Notas de Amor
by melani12
Summary: ...Que sacrificarias por amor a tu hermana?... Una historia en la epoca actual
1. Chapter 1

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

CAPITULO I.

_Vaya si hace frio -_ Pensaba el joven castaño mientras sus pisadas eran ahogadas por el rugir del viento que sin clemencia golpeaba la parte alta de Nueva York.

_Querías dar un paseo al amanecer no?_ - Volvió a escuchar su propia voz al exteriorizar sus pensamientos. –_Si Robert supiera que expongo mi fragante voz al frio viento a unos días del estreno, seguramente me encerraría jajaja!!!_ --- no pudo evitar reír de buena gana mientras imaginaba la cara de furia que su director pondría.

Continuó su camino por el sendero, lleno de hojas secas que caín de los arboles, arrancadas por el viento invernal, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina ya que los guantes no eran suficientes para evitar sentir el frio.

_Será mejor que regrese –_ Decidido a dar la vuelta y desandar el camino, levantó los ojos, aun había neblina y con la poca luz que el amanecer había logrado infiltrar, alcanzó a distinguir una silueta, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una estatua de ser porque esta se movió.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta continúo caminando hasta llegar al final del camino, donde se abría un gran claro que servía de mirador, se detuvo al lado del último árbol del sendero, no sabía porque, pero no podía apartar su mirada azul de eso que parecía una aparición.

Conforme el amanecer avanzaba pudo ver sus rasgos, era un joven mujer casi una niña , _--15 tal vez 16 años --_ pensó_,_ unos rizos largos y rubios formaban una abundante cabellera, a pesar de los aun débiles rayos del sol, pudo distinguir una piel blanca y pálida, casi transparente . –_Sin duda a causa del frío_ --- miró su vestimenta, él llevaba un grueso pantalón, suéter de cuello alto y mangas largas, gabardina, guantes, bufanda y un gorro formaban un atuendo que no le evitaban sentir el frio, en cambio ella solo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una gruesa chamarra, -- _demasiado ligara para un día como este --- _y que a pesar de ello, se mantenía inmutable al constante golpeteo del viento sobre su delgado cuerpo.

No pudo evitar escudriñar su rostro, no estaba más que a un par de metros de ella, se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos contemplaban, no fue su perfecto perfil, ni su pequeña nariz o sus labios lo que lo dejó perplejo, sino su dura expresión, parecía que apretaba la mandíbula como retando al viento que la golpeaba. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él, sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente, cuando la luz del día naciente hizo brillar sus mejillas.

--- _lágrimas, está llorando!!!_ --- pensó

Mientras que el semblante hasta hace unos segundos duros, cobraban una expresión de infinita tristeza, miró como apretaba los ojos mientras sus labios se movían, una dos veces, como repitiendo una letanía que el rugir del viento no le permitió escuchar.

En ese momento tuvo que cerrar los ojos, el viento había enfurecido levantando hojas y tierra que golpearon su rostro. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse sacudiéndose las ropas, volvió la vista al mirador y para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba, miró insistentemente alrededor buscándola, tratando de averiguar el camino que había tomado, pero no lo logró, pareciera que el viento la hubiera llevado consigo.

Con pasos cortos y sin dejar de buscarla con la mirada, llegó hasta el sitio donde unos instantes estaba parada.

_--- Te habré imaginado? --- _se cuestionó en tanto se giraba, al momento que su pierna izquierda golpeo algo, que al alcanzar el suelo provocó un golpe hueco. Bajó la mirada para averiguar lo que había ocasionado el sonido ---_Una guitarra ---_ exclamó.

Se inclinó hasta alcanzarla, al incorporarse la examinó detenidamente, se veía desgastada de un costado, sin duda por el constante uso, al girarla pudo distinguir un grabado, tres rosas blancas enmarcaban lo que parecía un nombre _--- Candy ---_ . Sintió el repentino deseo de tocarla, acarició sus cuerdas con un suave movimiento, el sonido que brotó de ellas era perfecto _--- Estas perfectamente afina ---_ exclamó como esperando que al guitarra le devolviera el cumplido. Levantando la vista escudriño nuevamente los alrededores, --- _No tardará en_ _ darse cuenta que te olivó y sin duda volverá ---_ dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

Suspiró profundamente mientras se acercaba a una roca que servía las veces de banca para los visitantes _-- Desde aquí podré verla cuando regrese ---_ Puso la guitarra en sus piernas e inmediatamente sintió un nuevo deseo de tocarla y sin reprimirse volvió a tocar sus cuerdas, su sonido era tan suave y melodioso que sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocar una melodía, se dejó envolver por su sonido a tal grado que cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya estaba bastante alto, miró su costoso reloj:

_--- Son las once, mmm casi tres horas he esperado, demasiado tiempo para que no se haya dado cuenta que te olvidó, a menos que… te dejara al propósito ---_ Sacudió la cabeza como tratando de alejar ese pensamiento, no era posible que alguien dejara un objeto tan perfecto.

_--- El ensayo empieza en menos de dos horas, apenas tengo suficiente tiempo para llegar ---_ se dijo mientras miraba el objeto en sus manos sopesando lo que haría con el, si lo dejaba en ese lugar posiblemente terminaría en la basura o en las manos de alguien sin ningún talento para apreciarla, al tener este pensamiento tomó una decisión – _Bueno, lo que está en la calle es de quien lo encuentre –_se dijo mientras levantaba los hombros y sonreía abiertamente, en ese momento un olor llegó hasta su nariz _--- ¿rosas?-_ se acercó más a la guitarra, aspiró profundamente , si eran rosas y ese aroma salía del objeto.

Dio una última mirada al lugar, continuaba solo, pasó la cinta de la guitarra por su cabeza y cuidadosamente la acomodó en su espalda emprendiendo su camino….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II.

… 12 años después …..

Sentado en una butaca en las primeras filas del teatro, Terruces Granchester observaba con ojos críticos e inexpresivos el ensayo que se llevaba a cabo en el escenario, él como productor y actor de aquella compañía, había elegido la obra que abriría la nueva temporada teatral, "Sin ti al Amanecer" , era todo un reto para cualquier actriz, los matices del personaje exigían una excelente interpretación y manejo del escenario, sin duda Marlon había sido una excelente elección.

A pesar de su corta edad, esa rubia había demostrado un talento innato que pocos podían presumir, claro demás de él, se digo con orgullo. Ella lo tenía todo, además del talento tan necesario, era hermosa no podía negarlo, de un cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, una piel blanca y perfecta, así como sus facciones, aunque sus ojos azules y su larga, lisa y rubia cabellera no eran nada del otro mundo, pero en conjunto tenían un efecto tentador.

_--- Que te parece ---_ la voz del director Robet Hataway, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_--- Para que preguntas lo obvio, si Marlon no fuera capaz de sacar el personaje de Leonora, no la hubiera recomendado --- _respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo

_-- Si tienes razón, aunque tenía mis dudas, es su primer protagónico, pero sé que lo hará bien y será un gran salto en su carrera, sobre todo si tú la respaldas ---_ digo con dejo de malicia en su voz.

_--- Vamos Robert, es una niña ----_respondió en tanto se levantaba y dirigía al grupo de actores que estaban en el escenario. _--- Bien chicos, es todo por hoy, mañana ensayaremos la obra completa así que descansen bien y los quiero aquí temprano. Marlon espera un momento ---_

La rubia bajó la mirada, tratando de controlar sus nervios, estar en el escenario interpretando un papel era fácil, encarar a Terruces Granchester era perturbador.

Él a sus 33 años era el mejor actor de Broadway, interpretaba por igual obras dramáticas que musicales, poseedor de una voz inigualable y una personalidad imponente era el sueño de toda mujer.

Y ella con tan solo 20 años había logrado lo que muchas actrices mayores no, tener el papel principal de la nueva obra de la prestigiada Compañía Stranfort, la oportunidad de su vida y no la desaprovecharía, ella Susana Marlown llegaría muy alto, con este pensamiento un sentimiento de autosatisfacción la inundó, al tiempo que Terruces y Robert llegaban hasta ella.

_--- Lo has hecho muy bien ---_ escucho decir al actor _– Necesito que mañana a las 7 estés con el encargado del vestuario, hay que ultimar unos detalles, el estreno es en dos semana y hay que dejarlo listo –_

_--- Además por la tarde se tomaran las fotografías para el reportaje que saldrá este fin de semana ---_ completó el director.

_--- Si está bien_ --- dando un profundo suspiro, _--- mañana será un día muy largo verdad—_Ambos hombres asintieron al tiempo que se despedían.

Susana salió del teatro y abordó su BMW rojo, obsequio de su padre cuando se enteró que había obtenido el estelar de la obra. Condujo con maestría por las atestadas calles de Nueva York, teniendo como objetivo una zona residencial de clase alta donde se ubica su casa. La luz roja de un semáforo hizo que detuviera su auto en un cruce.

_--- Mamá quiero un helado---_ una voz infantil y autoritaria llamó su atención, volvió la mirada hacia donde una mujer lidiaba por contener el berrinche de una de una niña pequeña. El semáforo cambió. Mientras se alejaba del lugar miró por el retrovisor como la mujer abrazaba a la pequeña.

Ella como hija menor de un prominente inversionista nunca había carecido de nada, bueno _--- casi nada ---_ pensó, desde que tenía uso de razón por su trabajo, su padre se pasaba largas temporadas fuera de casa pero eso no importaba, su madre y su hermana y mejor amiga 7 años mayor, siempre estaban con ella, la amaban siempre se lo demostraron.

Pero todo aquello cambió cuando tenía 8 años, su madre murió en un accidente, a raíz de ello su padre se ausentaba aún mas de casa y su hermana, su única compañía se había vuelto muy reservada, le daba la impresión que siempre estaba triste y se dedicó completamente a sus estudios, pero siempre que Susana acudía a ella y se sentaba a su lado, por un momento su hermana volvía a ser la de antes, sonriente y juguetona la hacía sentir querida.

Pero ella había partido a la universidad 3 años después dejándola sola en esa enorme mansión. _– Hermana –_ dijo en un suspiro, en esos 9 años apenas la había visto, había viajado a Inglaterra para estudiar medicina, nunca entendió ni entendería porque habiendo tantas universidades prestigiadas en Estados unidos y que su padre podía costear decidió irse tan lejos.

En los primeros años Susana se comunicaba constantemente con ella, en su cumpleaños y navidad siempre llegaba con un hermoso obsequio aunque para ella el mejor era su compañía.

Sin embargo 4 años atrás por alguna razón las visitas de su hermana cesaron y su comunicación era cada vez más escasa, a veces pasaban semanas e incluso meses antes de que le devolviera una llamada o respondiera sus email, cuando Susana la cuestionaba el porqué de su alejamiento ella solo le respondía que sus estudios consumían mucho de su tiempo, luego los culpables fueron su internado y la residencia en un hospital de Londres lo que la mantenían alejada.

Cada día se sentía más cansada y frustrada por la indiferencia de su hermana, que no se daba cuenta que la necesitaba?, siempre supo que no podía contar con su padre, sus negocios parecían ser lo más importante, sus muestras de afecto se reducían a costosos obsequios, prueba de ello era el lujoso auto que ahora conducía y el cual ni siquiera le entregara personalmente.

Pero nunca pudo compartir con él el más mínimo sueño, inquietud, deseo o miedo, no eso solo lo había hecho con su madre y su hermana. _---Porqué?, donde estas?, porque no llamas! Porque no vienes!!-- ---_ eran las preguntas que cada noche durante años habían retumbaban en su cabeza mientras ahogaba el llanto en su almohada.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, siempre que pensaba en eso un sentimiento de abandono y coraje la inundaba.

Suspiró profundamente y parpadeo varias veces, recordando la última vez que hablaron, habían pasado meses desde su última llamada, muy feliz le contó que había logrado su sueño, pronto protagonizaría una obra de la compañía Stranfort, ella la felicitó y después de un instante de silencio escucho las palabras que había esperado por mucho tiempo:

--_He pedido mi traslado para terminar mi residencia en un hospital de Nueva York, así que estaré ahí para el estreno ---_

Por un momento Susana creyó oír mal, _--Vendrás al estreno?—_preguntó vacilante temiendo una respuesta negativa.

_--No solo iré al estreno Susy, sino que vuelvo a casa ---_

Al colgar el teléfono Susana se quedó mirándolo, las palabras de su hermana se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza --_ vuelvo a casa, vuelvo a casa —_después de un rato que bien pudieron ser minutos u horas, con apenas un susurro exclamó _–Vuelve a casa—_y levantando la voz repitió _ -- Vuelve a casa, Candy vuelve a casa ---_ .

Se miró en el retrovisor, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la vez que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, en unos días Candy estría en casa y por ahora era lo único que le importaba, por ahora no importaban los años de soledad que había vivido tras su partida, no no importaba nada, su hermana volvía a casa y eso era todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capitulo III.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando el exterior de esa casa, una hora dos, no importaba, por su mente desfilaba un sin número de recuerdos de una dulce y feliz infancia compartida con su madre y su hermana.

Se vio a si misma plantando los rosales que enmarcaban la entrada, se vio corriendo por los jardines y trepando el imponente árbol que pareciera abrir sus brazos para darle la bienvenida.

_--- Ahí fue donde Susy se calló, mamá se asustó tanto y ella solo se levantó, sacudió su vestido y trató de subir hasta donde yo estaba -----En esa banca nos sentábamos a comer helado--- ahí enterramos a Klin --- Fue esa la ventana que rompí con la pelota --- aquí nos sentábamos a ver las estrellas--- _

El viento se llevó su recuerdos, se dio cuenta que estaba tiritando, con pasos cortos y lentos, casi arrastrando los pies, recorrió el camino hacia la puerta principal, estiró la mano hasta el timbre, dudó unos segundos antes de cerrar la mano y dejarla caer a un costado, _--- En qué momento entrar a esa casa se volvió una tarea tan pesada _--- se preguntó. Sus recuerdos la transportaron a un momento 9 años atrás, cuando entró al estudio de su padre:

_---He recibido respuesta de la Universidad de Nueva York, me matricularé para el próximo semestre ---_

Sin despejar la vista de los documentos que leía y con un tono sin la más mínima emoción su padre le respondió.

_--- Ya he pagado la matricula de la carrera de medicina en Oxford, vivirás en un departamento que está cerca del campus, si necesitas algo pídeselo a Stevens, él se encargará de proporcionártelo. _

_--- Pero Oxford esta en Inglaterra y …. --- _

_--- Y ahí es donde irás ----_ con autoritaria voz respondió su padre, mientras salía del lugar dando por terminada esa conversación.

Candy sabía que no podía o más bien no quería contradecir a su padre, desde la muerte de su madre, él que a pesar de sus largas ausencias siempre se había mostrado amoroso con sus hijas, se había vuelto un ser terriblemente frio.

Retrocedió un pasos. Desde el momento en que saliera con equipaje en mano y un boleto con destino a Londres, se sintió exiliada. Retrocedió dos pasos más. Había sido tan doloroso que su padre la enviara tan lejos, no lo entendió entonces y ahora deseaba jamás haberlo entendido. Arrugó la frente mientras el dolor y la ira se apoderaban de su ser, sintió un desesperado deseo de correr, alejarse de ese lugar, de nunca volver.

Dio media vuelta, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando se detuvo y en un suspiro dijo –_ Susana_ ---. Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, podía ver a su pequeña hermana corriendo por los jardines, siempre sonriente siempre tan necesitada de amor, _---Susana --- _repitió, mientras apretaba las manos.

Sabia del dolor y la soledad en la que había crecido, se lo decían sus correos y su voz cuando la llamaba, aunque nunca se quejó directamente, pero con su madre muerta, un padre indiferente y su hermana en otro continente, su adolescencia había sido dura.

Si, Susana era el motivo por el que ella había vuelto, sabía que a sus 20 años ya era una mujer, pero el hecho que aun, con una carrera tan prominente y el fideicomiso que su madre le había dejado continuaba en esa casa, como esperando algo o a alguien. No pasó desapercibido su tono de angustia cuando le preguntó si solo iba al estreno de la obra, ni su emoción al confirmarle que volvía a Nueva York. Si, Susana la esperaba, no podía fallarle, no la volvería a dejar sola.

Con paso firme se volvió y toco el timbre, le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardaron en abrir la puerta. Al otro lado apareció el conocido rostro de Dorothy, el ama de llaves de la mansión, quien fijó sus oscuros ojos en ella y después de un instante exclamó al tiempo que se arrojaba a sus brazos

_Candy?, Candy has vuelto a casa!!—_

_Si Dorothy, he vuelto … a casa!!!_

Tal era la emoción de la mujer mayor, que no escuchó el tono cansado con el cual Candy pronunció la última palabra. Se apartó un momento de ella y la miró de arriba abajo_ –Cuando te fuiste solo eras una niña y ahora estas hecha toda una mujer ----_exclamó admirada.

Ahora Candy a sus 27 años era una hermosa mujer; alta, con un cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, su cabeza enmarcada por una larga cabellera rubia y esos rizos rebeldes, su perfil era fino y bien delineado, unos labios delgados y rojos formaban su boca, su pequeña nariz, detuvo un momento su inspección y sonrió al darse cuenta que donde una vez hubo un sinfín de pecas ahora apenas quedaban pequeñas marcas casi imperceptibles, y sus grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas eran aun más hermosos.

_--- Susy me digo que llegarías la próxima semana ----_

_--- Terminé mis pendientes y decidí viajar cuanto antes. Hay alguien en casa ---_

_-- No, los ensayos de Susy terminan algo tarde y tu padre mmm bueno él está de viaje como siempre – _respondió la mujer.

Candy le sonrió, Dorothy trabajaba en esa casa desde antes que ella naciera, cuando sus padres recién casados se mudaron a esa mansión, desde que tenía uso de razón cuidaba de ella y su hermana junto con su madre.

Caminó a lo largo del recibidor hasta llegar a la estancia, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, inspeccionó el lugar detenidamente hasta que sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en la pared sobre la chimenea, ahí un enorme cuadro de su familia y que por años diera la bienvenida a los visitantes ya no estaba. La pared lucía desnuda y vacía. Estaba por formular una pregunta, cuando una voz se lo impidió.

_-- Dorothy ya llegé ---_ la voz de Susana llegó hasta donde estaban, sin perder tiempo la mujer mayor se encaminó hacia la puerta y casi a rastras la llevó hasta la estancia.

_--Dorothy que pasa---_

_---Ven niña, mira --- _digo mientras se detenía. Susana no podía creerlo ahí delante de la enorme chimenea estaba su hermana, corrió hacia ella saltando a sus brazos.

_--- Candy, Candy!! ---_digo mientras se abrazaba a ella y ocultaba su lloroso rostro en el hombro de su hermana.

Candy solo atinó a rodearla con un brazo, en tanto que con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

_--Vamos Susy ---_ digo en tanto levantaba su rostro_.—recuerda que mamá decía; que éramos más lindas cuando reíamos que cuando llorábamos—_Susana clavó su mirada azul en el rostro de su hermana que la recibía con una dulce y tierna sonrisa, sintió como un cálido sentimiento casi olvidado la inundaba.

_--Es cierto_ _pero estoy tan feliz_ _de que estés aquí_- iba a decir algo mas cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención, Ambas rubias voltearon hacia la entrada de la estancia y ahí parado estaba George Andry su padre.

Su padre, era un hombre de 50 años, pero que aún conservaba un cuerpo alto y atlético que siempre llevaba encima un traje impecablemente cortado a la medida y un rostro con pocas arrugas del cual sobresalían sus fríos ojos azules, su cabello aun no había encanecido por completo y llevaba un bigote bien recortado.

Susana se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla. _– papá, mira Candy está aquí— _digo emocionada.

Inexplicablemente un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos, mientras padre e hija se miraban directamente a los ojos. Al sentir la confusión de Susana y consiente de la tensión que se respiraba Candy rompió el silencio.

_--- Hola papá, vine al estreno de la obra de Susy—_

_--- No solo a la obra, Candy trabajará en el hospital San Joseph, se quedará—_interrumpió emocionada la menor de las hermanas.

--_Te quedarás aquí?_ --- cuestionó sin más el hombre.

_---Solo un par de días, después del estreno buscaré un departamento cerca del hospital ----_ Candy trataba que su voz sonara lo más normal posible_, --Será necesario, ya que la casa esta a casi una hora del hospital y eso no es bueno en caso de una emergencia_--- se apresuró a justificar al ver como el rostro de Susana se volvía triste, pero _--estaremos cerca---_ digo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

_---Es cierto. Ha por cierto mira--- _Susana desenrolló una hoja grande, era el afichede la obra que protagonizaba, en el aparecía Susana de cuerpo entero, enfundada en un vestido azul de gasa, parecía que caminaba por un sendero en un día de otoño con el sol naciente a sus espaldas. Sin duda una bella imagen. "Susana Marlown"?? Leyó Candy.

Encogiendo los hombros Susana comentó_ – Bueno papá es muy conocido, así que decidí usar el apellido de mamá _—ella no se dio cuenta, pero nuevamente su padre y hermana, se miraban con una dura expresión. George se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar sin decir nada.

---C_on el tiempo te acostumbraras a sus desplantes ---_ comentó Susana con un tono de resignación --- _Dorothy, puedes llevar la cena al cuarto de Candy por favor_ --- el ama de llaves asintió mientras se retiraba

_---porque no cenas en el comedor con papá---_

–_La verdad ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice, cuando papá está aquí, se encierra en su habitación o enla biblioteca, a veces ni veo la diferencia entre que esté o no en casa---_ dijo con un tono mezclado de tristeza y coraje mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

Candy se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca, no solo la casa no había cambiado, al parecer su padre tampoco _--- Vamos Candy--- _Susana la jaló de un brazo _--- Te ayudaré a desempacar, tengo tantas cosas que contarte que no sé por dónde empezar ---_

_---Que te parece si empiezas por el principio ---_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Desde el día en que llegara a casa, Candy no había vuelto a ver a su padre, dos días antes del estreno, Dorothy les comunicó que había salido de viaje la noche anterior. Candy mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo ante la noticia, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver como los ojos de Susana reflejaban tristeza y dolor, a pesar de ello no lloró, solo suspiró profundamente y volteó a ver a su hermana, con una débil sonrisa se despidió y salió rumbo al teatro.

El lunes siguiente a su llegada, Candy se presentó con el director del Hospital San Joseph, el doctor Alex Owens era un hombre de edad madura pero muy simpático, según su criterio, le había pedido que iniciara sus labores ese mismo día ya que nuevos internos habían llegado y necesitaban de un residente que se hiciera cargo de ellos.

Para su sorpresa una pequeña ya estaba lista para ser ocupada por ella, sin más Candy tuvo que aceptar ante la insistencia del director que no paraba de elogiar su reputación y buenas referencias como médico. Desde el momento en que Candy decidiera estudiar medicina su meta era ser la mejor y así lo había hecho.

Obtuvo las mejores notas de su clase además de haber terminado la carrera dos años antes de lo normal, lo cual la ayudó a ingresar como interna en el prestigiado hospital Santa Mónica en Londres. Ahí se dedicó tanto a prender que pronto se ganó la aceptación y el respeto por parte de sus compañeros y sobre todo de los residentes, que al ver su capacidad decidieron evaluarla antes de lo previsto y para su sorpresa Candy sobresalió en todas las pruebas. Ella tenía la habilidad de aprender, le bastaba poner atención a un procedimiento para prácticamente aprenderlo de memoria, por ello una vez más el tiempo como interna fue reducido y nombrada rápidamente residente del Hospital.

La oficina era amplia, la pared del fondo estaba desnuda, pero pronto estarían ahí colgados sus reconocimientos y títulos, en el centro un amplio escritorio estaba lleno de papelería que necesitaba ser ordenada, el librero que se encuentra a la derecha le pareció muy pequeño para el numero de libros que pensaba llevar, sonrió al ver el amplio sofá casi oculto entre un armario y la pared, que siempre es necesario después de las largas jornadas de un medico.

_--Bien te presento a tus internos--- _Candy no se había dado cuenta que dos jóvenes habían entrado.

_--Ella es Annie Briter, él Marcus Witman, ella es Candy Andry la residente que estará a cargo de ustedes--- _

_---Y el es Antony Brown, jefe de residentes---_dijo dirigiéndose al hombre de unos 30 años, alto, rubio y de ojos azules que apareció en la puerta y con quien intercambió una sonrisa.

--_mucho gusto_--- respondieron al tiempo que estrechaban las manos.

Después de las presentaciones y dar un par de indicaciones sobre del hospital el director se retiró, Candy se quedó sola con sus internos, ya había tenido a su cargo un par de chicos en Londres, pero aquí ella era tan nueva como ellos.

_--Bien, que les parece si les muestro el Hospital---_ ofreció Brown a la vez que abría la puerta

Como siempre rápidamente se había adaptado al lugar, se movía con una rapidez y eficiencia que sorprendió a muchos, sus internos trataban de llevarle el paso pero simplemente terminaban exhaustos mucho antes de que su jornada terminara.

A pesar de que le asignaron guardia esa noche Candy logró tener suficiente tiempo para ir al estreno, no existía nada en el mundo que se lo hubiera impedido.

Ahora estaba en el teatro, observaba la obra desde uno de los palcos de honor, los cuales eran asignados para las familias de los principales actores, había llegado prácticamente corriendo, algo difícil dada su indumentaria. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro y largo, sin mangas, con un escote un V en la parte frontal que dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de sus senos, y un pronunciado escote en la espalda que se la dejaba casi desnuda, había sido casi una hazaña acomodar sus rebeldes rizos en un peinado alto, a pesar del insistente trabajo de Dorothy varios rizos escaparon del peinado cayendo coquetamente a los lados.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ver lo que le rodeaba apenas entró al palco las luces se apagaron dando el anuncio del inicio de la obra.

La actuación de Susana la sorprendió en sobremanera, sin duda su hermana había nacido para ello, se desenvolvía muy bien, su voz era fuerte y clara y cada emoción que el personaje y situación requería podía interpretarla sin problemas. Sin duda Susana era una gran actriz.

Estos mismos pensamientos eran compartidos por un joven actor que se encontraba dos palcos a la derecha del de Candy. Terruces Granchester había descubierto a una prominente actriz y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Al finalizar la obra una gran ovación se dejó escuchar en el teatro muestra indudable del éxito que era.

Candy se dirigió a los camerinos, Susana había avisado al encargado de la seguridad que iría y le permitieron el paso sin ningún problema. Al llegar, Susana aún no regresaba, miró al rededor del cuarto, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado, el tocador lleno de maquillaje y artículos de arreglo, su mirada se quedó clavada en un fotografía que estaba en un marco, en ella aparecían ambas hermanas abrazadas a su madre que sonreía abiertamente.

_---Yo también la extraño_--- escuchó la voz de su hermana

---_Sin duda estará muy orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo---_ Respondió Candy a la vez que abrazaba a la menor.

Candy no podía ir a la fiesta de celebración, tenía que regresar al hospital, así que después de explicárselo a su hermana, ésta se encaminó por los pasillos hacia la salida. Todo era un caos, había personas empujando carros con utilería de la obra, personas celebrando y felicitándose, y sobre todo muchos reporteros, pronto se vio perdida en ese mar de gente, así en un cruce de pasillos se detuvo a pedir indicaciones.

_--fue todo un éxito el estreno, será la obra que esté toda la temporada ?—_Era por lo menos la quinta vez que Granchester escuchaba la misma pregunta. –_Eso depende de la respuesta del público_—contestó secamente al reportero que tenía enfrente, estaba harto, solo quería salir de ese lugar, buscando por donde escapar miró sobre el hombro del reportero que decía algo que no escuchó, ya que toda su atención había sido captada por la imagen de una mujer al final del pasillo.

Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco, era una mujer hermosa, su piel blanca resaltaba por su vestido negro que permitía ver sus bien formada figura, pero no era eso lo que llamó su atención sino la cálida sonrisa con la que se dirigía a la persona frente a ella, la vio voltear y mirar hacia algún lado, volvió a sonreír, parecía que una luz mágica la rodeaba. Simplemente no podía apartar la vista de ella.

--Terruces, Terruces--- la voz de Robert lo sacó de su ensoñación. Apartó un momento la vista de ella --V_ienes a la fiesta --- _

Él solo negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente volvió la vista al final del pasillo pero estaba vacío. Se abrió paso entre la gente que circulaba cerca, al llegar al cruce doblo a la izquierda y se encaminó hasta un nuevo cruce de pasillos, aquel lugar parecía un laberinto.

Se quedó ahí escrutando cada uno de los pasillos, pero en medio del caos no pudo distinguir a aquella mujer. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundamente

–_Qué haces, ¿buscándola?, como si fuera la primera mujer hermosa que ves—_metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encaminó a la salida.

Media hora después estaba entrando en un lujoso edificio de departamentos, vivía en el último piso, donde solo había 2 amplios departamentos uno de los cuales ocupaba él y el otro estaba vació, cosa que agradecía así no tenía vecinos que lo molestaran.

Se dirigió directamente al bar, se sirvió un whisky y se encaminó hacia su recamara. Hacía años que no asistía a una de las fiestas que la compañía organizaba para celebrar los estrenos.

Dejó la copa en la mesa de noche, se quitó el saco, chaleco y corbata, se desfajó la camisa y desabotonó los primeros botones dejando al descubierto parte de su musculoso pecho.

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, había tratado de no pensar en nada tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza que sentía desde que salió del teatro, algo lo perturbaba pero no lograba entender qué.

La imagen de la mujer del pasillo volvió a su mente, que tenía esa mujer que le llamó tanto la atención, frustrado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al estudio.

El lugar estaba lleno de instrumentos musicales incluso se había dado el lujo de llevar hasta ese piso un enorme piano, sonrió al recordar el trabajo que requirió llevarlo ahí, caminó varios pasos a través del cuarto, su vista se posó en una guitarra que estaba sobre una silla, sonrió al acercarse y tomarla , ese instrumento aunque viejo, había sido su compañera desde hacía muchos años, con ella había compuesto varias de las melodías que habían musicalizado algunas de sus obras y también había compuesto varias canciones, las cuales habían sido interpretadas por artistas famosos.

La tomó en sus manos y comenzó a tocar una tonada, el sonido que salía de esas cuerdas era tan bello que siempre parecía que lo hechizaba, su mente dejó cualquier idea o pensamiento, solo se concentraba en las notas que lo relajaban, de pronto un imagen golpeó su cabeza, la imagen de una mañana de invierno, la imagen de un mirador, la imagen de una joven llorando.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos deteniendo la melodía, se levantó y dirigió al ventanal, ahí con la mirada fija en el horizonte recordó la escena completa, 12 años atrás había encontrado esa guitarra en el mirador, olvidada por una chica que lloraba, recordaba perfectamente su rostro y la tristeza que éste reflejaba, de pronto como si el cristal fuera una extensión de su mente vio reflejada la imagen de la mujer del teatro.

_--Podría jurar que es ella……!!---_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V.

El constante sonido del elevador y los pasos cruzando el pasillo, terminaron por despertarlo, parpadeo varias veces mientras perezosamente se estiraba cuan largo era. Un golpe en la pared lo sorprendió al momento en que se levantaba, se dirigió al baño, se mojó la cara con agua fría mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos azules aun se encontraba enrojecidos por la falta de descanso, apenas había podido dormir dos horas tres cuando mucho, el día anterior había sido la última presentación de "Sin ti al amanecer", obra elogiada como la mejor de la temporada y que después de 6 meses al fin había terminado. Como siempre no asistió a la recepción que la compañía organizara para celebrar la ocasión pero había tenido que arreglar todo lo referente a la gira que iniciaría esa misma semana y después tuvo una cita de la cual no se podía quejar.

_--Cuidado!!!—_la fuerte voz masculina se escuchó claramente, lo que provocó que moviera la cabeza soltando un gruñido.

Volvió a tallarse los ojos, salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, un martilleo constante se escuchó a lo lejos. Abrió la nevera y sacó un garrafón con jugo de naranja, se sirvió un poco y de un solo trago lo bebió, el sonido de llantas recorriendo el pasillo llegó hasta él. Se dio la vuelta, apoyando las manos sobre la barra, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Se escuchó el sonido de un taladro, una vez, dos veces, a la tercera ocasión, flexionó los brazos y se impulsó para incorporarse, mientras soltaba pesadamente el aire que había sostenido en los pulmones, nuevamente se escuchó el taladro, junto con un martilleo.

Con grandes pasos cruzó el departamento, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo buscando el origen de ese escándalo, para su sorpresa la puerta al otro lado del pasillo estaba abierta, vio pasar una silueta frente a ella y perderse al otro costado.

Estaba por dar vuelta y entrar, cuando el taladro, el martillo y las voces sonaron en conjunto, exasperado y lanzando una maldición, cruzó el pasillo, entrando al lugar sin aviso alguno

_--Basta !!!! –_ su profunda voz retumbó por el apartamento, el martilleo y las voces cesaron no así el taladro que continuaba su tarea perforando la pared del lado izquierdo. Con paso firme y ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes, se acercó hasta la persona que continuaba con su tarea se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto unos tapones para protegerse del ruido por ello no lo había escuchado ni lo escucharía si le hablaba así que simplemente le arrebató el artefacto de las manos.

_--Pero qué—_si iba a decir algo más no pudo hacerlo, ya que el fuerte jalón que sintió la hizo perder el equilibrio y precipitarse sobre el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, el peso de ella le hizo caer totalmente sentado.

_--Aaauch---_ un quejido femenino se escuchó. Candy cayó desde una altura no muy grande aun así el golpe le dolió, desconcertada abrió los ojos que cerrara al sentir como perdía el equilibrio, se quitó los cubre oídos y comenzó a subir la mirada, un gesto de sorpresa se pintó en su rostro al contemplar, un torso desnudo ante ella, levantó mas la vista hasta toparse con el rostro de un hombre joven, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño, algo largo y alborotado, al continuar observándolo, se topó con unos grandes y profundos ojos azules.

Terruces clavó su mirada en los ojos de la joven que tenía encima, nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes, _---Tan verdes como las esmeraldas_--- pensó, sintió como ella también lo miraba fijamente, sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que una voz los interrumpió

_---Candy estas bien, por dios niña te hiciste daño, pronto ayúdenme---_ la voz de Dorothy los hizo levantarse rápidamente.

---_Estoy bien Dorothy_--- dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa y volteaba para encarar a aquel desconocido que entrara a su casa sin permiso y la había tirado sin ninguna consideración.

---_Perdón pero quien es usd.y con qué derecho entra así a mi casa_--- dijo tratando de contener su sorpresa y enojo.

Por un momento Terruces no contestó, aun estaba consternado por lo que había escuchado, aquella mujer mayor la había llamado –_Candy_ – la miraba fijamente, no podía creerlo inmediatamente la identificó como la mujer que meses atrás viera en el teatro, y ahora viéndola con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa corta y el cabello suelto al perder la gorra que llevaba, no tenía duda que era la misma joven del mirador. Haciendo uso de sus dotes como actor pudo esconder su sorpresa.

_---Señor??? . . . .---_ la voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_--Terruces_—respondió con voz firme.

_---Bien señor Terruces, podría ser usd. Tan amable de decirme porque entró así a mi casa---_

De pronto recordó el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí

_Estoy acostumbrado a despertarme con el canto de las aves y no con el ruido de una constructora ---_ dijo con sarcasmo –_Vivo en el departamento de enfrente y debieron avisarme que harían remodelaciones tan escandalosas---_

_Pues lamento informarle que si avisé, el administrador dijo que le informaría sobre la mudanza, si tiene algún problema trátelo con él, mmmm Aunque pensándolo bien —_Candy lo miró de arriba abajo --_ debería ser yo quien se quejara, nadie me comentó que mi vecino tenía la costumbre de pasearse semidesnudo._

Hasta ese momento Terry cayó en la cuenta que no se había cambiado, llevaba aun su pantalón de dormir, nunca usaba camisa, así que su torso estaba descubierto y además estaba descalzo. Una vez más haciendo uso de sus dotes de actor disimuló su incomodidad manteniéndose inmutable.

_---Pues no parece que te disguste lo que ves---_ dijo coquetamente mientras sonreía de lado.

Candy sintió el repentino deseo de sacarlo de ahí a empujones, pero mantuvo la calma, era su vecino y no quería problemas.

_---Vaya además de atrevido, resulta ser la modestia andante---_ respondió tranquilamente

–_Escuche lamento el ruido, pero necesito hacer unos cambios y comprenderá que no puedo detenerme si quiero terminar a mas tardar el día de mañana-_

_--Que bueno que lo lamenta y gracias por avisarme que hará escándalo todo el día, ahora sé que debo buscar un lugar donde dormir porque en mi casa será imposible --- _

Candy levantó los brazos, hecho hacia atrás la cabeza y puso en blanco los ojos, haciendo una mueca muy divertida, respiro profundamente –_Bueno gracias por su comprensión_—y extendiéndole la mano se presentó adecuadamente – _Mi nombre es Candices White Andry Marlow---_

--_Terruces Ghrem Granchester Becker---_ respondió mientras estrechaba la mano que le había tendido. _--Andry Marlown???—_preguntó sin soltarla_, ---Alguna relación con la actriz Susana Marlown?—_

_--- Susana Marlown, la protagonista de "Sin ti al amanecer", es mi hermana---_ dijo en un tono de orgullo y una gran sonrisa, mientras continuaba mirando su rostro --- _mmm no me diga que es Granchester el productor y socio de la compañía Stranfort!!!---_

_--- El mismo señorita ---_ respondió al tiempo que se inclinaba y depositaba un beso en su mano.

Candy, se sonrojó levemente y con sutileza retiró la mano.

_--Bien, Sr. Granchester …-- _

_--Terry--_

_--Ok, Terry trataré de apresurarme y que esta molestia termine pronto, ahora si me lo permite continuaré con lo que estaba haciendo_--- levantó el taladro del piso y volteándose hacia la pared en la cual estaba trabajando dijo _--- Candy, todos me llaman Candy--_

Terry ya no contestó se dio cuenta que ya se había colocado los tapones en los oídos y se alistaba para continuar, dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a su departamento.

* * *

Las dulces notas de la guitarra continuaban rompiendo el silencio de la noche, acostada

en su cama, Candy se concentraba en escuchar la melodía que la relajaba, sabía que provenía del departamento contiguo. Llevaba dos meses viviendo en ese lugar y muchas de las noches que pasaba en su departamento se habían visto ambientadas por música proveniente de una guitarra como ahora, un piano o violín incluso había escuchado una melodía completa en una armónica, lejos de molestarle le agradaba mucho y cada vez se sorprendía mas del talento de Terry.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesa _---Las tres---_ volvió a cerrar los ojos y recordó lo sucedido unos días antes.

Era jueves y se le había hecho tarde, corrió por el pasillo hasta alcanzar el asesor al cual entró de golpe, chocando contra Terry que se encontraba adentro. Éste la sujetó manteniéndola unos segundos muy cerca de él, un olor a lavanda asaltó su nariz e inundó sus sentidos, mientras se separaba no pudo evitar darle una mirada, lucía un perfecto traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, se veía tan atractivo que se puso un poco nerviosa _– Hola—_fue su saludo acompañado de una nerviosa sonrisa, se volvió para quedar de espaldas a él.

_--Hola Candy—_escuchó su profunda voz y su corazón se saltó un latido, desde el día que entrara a su casa completamente furioso, le costaba trabajo mantenerse serena, las veces que habían coincidido apenas hablaban un par de palabras casi siempre caminaban en silencio, sin embargo la forma en que la miraba la perturbaba, haciendo que el corredor pareciera más largo o que el ascensor tardaba mas en llegar al estacionamiento.

Sentía su mirada clavada en su espalda y un escalofrío la recorrió

–_Porqué tiemblas?---_ preguntó divertido

Candy pensaba rápidamente_--Tu también temblarías si tuvieras más de un metro de cabello y no hubieras tenido tiempo de secarlo_— se apresuró a responder, en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo entre dos pisos.

Candy estiró la mano y apretó el botón de emergencia, se sorprendió al sentir una mano que sutilmente recorría su cabello desde la cabeza hasta las puntas que llegaban a la altura de su cintura.

_--Esta casi seco---_ pudo escuchar el tono burlón que usó, el elevador comenzó a moverse, tomó un rizo y lo acercó a su nariz _–Rosas--_- aspiró profundamente,

Candy se esforzó por sonar lo más normal posible sabía que el sonreía pensando que su presencia la ponía nerviosa_ ---Puede devolverme mi rizo—_dijo al tiempo que las puertas se abrían. –Con paso normal y aparentando una calma que no sentía comenzó a caminar rumbo a su auto. Terry iba detrás de ella, para colmo de males su lugar de estacionamiento estaba justo al lado del de ella. Candy pensaba que ese nerviosismo se debía al hecho de saber que era prácticamente el jefe de su hermana y había escuchado comentarios poco favorables sobre él, y conociendo su propio carácter no quería cometer una indiscreción que pudiera perjudicarla, si simplemente a eso se debía su nerviosismo y no a lo pecaminosamente atractivo que era.

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su jeep, pero una mano evitó que pudiera hacerlo, volvió la mirada y se encontró con que Terry se encontraba a su lado

_--- Creo que he sido un mal vecino ---_

Candy puso cara de sorpresa _--- Qué???---_

_--- Dije que he sido un mal vecino, no te he dado la bienvenida como es debido---_

_--- Pero si me mudé hace más de un mes ---_

_--- Por eso soy un mal vecino, que te parece si aceptas cenar conmigo para reivindicarme---_

_--- Gracias pero no es necesario---_

_--- Insisto ---_

_---mmm será en otra ocasión, hoy tengo guardia ---_

_---De acuerdo será en otra ocasión ---_

Terry apartó la mano y vió como Candy abordaba su auto.

– _Nos vemos, que tengas un buen día---_ dijo Candy con una sonrisa de medio lado. Sin esperar respuesta salió del estacionamiento.

Candy se giró sobre su costado pensando en su vecino, no era ciega ni tonta para darse cuenta de lo terriblemente atractivo y sexy que era, muchas mujeres darían cualquier cosa por una invitación como la que ella recibiera, tenía fama de soltero empedernido y mujeriego, que tanto de verdad habrá detrás de los rumores que lo envuelven?? Fueran ciertos o no, eso no debía importarle, volvió a Nueva York por una razón y lo mejor era no distraerse, con este último pensamiento Candy se quejó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Terry tenía una noche más de insomnio y como ya era su costumbre se dispuso a tocar para relajarse, cuando supo que el otro departamento del piso se había ocupado, supuso tendría problemas por esta costumbre, sin embargo su vecina no mostraba indicios de molestia así que decidió no cambiar este habito, estaba en su estudio y comenzó a cantar.

1_Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
eras una chica mas  
después de cinco minutos  
ya eras alguien especial  
sin hablarme, sin tocarme  
algo dentro se encendió  
en tus ojos se hacía tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj  
Estos días a tu lado  
me enseñaron que en verdad  
no hay tiempo determinado  
para comenzar a amar  
siento algo tan profundo  
que no tiene explicación  
no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón  
entra en mi vida  
te abro la puerta  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida  
yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
ya no existe nadie más  
después de este tiempo juntos  
no puedo volver atrás  
tú me hablaste, me tocaste  
y te volviste mi ilusión  
quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón_

_Entra en mis horas  
sálvame ahora  
abre tus brazos  
fuerte y déjame entrar  
_

Terminó la canción con un extraño sentimiento, no sabía en qué momento pero la imagen de Candy vino a su mente y no pudo evitarlo, sacudió la cabeza varias veces, tratando de alejar la imagen.

Terry miró la guitarra que tenía en las manos, estaba convencido que aquel objeto había pertenecido a Candy, la certeza le llegó después de una breve platica que sostuvieran el día anterior.

Terry estaba esperando el elevador cuando la voz de Candy lo sorprendió

_--Hola Buen Día—_Saludo con una cálida sonrisa

_--Buenos días-- _Terry la miró de lado, dando una rápida repasada a su atuendo, como siempre Candy vestía unos jeans que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas, botas de piso, una blusa de cuello alto y mangas largas lo suficientemente ajustado para dibujar sus formas femeninas, una vestimenta bastante informal para ser una doctora residente.

Candy se agachó y levantó una hoja _–Se te cayó—_no fue una pregunta ya que señalaba el nombre escrito en la hoja,

_--Gracias—_Terry levantó la mano para tomarla pero se detuvo cuando vio que Candy estaba leyendo. Era la misma canción que acababa de tocar.

_--Es muy bella—_afirmó mientras entraba al elevador y él seleccionaba el botón del estacionamiento.

_--El acompañamiento es con guitarra, verdad—_

_--Si, acaso sabes leer música, señorita doctora—_

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras respondía _–Si, cuando era pequeña tomaba clases de música y mi instrumento favorito era la guitarra--._

_--Era?? –_

Ella sonrió tristemente, mientras salían del elevador y se encaminaban a sus autos.

--_Bueno la carrera de medicina es muy demandante, además nunca encontré otra guitarra que me gustara--_.

_--Vaya si haz de ser exigente, existen muchos modelos y marcas muy buenas, no creo que el problema sea el precio—_

_--No no es eso, solo que sonará tonto, pero cuando era más joven tenía una guitarra, era como la extensión de mi brazo sonaba tan bien, que cuando traté de reemplazarla simplemente no pude, ninguna me convencía y como dije después ya no tuve tiempo._

Llegaron a donde estaban sus autos y antes de abrir la puerta de su Mercedes, preguntó:

_--Que le pasó a tu guitarra favorita_---

Ella dudó un momento antes de responder.

_---Hace como 12 años, la perdí en el mirador que esta a las afueras de la ciudad, Bueno nos vemos---_

Terry se quedó parado al lado de su carro viéndola alejarse, sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

Suspiró, le parecía haber visto cierta tristeza mientras hablaba de esa guitarra perdida, llegó a pensar en devolvérsela, pero inmediatamente desistió, entendía perfectamente porque Candy nunca pudo reemplazarla, la verdad era un objeto único y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar el.

1 "" Entra en vida "" - Sin Bandera


	6. Chapter 6

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo VI

_--- Cuentas, invitaciones, avisos, propaganda_….--- Terry se encontraba en la sala de su departamento verificando la correspondencia que el conserje le acababa de llevar_.—Mas cuentas, mas invitaciones, mmm Candices White …---_Volvió a leer el nombre del destinatario, _--Candices White Andry M., vaya al parecer se traspapeló-_ Recordó que en la madrugada escuchó los pasos de Candy, lo que significaba que estaba en casa. Tomó el sobre amarillo y se dirigió a donde su vecina.

_--Ring,Ring,Ring—_ Candy se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba leyendo, dejó descuidadamente el libro y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

_---Te__rry, Hola---_saludó Candy

_-Hola, esto es tuyo—_dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre

Candy miró el remitente, por un momento una sombra cruzó por sus ojos pero se recuperó al instante y sonriendo le agradeció

_---__Muchas gracias, mmm gustas un refresco---_ Candy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la invitación que acababa de hacer.

_---Si claro—_respondió mientras le sonreía de medio lado

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, caminaron por el pasillo hasta la estancia, en el corto recorrido Candy pudo apreciar la espalda ancha de Terry, no podía negar lo atractivo que era.

_--Siéntate, enseguida regreso__—_lo dejó en la sala mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Terry recorrió el lugar, el departamento era tan grande como el suyo, pero se notaba que se habían quitado un par de paredes, lo que hacía que la estancia y la sala fueran más amplias, todo bellamente decorado y ordenado, estaba por sentarse cuando un cuadro sobre la chimenea artificial, le llamó la atención.

En ella había lo que dedujo una familia, la niña al lado izquierdo sin duda era Candy, tendría como 12 años, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la capa de pecas que cubría su nariz y mejillas. Dedujo que la niña de unos 5 años era Susana, pero su vista se quedó fija en la hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes y rizos rubios con un vestido blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y que tenía una mirada penetrante que sin embargo era muy cálida.

_---Es mi familia—_Candy le acercó un vaso con hielo y vertió el contenido de un envase. _–Es de frutillas espero que te guste---_

_--Gracias---_La mirada de Terry viajaba del rostro de Candy al cuadro, ella entendió lo que pasaba.

_---Es mi madre__ Pauna Candices Morlown, dicen que me parezco a ella--_

_---En realidad eres su exacto duplicado, deben de confundirlas muy a menudo---_

_---Supongo que así sería, si ella viviera—_

_---Yo, lo siento---_Terry pudo ver como la tristeza aparecía en sus ojos

_---No te preocupes ---_

Terry tomó asiento en el sofá y Candy se sentó en el sillón que le permitía quedar de frente. _---Susana me habló ayer, dice que la gira se va a extender un par de meses más---_

_---Así es y la culpable es ella, la obra es todo un éxito, tengo tantas propuestas para presentaciones que si las aceptó todas tardaríamos por lo menos un año---_

_---Vaya y yo que volví de Londres para estar con ella, pero me alegra que le está yendo tan bien._

Terry bebió el refresco que Candy le había dado e inmediatamente se despidió.

Ella se quedó en la sala, el sobre que Terry le entregara estaba sobre la mesa. Lo miró por un momento, luego se levantó y miró a su madre en el retrato, comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, así que se dio la vuelta tomó su bolso y abrigo y salió del lugar.

Había caminado por las calles del centro de Nueva York por horas tanto se había distraído que se olvidó del motivo por el que salió tan abruptamente de su departamento, continuó viendo aparadores y entrando a una que otra tienda, hasta que su estomago protestó, se detuvo frente a un fino restaurante de comida italiana donde se decidió entrar.

Pidió una mesa, sin embargo el encargado le digo que no había mesas disponibles, a Candy le molestó la forma en la que el hombre miró de arriba abajo su vestimenta, aunque llevaba jeens de marca y blusa de seda al parecer no fueron suficientes para darle el paso. Enfadada se dio la vuelta, al salir del lugar chocó contra otra persona.

_---Lo siento---_ dijo apenada

_---__Se te está haciendo costumbre golpearme, menos mal que eres medico---_ La voz de Terry sonó divertida –_Así podrás curar cualquier lesión que me provoques---_

_---__Fue un accidente--- _dijo soltando escandalosamente el aire de sus pulmones

_---aja, un accidente, siempre es un accidente---_ dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza

Candy estaba por replicarle, cuando un gruñido proveniente de su estomago provocó que su rostro se pintara de rojo _–Bueno, me voy—_se disponía a continuar su camino cuando sintió que Terry la sujetaba por el brazo.

_---Acaso no ibas a comer aquí---_ preguntó

_---Eso quería, pero al parecer se requiere ser snob, para que te permitan entrar--- _

Terry entendió a lo que se refería, frecuentaba ese restaurante y sabía que se necesitaba tener un nombre conocido y una gorda cartera para poder entrar, pensó que aquello era tonto, Candy era hija de un rico empresario y una excelente doctora según había escuchado, así que sin soltarla, la jaló hacia el interior del establecimiento. El encargado lo reconoció de inmediato.

_--Señor Granchester sea bienvenido---_

_---Mesa para dos---_ Fue lo único que con voz fría, Terry le contestó

Inmediatamente fueron conducidos a una mesa y atendidos. Candy no dudó que Terry frecuentaba ese lugar, la forma en que lo atendían era muestra de ello. La comida se llevó a cabo en medio de una plática ligera que se volvió algo divertida cuando Terry la llamó señorita pecas recordando el cuadro de la sala.

Candy se llevó las manos por instinto a su pequeña nariz_. ---Una vez tuve muchas pecas pero ahora ya no se ven---_

-_--Para el ojo común no son visibles, para un ojo experto como el mío son muy evidentes---_ respondía mientras mantenía la mirada fija en ella.

Candy sentía como su rostro ardía, agradeció mentalmente al mesero que les llevaba el postre y desvió la atención.

_---mmm pastel de chocolate!!!---_ exclamó como una niña pequeña.

Terry sonreía mientras veía como literalmente Candy devoraba su pastel. Cuando lo había terminado llamó al mesero pidiéndole la cuenta.

Candy alcanzó su bolsa –_Compartiremos la cuenta---_decía mientras buscaba su cartera, pero Terry no le dio tiempo, para cuando la encontró el ya había devuelto la cuenta junto con una tarjeta _---Yo invito, pecosa---_le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ella solo le contestó con un puchero, estaba contenta y no quería arruinar el momento con una pelea.

Ya en la calle Terry pidió su auto, mientras Candy se despedía y hacia ademan de llamar a un taxi.

_--__Sube te llevo— _escuchó que Terry le decía, mientras recibía sus llaves

_---No quiero molestar, además debes tener cosas que hacer---_

_---Sube—_volvió a decir

_---No voy a casa, hay un lugar a donde quiero ir, pero gracias---_

Se disponía a caminar cuando Terry la tomó del brazo, abrió la perta y prácticamente la obligó a subir. Aun estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando Terry subió rápidamente y arrancó el auto.

_---A donde vamos---_ dijo con voz tranquila

Candy solo atinó a suspirar y le dio indicaciones.

Veinte minutos después estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, el camino se le hizo conocido, era el que llevaba al mirador. Al estacionar el auto Candy bajó rápidamente y corrió hacia el final del claro desde donde se veía toda la ciudad.

Terry no podía dejar de contemplarla, era sin duda una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra pero había ocasiones que se comportaba como una niña, el viento de otoño sopló haciendo que sus rizos se elevaran, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando el atardecer. Ella tenía la vista fija en el horizonte parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado, él la miraba de cuando en cuando, así pudo darse cuenta como poco a poco su expresión que hace unos minutos era de alegría se volvía triste, por un momento se vio transportado doce años atrás, y como entonces no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía.

Al llegar, los recuerdos de los días en que junto con sus padres y hermana se sentaban a mirar el amanecer o atardecer en aquel lugar invadieron su mente. Había regresado a N.Y. hace casi un año y sin embargo hasta ese día había vuelto, impulsada por un sentimiento de nostalgia, sus recuerdos continuaron hasta el día de su última visita e irremediablemente le obligaron a recordar lo sucedido entonces.

Hacía casi 6 meses que su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Recordaba que esa noche del accidente, ella, su madre y un hombre vagamente familiar iban en el auto, recordaba a su madre diciéndole algo, pero no pudo terminar porque el auto fue sacado del camino.

Candy había despertado dos días después en el hospital, afortunadamente solo había sufrido una fuerte contusión que le había provocado la inconsciencia y diversos golpes en el cuerpo. Cuando preguntó por su mamá Dorothy le informó que su madre y su acompañante habían muerto.

Fue muy doloroso para ella y el único consuelo que recibió fue de Dorothy, permaneció dos semanas en el hospital y ni una vez su padre la visitó, supuso que se encontraba mal por el deceso de su amada esposa y se propuso que lo apoyaría, juntos los tres saldrían adelante.

El día que fue dada de alta, Tom Stevens , entonces asistente de su padre, junto con Dorothy fueron a recogerla, al llegar a la casa se dispuso a entrar, pero aun estaba muy adolorida así que se detuvo, en ese momento su padre apareció por la puerta y la miró de un modo que Candy jamás había visto.

_---Papá---_ dijo dibujando una débil sonrisa, pero el hombre no respondió.

_---Papá—_repitió dando un paso hacia adelante, pero no obtuvo respuesta, después de unos segundos George avanzó, pasó de largo junto a ella sin dirigirle una sola palabra, Candy se sentía confundida, lo vio subir a su auto, en ese momento Tom y Dorothy le ayudaron a entrar a casa y la sentaron en uno de los sillones.

_---ah sido muy duro para él---_ dijo Dorothy después de un rato, pero por su tono parecía que lo decía mas para convencerse a si misma que para consolar a Candy.

Candy iba a decir algo pero en ese momento escucho la voz de su hermana.

_--Candy---_ Susana corrió hacia ella, recostó la cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a llorar, entre hipeos la escuchó hablar _---Candy mamá, … mamá se fue… papá dice que no volverá… porque se fue… yo quiero ir con ella… --- _Candy solo atinó a acariciarle el cabello, no alcanzaba a entender lo que Susana decía, era cierto que aun era pequeña pero a sus ocho años ya sabía lo que era la muerte, su propia madre se lo había explicado cuando la abuela Martha murió, sin embargo Candy trató de explicarle, después de todo era una niña que acababa de perder a su mamá_---Susy mamá está en el cielo, junto con la abuela, pero desde allá nos estará cuidando---_

Susana levantó la cabeza, en su rostro había una mezcla de duda y confusión _---Mamá murió??— _Al escuchar a su hermana volteó hacia Dorothy quien solo bajó la mirada.

---_Candy por qué dices que mamá murió_— ahora la voz de su hermana sonaba con urgencia y angustia.

_---Dorothy acaso papá no le digo??---_ El ama de llaves negó con la cabeza.

_---Candy--- _urgió nuevamente.

Candy tuvo que explicarle a Susana lo que había pasado con su mamá y el porqué ella había estado en el hospital, la pequeña lloró mucho, al principio se negaba a creerlo, pero Candy terminó por convencerla.

--_Susy,_ _Candy debe descansar_--- limpiándose las lagrimas Susana se hizo a un lado para que llevaran a Candy a su cuarto. Antes de que Susana las alcanzara Candy preguntó.

_---Dorothy, que es lo que ocurre__, dime por favor porque Susy no sabía nada, porque no hay un moño negro en la puerta, dime_--- urgió

_---Candy …----_ Dorothy dudo un momento pero decidió contarle lo que sabía. _---No sé porque, pero tu padre nos prohibió hablar de la muerte de tu madre, es mas …. Candy ni tu papá ni Susana asistieron al funeral y desde ese día no es el mismo---- _Candy se detuvo en seco, pareciera que su padre hubiera enloquecido, solo así podría entender su comportamiento.

Pero las cosas eran peor de lo que Candy esperaba. Los meses siguientes, su padre se ausentaba constantemente, cuando estaba en casa no las veía, es mas no había hablado con Candy ni una sola vez.

Hasta un día, que Candy nunca olvidaría en toda su vida. Era ya muy noche y había estado en el jardín tocando su guitarra, al entrar a la casa vio la luz del estudio encendida, juntó valor y se acercó a ella, dudó unos segundos, pero ya no resistía esta situación tenía que hablar con él, tenía que hacerle ver que no era el único que sufría que sus hijas lo necesitaban, respiró profundo y entró.

Su padre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, Candy se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, se sorprendió de su aspecto, él que siempre vestía pulcramente, ahora llevaba la corbata floja, la camisa desfajada, una barba crecida y grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, dio un par de pasos más sintiendo la dura mirada de su padre sobre ella, se detuvo al observar que sobre el escritorio estaba una botella de wisky y un vaso a medio beber. En sus 15 años de vida Candy jamás había visto a su padre beber.

_---Papá que es lo que pasa---_ dijo con la voz quebrada y la vista nublada_--- Papá, Susy y yo te necesitamos, ha sido igualmente doloroso para nosotras, mamá no querría que tú ….---_ No pudo continuar, su padre se levantó dando un golpe en el escritorio que la hizo saltar, la furia que sus ojos azules reflejaban le causaron miedo.

--_-Si quieres continuar en esta casa, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca la vuelvas a nombrar---_

_---Que pasa, porque actúas así---_preguntó mientras daba un paso a tras

George caminó alrededor del escritorio lo que denoto que aunque había bebido no estaba ebrio.

Se acercó amenazadoramente. Candy sintió que el miedo la invadía, ese hombre no se parecía en nada a su padre. La tomó por los hombros con fuerza y con voz dura le soltó:

_--- Tu madre era una cualquiera, el hombre que iba con ustedes en el auto era su amante----_ Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba _---- y esa noche se iba a ir con él_

Candy se soltó y alejó de el _---No no es cierto, íbamos a ir por Susy y mamá nos iba a llevar a casa de tía Patty—_dijo recordando que eso era lo que su mamá le dijera esa noche.

_---- jajaja eso fue lo que te dijo__, maldita ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirte la verdad ….--- _abruptamente George calló. Pero continuaba viendo a Candy con algo que ella identificó que era odio, si odio es lo que había en la mirada de su padre.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió un cajón, sacó un sobre y vació su contenido sobre el escritorio _---Si no me crees a mi tal vez esto te convenza--- _lo escuchó decir al pasar junto a ella y salir del lugar.

Candy se quedó sin saber qué hacer, tenía clavada la imagen de los ojos de su padre y sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. Dudó, pero como una autómata caminó hasta el escritorio, en el había fotografías, las tomó, una a una, no podía o no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían, en ellas aparecía su madre con un hombre que Candy reconoció, efectivamente era el mismo que iba con ellas esa noche, al observarlas bien, se dio cuenta que habían sido tomadas fuera de diversos restaurante y hoteles, recordó que varios meses antes del accidente él comenzó a frecuentar a su mamá, cuando eso pasaba siempre salía dejándolas a cargo de Dorothy.

Un recuerdo la golpeó, cuando estaba en el auto, observó un par de maletas, al cuestionarla sobre ella su mamá le había dicho que era ropa y algunas cosas suyas y de Susy, Candy sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies, Las maletas debieron haberse perdido en el accidente junto son su contenido y en su closet no falta absolutamente nada.

Soltó las fotografías, de pronto sintió que le costaba trabajo respirar, sentía como el cuarto se hacía pequeño. Sin soportarlo más y con su mente hecha un caos, salió corriendo de su casa, corrió sin importarle el rumbo, corrió por un largo tiempo sin importarle que era de noche.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al mirador, con apenas una chamarra encima de detuvo, el viento era frio, pero más frio sentía en su corazón, se negaba a creer lo que su padre le había dicho, sin embargo todo encajaba y acusaba a su madre. Se sentó en una roca que servía de banca, tomó la guitarra que llevaba en la espalda, y que alguna vez perteneciera a su madre. Tocó por horas esperando que la música junto con el viento se llevara su dolor…

Pero no lo lograba, una y otra vez las palabras de su padre volvían a su mente

_--- Tu madre era una cualquiera, el hombre que iba con ustedes en el auto era su amante----_

_---- __y esa noche se iba a ir con él ----_

Dejó de tocar, el sol estaba por salir, se levantó y caminó hasta el barandal, dejó su guitarra a un lado y se apoyó con fuerza, se mantuvo firme ante el frio aire que le golpeaba la cara, quería que ese viento congelara su corazón, que congelara su alma para no sentir el dolor que la estaba matando.

Estuvo así unos minutos, pero el dolor no desaparecía, por sus mejillas caían gruesas lágrimas, cerró los ojos mientras repetía.

_--- Porque nos hiciste esto------- Porque nos hiciste esto---- Porque mamá---_

Nuevamente no tenía las respuestas y sentía que su corazón estallaría, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento la golpeó enfurecida, dio media vuelta y corrió, corrió mientras en su mente desfilaban los recuerdos al lado de su madre, corrió más a prisa empujada por el viento.

Simplemente quería desaparecer.

_---Candy!!__—_La voz de Terry y una mano en su hombro la devolvieron al presente, sacudió la cabeza y respiro profundamente un par de veces, no se había dado cuenta pero tenía las mejillas húmedas.

_--Te encuentras bien---_ la voz sonaba realmente preocupada.

_---Si, solo fue un mal recuerdo--- _dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos _---Podemos irnos---_

Terry presintió que era mejor no preguntar así que se limitó a responder con un movimiento de cabeza y se encaminaron al auto.

Al llegar a su departamento Candy buscó el sobre que había recibido, sabía que en el había información que podría alterar su vida y la de su hermana. Leyó detenidamente cada línea cada palabra. Al finalizar la lectura frunció el ceño y apretó los labios_ --- No, no lo permitiré --- _habló con toda la firmeza que tenía, buscó su bolso y marcó un número, la línea sonó, al tercer tono respondieron _---Bueno, Andry que ocurre— _se escuchó una voz varonil y enérgica.

Candy comenzó hablar con un tono gélidoy firme

_---Tengo __otro trabajo para ti, calla y escucha ….….------ _


	7. Chapter 7

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo VII

Los ojos le pesaban, apenas podía abrirlos, solo podía ver las luces que pasaban una y otra vez por la velocidad a la que se movía.

_---Detengan esa hemorragia!!!---_ La voz de una mujer sonaba muy lejana _---…Rayos X, una tomografía….---_ Varias sombras se movían a su alrededor, en su cabeza sonaba el repiquetear de un celular _---Llamen a Brown!!!---_ Mas luces brillantes _---Un quirófano!!!---_No sentía su cuerpo, quiso hablar pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta _---uno, dos, tres!!!--- _un rostro con mascara, _---Todo va estar bien…_ ---

_---En dónde estoy, cómo llegué aquí….--- _fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en la oscuridad.

…**. 17 horas antes …**

Terry se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, respiraba profundamente tratando de controlar su respiración, sintió unas pequeñas y suaves manos que lo rodeaban y acariciaban su desnudo cuerpo, unos labios húmedos trazaban caminos sobre la piel de su cuello y hombros, una cuerpo suave se apretaba contra su firme espalda, al mirar sobre su hombro pudo ver la cabellera rubia de la mujer. Delicada pero firmemente tomó sus muñecas y detuvo su avance en tanto se incorporaba.

Sin decir nada, buscó sus ropas y dirigió al baño donde tomó una rápida ducha y una vez arreglado salió. En el lecho Amanda aún se encontraba acostada.

_---Quédate---_ le dijo mientras le estiraba una mano y le sonreía lujuriosamente.

---_Porqué habría de hacerlo---_ respondió con voz fría y rostro inexpresivo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación y de ahí a la salida.

Mientras conducía su mercedes atreves de las calles de Nueva York, Terry recordaba las palabras de la mujer _---Quédate ---_ había dicho, una sonrisa burlona a pareció en su rostro, nunca se quedaba en el lecho de sus amantes más que lo necesario para satisfacer sus deseos.

Siempre era igual, tomaba lo que tan fácilmente le ofrecían, admiradoras en busca de satisfacer su fantasía de pasar una noche con su "idolo", como actrices mediocres tratando de obtener los favores y recomendaciones de un actor, compositor y productor tan famoso como él.

A sus 33 años se podría decir que Terry lo tenía todo; fama y fortuna, pero por ello había pagado un precio muy alto, las mujeres solo lo buscaban para obtener algo, nunca lo lograban pero aun así el se aprovechaba de su necedad. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho el amor.

En realidad si lo recordaba, hace 11 años, cuando había entregado su corazón a una mujer que no le importaba otra cosa que ella misma.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos. Había jurado nunca más enamorarse, nunca volver a creer en una mujer que no fuera su madre y hermana, simplemente ya no creía en el amor.

Estacionó su auto en el mismo lugar de siempre, al salir se dio cuenta que una vez más el jeep de Candy estaba mal estacionado, aún cuando ya le había hecho ver su error se propuso recordárselo cuando la viera. Tomó el elevador, solo quería llegar a su apartamento y descansar, por la noche tenía presentación, desde hace dos meses protagonizaba la obra "Caminos" que como siempre era un éxito. Se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos, pudo sentir como el elevador comenzaba a moverse y se detuvo en la planta baja, no abrió los ojos esperando que el nuevo ocupante no lo molestara, las puertas se cerraron y continuó su avance. Abrió los ojos a los pocos segundos cuando un aroma conocido le llegó.

_---Hola--- _Fue el saludo que recibió, era Candy que se encontraba al otro lado del ascensor.

_---Hola pecas—_

_---Es peligroso que vayas así de descuidado, que tal si quisiera asaltarte, serías un blanco fácil---_ le digo en un tono tan inocente al que Terry solo atinó a sonreír.

_---Puedes robarme la ropa, no me opondré---_ Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, había aprendido a entender el doble sentido de las palabras de Terry y también había aprendido que lo mejor era no seguirle el juego.

_---Te has vuelto a estacionar mal---_ continuó con la plática mientras salían del elevador_.---tienes suerte que sea un buen conductor, otro ya le hubiera ocasionado un par de rayones a tu auto---_

_---Bueno, trataré de ya no hacerlo---_ era la misma respuesta que siempre recibía acompañado de un puchero. --- _y como agradecimiento a tu buena voluntad y no dañar mi auto te has ganado… ---_ abrió la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y sacó un panecillo que le tendió y él tomó.

_---mmm porque no me sorprende que sea de chocolate---_

_---Acaso hay otro sabor--_ le escuchó decir mientras entraba a su departamento.

Terry se dirigió al bar, estaba por servirse un whisky cuando el olor del panecillo, que había dejado en la barra le llegó. Dio media vuelta, se dirigió al refrigerador, se sirvió un vaso con leche y se sentó en la sala.

Le dió un par de mordiscos, al parecer era recién horneado, bebió un trago de leche para después echar hacia atrás la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, por un rato su mente se quedó en blanco hasta que un recuerdo de la noche anterior, que había tratado de borrar volvió a su mente.

Estaba en la cama con Amanda, ella había insistido tanto que la final Terry accedió, sabiendo que sería otra noche de sexo y placer.

En medio de la excitación, percibió un sutil aroma a rosas, abrió los ojos y por un momento no era el cuerpo desnudo de Amanda quien yacía bajo él, esa mujer tenía rizos dorados, ojos verdes y pequeñas marcas de pecas. _–Terry—_había escuchado su nombre con una dulce voz, por un momento la lujuria fue reemplazado por un cálido sentimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Sus besos agresivos se volvieron una sutil caricia, sus manos que estrujaban comenzaron a moverse con delicadeza a la vez que sintió una gran urgencia por poseerla.

Al terminar buscó los ojos de su acompañante que de pronto ya no eran verdes, sino cafés, se incorporó de inmediato aun sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba apresuradamente….

Respiró hondo inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas mientras sostenía su cabeza con las manos _---Que me pasa!!!---_ se preguntaba una vez mas

_---Porque la imaginé, porqué creí estar con ella---_

_---Porqué te has enamorado---_ una voz en su cabeza le respondió

Se levantó y dirigió al ventanal.

_---No la quiero---_ habló para sí mismo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello –_Es solo que la deseo, si es eso, estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres se me ofrezcan pero Candy se ha comportado de manera diferente, me trata con cortesía, con amabilidad, ignora mis comentarios mal intencionados, a veces se comporta con tanta inocencia. Es tan diferente que por eso ha llamado mi atención, se ha convertido en un objetivo ---_ suspiró _–Si es solo deseo, cuando consiga tenerla perderá su encanto y eso… será pronto— _

Estaba decidido de ahora en adelante haría todo lo necesario para obtenerla, Candy White Andry, sería una más en su larga lista de amantes.

Con esta idea se dirigió a su estudio, encendió su laptop y se dispuso a leer sus correos.

_---un mensaje de mi madre-_

_Querido Terry. Te escribo para informarte que el próximo sábado estaré en N.Y. visitando a tu hermana y asistir a la función de tu nueva obra así que apártanos un palco. Ah por cierto me quedaré unos días y espero que no seas un ingrato y te dejes ver._

_Te quiere, Eleonor…_

_---Tan sutil como siempre, si quiere ir de compras ya encontraré como zafarme—_

El siguiente mensaje era de su hermana.

_Terry auxiliooooooooo, mamá viene de visita, me ha pedido hospedaje y no he podido negarme, se un buen hermano y ayúdame._

_---Hermanita, hermanita en la que te metiste---_

El tercer mensaje provocó que se tensara al ver el nombre de origen, apago la laptop con ira en sus ojos. El reloj marcó medio día, decidió ir a descansar.

Por la noche Terry caminaba con lentitud por los pasillos del teatro hasta llegar a su camerino, la sorpresa se pintó en su rostro cuando al levantar la mirada al espejo, éste le mostro que no estaba solo, sentada en el sillón al fondo había una mujer pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente.

_---Hola Terry_--

_---Elisa!!—_la sorpresa se había transformado en odio.

_---No contestaste mis mensajes, debes estar muy ocupado, así que decidí visitarte---_dijo mientras se acercaba a él de una manera insinuante.

_---Mi tiempo es muy valioso como para perderlo en alguien como tu---_ habló mientras hacia un ademan señalando la puerta.

Ella se acercó más, ignorando sus palabras_ ---Si lo imagino, solo que regresé a la ciudad y quería verte para recordar viejos tiempos---_

_---No hay viejos "tiempos", que recordar, ahora vete---_sin esperar respuesta la tomó del brazo y la sacó, cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Respiró profundo tratando de controlar el mar de amargos recuerdos que torturaban su mente. La función empezaría pronto y se dispuso a prepararse.

Como todas las noches, la presentación fue un éxito, pero en este caso Terry no disfrutaba de la ovación del público, sabía que en algún lugar del teatro estaba ella, así que inmediatamente que el telón bajó, se apresuró a cambiarse y salir antes que pudiera topársela.

Conducía su auto con más velocidad de lo normal, el bello rostro de Elisa aparecía en su mente, era hermosa pero nadie mejor que él sabía que solo era una máscara, debajo solo existía un ser mezquino y egoísta que no le importaba nada ni nadie excepto, ella misma. Ella había sido la causante no solo de una gran decepción sino también de un gran dolor. El celular comenzó a sonar, no identificó el número así que respondió.

_---Granchester---_

_---Terry…--_la voz de Elisa lo alteró aun mas, sin decir palabra cortó la llamada.

Nuevamente el celular sonó, el mismo número apareció en pantalla. Dejó que el buzón de voz respondiera.

Nuevamente sonó, esto lo estaba hartando, sin darse cuenta había aumentado la velocidad al mismo tiempo que apretaba el volante. Un nuevo repiquetear, enfurecido desvió la mirada del camino, esto le evitó ver la luz roja del semáforo y el camión que irremediablemente lo impactó.

_--Listo los expedientes están al día—_

_--- Aquí está la ronda de esta noche—_

Candy se encontraba en su oficina, esa noche le tocaba guardia y por ende también a sus internos, se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando a sus internos con orgullo, esos dos jóvenes habían aprendido que con ella las cosas se debían hacer bien y rápido las fallas y dudas no eran una opción, el resultado era algo asombroso, eran reconocidos como los mejores internos del hospital y ella como la mejor residente. Al escuchar que tocaban la puerta dio el pase.

_---Dra. Andry, aquí están los expedientes que me solicitó---_

_---Los pedí hace casi dos semanas—_dijo con tono serio, que provocó que la enfermera se pusiera nerviosa.

_--Si lo sé pero…--_ dijo balbuciendo mientras se acomodaba nerviosamente los anteojos_.---Los expedientes con más de 10 años están en el archivo M, uno lo encontré con facilidad pero el otro estaba en los archivos especiales y no es fácil su acceso._

_---Bien – _

Le extendió un par de carpetas que denotaban su antigüedad, después sacó un par de sobres y también se los entregó.

_--Estos son del laboratorio, me dijeron que eran urgentes---_

Candy miró por unos segundos los sobres que le entregaban, los tomó y depositó junto a los expedientes.

_--Dígale a Stuart que él personalmente tenía que entregarme estos análisis no me gusta que vayan de mano en mano .Puede retirarse enfermera Hamilton---_ La enfermera asintió, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si se le ofrecí algo mas, conocía a la doctora Andry y sabía que de requerir algo se lo hubiera dicho muy a su manera antes de despacharla.

_---Bien chicos es hora de las ronda empezaremos por…-_ No pudo terminar de dar indicaciones, su localizador comenzó a sonar.

_--Vamos a emergencias—_

Con paso veloz se encaminaron hacia la puerta que da acceso a las ambulancias. Al llegar una camilla era bajada por dos enfermeros, el paramédico se acercó a Candy.

_---El auto del señor fue impactado por un camión de carga, presenta una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, y una lámina se le incrustó en la pierna derecha, ha perdido bastante sangre_.

Candy asintió y se reunió con su equipo, por un momento su concentración se vio perturbada al reconocer al hombre herido _---Terry—_pensó. Pero inmediatamente se recuperó y comenzó a dar indicaciones:

_---Detengan esa hemorragia de la pierna---_

_---Witman necesito rayos X para verificar lesiones internas y una tomografía.---_

_---Tú llama a Brown!!!---_ indicó a una enfermera que estaba cerca

_---Briter consigue un quirófano!!!-_

Annie se alejó por el pasillo, luchaba por mantenerse tranquila_._

_---Tranquila Annie, así no lo ayudas, Andry es buena doctora haz lo que te indicó y él estará bien--- _Se dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos y se encaminaba al área de quirófanos_._

_---a mi cuenta uno, dos, tres!!!— _ya en la mesa de exploración Candy se apresuraba a revisarlo y conforme le daban la información solicitada se formaba un diagnostico

Minutos después Candy y un numeroso equipo se encontraban en el quirófano, no había lesión cerebral según el diagnostico de Brown, algunas lesiones y pequeñas hemorragias internas así como un par de costillas rotas que no serían problema, sin embargo su pierna derecha había sufrido un gran daño por la lámina incrustada.

Discretamente Candy se acercó al rostro de Terry como examinándolo y con un susurro le digo

_---Todo va estar bien…_ ---


	8. Chapter 8

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo VIII

Candy trabajaba afanosamente en curar las heridas de Terry, daba indicaciones a los asistentes que se movían con una eficiencia impresionante, para ellos participar en una operación con la doctora Andry se había vuelto un honor que pocos podían tener.

_---Doctora el daño es muy serio, creo que deberíamos optar por la amputación---- _

_---Ya has aplicado todas las opciones---_ respondió con su usual tono serio, sin levantar los ojos de la sutura que hacía. El doctor Summers le dirigió una mirada furiosa, le molestaba la forma en la que Andry se dirigía a sus asistentes, pero lo enfurecía más que a él un prominente medico con muchos más años de experiencia que ella, lo tratara como a ellos.

_--- Ya no hay mas opción?---_volvió a repetir

_--- Podríamos ….-----_

_--- Entonces si hay opción, no pierda tiempo en dudas---_

Summers se dispuso a aplicar otro procedimiento, si no lo hacia él, ella era capaz de echarlo de la sala de operaciones y realizar el procedimiento ella misma, como lo había hecho con otros colegas, sin más se dispuso a proseguir.

Annie Briter, se encontraba en las galerías observando la operación, mentalmente repasaba el diagnostico que había escuchado y se apresuraba a analizar los procedimientos que los médicos aplicaban, sabía que el daño más grave lo había sufrido en la pierna derecha, donde ahora se encontraba toda la atención de los médicos.

Agradecía que fuera Andry quien recibiera el caso, de ser otro médico seguramente ya hubieran optado por la amputación, pero sabía que ella no lo aceptaría no hasta agotar todas las posibilidades.

Tuvo la certeza cuando la vio acercarse a un cansado Summers para participar en su procedimiento.

_Terry, hermano_

Las lagrimas luchaban por salir, oraba porque la persistencia y necedad de Andry , pudieran salvar su pierna. Annie sabía que de no ser así sería un golpe muy duro para él, este pensamiento trató de alejarlo y trató de convencerse que todo saldría bien.

Estaba en medio de la galería rodeada de varios estudiantes, enfermeras, internos y residentes que habían querido presenciar la operación como se acostumbraba, sin embargo las charlas lejos de centrarse en la operación giraban en torno a quien se atendía.

_--- si, es Terruces Granchester!!!---_ Había escuchado, hastiada trató de concentrarse primero en la operación pero los recuerdos de su vida al lado de su hermano comenzaron a inundar su mente.

Terry era el único hijo que su madre, Eleonor Becker había procreado con Richard Granchester, un rico empresario y banquero de Inglaterra, pero a las 7 años de matrimonio se habían divorciado de común acuerdo, Richard había accedido a una custodia compartida, así que Eleonor junto con Terry, volvieron a Estados Unidos donde años después se casaría con Marcos Briter, su padre.

Desde que tenía uso de razón Terry siempre había sido su amigo, podía compartir cualquier cosa con él, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, era él quien curaba sus rodillas raspadas cuando era niña, él la consoló cuando su padre murió, fue él quien la salvó al chico preparatoriano que había querido abusar de ella, él le regaló un departamento cuando le anunció que se mudaría a N.Y.

Se puso de pie cuando los médicos se apartaron de la mesa de operaciones, con el corazón en la garganta, vio como se disponían a salir, al momento que los asistentes se apresuraban a recoger el equipo, la operación había terminado.

Volvió a respirar cuando pudo observar el cuerpo en la mesa, su pierna rodeada de tornillos y apoyos continuaba en su lugar.

_--- es usd. La doctora Andry ---_ Un hombre mayor se acercó a Candy cuando salió del quirófano

_---Si –_

_---Soy …----_

_---Se quien es señor Hataway ----_

A Robert no se le hizo extraña esa afirmación después de todo era conocido en todo N.Y.

_---Como esta Terruces ----_

Candy dudó en contestar pero considerando quien era, supuso que sería él quien se encararía de informarle a la familia.

_--El …----_

_---Annie!!!---_ El hombre interrumpió al momento en que la vió en el pasillo, corrió hasta ella sin esperar la respuesta de Candy abrazandola fuertemente.

_---- Robert!!!, Terry acaba de salir de la operación, al parecer todo salió bien---_

_---Segura??---_ cuestionó el hombre

Ella afirmó con la cabeza _---Hay que avisar a mamá---_ Annie miró por encima de su hombro a Candy, quien a pesar de estar sorprendida no lo mostró.

_---Terruce Granchester, es mi hermano---_ digo _---Es por eso que no participé en la operación---_ al decir esto miró el piso.

_---Bien decidido, pero sabes que el peligro aun no pasa, hay que estar al pendientes para evitar complicaciones o una infección ----_

_---Lo sé, pero tendrá la mejor atención ---- _

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y dirigió a su consultorio, había sido una larga noche.

Estaba descansando en el sillón, estaba agotada por la operación y aun tenía que realizar rondas. Annie le había informado muy temprano que se tomaría unos días para estar al pendiente de su hermano, ante las sorpresa de todos Candy aceptó no sin antes recordarle que no podía interferir en el tratamiento.

Su mirada se posó en el escritorio, había olvidado las carpetas y sobres que Hamilton le entregara, con paso cansado se dirigió a su silla detrás del escritorio y tomó una carpeta.

Era el expediente que 13 años atrás sirvió para reportar las causas del deceso de su madre, lo estudio un par de veces, en el se explicaba que la muerte fue ocasionada por una hemorragia severa debido a una herida en el tórax, y a un trauma craneoencefálico severo. Todo parecía correcto.

El siguiente expediente lo leyó no sin dudar un par de segundos, suspiró y comenzó la lectura, conforme avanzaba su expresión se fue transformando.

_---Es verdad que está vivo ---_

Candy no atinaba a comprender los sentimientos que la invadían, su madre había muerto pero ese hombre no. Él había recibido un gran daño en la columna vertebral que lo dejaría paralitico si despertaba del coma profundo en el que cayó.

Meses atrás se había enterado que un hombre estaba haciendo preguntas sobre su familia, así que decidió contratar a un investigador privado, el cual le informó que sus indagaciones lo habían llevado hasta Suecia donde descubrió que Archivald Cronwell estaba vivo y por regresar a N.Y.

Archivald Cronwell, el hombre que iba en el auto con su madre y con ella la noche del accidente estaba por regresar y ella tenía que prepararse.

Tomo los sobres con los análisis que había pedido, los leyó rápidamente, el resultado era el mismo que años atrás recibiera.

La noticia del accidente de Terruces propagó rápidamente y pronto el hospital se vio rodeado de reporteros en busca de una nota. Terry fue trasladado a un cuarto privado donde Annie llevaba 2 días cuidándolo.

Terry trató de abrir los ojos, le pesaban y la boca la sentía terriblemente seca. Volvió a intentar abrirlos apenas consiguió hacerlo un poco pero la brillante luz lo cegó. Al tercer intento y después de parpadear varias veces pudo hacerlo completamente. No reconocía el lugar donde estaba, era un cuarto con paredes blancas, estaba sobre una cama que no era la suya, miró a su lado izquierdo y pudo ver unos aparatos que hacían extraños sonidos, trató de moverse pero un profundo dolor lo atravesó.

_---Terry, despertaste!!!---_ al voltear a la derecha se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo de su hermana.

_---Annie que pasó---_

_----Terry, tuve tanto miedo---_ Annie se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y ocultó su rostro en las sabanas, pero esto no evitó que Terry se diera cuenta que lloraba.

_---Vamos llorona----_ le digo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Annie levantó el rostro y se secó las lagrimas _----Tuviste un accidente, según la policía te pasaste un alto y un camión de carga te golpeó ---- _

Ahora Terry recordaba, Elisa le había llamado al celular y lo había desquiciado.

_---Que tan mal estoy Annie--- _Annie dudó un momento mientras le refrescaba la boca.

_---Dime exactamente lo que tengo----_ La miró a los ojos, Annie sabía que debía decirle la verdad

_---Tienes rotas un par de costillas y varias contusiones, pero tu pierna sufrió un severo daño---_

Bajo la mirada hacia su pierna esta estaba rodeada de un sinfín de aparatos.

_---Que tan severo---_

_--Bastante, pero los doctores han hecho todo por evitar la amputación. Ahora es solo cuestión de esperar, si todo sale bien como esperamos te repondrás pero requerirás de una rehabilitación bastante larga.---_

Guardaron silencio un par de minutos _----Avísate a mamá---_

_---Si, ella estuvo aquí anoche, se fue a descansar----_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Annie se puso de pie de un salto.

_---Buenos días doctora Andry--- _

_---Buen día---_

_--- Terry ella es la doctora Candices Andry, el médico que te atiende----_

_---Señor Granchester---_ Fue el parco saludo acompañado de una leve inclinación de cabeza lo que recibió.

_--- Candy!!! ---_

Annie miró con asombro a su hermano, en el hospital tenían prohibido llamar de otra forma a la doctora que no fuera por su apellido. Annie suspiró aliviada al parecer no lo escuchó por estar revisando el expediente.

_---Al parecer todo va bien---_ e hizo unas anotaciones._---Bien señor Granchester, estaremos al pendiente de su evolución, si coopera con nosotros pronto se recuperará --- _Sin más ceremonia Candy salió del lugar.

_---Terry como te atreviste, a la doctora no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre mucho menos por un diminutivo, por dios casi me infarto!!!----_

Terry estaba asombrado, tanto por la forma tan seria con la que Candy lo trató como por la expresión de su hermana.

_---Pareciera que le tienes miedo---_

_---Miedo no, pánico!!!!, Terry ella lleva poco menos de un año en este hospital, pero si bien se ha ganado el respeto de todos por sus conocimientos y habilidades en la medicina, la forma en la que nos trata deja mucho que desear---_

_----No entiendo---_

Annie se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama_. ---Bien veras, como te dije, Andry es una gran doctora ha sacado varios casos en los que otros doctores ya habían desistido, pero siempre se ha portado de un modo muy serio, difícilmente pide las cosas de "por favor", si alguien se equivoca lo reta sin misericordia, para ella no hay cabida para la duda, o lo puedes hacer o no así de simple, siempre trabajamos más horas pero si nos negamos lo más probable es que no te permita asistirla en las operaciones por un buen rato, pero sobre todo siempre se comporta muy fría ,como has visto, los pacientes para ella son solo casos médicos----_

Terry estaba desconcertado, era como si Annie le estuviera hablando de una persona completamente diferente a la que él conocía.

_---La dama de hierro---_

_---mmmm---_

_---Aquí es el hospital todos la llaman "La dama de hierro", honestamente nunca le he visto sonreír y es muy enigmática---_

Dos semanas después la salud de Terry mejoraba día con día. Había visto a Candy solo cuando ingresaba a su cuarto para revisar el expediente y su herida, solo hablaba para explicar a las enfermeras los cuidados que debería tener. Sin embargo había escuchado comentarios por parte del personal sobre ella. Fría, calculadora, desposta, altanera, arrogante, intransigente …. Eran solo algunos calificativos con los que el personal la adornaba.

Él mismo fue testigo de la forma tan poco educada y sutil con la que se dirigió a una enfermera por un descuido.

_--- Solo fue un error!!!, esto es un hospital no podemos cometer errores tan estúpidos, si no puedes con el trabajo pide tu cambio, en mi equipo no hay lugar para mediocres---_

Por alguna razón este descubrimiento lo tenía desconcertado donde estaba su vecina risueña y juguetona?, lo peor era que no sabía porque pero cada vez que la miraba, añoraba que le dirigiera una sonrisa. El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_---Terry!!!—_

Terry abrió los ojos, Elisa era la última persona que quería ver en este y en el otro mundo.

_---Vete!!!---_

_--- Pero Terry estaba muy preocupada por ti ----_

_---Dije que te fueras!!!---_ Levantó a un mas la voz, enseguida la puerta volvió abrirse y Annie entro, al ver de quien se trataba sin mediar palabra la sujeto con fuerza del brazo y la sacó a rastras soltándola bruscamente en el pasillo.

_---Lárgate, no te acerques a mi hermano----_

---_No lo haré—_Respondió tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba el abrigo _---He vuelto porque Terry me interesa---_

_--te interesa mi hermano, o su fama y fortuna---_

Elisa le sonrió de medio lado

_----Vamos Annie, Terry y yo tenemos una historia que dudo que haya olvidado---_

_----En eso tienes razón, como olvidar la atrocidad que cometiste---_

_---Ese fue un asunto de los dos--- _

_----Mientes mi hermano no sabía---_ respondió casi gritando y apretaba los manos

Elisa sintió un fuerte tirón en el hombro que la obligó a voltear, al momento que sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

_---Vete antes de que pida que te saquen ---- _Escuchó la voz enfurecida de Eleonor

_---Que es lo que ocurre aquí?---_ la voz seria de Candy cortó la discusión.

_----Esta "señorita", estaba en el cuarto de Granchester---_

_---Así llamas a tu hermano ahora----_

_--- Brither deberías estar en cardiología no aquí---_

_---Iba con el doctor Summer a entregar unos expedientes---_

_---Aquí no está el doctor Summer---_

_---Yo…. ----_

_--- Como madre del paciente---_ interrumpió Eleonor a su hija _---- Creo que puedo decidir quién lo visita y esta mujer tiene prohibido cualquier acercamiento a Terruces---_ miró de frente a Candy _--- y espero que mi orden se cumpla --- _

_---Brither cumple con lo que se te encomendó, ahora---_ Su tono no permitía discusión.

_---Portman, Julio ---_ llamó a unos enfermeros que estaban cerca. _---Muestréenle a la señorita el camino a la salida y avisen que nadie sin autorización de la señora Brither, puede visitar al paciente Granchester---_

Ambos jóvenes se colocaron a cada lado de Elisa, quien al verse superada, decidió retirarse

_---- Te arrepentirás Eleonor----_

_---Llevo once años lamentando haberte conocido----_ Le respondió mirándola por encima del hombro al entrar a la habitación.

Desde la cama, Terry había escuchado la discusión, al ver que Eleonor entraba cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormido. Ella lo miró con preocupación y acercándose deposito un beso en la frente.

_Esta vez no estarás solo para enfrentar a esa arpía_

Afortunadamente el incidente con Elisa no se repitió y después de casi un mes y medio en el hospital Terry sería dado de alta al día siguiente. Desde hace dos semanas se le permitía levantarse de la cama usando una silla de ruedas, de la cual Terry se valió para escaparse un par de ocasiones y deambular por los pasillos del hospital tratando de no llamar la atención por eso usaba una gorra y unos lentes que su madre le había proporcionado y si alguien del hospital lo reconocía pasaba de largo. Lo único que le preocupaba era que Candy lo descubriera y por ello no solo lo retara a él sino que alguien más pasara un mal rato por su causa, pero hasta ahora eso no había ocurrido.

Ya algo tarde decidió dar su último paseo por el hospital, como no había mucha gente decidió aventurarse por un pasillo desconocido. De pronto vio a un par de hombres parados frente a un cristal, se veían muy emocionados, uno de ellos señalaba algo al otro lado, por curiosidad se acercó y tarde se dio cuenta que estaba en el área de maternidad exactamente en los cuneros.

Terry se quedó petrificado, la imagen de esos bebés recién nacidos lo inundó de un sentimiento de añoranza y dolor que le hizo pensar en un bebé que nunca nació.

Doce años atrás, cuando su carrera iniciaba, había conocido a una actriz llamada Elisa Legan. Lo deslumbró su belleza, elegancia y porte, era una mujer alta cuya ropa fina y cara enmarcaban un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, de cabello rojo y rizado y unos penetrantes ojos oscuros, la hacían la tentación de cualquier hombre.

Terry se acercó a ella y entablaron una amistad que en poco tiempo se había convertido en una relación amorosa o eso él creyó. Apenas se volvieron novios, Elisa comenzó a pedirle que intercediera por ella con Robert para que le proporcionara papeles importantes dentro de sus obras, él lo había hecho ganándose un par de enfrentamientos con el director y entonces dueño absoluto de la compañía. No era que Elisa fuera una mala actriz pero tampoco poseía el talento necesario para protagonizar.

A pesar de los constantes pleitos y desplantes de Elisa, Terry continuaba con la relación y más aun cuando se enteró que su entonces novia estaba embarazada.

Había sentido tanta alegría con el anuncio que pronto sería padre que no se percató que Elisa no sentía el mismo entusiasmo.

Terry le comunicó la noticia a su familia, su madre y hermana estaban muy felices a tal grado que ya estaban planeando lo que comprarían para el bebé.

Una semana después Elisa recibió la propuesta para un protagónico en otra compañía teatral, pero su estado actual era un impedimento para aceptarlo, Terry ni siquiera había discutido el asunto, le propuso casarse en un mes y formar la familia que tanto anhelaba. Ella pareció aceptar y así creyó que el asunto estaba arreglado.

Sin embargo dos semanas después Terry recibió una llamada de ese mismo hospital, informándole que Elisa Legan había ingresado de emergencia y su estado era delicado. Asustado por ella y el bebé Terry llegó rápidamente al hospital donde ya lo esperaba un medico de edad mediana el cual al saber que era su prometido le dirigió una mirada seria.

_---Doctor que ocurrió como esta Elisa y el bebé---_ Había preguntado con una preocupación tan palpable que el médico se dio cuenta que posiblemente él no supiera nada.

_---Elisa fue ingresada por presentar una severa hemorragia producto de… ---_ Dudo unos segundos antes de terminar _---por una hemorragia producida por un aborto mal practicado—_

Con ojos llenos de confusión Terry miró al médico_ ---No eso no es posible---_ decía mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de entender _---Queríamos al bebé, nos vamos casar …----_ su voz lo traicionó y el nudo que se estaba formando en la garganta le impidió continuar hablando

La perturbación del hombre confirmó las sospechas del médico, ella había tomado la decisión de no tenerlo sin consultarlo. Poso una mano sobre su hombro para infundirle fuerzas.

_---Los siento, pero los estudios confirmaron que no fue un aborto natural---_

_---Puedo verla??---_

El médico le indicó donde se encontraba y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Al entrar ella estaba recostada pero despierta. No pudo evitar mirarla con odio.

_---Porque, porque lo hiciste!!!---_

Se veía débil sin embargo su respuesta sonó con voz clara.

_---Porque quiero ser una actriz famosa y solo hubiera sido un estorbo---_

Terry dio dos pasos mientras empuñaba las manos las cuales estaban blancas por la fuerza que ejercía.

_---Si te estorbaba, podías habérmelo dejado yo lo hubiera cuidado---_

Una débil pero irónica sonrisa se pinto en el bello rostro de ella.

_---En una semana estaré bien y podré tomar el protagónico que me ofrecen, para que esperar tanto. Además eso me ataría a ti y no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que no ambiciona la fama y la fortuna ---_

Terry sintió ganas de matarla a golpes, pero se contuvo, por primera vez podía verla tal y como era, un ser ambicioso y desalmado, sintió que todo el amor que alguna vez pensó sentir por ella se desvanecía siendo reemplazado por un profundo desprecio.

El llanto de un bebé lo regresó al presente, estaba solo, enfocó la vista al bebé que al fondo del cunero lloraba, no pudo evitar pensar que su hijo ahora tendría 10 años si Elisa le hubiera permitido nacer.

El bebé no dejaba de llorar y la enfermera que lo atendía al parecer no sabía qué hacer, una nueva persona apareció por la puerta y lo tomó en brazos arrullándolo, la enfermera le alcanzó un biberón que al acercárselo el bebé aceptó inmediatamente, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa cuando la persona con el bebé se giró sin apartar los ojos del niño, era Candy.

Su sorpresa se transformó en ternura, cuando vió que ella sonreía, la expresión severa que durante semanas había mostrado ya no estaba, Movía los labios, lo que le dio a entender que no solo lo arrullaba sino que le estaba cantando.

Estuvo contemplando la escena por algunos minutos, al ver que el bebé era acostado en su cuna, decidió que era hora de volver a su habitación.

En su habitación Terry no podía apartar la imagen del cunero, Candy con un bebé en brazos. Se sorprendió sonriendo ante tal imagen. Después de lo sucedido con Elisa, Terry se concentró más en su carrera la cual había decidido tomar, sin que sus padres influyeran en ella. En poco tiempo se convirtió en uno de los mejores actores, además que su fama como compositor aumentaba. Sin embargo con el tiempo se dio cuenta que las mujeres que se le acercaban no querían su amor sino colgarse de su fama para sacar beneficios, fue así como dejó de buscar una relación y de pensar en formar una familia.

_Pero Candy es diferente_ ahora su sonrisa era algo divertida _Tan diferente que no alcanzo a comprenderla,_ hace unas semanas se había convencido que no sentía nada por ella, ahora no estaba tan seguro

_Porque no intentarlo, aunque en realidad no se mucho de ella _

Se propuso acercarse más, a conocerla y porque no en darse una oportunidad tal vez esta vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia y especialmente a tamborsita333, Ledy Karen y Nikkita22, por sus comentarios que créanme no hecho en saco rato ya que es la única forma de mejor. Saluditos


	9. Chapter 9

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo IX

Annie abordó el elevador que la llevaría al último piso de ese edificio, tenía libre el fin de semana y había decidido pasarlo en casa de su hermano. A pesar de no haber podido frecuentarlo sabía que estaba recuperándose y cumpliendo con las indicaciones del médico y no podía ser de otro modo, sonreía divertida al recordar que, quien lo cuidaba era su madre. A pesar de llevar un año viviendo en Nueva York, el trabajo como interna en el hospital San Joseph bajo las órdenes de la doctora Andry era muy absorbente por lo cual no lo había visitado en su casa.

El timbre sonó, Eleonor se levantó del lugar donde charlaba animadamente con su hijo y una visita.

_---Yo voy ---_

_---Annie, hija!!!---_la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla y un efusivo abrazo que la dejó sin aire.

_---Hola mamá, voy a pasar el fin de semana con ustedes, espero no tener que dormir en el sillón porque …--_ Las palabras murieron en su boca, al ver a la persona que estaba con su hermano.

_--Doctora Andry? ---_ No pudo esconder su sorpresa al mirarla ahí sentada en la sala.

_---Brither!!---_ Candy posó su mirada en ella y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír abiertamente al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

_----jajajaja!!!---_ La carcajada de Terry hizo que volteara hacia él.

_---Vamos Annie, cualquiera pensaría que has visto al mismo demonio y estas a punto de desmayarte, es solo Candy y bueno si te desmayas ella puede atenderte--- _la aludida solo asintió con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa que Annie no supo interpretar.

_---Lo siento no sabía que te tocaba revisión ----_

_---No Annie, Candy solo vino a visitarnos--- _Respondió rápidamente Eleonor,_ --- creo que no lo sabes pero ella vive en el departamento de junto y son buenos vecinos---_

Annie le dirigió una mirada seria a su hermano _---No … No lo sabía, Terry no me digo nada---_

_---No es para menos, después de todo en el hospital es su médico y Candy como toda una profesional no deja que eso interfiera en su trabajo---_ Eleonor estaba muy divertida con la actitud de su hija

_--- Te vas a quedar ahí parada o me vas a saludar---_

Se acercó a su hermano que estaba en su silla de ruedas y depositó un beso en la mejilla_—_

_--Lo siento. Hola hermano---_

_---Escuché bien, te quedaras el fin de semana--- _Annie solo asintió

_---No hay problema, pero me temo que no tengo más habitaciones disponibles, mamá está en la habitación de huéspedes, así que o usas el sillón o Candy puede darte posada---_

_---No!!!, no el sillón estará bien---_ Se apresuró a responder con palabras atropelladas

_--- Este té que preparó tu mamá es muy bueno, gustas Annie---_ Ahora la sorpresa y nerviosismo de Annie se había transformado en incredulidad, Candy la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez en meses.

_---Si gracias---_ Tomó la taza que Candy le extendía pero se dio cuenta que el único lugar disponible estaba justo al lado de ella dio un suspiro y se dispuso a ocuparlo.

_---Sabes, me sorprendí mucho al saber que eran hermanos. Eleonor y Terry precisamente me estaban hablando de ti---_

_Eleonor, Terry _desde cuando hablaba con ellos con tanta familiaridad

_---Y exactamente que le dijeron, doctora---_

_---Puedes llamarme Candy, solo en el hospital exijo las formalidades ---_- La sonrisa picara y juguetona de Candy le hicieron pensar por un momento que estaba en otra dimensión_._

Terry estaba divertidísimo, Annie respondía con monólogos y palabras atropelladas, sin duda la imagen de "la dama de hierro" que Candy mostraba en el hospital tenía un efecto que no era fácil de olvidar. El mismo se había pasado días tratando de asimilar que esa doctora toda eficiencia y rapidez era su vecina, pero apenas fue dado de alta Candy lo visitó y le explicó que no podía comportarse de otra manera en el hospital donde las vidas de los pacientes dependían de la eficiencia y control que ella y su equipo mostrara. Su explicación la comprendió a medias pero algo le decir que había algo mas detrás de esa actitud, sin embargo prefería infinitamente a la Candy que bromeaba y sonreía.

Quiso jugarle una broma a su hermana cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a relajarse.

---_Verdad Annie que es difícil creer que ella sea "la dama de hierro" a quien todos temen en el hospital---_

Annie palideció a tal grado que se volvió prácticamente transparente, como se atrevía a decir eso.

_--- Bueno … yo …yo no..----_ Simplemente no podía ni respirar

---- jajaja!!!--- Candy sonrió abiertamente, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Annie.

_--- "La dama de hierro", supongo que me he ganado el sobrenombre a pulso. Pensé que solo Terry ponía apodos, pero veo que es un mal de familia---_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Annie solo cerró los ojos, _ ahora pensará que fui yo quien se lo puso y todo por culpa de mi hermano._

_---Vamos monstruo llorón, pecas no es rencorosa y no creo que haya problemas ----_

_---No, no lo habrá si esto no llega al hospital---_ Era una clara advertencia que Annie captó al momento_. ---Recuerda que tengo una reputación que mantener---_

Los tres rieron a carcajadas, ante una Annie que aún no lograba salir de su asombro.

El lunes llegó y Annie volvió al hospital, realizaba rondas en compañía de Marcus y Candy, a quien no había vuelto haber durante el fin de semana que pasó en casa de su hermano.

La miraba perpleja pero se esforzaba por ponerle atención y llevarle el paso, ahora entendía a Terry, él le había contado todo lo que había vivido desde que se mudara al departamento de al lado, le era simplemente difícil creer que esa mujer casi una máquina que ella conocía era la dulce y alegre persona que su hermano describía, llegó a creer que le mentía jugándole una de sus acostumbradas bromas, pero lo que había pasado el sábado era real, sin embargo seguía siendo difícil creerlo, trató de concentrarse nuevamente cuando escucho que reprendía a Marcus por un error que cometió, la volvió a ver como la dama de hierro que conocía y hasta cierto punto le agradaba.

Candy regresaba a su departamento, estaba exhausta pero su estado mejoró cuando al llegar a su piso pudo ver que alguien la esperaba en la puerta.

_---Candy!!!---_ Susana ni siquiera le dio tiempo de nada, se acercó a paso veloz y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

_--- Susy, al fin regresaste---_

_---Si, nos han dado vacaciones para las fiestas de fin de año, después la gira se reanudará---_

_--- Excelente, pero dime te quedaras en la casa con papá?---_

Susana respiró profundo y bajando la vista le respondió_ ---Papá no está como siempre, y bueno yo… yo pensé que tal vez, bueno si tu quieres …._

_---Que pasa Susy--- _La animó a continuar viendo que vacilaba

Nuevamente tomó aire _---Bueno yo quería preguntarte si puedo quedarme contigo, no quiero pasar otra Navidad sola---_

Candy pudo notar la tristeza en sus palabras _--- Por supuesto que me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, aunque no estoy mucho en casa pero creo que sería maravilloso que pasáramos tiempo juntas---_

Susana volvió a abrazarla, definitivamente Candy era la mejor hermana.

Mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en su cuarto, Susana le contaba sobre los lugares y personas que había conocido y visitado, hablaba con tanta efusividad que Candy casi podía ver a esas personas y sentirse en esos lugares.

_--- De verdad Terruces Granchester es tu vecino---_ preguntó repentinamente

_---Asi es, es mi vecino---_

_---Vaya es increíble--- _dijo mientras miraba a la pared como si pudiera verlo detrás de ella

_--- y dime es cierto lo que dicen de él---_

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida _---Lo que dicen de él?---_

Susana se volteó hacia ella --_-Bueno dicen que es muy raro, además cuando trabajé con él, bueno era amable pero muy frio, además dicen que lleva una vida…mmm bueno digamos que no muy decente---_

_---No muy decente?--_-Preguntó levantando una ceja

_----Lo que pasa es que dicen que tiene, bueno que suele tener muchas aventuras con mujeres hermosas---_

_---Pues no sabría decirte, por lo menos las veces que hemos coincidido no lo he visto acompañado---_

_--- Bueno eso dicen, pero no sería extraño que fuera cierto, él es un hombre muy bien parecido y atractivo, no es cierto ---_

Candy recordó el día de la mudanza cuando enfurecido la hizo caer sobre él, recordó su torso desnudo y musculoso _---mmm si lo es--- _dijo en un tono serio tratando de ocultar lo que ese recuerdo le causaba.

_---Supe lo de su accidente, sabes quién lo atiende---_

_----Su médico soy yo, pero su enfermera personal es Eleonor su madre, de hecho se encuentra ahora con él y seguirá así hasta que se recupere o eso ha dicho---_

_---Vaya, que lastima, pero si necesita que lo cuiden podrías recomendarme---_

_---jajaja, vamos Susy tú no eres enfermera---_

_---Su madre tampoco te lo aseguro y por estar cerca de él, podría aprender---_ dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía pícaramente.

_--En fin, te dejo para que descanses, que yo también lo necesito---_ Se despidió de su hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla y ya en la puerta se volvió _---Por cierto desde hace unos días mi vecino ha vuelto a su costumbre de tocar durante las noches, así que no dudo que encuentres cómoda tu estancia--- _le giñó el ojo y salió.

A media noche Susana comenzó a escuchar lo que parecían los acordes de una guitarra, sonaban tan bien que no pudo dormir hasta que cesaron, imaginándose que Terry tocaba para ella.

En el otro departamento el joven Castaño tenía una noche más de insomnio, pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de esa ansiedad que durante años había albergado, esta vez su insomnio tenía caballera rubia y ojos verdes, desde que fue dado de alta Candy lo visitaba frecuentemente tanto como médico para verificar su estado de salud, como por ser su vecina y "amiga" como ella misma se había auto nombrado, si definitivamente esa chica comenzaba a ser muy importante.

Con tanto trabajo Candy se había olvidado que pronto sería Navidad, durante años había pasado esta festividad sola y lejos de su familia tal vez por ello no las esperaba con mucho entusiasmo, pero ahora que Susana estaba con ella, sintió un enorme deseo de celebrarla, así que mentalmente pensaba en las posibilidades para celebrarlas juntas. Regresaba de comparar algunos víveres para el desayuno.

Terry estaba en la puerta de su departamento cuando vio acercarse a Candy _---Hola doctora pecas---_

Torciendo la boca le devolvió el saludo_---mmm buen días Terry---_

_--- oh prefieres que te salude asi, Buen día doctora dama de hierro pecas, jajaja---_

_---Eres imposible, veo que tu "buen" humor mejora día a día---_

Terry solo se encogió de hombros mientras la observaba divertido_ ---Cuando te enojas, se te ven más las pecas---_

Fingiendo enojo Candy levantó la nariz._ ---Mis pecas casi no se ven, ni aun cuando estoy enojada---_

Terry volvió a reír, realmente le gustaba hacerla enojar. La puerta del otro departamento se abrió y apareció Susana.

_---Candy, con quien hablas---_ No pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta quien era.

_---Oh, hola Terruces---_

_---Hola Susana, Robert me digo que les había dado vacaciones, veo que las pasaras con tu hermana---_

_---Si, quiero pasar tiempo con ella, por eso celebraremos aquí la Navidad---_

Se volteó a donde Candy y con rostro algo serio le dijo_ ---Así que tendrás fiesta y seguramente no pensabas invitarme---_

_---Bueno yo había pensado en hacer una cena no una fiesta---_

_--- A si, no te creo, pero está bien supongo que tendré que pasar la navidad solo--- ---Auch--- _Terry sintió un fuerte pellizco que le obligó a sobarse vigorosamente el brazo

_--Estarás Solo??, acaso tu madre y hermana no cuentan--- _Eleonor apareciódetrás de Terry sonriendo divertida ante el gesto de dolor de su hijo_---Porque no mejor dices la verdad, lo que quieres es que te invite a cenar y que no tengas que pagar----_

_---Madre como crees que yo haría eso--- _respondió poniendo cara de inocencia

_---jajaja, Eleonor le presento a mi hermana Susana, Susana ella es Eleonor la madre de Terry---_

_---Mucho gusto señora—_

_---El gusto es mío Susy, puedo llamarte así verdad??—_

_---Por supuesto---_Respondió mientras estrechaba la mano de la dama

_---Tu puedes llamarme Eleonor---_

_---Entonces hagamos esto más parejo, puedes llamarme Terry, pero solo aquí, en el teatro exijo formalidad, además tengo una reputación que mantener---_

Eleonor y Candy rieron, al percatarse que usaba las mismas palabras que Candy con Annie. Susana no entendía del todo lo que ocurría, pero se sentía feliz del permiso que había obtenido.

_---Gracias y así lo haré—_

De pronto Susana tuvo una idea_---Candy, porque no organizamos una reunión así Terry, Eleonor y su hermana ….----_

_---Annie--- _completó Eleonor

_---Claro, así Terry, Eleonor y Annie podrían acompañarnos---_

Los tres voltearon a verla, sintiendo la presión de sus miradas terminó por aceptar.

_---Esta bien, me parece una buena idea, solo que les advierto que no se cocinar---_

_---Y no esperamos que lo hagas, queremos llegar a Año nuevo sin ir a parar al hospital, jajaja---_

_---Terry!!!!---_

_---Que te parece si le pedimos a Dorothy que cocine, ella lo hace excelente además yo creo que le gustaría estar con nosotras y no sola en esa mansión---_

_---Excelente idea, está decidido preparemos todo para la celebración_---- Candy hablo entusiasmada, esta sin duda sería una gran Navidad

Candy miraba desde el quicio de la puerta de la cocina como Susana con ayuda de Terry terminaba de adornar el árbol de Navidad que insistió colocar junto a la chimenea. Era un árbol hermoso que la hizo recordar las navidades que habían pasado junto a su madre. Años atrás cuando su vida era más fácil pero sobre todo feliz, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, después de tantos años le era difícil creer que su madre tuviera la intensión de terminar con su familia, aún se hacía a la idea que algo mas había ocurrido algo tan fuerte que la orilló a tomar una decisión como esa. A veces se resistía en recordar ya que sus remembranza por mas recuerdos felices que tuvieran invariablemente siempre terminaban con alguno amargo, desafortunadamente esta no fue la excepción…

Recuerdos de una navidad 6 años atrás regresaron a su memoria. Había viajado desde Londres con un permiso especial del hospital, una vez más la tristeza la invadió cuando al llegar encontrara la casa sin adornos por la ocasión, afortunadamente Dorothy había preparado una suculenta cena que ella, Candy y Susana habían compartido.

Ya era tarde pero algo no le permitía irse a dormir, ahí con la enorme chimenea encendida se encontraba sola, había visto a su padre llegar por la tarde pero se negó a cenar con ellas, Candy intuyó que su negativa se debía a su presencia, entendía hasta cierto punto el cambio que la traición y la muerte de su madre provocaran en él, sin embargo aún le quedada la duda del porque su comportamiento para con ella, a pesar de la indiferencia con la que comúnmente trataba a Susana en esporádicas ocasiones tenía algunos gestos de amor, un beso en la frente, un rápido abrazo, un par de palabras, una mirada cálida. Pero desde aquella noche Candy jamás volvió a recibir algo así de su padre.

Tomó valor y se dispuso a entrar al estudio donde sabía lo encontraría. No se equivocó ahí sentado detrás de su elegante escritorio de roble estaba. Un profundo silencio los envolvió mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos.

Caminó lentamente hacia el ventanal que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación y mirando hacia la oscuridad del jardín decidió formular la pregunta que sabía cambiaría su vida.

_--Porqué, porqué desde la muerte de mamá no me toleras cerca--- _Digo con voz seria y firme, los años de indiferencia le habían enseñado a mantener el control de sus emociones.

Con voz igualmente seria George contestó _--- Realmente quieres saberlo?---_

Candy se volvió para mirarlo de frente.

_--- A eso he venido ya no quiero arrastrar esta duda, lo que tengas que decir, solo dilo---_

George se levantó, caminó hasta el bar donde se sirvió un whisky y se colocó junto a Candy ahora él miraba hacia el jardín.

---_Yo amé a tu madre con todo mi corazón y si ella me lo hubiera pedido la hubiera perdonado, pero no lo hizo, quiso huir con ese hombre, fue un duro golpe del que tal vez me hubiera recuperado, pero lo que nunca le voy a perdonar y lo que no me ha dejado vivir en paz, es el hecho de saber que se atrevió a mentirme con respecto a mis hijas.---- _Hizo una pausa.

Candy, sintió la mirada de George y se volvió hacia él, sabía que su padre estaba a punto de revelarle aquello que le causaba tanto dolor.

_--- Ella tuvo una hija de su amante _---- Otra pausa_. _El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir rápidamente, una idea comenzó a sonar en su cabeza pero no quiso ponerle a tensión quería que fuera su padre quien lo digiera.

George bebió un sorbo de su copa sin dejar de mirarla.

_---…. Esa hija eres tú Candy, tú que por años fuiste mi preferida, tú que tenias todo mi amor aún a pesar de tener a Susana, tú mi pequeña rubia pecosa a la que le dí todo y lo hubiera dado todo … tu no llevas mi sangre--- _Su voz sonaba con una extraña mezcla de dolor y odio.

Cada palabra que George había pronunciado se clavo en su corazón como filosas dagas, matando de un tajo cualquier esperanza.

_--- Es por eso que me enviaste tan lejos, es por eso que no soportas verme, no solo te recuerdo a mamá, sino que soy la personificación de su traición---_ No era una pregunta y George lo había entendido

Una parte de Candy se negaba a creerlo, una parte de ella se rebelaba a creer que su madre hubiera llegado a tal extremo, pero sabía que su padre no afirmaría eso sin pruebas.

_--- Y puedo saber cómo te enteraste---_

Por un momento George se sorprendió, comprendía la magnitud de las revelaciones que se estaban haciendo sin embargo el tono en el que hablaban era serio, frio pero calmado.

_--- Supe que tu madre huiría con él, porque intercepté sus llamadas, sabía que huirían llevándose a la hija de ambos---_

_--- Y yo estaba en el auto y en la carretera con ellos---_ Candy luchaba ferozmente porque el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta no hiciera que su voz temblara y porque las lagrimas no salieran de sus verdes ojos.

_--- Así es---_

_--- Y porque aún sigo llevando tu apellido, por orgullo? Para evitar el escándalo?---_

_---Por ambos---_

Candy comprendió que esa conversación había terminado, había entrado a ese estudio buscando una respuesta y ahora la tenía, ahora se podía marchar sabiendo que esperar de él. Se encaminó hacia la salida pero antes de abrir la puerta se volvió, George continuaba mirándola.

_--- Aunque no sea tú hija, Susy y yo continuamos siendo hermanas por mamá, es mejor que ella nunca se entere de esto---_

_---Ella tiene derecho a saberlo---_

_--- Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero Susy sufre, si la amas un poco por ser tu hija, no le causaras más dolor---_

George pensó que era cierto, debía admitir que había dejado sola a Susana, que no era un apoyo para ella tal vez por eso no le había dicho nada todos estos años.

Candy abrió la puerta.

_--- Dos personas en este infierno ya son suficientes, no arrastres también a Susana a el …. Adiós George---_ Candy salió del lugar cerrando la puerta, fue la última navidad que pasara en esa casa y por años la última vez que viera a su padre.

El timbre de la puerta la volvió al presente, suspiró profundamente y sonriendo débilmente se dirigió a abrir.

_---Eleonor, donde estabas te esperábamos desde hace rato---_

_---Lo sé, pero tenía que ir a recoger a alguien---_ Eleonor entró al departamento y tras ella la figura de un hombre mayor apareció.

_---Candy, quiero presentarte a Richard Granchester, el padre de Terry----_ Richard Granchester era un hombre de 55 años, alto de una figura fuerte y bien formada, de un rostro de rasgos bien definidos, con ojos y cabello oscuros, destilaba elegancia y distinción.

--- Candices White Andry Marlown, mucho gusto señor---

_---El gusto es mío---_ respondió mientras estrechaba su mano _--- Pero llámame Richard---_ Candy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una cálida sonrisa, inmediatamente Richard se dio cuenta que era una buena mujer y le agradaría.

_---Candy espero que no te moleste, pero me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a Richard---_

_---No es ninguna molestia pasen por favor ----_

Candy los condujo hasta la sala donde Terry ayudado por unas muletas lo saludó efusivamente, Susana fue presentada y Annie se sorprendió al verlo pero también lo recibió calurosamente.

La velada fue pasando entre anécdotas de sus vidas y trabajos, las risas amenizaron la cena, al terminar se dirigieron a la sala donde la hora del brindis había llegado.

_---Vamos Candy, eres la anfitriona debes hacer el brindis---_ Terry la alentó mientras la miraba intensamente y Candy le devolvía una tierna mirada. Richard y Eleonor se miraron mutuamente, las persistentes miradas que Terry le dirigía a Candy no habían pasado desapercibidas para ellos y una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en sus rostros, la esperanza de que su hijo le diera una oportunidad al amor los hacía felices.

Candy tomó su copa -_-- Brindemos por todos los presentes, por mi querida hermana cuya carrera ha despuntado y sin duda llegará a ser una de las mejores actrices, por la familia Granchester-Brither una familia extraordinaria y por los que por una u otra razón no pudieron estar con nosotros, a su salud ---_

_--Salud!!!—_exclamaron todos chocando sus copas

Susana se dio cuenta que Candy había brindado por su madre muerta y su padre ausente, nunca dejaría de admirar la fortaleza que siempre mostró ante el dolor, ella se esforzaba por ser tan fuerte como su hermana pero sabía que le faltaba mucho para estar a su nivel, se acercó al árbol y tomó uno de los obsequios.

_---Se que la tradición dicta que los obsequios se abren hasta mañana, pero quisiera que Candy abriera mi regalo en este momento----_ Le extendió una caja bellamente adornada. Al abrirlo Candy encontró lo que parecía un cuaderno de pastas marrones y gruesas, levantó la pasta y comenzó a ojearlo su rostro se pintó de sorpresa al comprender lo que era.

_--- Es mi viejo cuaderno de canciones!!!---_

_---Hace unos días lo encontré en casa y así como tu restauraste parte de nuestra familia al arreglar la pintura yo quise restaurar un poco de tu antigua pasión por la música, además me di cuenta que has vuelto a escribir, las puedes guardar también ahí----_ De detrás del sillón sacó una hermosa guitarra y se la extendió _--- Candy podrías cantarnos algo, esas canciones que compusiste son hermosas---_

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, así que Candy no solo le gustaba la música sino que le apasionaba, eso era lo que Susana había dicho ---_Así que compones pecas, vaya vaya si que eres un estuche de monerías----_

_---Son solo boberías de adolescente y cosas que he hecho en mis ratos libres ---- _En cierta forma decía la verdad de adolescente escribía lo que sentía y veía y ahora después de muchos años escribió lo que parecía una canción, había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo cada vez que escuchaba a Terry tocar.

_---Bueno porque no nos lo muestras, recuerda que soy un experto y prometo darte mi justa opinión---_ Las palabras de Terry sonaron más como un reto que como un ánimo.

Candy suspiró hacia casi 10 años que no cantaba ni tocada una guitarra, pero lo intentaría.

Tomo una silla y se acomodó, comenzó a hojear el cuaderno hasta que decidió que lo que cantaría sería lo que había escrito recientemente. Cualquier duda que tuviera se desvaneció al momento de acariciar las cuerdas, sus manos parecieron despertar de un largo letargo y cobraron vida, parecían moverse por si solas de pronto una vieja y casi olvidada alegría la invadió, con voz firme pero dulce comenzó a cantar.

_**Subiría al cielo a ver si un ángel  
Me señala el rumbo a su alma  
Y también iría a buscar bajo los mares  
Los tesoros que ganaran  
Para mí esa mirada  
Todo eso y mucho más.**_

Su voz era tan suave que Terry pronto se vio hipnotizado por ella cual sirena hechiza a un marinero.

_**1**__**Yo por él  
Haría un mapa en mi piel  
Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar  
Que él llamara hogar.**_

Yo por él  
Daría hasta la eternidad  
Pero aún así no he podido encontrar  
Que le dá quien ya está junto a él.

Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla, todos a su alrededor desaparecieron, Candy cantaba solo para él y no estaba lejos de la verdad, aunque Candy había cerrado los ojos solo podía ver la imagen de Terry.

_**Como faro fiel todas las noches  
De sus sueños yo sería guardián  
Y después iría a buscar entre mil flores  
Los perfumes que lograran  
Impregnarme en su almohada  
Todo eso y mucho más.**_

Tenía que admitirlo, no sabía en qué momento o porque razón pero esa rubia se había metido en su corazón.

_**Yo por él  
Haría un mapa en mi piel  
Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar  
Que él llamara hogar.**_

Yo por él  
Daría hasta la eternidad  
Pero aún asi no he podido encontrar  
Que le dá quien ya está junto a él.

1 "Yo por él" Yuridia


	10. Chapter 10

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo X.

Susana volteó una vez más antes de tomar el pasillo hacia el avión, levantó la mano y se despidió con una enorme sonrisa, a lo lejos Terry le devolvía la despedida, se sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo de haber escuchado sobre el carácter frio y sombrío de él, en las últimas semanas había conocido a un hombre totalmente diferente.

Tomó su maleta y se dispuso a abordar, el avión que la llevaría a Francia, la obra que protagonizaba tenía tanta popularidad que la gira por Europa duraría unos meses más.

Terry tomó sus muletas y se dispuso a marcharse, había mucha gente en el aeropuerto y eso lo molestaba, pero se había comprometido a acompañar a Susana, Candy tenía guardia ese día y no había podido ir.

A pesar de que ya le habían quitado parte de los tornillos y soportes externos de la pierna, aún no podía conducir, así que tuvo que acceder que su madre lo llevara en su BMW rojo.

_---Quita esa cara, no te ves tan mal viajando en un carro como este---_

_---Eleonor, no sé que es mas incomodo, si viajar en un carro completamente femenino--- _dijo mientras jugueteaba con una pulsera que colgaba del parabrisas ---_Oh que sea mi madre quien lo conduce---_

_---Vamos Terry, tu pierna aun no sana del todo y no permitiré que andes en taxi, así que mejor mi querido gruñón confórmate o le diré a cierta doctora rubia que no cumples con sus indicaciones---_

_---Asi que necesitas la artillería pesada, no es justo----_

_---jajajaj!!!----_

_---Pero ninguna evitará que en unos días me reincorpore al teatro, ayudaré a Robert con el montaje de la nueva obra y hay asuntos administrativos que tratar----_

_---Bueno le preguntaré a Candy, pero te advierto que si no acepta no te dejaré salir---_

_---Madre por dios!!!, me tratas como a un niño y te recuerdo que tengo 34 años, una carrera y mi propia empresa---_

_---Lo siento pero ya he dicho---_

Terrry solo sonrió, sabía que Eleonor hablaba en serio y dada su incapacidad temporal tendría que ceder. Después de un rato llegaron al hospital San Joseph, era día de revisión.

Apoyado en sus muletas Terry entró, como siempre había mucho movimiento. Annie los esperaba en la recepción y se encaminó a su encuentro en cuanto los vio.

_---Hermano, madre----_ El saludo fue breve sabía que no debía mostrar mucho entusiasmo, ella era una interna y según las indicaciones de Candy debía comportarse.

_---Bueno aquí estoy para que me torturen por un rato, con eso que ustedes los médicos llaman curación.---_

_---Si la doctora Andry te escucha va a retarte---_

_--Y hablando de ella su apretada agenda le permitirá atenderme enseguida o tendré que esperarla---_

_---mmm no, no tendrás que esperar, precisamente esta llegando ya que fue a almorzar---_

Terry miró hacia la puerta, pero lo que vió no le agradó, Candy atravesaba la puerta pero no estaba sola, iba acompañada de un medico, lo que dedujo por su vestimenta, el tipo era alto, rubio y bien parecido pero lo que lo molestó fue ver que reían, hasta cierto punto se había hecho a la idea que Candy solo sonreía con él.

_---Es el doctor Brown---_ Annie hablaba con una sonrisa maliciosa _---Se dice que son algo más que colegas, mas de una vez los han visto irse o llegar juntos---_

Una punzada de celos lo atravesó, no había pensado que tal vez Candy no era libre. Vio como se despedían y se imaginó que se estaban citando para verse al terminar su turno. Eleonor se dio cuenta que su rostro se había endurecido y se apresuró a decir

_---Tal vez solo sean amigos después de todo Candy es muy amable cuando no está en su papel de medico---_

_---Si, claro---_ fue su parca respuesta, al momento que se encaminaba hacia los consultorios.

Durante la revisión Terry estuvo serio, después de todo no podía ser de otra forma cuando estaba en el hospital.

_---Todo está bien, en una semana se le quitaran los soportes y tornillos que faltan y podrá iniciar la rehabilitación---_

Él solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, simplemente quería que terminara y salir de ese lugar.

_---Terruces tiene la intensión de incorporarse al trabajo, sería eso posible?—_Preguntó Eleonor

Candy pensó por un instante _---Puede hacerlo, siempre y cuando tenga cuidado de no forzar la pierna---_

Comúnmente después de la consulta Terry se marchaba del hospital pero en esta ocasión estaba en la cafetería esperando por Eleonor quien fuera a pedir informes sobre la rehabilitación. Un grupo de enfermeras y enfermeros se sentaron en la mesa de junto y platicaban muy animadamente sin importarles el volumen que empleaban.

_---Es cierto!!!, El otro día los ví llegar juntos---_ comentaba una de las enfermeras.

_---Eso no tiene nada que ver, cualquiera puede encontrarse en la entrada y entrar juntos---_ La voz de un hombre le respondió

_---Pero no los encontré en la entrada, sino en el estacionamiento, bajando del auto del doctor a las 7 de la mañana---_ El tono que empleaba era pura ironía

_---Vaya pues quien lo pensaría, así que "La dama de hierro" sometió al doctor "apuesto"---_ exclamó otra enfermera en voz chillona

_---Pues que suerte, mira que conozco a más de una que ha estado detrás del doctor Brown y no ha logrado ni siquiera que la mire---_

_---Lo dices por experiencia---_ El otro enfermero comentó muy divertido

_---Y quien no quisiera salir con semejante hombre ¡!!!---_

_---Bueno hay que admitir que a pesar de su carácter la doctora Andry es una mujer muy hermosa---_ Dijo uno de los enfermeros suspirando como bobo

_---Eso nadie lo duda!!!---_ respondió el otro en el mismo tono.

En ese momento Terry dejó de escucharlos, los rumores que corrían con respecto a una relación entre Candy y Brown al parecer eran muchos. Hizo memoria y con tristeza se dio cuenta que Candy a pesar de comportarse muy amable y familiar con él, nunca había dicho o hecho algo que le indicara algún interés sentimental por él, o que no fuera como su paciente o vecino.

Se levantó en cuanto vió aparecer a Eleonor.

_---Vámonos!!—_

Durante el camino de regreso se mantuvo callado, Eleonor se imaginó que lo que había escuchado sobre Candy y ese medico lo había afectado profundamente, ella tenía la esperanza que su hijo al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien querer y dejar a atrás todo el dolor que Elisa le causara. Hubiera podido jurar por la forma en la que Candy lo trataba que ella sentía algo por Terry pero ahora se cuestionaba, sino era solo el deseo de verlos felices juntos lo que la había hecho imaginarlo. Prefirió no intervenir pero estaría cerca por si era necesario.

El humor de Terry empeoró conforme la tarde y noche avanzaban, Annie le había comentado que el turno de Candy terminaba en un par de horas, algo así después del medio día, pero ya eran casi las 11 y no había escuchado que llegara.

Poco antes de la media noche, pudo escuchar desde la sala que el elevador se abría, unos pasos y la puerta del departamento de enfrente abrirse y cerrarse. Imágenes de Candy junto a Brown en diferentes situaciones inundaron su mente, no podía creer que una vez más se había equivocado, estaba encaminándose hacia su estudio, su único refugio, cuando un leve sonido de algo rompiéndose le llamó la atención, agudizó el oído y una vez más escuchó que algo se estrellaba y rompía, por la fuerza del sonido dedujo que no era un accidente era como su alguien hubiera aventado algo de cristal contra la pared.

Otro golpe terminó por convencerle que algo ocurría y un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió al darse cuenta que los ruidos provenían del departamento de enfrente, caminó tan rápido como pudo, al cruzar el pasillo una punzada de dolor le atravesó la pierna pero lo ignoró y continúo. Tocó fuertemente la puerta.

_---Candy, estas bien!!!---_ Otro golpe provino de adentro.

Tocó más duro _---Candy, Candy abre!!!---_ El silencio fue su respuesta. Estaba pensando como forzar la puerta cuando escuchó que giraban la perilla.

La puerta retrocedió, dejando ver el rostro duro y lloroso de Candy.

_---Por dios que pasó!!!---_-Candy no respondió, solo se arrojó a sus brazos.

Terry la envolvió en sus brazos, Candy sollozaba sobre su hombro, la humedad de sus lagrimas cayendo sobre su ropa no dejaban duda alguna.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Terry la llevó hasta la sala, se sorprendió al darse cuenta del desorden que imperaba, cristales de lo que alguna vez fue uno o dos florares se encontraban esparcidos por el piso al igual que un centro de mesa y un marco, inclusive la mesa de servicio se encontraba volcada, sin duda eran los testigo de un arranque de furia e ira.

Sin romper el abrazo se acomodaron en el sofá, Candy no decía nada solo sollozaba, así estuvieron por algunos minutos. La imaginación de Terry no le alcanzaba para poder encontrar que motivo pudo causar un arranque como ese, por un momento la idea de que el causante era Brown cruzó por su mente y comenzó a odiarlo.

Ya un poco calmada, Candy se separó de Terry y se secó las lágrimas.

---_Yo…lo siento si te molesté----_

_---Candy…---_Tomó su barbilla con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo _--- No me molestaste, sino que me asusté al escuchar los golpes, pensé que alguien se había metido y te estaba haciendo daño!!!---_ Terry recorrió la habitación con la mirada, Candy se dio cuenta.

_---Que fue lo que pasó??, puedo ayudarte en algo?---_

Los verdes ojos de Candy se volvieron a nublar, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo se contuvo.

_---Gracias, pero ni tu ni nadie puede ayudarme, te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, voy a estar bien----_ A pesar de sus esfuerzos su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Terry hizo un gesto de poco convencimiento, que era eso tan terrible que la había puesto así, pero decidió no presionarla.

_--- Te puedo acompañar hasta que te tranquilices---_ No era una pregunta

_---No , no es necesario ni correcto---_

_---Vamos pecas tu virtud está a salvo conmigo, recuerda que soy un caballero ingles ---_ Trató de sonreír para animarla un poco. Su comentario al parecer surtió efecto pues Candy se relajó y le sonrió débilmente.

_--- Si, … supongo que eres un caballero con las chicas pecosas como yo—_

Terry se levantó ocultando otra punzada de dolor en la pierna, _---Te prepararé un poco de café o prefieres té?---_

_---No, no te molestes, yo lo preparo después de todo eres un invitado---_

_---Si un invitado que se invitó solo--- _Lo vió desaparecer en la cocina. Hasta entonces Candy se dio cuenta del desorden que había provocado. Pero no era para menos la discusión que había sostenido esta tarde la había estresado enormemente, sacudió al cabeza no quería pensar en eso, no ahora, ya lo haría más tarde.

Terry la llamó desde la cocina, tarde se dio cuenta que por su estado no podía llevar las tazas. Candy sonrió, Terry tenía un efecto relajante en ella, se dirigió a donde estaba para ayudarlo. Las horas pasaron, de pronto la charla se volvió animada, entre las bromas de Terry y una discusión sobre música se relajó, hasta que Terry creyó conveniente retirarse y dejarla descansar.

Terry se encontraba en su estudio revisando unos papeles que Robert le había enviado, eran presupuestos de la nueva obra a montar, afortunadamente su situación financiera era por demás desahogada. Los meses de inactividad habían causado que se retrasara en cuanto al manejo de la compañía pero no se preocupaba realmente, Robert había administrado esa empresa solo durante años y lo hacía bien. Sabía que Robert le había vendido la mitad de la compañía no porque necesitara el dinero realmente, ciertamente pasaba por un momento difícil pero no como para poner a la venta su empresa, sino que la venta fue una estrategia a largo plazo, fue una manera de mantener a Terruces en ella, rápidamente se dio que ese muchacho con su talento era una verdadera mina de oro y no se había equivocado, cada vez que se presentaba los teatros se abarrotaban, no importaba que tan larga o corta fuera la temporada nunca había suficientes boletos o presentaciones para saciar al público.

Terruces también se había beneficiado con ese movimiento, con los contactos de Robert se pudo dar a conocer como compositor rápidamente.

Un poco cansado, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y sus ojos se posaron en la guitarra que descansaba en una silla. El recuerdo de lo sucedido dos días atrás aún lo inquietaban, Candy no había habado de ello y al día siguiente actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Eleonor no se encontraba había salido a comparar la despensa junto con Nora la domestica que insistiera en contratar, así que estaba solo, se levantó con pesadez y se encaminó para abrir al visitante inoportuno.

Se arrepintió de no haber preguntado antes de abrir, al ver la figura de Elisa en el pasillo.

_--Hola Terry!!!---_ Le sonrió como si fueran viejos amigos

Puso un rostro de indiferencia, no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo con esa mujer, así que se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero ella se lo impidió.

_---Vamos Terry, solo quiero hablar contigo---_

_---No tenemos nada de qué hablar---_

_---Yo creo que si---_ le dijo acercándose seductoramente, jugando con el cuello de su camisa_ ---Pero que te parece si lo hacemos en otro lugar---_

Terry no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle que su presencia lo alteraba_ ---Dudo que en mi condición te pueda servir de algo, por si no te has dado cuenta aún estoy convaleciente----_ le digo sonriendo

Elisa le sonrió de medio lado, creyendo que ya había logrado que el accediera _---No te preocupes por ese detalle, ya me las arreglaré---_

Su cinismo sobrepasaba todo lo que Terry conocía, tomó la mano que tenía en su pecho, la empujó hacia atrás, solo había una forma de tratarla.

_--- Escúchame bien Elisa, no sé lo que quieres y hace mucho que no me importa lo que quieras o hagas, simplemente olvídate que existo y continúa tu camino----_

_---no lo haré, como le dije a Annie, me importas y por eso he vuelto----_

_----jajaja, vamos Elisa eres actriz pero no lo suficientemente buena como para engañarme, acaso el ser amante de productores y directores no te ha dado lo que querías. Oh simplemente ahora ya tengo el nivel para estar dentro de tu lista--- _

Elisa se sorprendió, esperaba que Terry le demostrara ira o desprecio, así sabría que su presencia de una u otra manera aun lo afectaba, y ella como toda experta sabría manejar eso a su antojo, como siempre lo había hecho con los hombres y sus encuentros anteriores le habían dado a entender que así era, pensó tener una oportunidad, pero ahora Terry se comportaba tan inexpresivo y frio que la descontroló.

_---Como te dije me importas---_

Terry la muró de arriba a bajo_ ---No me molestaría tenerte en mi cama, pero creo que te has informado mal, mis mejores amantes nunca obtienen más que una noche de placer y no creo que entres en ese nivel---_ Ahora sonreía de medio lado. Un momento después giró la cabeza hacia el elevador no se dio cuenta que alguien había salido de él. La mirada sorprendida de Candy le dio a entender que había escuchado lo último, pero mantuvo la calma.

_---- Hola Candy ----_

Candy se aclaró la garganta antes de responder_ --- Hola, disculpa no quería interrumpir, pero están bloqueando el paso----_

Terry se movió pero lejos de desbloquear el pasillo dejó libre la entrada de su departamento

_---Entra en un momento estoy contigo---_ su tono era suave y con los ojos le señaló su departamento. _---La señorita ya se va----_ Hasta ese momento Candy se dio cuenta que la mujer del pasillo era la misma que Eleonor había corrido del hospital.

Sin saber por que Candy solo asintió y se dispuso a entrar _---No tardes--- _cuando pasó junto a él Terry la alcanzó por un brazo y la acercó a él.

_---Vaya Terry, no sabía que te gustaba lo vulgar----_

_---Por lo menos a mi me invitan a pasar y no me echan de los lugares ----_ Candy le respondió por inercia y con un tono burlón

_---Asi es, Candy siempre es bienvenida, cosa que no puedo decir de ti---_ la voz de Eleonor se escuchó en el pasillo

_---Candy querida que bueno que nos visitas----_ Se acercó y le dio un abrazo

Elisa estaba furiosa, sus planes se estaban derrumbando e inmediatamente culpó a la rubia que tenía enfrente.

_--- Esto lo pagaran muy caro---_ aun cuando hablaba en plural, miró fijamente a Candy, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el elevador.

Una vez que desapareciera, Candy miró a Terry y Eleonor en espera de una explicación, se sentía utilizada y lo peor es que ella les había seguido el juego. Terry fue el primero en hablar.

_---Discúlpame Candy, solo que quería dejarle en claro a Elisa que no me importa---_

_---Y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que hacerle entender que tenemos una relación ---_

Terry solo encogió los hombros _--- Me perdonas---_ le pidió en un tono muy inocente al que Candy no pudo resistirse.

_--- Ganarte mi perdón no será tan fácil -----_

_----Y cuál es el precio para obtener el perdón de señorita pecas----_

Candy hizo un puchero y rascándose la barbilla respondió_. ---Antes que nada tendrás que proveerme de panecillos de chocolate de la panadería del centro por mmm tres no por una semana, lavaras mi auto, perdón enviaras a lavar mi auto y_…..--- Cambiando su pose levantó el rostro_ --- … me compondrás una canción --- _

Terry estaba divertido, había esperado que Candy lo regañara, esperaba escuchar a la dama de hierro con uno de sus sermones, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, pidiendo cosas tan simples pero que sabía que la hacían feliz.

_---Esta bien pagaré el precio de tu perdón---_ aseveró mientras se inclinaba y depositaba un beso en su mano.

En realidad Candy no hablaba enserio pero prefirió no armar un escándalo por algo que considerable intranscendente.


	11. Chapter 11

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XI

Candy se alistaba para retirarse a descansar, había trabajado por casi 18 hrs, entre la guardia nocturna y las citas con sus pacientes. Mientras guardaba sus cosas el celular comenzó a sonar, por un momento se vio tentada a ignorarlo, pero al mirar el número contestó enseguida.

_---Bueno!!---_

_---Archivald Cronwell ha llegado a Nueva York---_ Su expresión se endureció al momento de escuchar el nombre del amante de su madre. No necesitaba formalidades cuando se comunicaba con Charlie Morrisson el detective que contrató para que la mantuviera informada sobre ese hombre.

_---Cual es su dirección--- _La eficiencia de Morrisson era increíble, Cronwell no tenía más de un día de haber arribado y él ya tenía toda la información posible.

Candy miró el papel en el que había escrito la dirección, muy en el fondo y a pesar de todo, guardaba la esperanza que la historia que su padre le contara años atrás no fuera del todo cierta y para ello solo existía alguien que podría despejar esas dudas.

Tomó su bolso y unos sobres, pero decidió no llevar su auto así que tomó un taxi y dándole indicaciones se puso en camino.

Minutos después se encontraba en la biblioteca de una casa ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, llevaba solo 5 minutos esperando sin embargo sentía que había sido mucho más, _ 13 años de espera han sido demasiados _ Se dijo así misma y por un momento se cuestionó si en realidad quería conocer la historia que ese hombre le podría contar, su duda se disipó cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre en silla de ruedas.

_---Buenas tardes señorita Andry, soy Archivald Cronwell y el mi hermano Alistar—_empujando la silla de ruedas se encontraba un hombre más o menos de la edad de su padre, de cabello oscuro, piel morena y ojos oscuros enmarcados por unos lentes.

Alistar saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, en tanto que hacia rodar la silla hasta uno de los ventanales, Candy miró detenidamente al hombre en la silla de ruedas a pesar de estar invalido, Cronwell destilaba elegancia, se veía que era alguien alto, de rasgos finos y bien definidos, cabellera castaña y algo larga, estaba impecablemente vestido.

_---Los dejo solos---_ al salir Alistar cerró la puerta dejándolos sumidos en un pesado silencio.

_---Te pareces mucho a tu madre---_

Candy se tensó, había ido ahí en busca de respuestas y las obtendría por muy dolorosas que fueran.

_---Eso es lo que dicen---_ Sin esperar invitación alguna se sentó en uno de los sillones que le permitían quedar de frente al hombre que le daba la espalda.

_---Lamento informarle que mi visita no es social, así que seré directa, he venido a que me cuente lo que ocurrió hace 13 años---_

_--Eres demasiado directa. -Que es lo que sabes??---_

_---Solo lo que mi padre ha mencionado, pero eso no importa, quiero conocer su historia señor Cronwell, quiero que me diga todo acerca de su relación con mi madre, quiero solo la verdad---_

_---La verdad puede causarte dolor---_

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro_ ---No se preocupe por mí o mi dolor---_

Archivald se giró, la miró por unos minutos. Era cierto que el parentesco entre Candy y Pauna era increíble, cuando la vio parada en medio de la sala por un momento pensó que se trataba de Pauna, su amor, pero había algo en sus ojos que las hacia infinitamente diferentes. Durante años vio la duda reflejada en los ojos de su amada una duda que no les permitió ser felices, pero los ojos de Candy eran seguros aunque reflejaban mucho dolor.

Dudó por un momento, no se sentía preparado para contar su historia, solo había vuelto a Nueva York para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo, su hija, pero ahí estaba ella tratando de abrir viejas heridas que nunca sanarían. La miró más detenidamente y encontró urgencia en sus gestos y su mirada se volvía cada vez más dura por la impaciencia, había algo en ella que le dio a entender que no se iría sin haber escuchado de él la verdad.

Se acercó, posó su mirada dorada en los verdes ojos de ella y comenzó hablar.

_--- Si quieres entender lo que hubo entre tu madre y yo te contaré la historia, una historia que no sucedió hace 13 años, esta historia comenzó mucho antes que tú nacieras---_

Candy asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

_--- Conocí a tu madre en Chicago hace poco mas de 30 años, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa y exquisita que había conocido, elegante, educada, carismática pero sobre todo bondadosa y de un enorme corazón, me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento en que la ví y para mi buena fortuna ella me correspondió--- _Su mirada brillaba de alegría al recordar los buenos tiempos_. --- Durante un tiempo salimos y la cortejé, su presencia me hizo encaminar mi vida que hasta entonces había llevado de un modo, digamos poco digno, durante ese tiempo otro caballero se enamoró de Pauna, George Andry y aunque siempre estuve seguro del amor de ella , George tenía una ventaja, contaba con la aprobación de tu abuelo. Me esforcé, de verdad que puse todo mi esfuerzo por ser un hombre digno que pudiera ofrecerle un futuro, comencé a trabajar en las empresas de mi familia, pero no es fácil dejar el pasado atrás a veces este nos persigue cual sombra a nuestros pies. _

_ Antes de conocer a Pauna mi vida estaba hundida en el vicio y las mujeres, una de ellas se había encaprichado conmigo y tal era su afán de separarnos que le hizo creer a tu madre que era mi amante y que esperaba un hijo mío, no la culpo por creerle, todo me acusaba y sobre todo no reaccioné a tiempo. Tu madre desilusionada se marchó, yo no sabía a dónde y tarde supe que estaba en Francia, me enteré de ello cuando meses después de su partida se anunció su boda con George Andry._

_ Sabía que Pauna había tomado un decisión, cualquiera que fueran sus motivos no iba a cambiar de parecer, así me lo hizo saber cuando la busqué, me pidió que me marchara, ella ya había iniciado una vida al lado de tu padre. Resignado me alejé, tiempo después supe que había sido madre de una linda niña, tu Candy._

_ Me casé un año después pero mi matrimonio fracasó y me divorcié, en ese tiempo me refugié en las islas Griegas, por casualidades de la vida o trágicas ironías de ella, en un paseo por el puerto me encontré con tu madre. Te llevaba del brazo tu tendrías unos 5 ó 6 años, según supe estaban de vacaciones.----_

_---Papá no había podido acompañarnos por sus negocios_--- Interrumpió Candy

_---Así es. Candy yo no dudo que Pauna quería a George, pero hay amores que no se olvidan y apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaron nos dimos cuenta que nuestro amor era uno de ellos. Al principio tratamos de evitar vernos por respeto a él, pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano, sucumbimos y durante 2 meses vivimos nuestro amor. _

_Pero al final Pauna decidió que lo nuestro no podía ser, decidió volver a Nueva York con George a pesar de amarme, decidió darte una familia. Yo a pesar de mi resistencia terminé por aceptarla y me dirigí a Escocia donde viví los siguientes 7 años---- _Archivald guardó silencio un par de segundos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba por decir

_--- Pero una vez mas nuestros caminos se cruzaron, en una fiesta de otoño, por dios solo al verla sentí como todo mi ser despertaba de un largo sueño y a pesar del tiempo pude ver en sus ojos que aún me amaba. Para fortuna mía, mi empresa y la de tu padre comenzaron a hacer negocios lo que me permitió frecuentar a tu madre. Ella se resistió por un tiempo como la dama que era, pero contra el corazón poco o nada se puede hacer.---_

_---Se volvieron amantes---_

_---Así fue. Después de un tiempo tu madre me hizo una confesión que cambió mi vida y nos dio la fuerza para aceptar que merecíamos una oportunidad. Pauna me dijo que Susana….----_

_---Es su hija…!!!.---- _Archivald levantó los ojos sorprendido pensó que ese secreto solo lo conocía él y su hermano y Pauna se lo había llevado a la tumba. _---Cómo, desde cuando lo sabes--- P_reguntó con voz sorprendida

_---Eso no importa---_

_---Quien más lo sabe??---_esta vez sonó como una demanda

Candy se dio cuenta que su declaración había puesto en alerta al hombre, ahora sabía que su madre no había tenido una aventura, había sido algo mucho más profundo y a estas alturas no quería que se detuviera.

_---Termine la historia, al final responderé sus preguntas---_

__Archivald entrecerró los ojos, Candy lo intrigaba al parecer sabía mucho más de lo que él esperaba así que decidió continuar.

_---Como te dije habíamos decido darnos una oportunidad, pensé en irnos a Francia, sin embargo Pauna no quería que sus hijas se vieran envueltas en un escándalo, así que decidimos hacer las cosas bien. Ella le pediría el divorcio a George y una custodia compartida. Para ella tú y Susana eran lo más importante y se negaba a dejarlas._

_El día del accidente yo viajaría a Escocia pero volvería en unas semanas, Pauna había decidido hablar con ustedes así que antes de irme al aeropuerto te fuimos a recoger al colegio e iríamos a casa de tu tía Patricia donde ya se encontraba tu hermana---_

_---Entonces las maletas eran de usd. Porque mamá digo que eran cosas mías y de Susana--- _Candy recordó ese detalle, que no encajaba en la historia.

---_Recuerdas que habían dos maletas, la que estaba encima tenía unas cosas que habíamos comprado para ti y tu hermana.----_

Candy se puso de pie, miró por una ventana que daba a la calle, el resto de la historia ya la conocía, sin embargo aun tenía una duda, un hecho que se negaba a creer y que por mucho tiempo sepultara en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero ahora emergía, necesitaba saber, necesitaba una respuesta, sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundo.

_----Por el golpe que sufrí en el accidente y por el cual estuve inconsciente un par de días mis recuerdos no son del todo muy claros, hay cosas que solo después de varios años he podido recordar pero a veces aun dudo de ellos. Desde hace unos años, hay una imagen que se repite constantemente en mi mente y no sé si solo es un sueño._

_En esa imagen el auto donde íbamos no se sale de la carretera por la lluvia ni la velocidad, sino que otro auto lo golpea varias veces hasta sacarnos del camino---_

Candy calló, sabía que no necesitaba hacer pregunta alguna.

_---No es un sueño Candy, fue exactamente lo que pasó---_

De pronto Candy sintió un terrible frió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, si lo que veía en su mente era verdad, entonces también era cierto lo que Morrisson le dijo sobre el responsable del accidente.

Luchando contra el nudo en su garganta y las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir preguntó_ ---Si lo que dice es cierto, eso significa que alguien quería hacernos daño---_ Candy dudó un momento pero ya no había marcha atrás necesitaba una confirmación _---Sabe quien fue el responsable de la muerte de mi madre y de que usted ahora este atado a esa silla---_

_por supuesto que lo sé, pero no creo pertinente decírtelo __--- No, no lo sé---_ fue su vacilante respuesta

Candy se giró abruptamente _---Si lo sabe!!!---_ no tenía duda de ello y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía exclamó _---Fue ….. George Andry, mi padre!!!----_

No era una pregunta, Candy afirmaba lo que él había decidido callar, así que solamente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Estaba dicho, ya no había duda George cegado por el dolor, había atentado en contra de su esposa y su amante, peor aún había volcado el auto sabiendo que ella estaba adentro.

Guardaron silencio por largo rato, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Archivald comprendió que para Candy aquellas revelaciones habían completado una historia que hasta entonces estaba inconclusa, pero había algo mas podía sentirlo, Llevó su silla hasta una pequeña mesa de servicio, sirvió dos vasos con brandi y le ofreció una, Candy no dudó en aceptarla bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago, al sentir el calor del alcohol, el nudo que le cerraba la garganta se despejó.

_---Ahora ya conoces mi historia, es tu turno de que me cuentes lo que pasó con tú familia después de aquella noche---_

_---Bien---_ Se volvió a sentar, estaba dispuesta a contarle lo que había tenido que vivir, solo así podría tener la esperanza de llegar a un acuerdo con él.

---_Mi padre se enteró lo que había entre ustedes, él creía que se fugarían llevándose a la hija de ambos, ignorando quien de las dos no llevábamos su sangre dio por hecho que era yo al estar en el auto con ustedes---_

_---Pero eso no es cierto!!!, Susana es mi hija no tú---_

_---Pero él no lo sabía!!—_Exclamó defendiéndolo ---_Y hasta el día de hoy aún lo ignora, mamá nunca se lo digo y los medios por los cuales se enteró no fueron muy gratos---_ Candy respiró profundo debía mantener la calma.

_---Desde entonces, él me ha tratado de una manera muy diferente, fue un golpe muy duro, no solo la mujer que amaba lo iba a dejar, sino que además no solo se dio cuenta que no lo amaba sino que le había mentido, así me lo hizo saber cuándo le cuestioné el porqué de su comportamiento para con migo._

_Cuando terminé la preparatoria me envió a Inglaterra prácticamente exiliándome, me quería lejos de él y de quien ha creído su hija.----_

_---Ha sido muy doloroso---_ Archivald se dio cuenta del dolor con el que hablaba a pesar de su actitud seria

_--Si lo ha sido. No solo me alejó de mi hermana, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que su dolor se ha convertido en odio. Uso el fideicomiso que mamá me dejó para mantener mis estudios, de él hace mucho que no he recibido apoyo emocional o financiero. Mucho antes de terminar la universidad tuve que valerme por mi misma cuando al parecer el fideicomiso se terminó.---_

_---Ahora contestando a su pregunta de hace un rato, soy medico sr. Cronwell, valiéndome de esa posición y algunos contactos, en el hospital San Joseph, me hice de unas muestras de sangre de mi padre para realizar pruebas de ADN.--- _Sacó de su bolso los sobres de laboratorio y los entregó_ --- Soy una mujer de ciencia y solo con pruebas irrefutables y no la palabra de un hombre dolido podía dar por sentado que decía la verdad. Los análisis arrogaron que el y yo teníamos parentesco cercano, no lo entendía él juraba que mamá había tenido una hija de usd. Solo había otra posibilidad y no me quedaría con la duda, así que obtuve una muestra de Susana y el resultado fue el obvio—_

Archivald observaba detenidamente los documentos que tenía en las manos – _Estos análisis son recientes---_

Candy asintió _--- Esos los mandé hacer hace un par de meses, cuando supe que usd. Volvería, pero hice otros hace varios años----_

_---Quien más lo sabe----_

--- _Nadie más sabe esta verdad, se preguntará porque con pruebas tan contundentes no saqué a mi padre de su error _---él asintió_--- Como le dije mi padre cambió drásticamente, pero el hecho de que mantuviera a Susana cerca y le proporcionara todo lo que necesitaba aun a pesar de su indiferencia, significaba que la quería, Susana era aún muy joven y con usd. Supuestamente muerto, decidí que su mejor opción era quedarse al lado de papá….. por eso callé.---_

Candy se puso de pie, era hora de hablar sin titubeos así que se acercó a Archivald y lo miró a los ojos.

_---- Supongo que ha vuelto con la intensión de decirle la verdad a Susana o me equivoco---_

Archivald asintió --- _Ese es mi propósito, sé que no se encuentra en Estados Unidos pero en cuento conozca su paradero la buscaré para contarle la misma historia que a ti---_

---_Lo temía, pero se ha puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de ello---_

Archivald la miró intrigado _---A que te refieres---_

Candy suspiró ---_Supongo que para Susana será una gran sorpresa y tal vez tarde en entenderlo pero al final lo aceptará, su reacción no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es la reacción de mi padre.---_

Archivald se tensó ---_No permitiré que le hago daño---_

A pesar de su esfuerzo Candy no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ---_Si claro, no dudo que usd. Trate de protegerla, pero George Andry es un hombre mucho más rico y poderoso de lo que todos creen, como cree que reaccionará cuando sepa que se equivocó, que la mujer sobre la que dejó caer todo el peso de su dolor en realidad si era su hija y que por 13 años cuidó y protegió a la hija del amante de su esposa----_

Archivald le dirigió una furiosa mirada, pero tenía que aceptar que lo que decía era verdad, iba a decir algo, pero Candy se le adelantó

_--- Yo mejor que nadie lo conoce y sé que esa verdad y el hecho que usted está vivo ,terminaría con la poca lucidez que aun tiene, sin duda tratará de destruirlos y como mencioné su poder e influencias son muchas.----_

Archivald apretó el brazo de su silla, le dolía aceptarlo pero era verdad que el poder y la influencia de Andry sobre pasaba por mucho la de él.

_--- Que propones entonces, que calle---_ digo frunciendo la frente en un claro gesto de disgusto.

_---Asi es---_

_---No!!!, me niego a ello, he venido por mi hija y nadie lo impedirá!!!---_ Dijo sintiéndose frustrado _--- Ya he esperado demasiado---_

_--- Tan egoísta es--- _Candy le espetó con el tono más frio que pudo ----_Se que lo que le pasé a usted no le importa y honestamente a mi tampoco, pero Susana si me importa y demasiado, es mi herma y prometí sobre la tumba de mi madre protegerla, Si yo he podido callar y soportar los desprecios de mi padre solo por protegerla porque usd no lo haría. Que no se supone que un padre haría cualquier cosa por un hijo?. Porque quiere arrastrarla a este infierno, acaso usted, mi padre y yo no somos ya demasiados.---_

Candy vio la lucha interna que Cronwell sostenía, estaba luchando entre el deseo de decirle la verdad a su hija y su instinto de protegerla, Candy supo que tenía que decir algo que borrara la duda. Se acercó a la silla de ruedas y colocó sus brazos a cada extremo se inclino hacia adelante quedando a la altura de su rostro, clavando sus verdes ojos en los de él y con el tono más serio que pudo exclamó.

_--- Una vez mi padre quiso decirle su verdad a mi hermana yo le suplique que no lo hiciera, que si la amaba por ser su hija no le causara más dolor y él aceptó. Ahora le pido lo mismo a usted, si en verdad ama a Susana por ser su hija, no deje que la verdad se sepa, no arruiné lo que ha conseguido, por lo menos por ahora, deje que consolide su carrera, en un mes podrá disponer del fideicomiso de mamá y se volverá más independiente deje que tenga algunas armas para enfrentar lo que se desatará al saberse la verdad.---_

A pesar de todo Archivald sabía que Candy tenía razón---- _Cuanto tiempo sería y que haríamos mientras tanto---_

Candy sintió que había logrado convencerlo_--- Uno o tal vez dos años más habrá que callar, mientras tanto si papá no se entera que usd. Vive será mejor, trate de obtener recursos yo haré lo mismo---_

_---Tú??---_

_---Por supuesto, que usted sea padre de Susana no cambia el hecho que seamos hermanas y no pienso dejarla sola, lo que tenga que enfrentar lo enfrentaremos juntas---_

Archivald sintió un profundo respeto y admiración por Candy, ella más que nadie se había sacrificado por proteger a su hermana menor, cargando con una culpa que no le correspondía y aun así no flaqueaba y estaba dispuesta a continuar.

_--- De acuerdo se hará como has dicho---_

Candy salió de la casa de los Cronwell, lo que descubriera esa tarde era más de lo que podía soportar, tuvo que hacer uso de toda la disciplina y autocontrol que había aprendido en su trabajo para mantener la calma que el momento requería pero eso la había dejado sumamente agotada. Abordó un taxi que la llevó a su edificio, apenas tuvo conciencia de haber llegado a su piso, caminó vacilante por el pasillo hasta su puerta, la cual abrió con manos temblorosas, ya adentro dejó fluir todos sus sentimientos: dolor, desesperación, ira, coraje, frustración, un mar de emociones la embargaban mientras recordaba lo que había escuchado esa tarde. Se apoyó en una pared, de pronto sintió dificultad para respirar, clavó sus ojos en el cuadro de su familia, un terrible nudo apareció en su garganta y las lagrimas nublaron completamente su vista, tomó un florero que tenía cerca y con furia lo arrojó contra la pared.

_---- Destruiste nuestra familia!!!!--- _Dijo mientras miraba con dolor a su madre. Alcanzó otro objeto y lo arrojó con más fuerza hacia el mismo lugar

_---Tu la mataste!!!!----_De pronto sintió un infinito odio hacia su padre.

Caminó unos pasos volcando con fuerza una mesa que se interpuso en su camino.

_---Candy, estas bien!!!---_La voz de Terry y los golpes en la puerta sonaron tan lejanos que los ignoró al tiempo que arrojaba el centro de mesa que tenía en las manos.

_--- Porque tenía que ser así----_ sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por gruesas lagrimas, en medio de su aturdimiento escuchó que la llamaban.

_---Candy, Candy abre!!!---_

---_Terry ---_ Era Terry quien la llamaba, clavó sus ojos en la puerta, sin darse cuenta caminó hasta tomar la perilla y la giró. La imagen de Terry apareció frente a ella _---Por dios que pasó!!!---_-, sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza. Sintió que él la rodeaba con sus brazos, se sentía protegida como nunca antes.

Apenas si fue consciente que Terry la llevó hasta la sala y se sentaron. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazada a él llorando.

Ya un poco calmada, Candy se separó de Terry y se secó las lágrimas.

---_Yo…lo siento si te molesté----_

_---Candy…---_Sintió como tomó su barbilla con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo _--- No me molestaste, sino que me asusté al escuchar los golpes, pensé que alguien se había metido y te estaba haciendo daño!!!---_ Candy se dio cuenta que Terry recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

_---Que fue lo que pasó??, puedo ayudarte en algo?---_

Las lágrimas nuevamente nublaron su vista, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo se contuvo.

_---Gracias, pero ni tu ni nadie puede ayudarme, te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, voy a estar bien----_ A pesar de sus esfuerzos su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Terry hizo un gesto de poco convencimiento, pero decidió no presionarla.

_--- Te puedo acompañar hasta que te tranquilices---_ No era una pregunta

_---No, no es necesario ni correcto---_

_---Vamos pecas tu virtud está a salvo conmigo, recuerda que soy un caballero ingles ---_ Candy se relajó al notar su intento por animarla y le sonrió débilmente.

_--- Si, … supongo que eres un caballero con las chicas pecosas como yo—_

Vió como Terry se levantaba, _---Te prepararé un poco de café o prefieres té?---_

_---No, no te molestes, yo lo preparo después de todo eres un invitado---_

_---Si un invitado que se invitó solo--- _Lo vió desaparecer en la cocina. Hasta entonces Candy se dio cuenta del desorden que había provocado. Pero no era para menos la discusión que había sostenido esta tarde la estresó enormemente, sacudió al cabeza no quería pensar en eso, no ahora, ya lo haría más tarde.

Terry la llamó desde la cocina, pidiéndole ayuda para llevar las tazas. Candy sonrió, Terry tenía un efecto relajante en ella, se dirigió a donde estaba para ayudarlo. Las horas pasaron, de pronto la charla se volvió animada, entre las bromas de Terry y una discusión sobre música se relajó, hasta que Terry creyó conveniente retirarse y dejarla descansar.

Esa noche había pensado que no dormiría su cabeza era una tormenta de ideas e imágenes, cuando ya se sentía desesperada, la melodía de una guitarra la alcanzó, Terry estaba tocando una de sus piezas. Se volvió a recostar y cerrando los ojos se concentró en las notas, poco a poco su mente y su corazón se calmaron y en algún momento se quedó dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Ayudado por una muletas, Terry caminaba a paso firme pero lento hasta llegar al puesto de revistas que se encuentra a tres calles de su edificio, se había vuelto su pequeña rutina matinal, lo hacía sabiendo que Eleonor aún dormía, aun no podía caminar normalmente y la pierna aún le dolía lo suficiente como para no cambiar las muletas por un bastón. Saludó cortésmente a la señora Ruíz, una latina de mediana edad que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Compró el periódico del día, se dirigió a una banca en la parada del autobús y se dispuso a leer, no había nada que le llamara la atención, así que lo doblo y se concentró en mirar a las personas que pasaban. Tenía la costumbre de observar e interpretar sus gestos. La niña que caminaba un paso a tras de su madre con el ceño fruncido denotaba que no había conseguido lo que quería con su berrinche, la mujer de traje con el celular pegado en la oreja, seguramente discutía asuntos del trabajo, la pareja que se abrazaba en la acera de frente de pronto se separó, al parecer algo no le había gustado a la chica que miraba a su compañero ahora de una manera poco dulce.

El sonido de un claxon desvió su atención. Frente a él un jeep azul metálico resplandeciente se detuvo, se agacho para mirar al conductor.

_---Te llevo a algún lado guapo!!---_ Terry sonrió al descubrir de quien se trataba.

_---Claro a donde gustes, pecosa--- _Se levantó y tomando sus muletas se acercó al auto cuya puerta se abría. Subió despacio sin importarle que otro conductor tocara el claxon.

_---Buen día Terry, Eleonor sabe que te escapas a comprar el periódico??---_

-_jaja, si lo supiera no estaría aquí---_

_---Ok. Vamos a casa_--- Candy arrancó el auto pero la hábil mente de Terry ya tenía otros planes

_--Da vuelta aquí---_

_---pero Eleonor se enfadará---_

_---Vamos Candy compadécete de mí, Eleonor no me ha dejado ni un momento desde el accidente, la quiero pero puede ser algo …..------_

_---Asfixiante!!!_—Completó Candy

_---Exacto además aun te debo una dotación de panecillos y veo que tu auto quedó de maravilla--_

_---La verdad si, la encerada y pulida fueron grandiosas. Gracias---_

_---Si, pobre auto estaba en unas condiciones que ¡¡¡que horror!!!---_

_---Oye!!! No estaba en malas condiciones solo… un poco descuidado,_ _entonces vamos al centro por panecillos_----

_---Si, así es glotona ----_

Unos minutos más tarde entraban a un sencillo pero acogedor café, decidieron sentarse en la terraza del segundo piso.

Una camarera se acercó_ ---Les tomo su orden ----_

_--- mmm que pediré ---_ Candy miraba pensativa la carta

_--- Para mí un café y un panque de nuez --- _Ordenó Terry

_--- Yo quiero un chocolate con un panecillo de chocolate ---_

_---No crees que es demasiado chocolate---_

Candy fingió una cara de espanto _---Pero que dices, jamás es demasiado chocolate---_

_---jajaja---_ Terry se preguntaba porque si consumía tanto chocolate Candy no engordaba.

_--- Y dime como vas con la rehabilitación---_

_--- Vamos bien, pero aun me duele la pierna ---_

_---Eso es normal el daño que recibiste no se cura en poco tiempo ----_

_---Por cierto nunca te di las gracias por haber evitado que me la amputaran, Annie me comentó que el otro medico la había sugerido pero tú lo rechazaste ----_

Candy le sonrió dulcemente --- _Nunca permito que se tomen decisiones tan drásticas a menos de haber agotado las opciones, desafortunadamente muchos médicos optan por los métodos más rápidos y seguros aunque no necesariamente el mejor para el paciente._ ----

_---Si aunque me hubieran salvado la vida, sin una pierna mi carrera como actor hubiera terminado y con ella la mitad de mi vida---_

_---No crees que exageras ---_

_--- No, no exagero. Sabes aprendí a leer con Shakespeare, me imaginaba esos lugares y personas de sus obras, me imaginaba siendo un iracundo Otelo o un romántico Romeo, mas de una vez después de hacer una travesura mi madre me reprendía no evitando que viera televisión o prohibiéndome salir a jugar, me quitaba mis libros sabiendo que ese era mi verdadero castigo._

_El teatro es un mundo mágico donde puedes ser quien quieras, un rey, un mendigo, un héroe o un criminal, tú siempre serás Candices y yo siempre Terruces, pero cuando estoy en el escenario dejo de serlo y me transformo en otra persona y sabes me siento libre ---_

_---Realmente amas el teatro---_ Candy lo afirmó mientras se encontraba completamente envuelta en las palabras de Terry.

_--- Si, la actuación y la música son mi vida---_ dijo con tal vehemencia que Candy internamente se felicitó por las decisiones que había tomado, por primera vez un sentimiento de orgullo la envolvió.

_---Aquí esta su orden ---_

_--- mmm huele delicioso--- _Apenas la mesera había colocado el servicio en la mesa y Candy inmediatamente comenzó a devorar su desayuno.

Estuvieron platicando en el café por más de una hora, después de pagar la cuenta, Candy se disponía a ir a su departamento, pero Terry lo impidió.

_--- Estas apurada por llegar a tu casa??---_

_--- Bueno apurada apurada, no, pero considerando que tuve guardia en el hospital una siesta no me caería mal, pero deduzco que aun no quieres volver ---_ Candy se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba como Terry le sonreía coquetamente.

---_Bueno es un buen día y un paseo por el parque no me caería mal, además el médico dice que debo ejercitarme---_

_---Esta bien, quieres ir a central Park---_

Terry asintió, abordaron el auto y en unos minutos estaban caminando a paso lento por Central Park.

_---Sabes cuando era niña solía trepar a los arboles, mamá siempre se preocupaba de que cayera y mas cuando Susana trataba de alcanzarme, nunca se le dio eso de trepar pero siempre lo intentaba---_

Terry se imaginó a una Candy adolescente trepada en un árbol, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal imagen. _---jajaj, Así que tenías complejo de tarzán o mejor dicho de mono!!!---_

Candy le propino un ligero golpe en el brazo _---Grosero, cuando dejaras de ponerme apodos –-_

_---Cuando dejes de hacer cosas que lo merezcan, señorita tarzan pecoso---_

Candy levantó los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco _---Por dios eres imposible---_

Continuaron caminando por un rato más, hasta que Terry se sintió cansado aunque le hubiera gustado continuar su pierna le recordó que aun no estaba en condiciones de una larga caminata, así que se dirigieron a una banca frente a una fuente.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, Terry se dio cuenta que el silencio no le incomodaba cuando estaba con ella. Un heladero pasó cerca, compraron unos helados y se volvieron a sentar.

El celular de Candy comenzó a sonar, Terry observó como Candy sonrió al ver el número que apareció en la pantalla.

_--- Anthony!!!, como estas---_

Candy no se dio cuenta como Terry se tensó y frunció el seño al escuchar el nombre _Brown, doctor apuesto, seguramente _

_--- No no estoy en casa, estoy dando un paseo por Central Park, pero dime se te ofrece algo ---_

_Si que vengas a verme enseguida querida_ Terry no podía evitar imaginar lo que Brown decía al otro lado de la línea, los rumores que escuchara sobre su relación con Candy lo llenaron de celos. Sabía que de ser una emergencia del hospital la hubieran llamado por su localizador

_--- vaya, Ok. No estoy muy lejos llego rápido---_

Candy colgó _--- Terry lo siento pero tengo que marcharme…---_

_--- Vas a ver a Brown, no puede esperar verdad--- _La voz de Terry sonaba fría

Candy no entendía a que se refería _--- Te refieres a Anthony??—_

Terry evadió la pregunta simplemente no quería saber _--- Supongo que no me dejaras aquí, por lo menos pídeme un taxi---_

Candy se extraño del repentino cambio de humor de Terry _--- claro que no te dejaré aquí, pero conseguir un taxi a esta hora no va a ser fácil además tendríamos que cruzar el parque por aquí no pasan----_

Terry se puso de pie _---Entonces es mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaras tarde a tu cita---_

_--- Espera!!!,_ n_o puedes caminar tanto y si tengo algo de prisa---_ Candy pensaba las opciones que tenía no podía permitir que Terry se esforzara tanto, pero no tenía tiempo de llevarlo hasta el otro extremo del parque ni irlo a dejar a su departamento. _--- Ya se, si no te molesta podrías acompañarme no tardaremos mucho ---_

_--- Acompañarte???---_

_--- Oye tu me arrastraste hasta aquí, así que ahora me acompañas---_ Candy no le dio tiempo de protestar lo tomó por un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el auto que no estaba muy lejos. Cuando Terry reaccionó ya estaban en camino.

_---A donde vamos, no creo que me guste hacer de mal tercio---_

_--- mal tercio?, Terry no entiendo nada de lo que dices---_

_---Vas a ver a Brown no?, si yo fuera él no me gustaría que mi novia llegara con alguien más a una cita---_

_----jajaja que dices, crees que voy a una cita con Anthony?, de donde sacaste eso---_

_--- Acaso no fue él quien te habló ---_

_---Si fue él pero no me citó y lo dices como si él fuera mi ….. novio---_

_--- Y no lo es?---_

_---jajaja, claro que no----_

_---En el hospital he escuchado algunos rumores ----_

_--- ah eso, desde cuando crees lo que los demás dicen, si la mitad de lo que dicen en el hospital de mi fuera cierto, sería la mayor nazi de la historia o la mayor prostituta del mundo ---_

_---No seas exagerada, no pueden ser tan malos los comentarios sobre ti---_

_---Nadie pone en duda mi capacidad como médico, pero no les agrado mucho como persona, tú conoces como me comporto en el hospital, solo porque no me gusta mezclar las cosas y exijo más que otros residentes no soy muy popular entre el personal, acaso Annie no te ha platicado de eso??—_

_--- No platico mucho con mi hermana, porque una doctora Nazi la explota y casi no tiene tiempo libre---_

_---jajaja, lo ves hasta tu opinas que soy unan explotadora---_

_--- Entonces no sales con Brown---_

_--- No, ya no---_

_--- Ya no??_

_--- Conozco a Anthony desde que éramos niños y cuando estaba en la preparatoria salía con él, bueno en realidad fui su novia, pero después me fui a Londres y bueno sucedieron muchas cosas y perdimos contacto. Cuando volví y lo encontré en el hospital pues ambos pensamos que podíamos retomar las cosas donde las dejamos, pero no funcionó, nos dimos cuenta que ambos cambiamos mucho, sobre todo yo. Así que decidimos ser solo amigos y nos llevamos bien, solo que como no convive con las mujeres del hospital, bueno por celos suelen hablar ---_

Terry sonrió de medio lado y se relajó, el saber que Candy no salía con Brown era una buena noticia, pero su curiosidad aún no estaba satisfecha.

---_Ok. No sales con Brown ya lo entendí y me disculpo por creerlo tendré más cuidado con lo que escucho, pero dime sales con alguien?---_

_---No, todos los hombres que conozco, huyen cuando me conocen siendo "la dama de hierro", jajaja---_

_--- y quien no, yo estuve a punto de huir también ---_

_--- y porque no lo hiciste---_

_---Bueno eres mi vecina y eso me ha permitido saber que no siempre eres de hierro---_

_--- Gracias, creo que eso fue un cumplido ---_

_---Si, lo fue pecas---_

_--- llegamos!!—_

Terry se sorprendió al ver en donde estaban, era un edificio de fachada antigua, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el letrero en la puerta "Orfanato Hogar de Ponny".

Candy entendió el asombro de Terry .

_--- Conozco a las directoras del orfanato, mi madre solía traernos a mí y a Susy cuando éramos niñas, ella apoyaba la labor de las directoras, cuando volví las visité y le ofrecí mis servicios cuando lo necesitaran, por eso he venido al parecer un niño está enfermo y quieren que lo revise---_

_---Te acompaño---_ Terry ya se estaba encaminando hacia la entrada.

_--- Y porque te llamó Brown y no las directoras??---_

_--- Porque Anthony también presta su ayuda aquí y a él lo contactaron primero, pero él está ocupado así que me pasó el recado, tu curiosidad quedó satisfecha?---_

Fueron recibidos por dos mujeres, una de ellas era una mujer de edad avanzada, bajita y algo regordeta, pero con un rostro que irradiaba gentileza, Candy la presentó como la srita Ponny que junto con la monja con habito, la hermana María, dirigían el lugar.

Terry esperó a Candy, mientras examinaba al niño mencionado, sentado en el jardín de la parte trasera del lugar, se concentro en ver como un grupo de niños jugaban correteándose por el patio.

_--- Es grandioso como un simple juego los hace tan felices, verdad---_

_--Si, sabes siempre me imaginé que los orfanatos eran lugares …. Deprimentes donde los niños no eran felices, pero esos niños irradian felicidad---_

_--- No conozco muchos orfanatos, pero te puedo asegurar que cualquiera que este al cuidado de la hermana Maria y la srita Ponny, no puede ser infeliz, son grandes personas que solo dan amor a quienes los rodean---_

_--- Como está el pequeño?---_

_--- Estará bien, tiene una fuerte infección pero con los medicamentos y cuidados necesarios pronto se recuperará, Vamos---_

Se encaminaron por los pasillos del orfanato, Terry se sorprendió de la calidez del lugar había risas por todos lados. Llegaron hasta una oficina sencilla pero muy limpia y ordenada. Terry escuchaba atento como Candy les daba indicaciones sobre los cuidados que el niño necesitaba, era extraño él cómo su paciente conocía la forma fría y lacónica con la que Candy daba indicaciones en el hospital, sin embargo ahí con esas dos mujeres era completamente diferente. Una vez que habían terminado con el asunto del enfermo, Candy se dirigió a Terry con una cálida sonrisa.

_---Lo siento pero es tu turno----_

Terry hizo un gesto de extrañeza, vió como la Señorita Ponny sacaba lo que parecía un cuaderno de su escritorio y se acercó a él.

_---Señor Granchester, es un honor que nos visite alguien tan importante como usd. La hermana María y yo somos sus admiradoras y si no es mucha molestia podría obsequiarnos un autógrafo---_

Terry tomó el cuaderno que le extendían, se sorprendió al abrirlo y ver una serie de fotografías de él, en diferentes obras.

_---Susy, estaba tan emocionada cuando nos comentó que trabajaría para usted, dios nunca la ví tan feliz ----_ Comentó la hermana María a la vez que le proporcionaba una pluma.

Terry se sentía feliz, en muchas ocasiones sus "fervientes" admiradoras lo acosaban con tantos halagos que lo hacían sentir incómodo, pero esas dos sencillas mujeres irradiaban tanta paz que por primera vez en años se sintió alagado de que alguien le pidiera un autógrafo, no lo pensó mas y en la primer hoja escribió una dedicatoria.

…._Solo el que da amor puro puede recibir amor puro …..TERRY G.G.B_

Cerró el libro y se los entregó. Al salir del edificio mentalmente hacia una anotación

_Nota: En la próxima obra enviar boletos a la srita Ponny y la Hermana María_

---_Vaya veo que te agradaron, no podía ser de otra forma --- _Candy se dio cuenta de la cálida sonrisa que Terry tenía en los labios.

_--- Son unas buenas mujeres---_ Le respondió mientras abordaban el auto.

_--- Si, desde que tengo memoria la Señorita Ponny y la hermana María se han dedicado al cuidado de niños huérfanos, en ese lugar siempre ha habido amor y paz, cuando mamá murió ellas fueron mi único consuelo y en los peores momentos fueron un fuerte apoyo para no derrumbarme._

_--- Y tu padre??---_

Candy se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas. _---La muerte de mamá fue muy dura para él ---_ Terry observó como una sombra de tristeza nublo por un momento sus verdes ojos, pero se recuperó enseguida _--- Te has portado bien, así que te llevaré a donde gustes ---- _Terry se dio cuenta que Candy guardaba un gran dolor_. --- mmm tengo hambre y creo que tu también---_ respondió al escuchar un ligero gruñido proveniente del estomago de ella, quien al darse cuenta se sonrojó.

_--- que te parece si vamos por comida y la llevamos al departamento, creo que eso evitará que Eleonor me reprenda por mi fuga ---- _

_---jajaja, y me usaras de escudo verdad!!!---_

_---Esa es la idea!!---_ Si definitivamente Terry prefería verla sonreír.

Tiempo después se encontraban saliendo del elevador del edificio donde vivían, Candy llevaba las bolsas con la comida china que compraran en el camino, al entrar Terry comenzó a llamar a su madre mientras Candy acomodaba las bolsas en la cocina.

_--- Eleonor no está--- _Escuchó la voz de Candy y se dirigió hasta ella, al verlo le señaló una hoja que estaba pegada a la puerta del refrigerador.

_Querido Terry_

_Ya que has decidido pasearte por la ciudad a pesar de tu condición, supongo que podrás prepararte la comida tu solo, Nora y yo iremos de compras y no volveremos hasta muy pero muy tarde …._

_Eleonor._

Soltando un suspiro Terry exclamó ---_Creo que se enojó, bueno ya encontraré la forma de contentarla. ---_

_--- Creo que no será tan fácil, es tu madre así que no podrás usar tu "encanto" ingles---_ Candy sonreí con burla

_---Bueno ya me preocuparé de ello después, vamos a comer---_

Al terminar Candy se apresuró a lavar los platos y vasos que habían utilizado, los acomodó perfectamente en la alacena, al buscar a Terry se dio cuenta que no estaba en la sala, el sonido de un piano se comenzó a escuchar, lo siguió hasta una habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta, se quedó en el marco contemplando como Terry tocaba con una gran maestría recordando las noches que su música calmaba su atormentada alma y le permitían dormir.

Al sentir su presencia Terry levantó la vista sin dejar de tocar y le hizo una seña con la cabeza invitándola a pasar. Candy se acercó y se sentó a su lado, estudió la partitura que se encontraba sobre el piano, eran las notas y la letra de la canción que estaba tocando y que había escuchado en las últimas noches.

_--- La letra es hermosa, pero no tiene titulo ----_

Terry dejó de tocar pasó una mano por su cabellera, parecía algo frustrado

_Se que la letra es buena, pero le falta algo, tal vez sea porque no puedo tocar aún bien el piano sin forzar la pierna, pero no se--- _Se encogió de hombros ---a _las canciones les doy nombre una vez que he perfeccionado tanto al letra como la melodía, solo en ese momento puedo describir en unas pocas palabras lo que expreso con toda la canción_ ---

_---mmm, haber déjame intentarlo----_Terry se hizo a un lado permitiendo que Candy se acomodara, comenzó a presionar algunas teclas, desde la navidad pasada no había vuelto a tocar un instrumento asi que vaciló un par de segundos pero poco a poco las notas fueron cobrando forma, Terry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le daba el ritmo exacto que él deseaba, mientras tocaba sus labios se movían, en susurros entonaba la letra, pero a la mitad de ella se detuvo. Estuvo en silencio un par de minutos, mientras tomaba la letra y al estudiaba un par de veces.

---_No sé lo que opines pero creo que esta canción es para un dueto---_ Terry no componía canciones para duetos. Candy tomó un lápiz que tenía cerca, lo miró pidiendo permiso _--- Puedo??-- _Terry asintió con la cabeza, era la primera vez que alguien hacia anotaciones a sus canciones.

_---Listo, haber probemos así, tu canta la primer parte y ambos el estribillo----_ Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Candy comenzó a tocar nuevamente. Terry dudo un momento, estaba acostumbrado a cantar solo pero se dejó envolver por la música.

TERRY:

1_Me muero por suplicarte  
Que no te vayas, mi vida,  
Me muero por escucharte decir  
Las cosas que nunca digas,  
Más me callo y te marchas,  
Mantengo la esperanza  
De ser capaz algún día  
De no esconder las heridas  
Que me duelen al pensar  
Que te voy queriendo  
Cada día un poco más.  
¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
_

Fijó su mira azul en el rostro de su compañera sintiendo que cada palabra tomaba un significado por primera vez.

_Me muero por abrazarte  
Y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
Me muero por divertirte  
Y que me beses cuando despierte  
Acomodado en tu pecho,  
Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
_  
AMBOS:  
_Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber qué es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas  
Que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

Candy desvió su mirada y se topó con los ojos de Terry, le obsequió una dulce sonrisa, antes de regresar su atención a la partitura.

CANDY :

_Me muero por explicarte  
Lo que pasa por mi mente,  
Me muero por intrigarte  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,  
¿Qué más dará lo que digan?  
¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

Pareciera que Candy ya conocí la canción, sintió la necesidad de mirar nuevamente los ojos de Terry que tenían un brillo que nunca antes había notado.

AMBOS:

_  
Me muero por conocerte,  
Saber qué es lo piensas,  
Abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas  
Que nos quieran abatir,  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
Cantar contigo al alba  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

Al terminar ambos guardaron silencio, se encontraban atrapados en los ojos del otro. Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado mucho, sus cuerpos se rosaban. Terry posó su mirada en los labios entreabiertos de Candy, una fuerza desconocida lo empujo a acercarse más.

_---"Sin miedo a nada", será su titulo --- _Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella, era suave y calidad, Candy solo cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto. Terry se acercó aun mas no podía o más bien no quería detenerse, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos. Cuantas noches Terry había soñado con probar sus labios, se apretó mas contra su boca, al sentirlo Candy no pudo evitar abrir más los labios su mente se nubló al sentir como Terry la invadía, ahora el escalofrío se convirtió en una ola de calor que la hizo estremecer, llevó una mano hasta la nuca de él y lo acercó aun mas, el beso que había iniciado siendo apenas un roce se convirtió poco a poco en uno apasionado, su respiración se volvió agitada al sentir la mano de Terry rodear su cintura, ninguno pensaba solo sentían.

_--- Terry!!!---_

La voz de Eleonor desde la sala, los hizo reaccionar, con reticencia se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada,

_---Terry… yo--- _Candy abrumada por el momento no lograba decir algo coherente. Terry acarició su rostro y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

_--- Siempre me has gustado, pecosa ---_ Candy abrió sorprendida los ojos, acaso esa era una declaración?.

Al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban Terry se separó de ella.

_---Aquí estamos Eleonor ----_

_---Estamos??, ooh hola Candy ---_Eleonor observó el rostro sonrojado que Candy desesperadamente trataba de ocultar, se reprendió internamente por haberlos interrumpido.

Sin darles tiempo a nada Candy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

_--- Bueno ---_ se aclaró la garganta _--- Es mejor que me vaya a descansar tengo que volver al hospital más tarde, nos vemos Eleonor, Terry---_

Terry sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de Candy ni siquiera había tenido el valor de mirarlo, la siguió por el pasillo en silencio, cuando Candy estaba por entrar a su departamento escuchó su voz.

_--- Lo que dige es verdad ---_

Candy lo observó fugazmente al momento de volverse para cerrar la puerta. Se recargó en ella sentía que las piernas le temblaban, suspiró profundamente, por un momento la magia de lo vivido se vió opacada al recordar los comentarios que había escuchado sobre él y sus relaciones amorosas incluso las palabras que una semana antes ella misma habia escuchado de boca de Terry

"_No me molestaría tenerte en mi cama, pero creo que te has informado mal, mis mejores amantes nunca obtienen más que una noche de placer"_

Candy sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala se paró enfrente de un ventanal, se sorprendió al descubrir que quería creer que aquello no era cierto, después de todo como él le había dicho solo quería deshacerse de Elisa y ella misma sabía por experiencia propia que mucho de lo que se rumora no es cierto.

_---Pero porque me importa, porque quiero creer que no es cierto---_ dio un golpe al suelo con el pie _--- hay no ---_ digo con pesadez _--- Terry me gusta!!---_

* * *

1 "Sin miedo a nada" Alex Ubago


	13. Chapter 13

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XIII

Candy regresaba de un día más de trabajo, había tenido un caso sumamente difícil que requirió de su presencia por más de 72 hora continuas. Bajó de su auto que desde hace días se obligaba a estacionar perfectamente, no quería que Terry la volviera a reprender – _Terry---_ solo pensar en él le causaba un estremecimiento, ahora que lo pensaba era cierto que había tenido mucho trabajo sin embargo debía aceptar que de una u otra manera estaba tratado de evitarlo desde el día que se besaron en su departamento.

Estaba por abordar el elevador. Cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

_--- Candices ----_

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Volteó despacio tratando de mantenerse seria, sabía que cualquier cosa que escuchara no sería grata.

_--- George ---_

Ahí estaba parado frente a ella su padre, con su usual pose denotando arrogancia, seriedad pero sobre todo frialdad. Se miraron en silencio un par de segundos, no lo había visto desde hace casi un año cuando se había mudado. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Candy entró a el seguida de su padre.

_---Susana me llamó ayer, en un mes la gira termina y me ha dicho que en cuanto regrese se mudará ---_

_--- mmmm, cualquiera estaría feliz de que su hija se independice--- _exclamó Candy, su padre la fulminó con una terrible mirada.

_--- a mi no me causa ninguna gracia, ella nunca había tenido intensiones de mudarse, pero seguramente tú la convenciste, eres igual a ella no les importa dejarme solo---_

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta, George siempre culpaba a su madre de todo y ahora la culpaba a ella, quien ni siquiera había hablado con Susana desde hace semanas y no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba, suspiro nuevamente tratando de mantenerse serena.

--- _Lamento defraudarte, pero no sabía nada. Si Susana tomó esa decisión fue suya ---_

Salieron del elevador, Candy caminó por el pasillo pero George la detuvo bruscamente sujetándola de un brazo.

---_ No te creo, pero no permitiré que influyas en ella, Susana se queda en casa, así que mejor la llamas y se lo dices, no voy a permitir que destruyas a mi familia---_

Un enorme coraje invadió a Candy, apretó las manos y levantando la vos respondió

--- _Si no te has dado cuenta Susana ya es mayor es lógico que quiera iniciar su propio camino y si no quieres que se mude llámala tú y díselo, contrario a lo que piensas yo no me involucro en su vida ni en sus decisiones ----_

Candy se volvió, puso la llave en la cerradura pero la mano de George la detuvo.

_--- Solo lo diré una vez, si Susana deja la casa lo lamentaras, así que es mejor que la convenzas y te alejes de ella-- ---_

Sus palabras tenían un tomo de amenaza que hicieron que Candy sintiera miedo, pero estaba decidida a no dejarse amedrentar ya era suficiente con cargar una culpa que no le correspondía para además dejar que le imputaran una mas. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor lo encaró

_--- Si estás aquí es porque eres incapaz de convencerla, Susana quiere una vida propia y si me necesita no le daré la espalda--- _

_--- Eso no es lo que ella quiere ---_

_--- Ah no y entonces que quiere? Tú lo sabes?, me sorprendería que así fuera después de todo siempre ha estado sola, jamás ha contado contigo, talvez en otras circunstancias a pesar de ser mayor quisiera quedarse contigo, pero se habrá cansado de esperarte---_

George la sujetó violentamente por ambos brazos y sacudiéndola le gritó.

--- _No me interesa lo que pienses, maldita la hora en que naciste no ere mas que una …. ---_

Un fuerte jalón lo obligó a soltarla, George se estrelló contra el muro, al levantar su mirada se topo con unos ojos azules que lo miraban amenazadoramente, el recién llegado protegía a Candy con su cuerpo.

_--- No se atreva a acercársele, Candy no está sola ---_

George se puso de pie e ignoro al hombre frente a él, posó su fría mirada en Candy quien a pesar de estar detrás de Terry se mantenía firme.

_--- Estas advertida, aléjate de nosotros ---_

No digo más y se dio la vuelta, Terry no se movió hasta que lo vió desaparecer en el elevador, un débil sollozo le hizo voltearse, Candy bajo el rostro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero la mano le temblaba.

_--- Candy, que pasó, quien era ese hombre--- _

_--- Gracias por ayudarme --- _la voz le temblada en cada palabra _--- Pero no es tu asunto ---_

Intentó nuevamente abrir la puerta pero fracasó, Terry observó como el cuerpo de ella se sacudía, _Esta llorando_ sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó por atrás apoyándola en su cuerpo, Candy no se opuso estaba demasiado consternada por lo que había sucedido. Terry alcanzó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Lentamente la volteó, la abrazó por completo y la llevó hasta la sala.

En el transcurso Candy trató de apartarse, pero Terry no se lo permitió cada vez la sostenía mas fuerte, hasta que ella dejó de luchar, recargó su cabeza en su pecho y así estuvo por un largo tiempo. Terry la sostenía con un brazo y con el otro le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla, se odio así mismo al darse cuenta que disfrutaba de la cercanía y el aroma a rosas de Candy comenzaba a embotarle los sentidos mientras, ella estaba pasando un mal momento. Levantó la vista tratando de distraerse, solo para que la sorpresa lo inundara al toparse con el cuadro en la chimenea donde reconoció al hombre del pasillo.

_Pero, si es su padre _Terry no había escuchado claramente la conversación solo voces que cada vez subían de tono intrigado se había asomado al pasillo, fue entonces que intervino enfurecido al ver la forma en que la estaban lastimando.

Aflojó el abrazo al sentir que dejaba de sollozar.

---_Candy que es lo que ocurre con tu padre, no digas que nada porque escuché como te amenazaba ---_

Al escucharlo Candy se dio la vuelta, no supo porque pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar.

_--- Desde la muerte de mi madre, él me culpa de todo lo malo que hay en su vida simplemente me odia---_

Terry recordó la forma tan dura y fría con la que miraba y hablaba, no comprendía como un padre podría hacer eso con su hija.

_--- Siéntate te prepararé un té---_

_---Terry yo….---_

_---Candy por favor, estas muy nerviosa y hablar te hará bien, sabes que cuentas con migo y puedes confiar en mí ---_

Candy podía ver tanta ternura y preocupación en sus ojos que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Terry preparó un té para ella y un café para el, se sentó a su lado y después de un rato de silencio Candy comenzó a hablar.

--- _Sabes mi padre no siempre fue así, cuando era niña me quería y consentía mucho, no había capricho en el mundo que no me concediera, era el padre que toda niña desearía. Pero eso cambio cuando mamá murió y se enterara que no solo ella tenía un amante sino que también tenía una hija de él ---_

Candy dibujó una amarga sonrisa _--- esa hija … soy yo ---_ su voz denotaba una infinita tristeza, había decidido desahogar su alma pero lo último era un secreto que no se permitiría revelar

_--Imagínate el golpe tan duro que fue para él enterarse de eso, desde entonces cambió conmigo y creo que lo entiendo, después de todo no es fácil tener cerca a la hija del amante de su esposa. _

_Desde entonces también me culpa de todo, como ahora que Susana a decidido dejar la casa e independizarse, el no quiere y esta furioso siente que se quedará solo, así que vino a verme para que yo convenza a Susana que no se vaya como si yo influyera en sus decisiones ---_

_--- Y porque el no habla con ella ---_

_---Creo que ya lo hizo y no funcionó---_

Ahora Terry entendía lo sucedido un rato atrás, sujeto tiernamente sus manos _--- Pero eso no justifica que te trate de esa manera después de todo tú no tienes la culpa de lo que haya hecho tu madre o de lo que haga Susana---_

_--- Si lo sé pero el no lo ve así, en fin lo asimilaré y continuaré con mi vida como siempre, Cuando mi hermana regrese le contaré lo que ocurrió para que ella hable con pa… con George y esto se arreglará---_ Candy suspiró sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima al hablar con Terry aun cuando no le contó gran cosa era un alivio. --- _Terry, gracias por escucharme ya me siento mejor---_

_---Candy, sabes que me importas ---_ La estrecho entre sus brazos para su sorpresa Candy no se resistió. _---Permíteme estar a tu lado, sabes lo que siento por ti----_

Candy ocultó su rostro en el hombro de él, no sabía que decir, ya había aceptado que sentía algo por Terry, además estar así a su lado la hacía sentirse protegida.

Casi en un susurro le respondió _--- A mí también me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado---_

Terry la estrecho mas, estaba feliz al fin Candy había accedido. Se separó un poco de ella y sin poder contenerse la besó. Se quedaron un rato mas platicando hasta que el cansancio le recordó a Candy que debía descansar, así que se despidieron quedando de acuerdo en ir a cenar esa noche.

Tres semanas después Terry le pediría ser su novia.

* * *

_--- mmm y esto donde va ----_Candy sostenía un extraño cuadro.

_--- Eso ponlo sobre aquella mesa---_

Candy se encontraba ayudando a Susana con su mudanza. Como lo había anunciado apenas regresó de la gira buscó un departamento donde mudarse. Candy le comentó la inconformidad de su padre por su mudanza, sin embargo calló la discusión que tuvo con él, pero Susana insistió en que era tiempo de mudarse así que como lo había dicho Candy simplemente la apoyó.

El departamento de Susana se encontraba a dos cuadras de donde Candy vivía, era bastante grande y cómodo. Candy miró su reloj de pulsera en cualquier momento Terry llegaría a recogerla, habían acordado anunciarle a Susana su noviazgo esa misma tarde. El timbre de la puerta le anunció su llegada.

_--- mmm Quien será ---_ preguntó Susana extrañada ya que nadie sabía que se había mudado.

Rápidamente Candy dejó la caja que tenía en las manos y se encaminó hacia la puerta

_---Hola pecosa--- _Apenas Terry la vio al otro lado de la puerta, la abrazó y la besó.

_---Candy quien es --- _La voz de Susana los hizo separarse.

_---Es Terry ---_

Susana se asomó por el pasillo se sorprendió de verlo ahí. _--- Hola Terry, me sorprende tu visita ---_

_--- Hola Susana, en realidad vine a ver a Candy--- ---Porque queremos hablar contigo---_

Los ojos de Susana volaban de Candy a Terry, algo se traían esos dos.

_---Les parece si vamos a otro sitio, aun no tengo muebles ---_

_--- ehh yo preferiría que nos quedáramos---_ Candy se encontraba un poco nerviosa

Se dirigieron a lo que en unos días sería la sala del departamento, como aun no había muebles se quedaron de pie.

Candy se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar _--- Bueno Susy, lo que Terry y yo queríamos hablar contigo es para anunciarte que desde hace un mes él y yo salimos---_

Terry la abrazó por detrás _--- eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que tú hermana ha aceptado ser mi novia ---_

Susana se quedó sorprendida _---Había escuchado rumores de que salías con alguien pero nadie supo decirme con quien, nunca pensé que salieras con mi hermana y tú no me habías dicho nada ----_

_--- Bueno esperaba a que volvieras y luego has estado ocupada con la mudanza, pero ahora ya lo sabes, así que nos veras juntos muy seguido ---_

_---Pero muy seguido ---_ Enfatizó muy alegre Terry.

Saliendo un poco de su sorpresa Susana los felicitó_ --- Así que ahora tendré un hermano, que bien!!! ---_ Susana los abrazó a ambos, estaba feliz por su hermana, además de Anthony no le había conocido otra relación, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, Terry era un hombre muy atractivo, pero trató de evitar esos pensamientos, su hermana se merecía toda la felicidad que la vida pudiera darle.

Tal como Terry lo anunciara, todo el tiempo que tenía libre lo pasaba con Candy, se les veía constantemente en los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York, en los clubs de moda o en el parque. La noticia de su noviazgo pronto fue del conocimiento público, así que pronto Candy conoció lo que significaba ser la novia de alguien tan famoso como Terry, a donde iban las mujeres la veían con envidia, los reporteros los seguían en busca de una nota, a pesar de la incomodidad que en ocasiones esto le causaba, Candy trataba de pasársela lo mejor posible, lo único que le importaba era estar al lado de él.

Así transcurrieron las semanas, Terry se recuperó rápidamente de las secuelas del accidente, había cambiado las muletas por un bastón, Candy pensaba que le daba un aire señorial y se sentía feliz y orgullosa de acompañarlo a los eventos a los que era invitado.

Candy se encontraba en su consultorio trabajando arduamente, le daba instrucciones a Witman y Briter sobre los pacientes que tenían asignados. Annie como todos sabía de la relación que tenía con su hermano, sin embrago Candy continuaba tratándola como siempre en el hospital cosa que no le molestaba, internamente le daba las gracias porque desde que lo aceptó había visto un cambio radical en su hermano, simplemente era feliz.

Candy trataba de desocuparse, no quería que hubiera pendientes ese día ya que era su cumpleaños y Terry le había dicho que lo celebrarían los dos solos. Apenas el reloj marcó las 6 de la tarde se alistó para partir.

Se arregló con esmero, a pesar de saberse hermosa rara vez Candy se esforzaba tanto en su arreglo, pero algo le decía que esa noche sería especial. Observó los aretes de esmeraldas que Susana le había regalado y decidió utilizarlos. A las 8 en punto el timbre de su puerta sonó y rápidamente se apresuró a abrir, al otro lado un Terry sumamente atractivo, enfundado en un traje negro y con el cabello recogido en una coleta la dejó impresionada, lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Terry se saltara un latido. El estaba completamente hechizado con la imagen de la mujer, que con un vestido negro sin mangas y ajustado , le permitía ver las curvas de su cuerpo y un peinado alto que dejaba completamente descubierto su cuello, simplemente parecía una diosa.

Sin poder evitarlo la sujetó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y atrapándola en un largo beso, de mala gana se separó de ella, la noche apenas comenzaba y le tenía una sorpresa así que la tomó por el brazo y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, deteniéndose en la puerta de su departamento.

Cuando Candy vió que Terry abría su puerta preguntó

_--- Pensé que saldríamos---_

Terry la observó con una sonrisa traviesa.

_--- Yo no dije eso, te dije que te tenía una sorpresa y la sorpresa está aquí ---_

Un poco intrigada Candy entró en el departamento, se sorprendió al observar que una mesa arreglada para una cena para dos personas estaba dispuesta en el balcón con una hermosa vista.

_--- Quiero que celebremos tu y yo solos--- _La dirigió hasta la mesa y la invitó a sentarse. El mismo le sirvió la cena y llenó su copa con un fino champagne, durante la cena Terry no podía dejar de mirarla, Candy era tan hermosa y le fascinaba verla sonreír.

_--- Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas esta noche?---_

_--- si una docena de veces ----_

Era verdad pero a él le fascinaba ver como "La dama de hierro" se sonrojaba cada vez que lo decía.

Al terminar, Nora apareció para recoger el servició, mientras ellos tomaban café sentados en la sala, al finalizar su labor se retiró del departamento.

Terry se acercó al equipo de sonido y puso música romántica, se acercó a Candy y la invitó a bailar.

La sujetó por la cintura y la estrecho muy cerca de él, podía sentir su calor atreves de la tela, su aroma a rosas lo estaba enloqueciendo. Candy levantó su rostro que hasta entonces había mantenido en su pecho _--- Terry gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa me gustó mucho tu sorpresa ----_

Terry salió de su ensoñación _--- Oh no pecosa, la cena no era la sorpresa, ese es tu regalo y ahora te lo daré ---_

Detuvieron el baile y la música. Terry la guió hasta su estudio. Ambos se sentaron frente al enorme piano.

_--- Me vas a cantar las mañanitas, que bien ¡!!!---_ exclamó Candy completamente emocionada, no había en el mundo algo que le gustara más que escucharlo cantar.

Terry le sonrió _--- No, no te cantaré las mañanitas ¡!!!----_

Candy se decepcionó un poco _--- Y entonces ….---_

Sin responderle Terry comenzó a tocar, los acordes comenzaron a tomar forma con el ritmo de una melodía, Terry volteó el rostro hacia Candy, no necesitaba mirar el piano mientras tocaba.

1Aquí estoy yo

para hacerte reír cada vez mas

Confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das

aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios

es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul

viaje hasta a ti y te enamores solo

"Coro"

Aquí estoy yo

Abriéndote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrándole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidare

solo acéptame

Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…

y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad

serán de verdad

Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos

y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir

los abrazos que due........

Le pido a Dios

un toque de inspiración

para decir

lo que tu esperas oir de mi

Aquí estoy yo

abriéndote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrándole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidaré

solo acéptame

Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar

y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)

abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)

llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)

cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)

no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)

solo acéptame (acéptame)

Aquí estoy yo

abriéndote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor

cerréndole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidaré

siempre te amaré

_--- La compuse pensando en ti, mi musa rubia---_

Candy estaba conmovida, Terry la hacía sentir tan protegida y amada que sin más se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

_--- Gracias Terry ---_

Terry se puso de pie _--- Vamos Candy es hora de partir tu pastel de fresa----_

Candy hizo un puchero _--- De fresa?? Esta bien---_ Terry sintió la decepción de sus palabras, le sonrió de medio lado. La llevó hasta la cocina, donde los ojos de Candy se iluminaron al ver que su pastel favorito sobre la mesa.

_--- Pastel de chocolate ¡!!!!, Que malo porque dijiste que era de fresa--- _

Terry la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Candy sintió su aliento muy cerca de su mejilla y se estremeció.

_--- Porque me gusta ver tu expresión de felicidad_—Terry comenzó a cantar_ ---Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Candy, fel ….. ----_ ya no pudo terminar candy se volvió y lo beso, llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello al tiempo que se estiraba para alcanzarlo ese movimiento hizo que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente juntos.

Terry la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola aun mas, profundizando el beso, podía sentir el corazón de Candy latir aceleradamente, sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de ella al tiempo que su boca abandonaba sus labios y comenzaba a moverse por su mejilla, luego besó su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, Candy dejó escapar un ahogado gemino, Terry se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

Con voz suave Candy dijo _--- No te detengas por favor ---_

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron, cuantas noches había soñado con Candy teniéndola en su cama, pero no se había atrevido a pedírselo, Candy no era como las mujeres que había conocido, no, entre ellos había un sentimiento único y especial. Sin lugar a dudas Terry era un experto amante, un experto en el sexo, pero era consciente que llegado el momento no era sexo lo que experimentaría con Candy, con ella haría el amor, sí el amor como nunca antes y una parte de él se sentía inseguro, miró fijamente a Candy la amaba tanto, vió seguridad en esos ojos de esmeralda y sus dudas se despejaron.

Candy se separó de él tomándolo de la mano, le sonrió tiernamente y lo condujo hacia la habitación dejando olvidado el pastel.

Candy lo deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a un hombre, apenas cruzaron la puerta lo volvió a besar, con más pasión con mas ternura. Sus manos parecieron tomar vida propia, desanudó la corbata que junto con el saco cayeron al piso. Marcó un camino de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula siguiendo por el cuello y descendiendo por los fuertes hombros que quedaban al descubierto mientras sus manos desabotonaban la camisa que al poco tiempo se perdió en el suelo. Palpó el firme pecho que se encontraba cubierto por una ligera camiseta, sin esperar la tomó por los bordes, pasándola por su cabeza, ahora completamente descubierto Candy recordó que no era la primera vez que lo contemplaba, era tal cual lo recordaba del día de la mudanza, recuerdo que había evocado más de una vez durante las noches.

Pero esta vez no era un sueño, lo tocó con sus pequeñas y suaves manos, palpando cada valle y hendidura, comenzó a besarlo, absorbiendo su escancia, Terry soltó un ronco gemido y una sonrisa picara se dibujó en los labios de Candy, sabía que Terry había tenido muchas amantes pero eso no le importaba, sabía que a ninguna había amado, pero a ella sí, se lo había dicho, se lo había demostrado, ella borraría a todas esas mujeres, todas esas noches, llenaría el vacio en el que había vivido. Candy le mostraría lo que era ser amado, le demostraría lo que era hacer el amor.

Terry se encontraba cada vez mas hundido en la pasión, cada caricia que recibía de las manos de Candy hacía vibrar cada musculo y fibra de su cuerpo, dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre del vestido y lo deslizó dejando al descubierto la piel de su espalda, deslizó la prenda por sus brazos y este cayó sin mayor resistencia. Se separó un poco de ella para poder contemplarla, se quedó perplejo ante la imagen semidesnuda de Candy, no llevaba sostén lo que dejó al descubierto unos generosos y erguidos senos que lo invitaban a probarlos, no se resistió bajó su cabeza hasta ellos apoderándose con la boca de unos de los duros pezones mientras recorría con la mano el otro, sintió como Candy se arqueaba para acercarlo y escuchó sus gemidos, sintió sus manos acariciándole el cabello.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban tan juntos que Candy pudo sentir la dureza de Terry en su estomago, eso la excitó aun mas, bajó sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón, desabrochando el cinturón, desajustó el broche y bajó despacio el cierre, con un movimiento deslizó el pantalón y la ropa interior, su mirada se oscureció al contemplar la masculinidad de Terry, la acunó en sus manos y lo acarició a lo largo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, vió como este los cerró y soltó un ronco gemido, dios Candy lo volvía loco.

Sin soportar más la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama, se acostó a su lado devorándola con la vista, quitó las ultimas prendas que la cubrían, se tomó su tiempo recorriendo cada curva cada rincón de su perfecto cuerpo.

_--- Terry te necesito ---_

La agitada voz de Candy llegó hasta sus oídos el también sentía la urgencia de estar dentro de ella, abandonó sus senos, atrapó sus labios mientras con su mano separaba las piernas de Candy hasta llegar a su feminidad, era tan cálida y húmeda, se colocó sobre ella y dirigió su masculinidad separando los pliegues que resguardaban su suavidad, sin dejar de besarla, con un único y lento movimiento entró en ella.

_--- Dios Candy, te amo ---_

Candy sintió su aliento sobre sus labios, clavo sus uñas en sus hombros y rodeó la cintura de Terry con sus piernas, lo necesitaba lo necesitaba tanto.

Terry comenzó a moverse lentamente, saboreando cada sensación que le provocaba las contracciones de Candy, el vaivén se intensificó al ritmo que ella marcaba con sus piernas.

_--- Terry …. Te amo ----_

Fueron las últimas palabras que Candy pudo pronunciar antes que un intenso orgasmo le quitara el aliento, escuchó el aguado y ronco gemido de Terry antes de sentir como él se desplomaba sobre ella. Juntos habían alcanzado el éxtasis.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Terry sintió como Candy se agitaba debajo de él, levantó la vista y se topo con unos ojos llenos de amor. Terry levemente se incorporó apoyándose en sus brazos, hasta entonces se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba dentro de ella, ésta lo empujó levemente hasta rodar y sin romper el contacto se posicionó sobre él, Terry pudo sentir sus suaves senos descansar en su duro pecho Candy lo besó mientras comenzaba a moverse, se sorprendió de su pronta respuesta, la sujetó por las caderas y disfrutó una vez mas del ritual.

* * *

1 "Aquí estoy yo" Luis fonsi


	14. Chapter 14

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XIV

Terry contemplaba el rostro de Candy, parecía un ángel así durmiendo tranquila y apaciblemente, la estrechó en sus brazos, por instinto Candy se acomodó en su pecho sin abrir los ojos. Había sido sin duda una experiencia única la noche que había tenido con ella, le asombró la abrumadora pasión con la que se había entregado y se deleitó con la ternura que le ofreció.

Durante años dormir con una mujer le había causado un profundo vacío y amargura, primero Elisa lo había herido profundamente, luego todas esas mujeres que solo buscaban placer, terminaron por convertirlo en un ser que se había cerrado a cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera el placer físico, siempre al terminar se retiraba, sabiendo que no podía esperar nada mas de ellas. Pero ahora era tan diferente, se sentía pleno y liberado.

La estrechó aun mas, no quería separarse de ella, extrañamente había despertado en él sentimientos que pensó nunca conocer. Cada vez que veía tristeza en sus ojos un sentimiento de protección emergía; le causaba respeto, admiración y porque no aceptarlo hasta miedo cuando usaba esa actitud de hierro en su trabajo, lo cual contrastaba con la alegría y ternura que sus risas, muecas y expresiones inocentes e infantiles le provocaban.

Bastaba una sonrisa de ella para que cualquier cosa se le olvidara; nunca se había divertido tanto con alguien por el simple hecho de compartir un refresco o un panecillo, _de chocolate por supuesto __. _

Comenzó a preguntarse el porqué se había fijado en ella, sin duda era una mujer hermosa pero no fue su aspecto físico, no eso no habría bastado. Tal vez fuera el hecho que siempre lo trato como a cualquier hombre, irónico que eso fuera, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran de forma especial por ser quien era. Tal vez la forma en que lo miraba,

_Su mirada, sus ojos_

Nunca había visto unos ojos más inocentes, tiernos y tristes, si sumamente tristes. A su mente regresaron imágenes de la primera vez que la viera en el mirador 13 años atrás, sin duda Candy no lo había visto entonces, pero él sí y la imagen de aquel día se quedó en su mente, irradiaba tanta tristeza que desde ese momento un sentimiento de protección hacia esa desconocida había despertado en él. Por lo que le había contado, Candy sufrió mucho a la muerte de su madre, el rechazo de quien por años consideró su padre había abierto una profunda herida en su corazón, el alejamiento de su hermana fue muy duro. Pero ahora estaba él a su lado y se juró a si mismo hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que dejara de sufrir, desde hoy él solo viviría para hacerla feliz.

_---mmm buenos días --- _Una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

_--- Hola ---- _Le sonrió, al tiempo que se acercaba para depositar un breve beso en sus labios.

Candy se estiró cual gatito perezoso _--- Es muy tarde!!! ---_ Se levantó de un salto, tenía que estar en menos de una hora en el hospital. Terry sonrió cuando Candy se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y se cubrió con los brazos mientras su rostro se pintaba de rojo. Hizo una mueca graciosa, buscó su ropa, pero vio una bata de Terry en un pechero, la tomó y se la puso.

Terry la observaba desde la cama, no dejaba de sorprenderse como Candy podía sonrojarse al mostrarse desnuda ante él. Sabía que no había sido el primer hombre en su vida, sin embargo eso no le molestaba, si Candy compartió en el pasado con otro sin duda fue porque había estado enamorada, este ultimo pensamiento le causó celos, celos de saber que había querido a otro , se preguntaba si ese hombre habría sido Brown. Candy le comentó alguna vez que habían sido novios de adolescentes y vuelto a salir cuando regresó.

Candy enfundada en la bata de Terry y con su ropa en las manos se acercó a la cama inclinándose puso su mano en la mejilla de él y le dio un beso.

_--- Tengo que ir a trabajar, te veré después para comernos el pastel ---_

_--- jajaja --- _La risa de Terry se escuchó en toda la habitación_ --- Era mucho pensar que te olvidarías del pastel, está bien lo guardaré para la noche, porque volverás verdad---_

_--- Por supuesto, ahora tengo que irme ----_ Candy se marchó dejando a Terry aun acostado.

Era extraño para Terry ser él quien se quedara después de una noche de pasión, sin embargo se alegraba de que así fuera, sin duda Candy había llegado a su vida para darle un giro completo. Se hundió en las sabanas, ahora comenzaba a resentir el cansancio casi no había dormido por temor a que aquello fuera solo un sueño, había velado por primera vez el sueño de Candy, esa noche sería la primera de muchas que lo haría. Ahora ya no le importaba lo que hubiera sentido por Brown, él se encargaría de dejarlo en el pasado, ahora él y solo él sería su presente y en un futuro no muy lejano sería el único y el último hombre en la vida de Candices White. Con una sonrisa en los labios se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Dos semas después Candy se encontraba en su departamento investigando sobre un caso de leucemia muy raro presentó un niño del Hogar de Ponny, ella se ofreció a pagar y llevar el caso del pequeño, así que se estaba esforzando por sacarlo adelante. El timbre de la puerta la sacó de su concentración, de mala gana se levantó para ver de quien se trataba.

_--- Abuelo ¡!!!--- _

_--- Hola Candy ---_

Candy se arrogó a los brazos del hombre mayor que se encontraba frente a ella. Joseph Marlown, era un hombre Francés de 73 años, pero que aun se conservaba fuerte y sano. De sonrisa cálida y ojos azules y tiernos, era la adoración de Candy.

_--- No sabía que habías viajado, adelante pasa ----_ Candy se hizo a un lado, llevándolo hasta la sala

_--- Quería darles una sorpresa, hace tanto que no las veo ---_

_--- Si desde que volví de Londres solo hemos hablado por teléfono, pero dime cuanto tiempo te quedaras ---_

_--- Un par de semanas, he venido a ver cómo están tú y Susana ---_

_--- Hemos estado bien, abuelo. Yo sigo trabajando en el hospital y Susana esta ahora de vacaciones, tuviste la oportunidad de verla actuar? ---_

_--- Si, cuando estuvieron en París fui a todas sus funciones y hablé con ella un par de minutos, estaba tan ocupada la pobre que no tuvimos tiempo para mas---_

_--- Bien pero ahora que estas aquí pasaremos tiempo juntos. Déjame hablarle para que venga a verte, no vive muy lejos de aquí, de paso gustas algo de comer o beber---_

_--Un refresco de frutillas si tienes ---_

_--- Ok. Vuelvo enseguida ----_

Candy tomó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina. Joseph que quedó solo en la sala, recorrió con la vista el departamento, sin duda su nieta ya no tenía problemas de dinero como tristemente ocurriera años atrás, cuando teniendo solo 20 años y aun estando en la universidad, su padre le quitara su asignación y su departamento, Candy había podido arreglárselas con su sueldo de enfermera en una clínica, viviendo en un pequeñísimo departamento en un barrio pobre y poder adquirir lo necesario para continuar sus estudios lo cual puedo hacer gracias a la beca que había obtenido por sus excelentes notas. Había sido muy duro sin duda, sin embargo pudo terminar su carrera y encontrar una plaza en un hospital aun así su situación financiera era precaria, hasta que su abuelo se enteró y le ofreció su apoyo. Tiempo después Candy le contó el porqué de la actitud de su padre, él conocía la historia de su hija Pauna y de Cronwell incluso su secreto. Clavó su mirada en el cuadro que adornaba la chimenea.

_Hija, porque las cosas tuvieron que ser así _pensaba con amargura _Porque mi nieta tuvo que pagar por tus errores _

_--- Susana llegará en unos minutos ----_ Candy se quedo mirando a su abuelo quien no le respondió, sabía que estaba pensando en su madre. _--- Abuelo ----_

_--- Visité a tu padre antes de venir, no le has dicho la verdad sigue creyendo que no eres su hija, porque Candy---_ En su voz había preocupación y tristeza.

Candy se acercó a la mesa y deposito los vasos y el refresco, se volvió a su abuelo que aun miraba el cuadro.

_--- No tiene caso, decírselo solo causaría más problemas ---_

_---Debí haber hablado hace mucho tiempo pero dijiste que serías tú quien lo haría. Candy no es justo ---_

_--- Y lo sería para Susana?, ella sería la más afectada, yo… ya me acostumbre a esta vida, además las cosas se han complicado ---_

_--Se han complicado??—_

_--Abuelo…. Archivald Cronwell está vivo, lo he visto, es mas he hablado con él--- _

Joseph palideció, no era posible por 13 años había creído que Cronwell había muerto la misma noche que su hija.

_--- Está…. vivo --- _exclamó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón

_--Si, estuvo en coma varios años en un hospital en Suecia. Hace unos meses estuvo aquí, estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad a Susana, pero lo impedí ---_

_--Cómo. …. porque lo hiciste---_

Candy respiró profundo, Susana llegaría en cualquier momento pero no podía dejar a su abuelo con tantas dudas que pudieran hacer que cometiera alguna indiscreción.

_---Cuando tuve la suficiente estabilidad económica, decidí investigar lo que había ocurrido esa noche, me enteré de muchas cosas, entre ellas que posiblemente Cronwell estuviera vivo, mis sospechas se hicieron más grandes cuando me enteré que alguien estaba investigando a mi familia, así que contraté a un investigador privado, el cual confirmó que estaba vivo y por regresar a Nueva York, cuando eso sucedió lo visité y me contó su historia---_

Candy hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.

_--- Sabes lo que significa que él esté vivo. Papá nunca fue el mismo, todos estos años ha vivido con el dolor del la traición de mamá, él ahora es un hombre amargado y si se entera lo más probable es que arremeta en su contra y lo peor es que también lo hará contra Susana, de eso estoy segura---_

Su abuelo asintió

_---Por eso le pedí que callara, por lo menos por un tiempo, el suficiente para que Susana se independizara de papá y él tuviera suficientes medios para enfrentar lo que se desataría, después de una larga charla aceptó. Abuelo nosotros también debemos guardar silencio y mientras Susana y mi padre no se enteren todo seguirá igual ---_

Joseph Marlown miró a su nieta que se encontraba sentada frente a él, no lograba entender de donde obtenía toda esa fortaleza que la había mantenido en pie durante tanto tiempo. Le sonrió tristemente mientras se levantada y la estrechaba en sus brazos, si ella había tomado esa decisión él la apoyaría hasta las últimas consecuencias, estaba de mas decir que Candy estaría al lado de su hermana cuando su padre se diera cuenta de su error.

_---Esta bien Candy, sabes que cuentas conmigo –_

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, Candy se dirigió a ella, apenas la abrió Susana se encaminó hacia donde estaba su abuelo.

Platicaron por un buen rato, Candy le contó sobre su trabajo en el hospital y su labor en el hogar de Ponny, Susana sobre el teatro. La plática fue interrumpida cuando nuevamente el timbre sonó. Susana se ofreció a abrir. Sus ojos se iluminaron al percatarse de quien se trataba.

_--- Terry ¡!!!---_

_--- Hola Susana, se encuentra Candy ---_

_---Claro, pasa tenemos una visita que sin duda Candy querrá presentarte---_

Terry se dirigió a la sala, ahí encontró a Candy que rápidamente se levantó para saludarlo.

_---Terry quiero presentarte a Joseph Marlown, mi abuelo. Abuelo el es Terruces Granchester, mi novio---_

Ambos hombres se saludaron cortésmente, como todo abuelo Joseph se encontraba escéptico con respecto a Terry, pero si Candy era feliz él no tenía nada que objetar.

Terry los invitó a comer, él abuelo se entretuvo contando anécdotas de la infancia de las hermanas, sin duda las más interesantes y entretenidas eran las de Candy, mientras Susana era tranquila y siempre hacia lo que sus padres le indicaban, Candy tendía a meterse en problemas por sus constantes travesuras. Terry se enteró que su afición por trepar arboles les había causado más de un susto o que tenía la manía de ocultarse en el desván para componer y cantar canciones fue ahí donde se enteró que su madre también gustaba de la música y le había heredado a Candy una hermosa guitarra que lamentablemente ella había perdido.

En este punto Terry comenzó una lucha interna por decidirse en confesarle a Candy que esa guitarra no estaba perdida sino en su poder, al final de la noche se propuso contarle la verdad sabiendo que también tendría que contarle como llegó a su poder.

Las semanas pasaron e inevitablemente Joseph Marlown tuvo que volver a París, anunció a sus nietas que pronto se retiraría de sus negocios dejando al frente a un administrador de toda su confianza el cual tenía como principal objetivo mantener y acrecentar su fortuna que algún día sería de ellas, prometiendo mudarse a Nueva York apenas hubiera arreglado todo.

Días después Candy visitaba a Susana en su casa, ahí se enteró que sería la protagonista de una nueva obra de la compañía Stranfort, Candy se emocionó aun más al saber que el protagonista masculino sería Terry…


	15. Chapter 15

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capitulo XV.

Terry se encontraba estudiando el libreto de la nueva obra en la que participaría, "Destinos y decisiones", en ella interpretaría a Scott Summers, un joven hijo de una acaudalada familia que decide buscar su propio camino alejado de la influencia y poder de su familia, apenas leyera el guión Robet le ofreció el papel ya que según él esa historia era muy parecida a la de Terruces y a él le había encantado, aunque cada vez que leía la ultima parte, donde el protagonista a raíz de una mala decisión perdía a la mujer que amaba un extraño sentimiento de angustia lo hacía estremecer.

_Seguramente es por lo que me he involucrado mucho en el personaje _

Unas suaves manos le cubrieron los ojos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, dejó caer el guión a sus pies y rápidamente se volvió atrapando a la persona detrás de él.

_--- Hola pecas__!!! ----_ No le dio tiempo de responder, se perdió en un beso.

Después de unos minutos Candy se apartó de él mirándolo a los ojos _--- Estas ocupado con la obra ?---- _Se agachó para recoger las hojas que Terruces dajara caer.

_--- Lo bueno de ser uno de los jefes es que siempre __puedo dejar de trabajar cuando quiera ---_

La tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. _--- Quieres ir a cenar ---_

Candy negó con la cabeza _--- Cené antes de venir ----_

_--- Así, puedo saber con quién ---_

_--- Con Anthony --- _Candy observó como Terry funcia el seño_ – Vamos Terry, Anthony es mi amigo y mi jefe por cierto --- _

Terry debía admitir que le molestaba saber que Candy pasaba tiempo con el "doctor apuesto", confiaba en Candy pero no en él y no podía evitar sentir celos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro _--- Lo sé y no es nada personal contra él, sino contra todos los que me roban tu tiempo ---_ Después de todo no le mentía

Candy le sonrió dulcemente _--- Y como puedo compensar el tiempo que te roban mis pacientes, amigos y demás --- _Pudo observar como los hermosos ojos azules de Terry se oscurecían, mientras le sonreía

_--- Algo se me ocurrirá ---_Terry la volvió abrazar y a besar, la recargó en la pared e inmediatamente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Candy .

_--- Pensé que querías cenar ---_ Susurró Candy sobre los labios de Terry.

_---__Eso es lo que me dispongo a hacer, que mejor mangar que tú para saciarme ---_ le levantó la playera y atrapo con su boca unos de sus pezones, Candy solo atinó a arquearse para darle completo acceso y sentir el calor de Terry atreves de sus ropas, sujetó su cabeza para acercarlo más, mientras pequeños gemidos salían de su garganta.

--- _Terry estamos en tu estudio_ ---

--- _ajam_—Terry no respondió mas, cada vez que tenía cerca a Candy no podía contralar la necesidad de hacerle el amor, una necesidad que se acrecentaba no solo por el tiempo que estaba separados por sus trabajos, sino porque cada vez que estaba con ella era diferente era especial.

Llevó una de sus manos por debajo de su falda, recorriendo su pierna hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los estrujó y acarició hasta levantarla en vilo, ella levantó las piernas y lo rodeo por la cintura, así la llevó hasta el piano donde la colocó y continuó acariciándola. Una de sus manos se posó en su feminidad donde se deshizo de la ropa interior. Candy dirigió sus manos hasta abrirle la camisa y desajustar el pantalón, veía en los ojos de Terry una pasión desbordante combinado con un inmenso amor, no podía resistirse cuando sentía esa mirada, su corazón latía cada vez más aprisa, su cuerpo le exigía dejarse amar por ese hombre, sin importarle el tiempo ni el lugar.

--- _"El destino son solo los caminos que hemos de andar, hacia donde andarlos y cómo andarlos es nuestra decisión…."_ ---- Candy sostenía el guión de la obra y leía en voz alta algunos de los diálogos, sentada al pie del piano y al lado de Terry que la miraba con adoración.

Perdió su mirada en un punto imaginario en la habitación, --- _Sabes estoy de acuerdo en ello, la vida nos pone ante situaciones que nos obligan a tomar decisiones difíciles, pero al final no es el destino quien elige por nosotros, somos nosotros lo que elegimos que hacer o que no hacer, es cada uno quien elige que pierde por ganar o mantener algo, a veces hacer lo correcto no es precisamente lo que nos hace felices_ ----

Terry observó como de pronto el rostro de Candy se tornó triste, la abrazó haciendo que su cabeza descansara en su pecho, definitivamente odiaba verla así.

_--- Porque dices eso, acaso no eres feliz ---_ Su voz sonó más seria de lo que quería

Al escucharlo Candy levantó la cabeza, tomó el rostro de él con una mano obligándolo a mirarla.

_--- Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo ----_

Y nuevamente su mirada irradiaba amor, Terry no entendía esos cambios repentinos, qué era eso que le causaba tanta tristeza, acaso alguien la había herido, que decisión tan dolorosa había tenido que tomar, a que tuvo que renunciar, comenzó a odiar a una persona sin nombre ni rostro que había causado todo eso en el corazón de Candy. Pero al sentir su mirada y ver su sonrisa sus pensamientos cambiaron, ahora de él dependía que Candy no volviera a sufrir, prefería morir antes de permitirse algo así.

_---Yo también soy feliz a tu lado, te he dicho que te amo ----_

_---Muchas veces pero nunca dejes de hacerlo ----_ Nuevamente lo besó.

Después de besarlo dulcemente, se levantó y acomodó su ropa desajustada

_--Quiero enseñarte algo---_ Candy se acercó a la puerta del estudio donde había dejado su mochila, de ella sacó el cuaderno empastado que su hermana le regalara en navidad. Comenzó a hojearlo, se lo ofreció abierto en una página.

Antes de soltarla le digo en tono serio _--- Léela, pero prométeme que me darás tu sincera opinión---_

Terry sonrió traviesamente _--- mmm en ese caso, no deberías mostrarme nada después de hacer el amor conmigo---_

Candy alejó el cuaderno _--Entonces lo veras después_---- pero no había dado dos pasos cuando Terry la sujetó y tomó el cuaderno.

_---Esta bien, está bien, veré lo que me quieres mostrar ---_ Terry comenzó a leer, al parecer Candy se había dado tiempo para escribir una canción.

_--Solo es una tonada, pero era algo que se me ocurrió ---_

_---Si la cantas sería mejor---_

_--- Bueno pero necesito una guitarra --- _Candy miró a su alrededor, al fondo de la habitación pudo ver una, muy emocionada se acercó para tomarla. Por un momento Terry palideció al ver como Candy sujetaba el instrumento y lo veía con curiosidad.

Volteó sonriendo _--- Esta estará perfecta ---_

Terry volvió a respirar al darse cuenta que la guitarra que sostenía era la que había comprado unos días atrás

_--- Pasa algo Terry---_

_--No, solo estoy impaciente por escucharte ----_

Candy volvió a su lado acomodando el instrumento en sus piernas. Terry desvió su mirada hasta el armario al fondo, donde se encontraba la guitarra de ella, hace varios meses pensó devolverla, extrañamente cada vez que lo había intentado terminaba por desistir. _Ya habrá tiempo después_ Siempre se decía, la verdad era que no quería separarse de ella, la amaba tanto como amaba a su dueña.

Sacudió su cabeza, ya pensaría en ello después ahora concentraba su atención en la rubia que tenía al lado y que comenzaba a cantar.

1A veces pienso que te miento

cuando te digo que te quiero

porque esto ya no es querer

A veces creo que he muerto

cuando no estás y yo despierto

porque sé que esto ya no es querer

Es algo más, algo que me llena

algo que no mata ni envenena

es algo más, algo más que amar

CORO

Es algo más que la distancia

que el dolor y la nostalgia

sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Es darte un beso cada noche

que tus manos me enamoren

y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más

Porque somos algo más...

A veces creo que he vivido

más de mil años contigo

porque sé que esto ya no es querer

A veces pienso que es mentira

por cómo entraste en mi vida

porque sé que esto ya no es querer

Es algo más, algo que me llena

algo que no mata ni envenena

es algo más, algo más que amar

CORO

Y yo sé que no es querer

porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder

contigo olvido lo que es temer

acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí

la noche, el día en mi vivir

la sangre en mis venas

lo doy todo por ti

Contigo el mundo no tiene final

y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar

Porque somos algo mas ….

Candy le sonrió acercándose a los labios de él, _---la compuse para ti te gusta??_---, sin responder Terry se adelantó a besarla.

_---Entonces solo será mía y tú me la cantaras cuantas veces quiera ---_

_--- mmm de acuerdo---_ Candy bostezó _---Pero por ahora vamos a dormir que estoy cansada ----_

Dejaron la guitarra a un lado y se encaminaron juntos a la habitación que desde hace tiempo compartían cada vez que podían.

A la maña siguiente Nora servía el desayuno a Terry y Candy, ya era común verlos juntos por las mañanas de hecho en el armario de Terry había ropa de ella, les sirvió pan tostado con mérmela, fruta, huevos revueltos, café y jugo.

Terry observaba a Candy leyendo y tomando notas de un grueso libro de medicina a la vez que consultaba algunas cosas en su laptop.

_---Que __investigas con tanto interés ---_ Pregunto al tiempo que comía.

Candy cerró el libro que acomodó a un lado junto con sus notas y la Laptop.

_--El caso de Leucemia de Jimmy ---_

Jimmy era un niño huérfano del hogar de Ponny, el cual con solo 8 años padecía de un tipo extraño de leucemia.

_--Parece que el tratamiento de doctor Stuart, no ha mejorado su salud---_Candy bebió de su vaso de jugo.

_---si continuamos así la enfermedad avanzará y las posibilidades de recuperación serán menos__, estoy tratando de contactar a un oncólogo de Suiza, ha tenido mucho éxito con un tratamiento aun experimental con casos como el de Jimmy---_

Terry la miraba con admiración _--Si necesitas ayuda sabes que cuenta con mi apoyo emocional y financiero---_

_--- S__i gracias, es hora de irnos ---_ tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Abordaron el auto de Terry pasaría al hospital antes de ir al teatro.

_---Hoy ensayaremos hasta tarde, en tres semanas es el estreno__ y Robert se pone muy estricto con los ensayos quiere que ya todo esté listo, así que no creo poder recogerte---_

_--No te preocupes volveré temprano hoy no tengo turno además Annie ha insistido en ir de compras ---_

Terry volvió el rostro lleno de sorpresa_, --Iras con Annie de compras?? Y desde cuando haces eso—_

Candy soltó un suspiro _---Bueno, en el hospital soy su jefa, pero fuera soy la novia de su hermano---_ Terry levantó una ceja _--- bueno ella así lo digo además… ---_

Candy dudó un momento antes de continuar, Terry pudo ver que se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

_---además qué Candy ---_ La animó a continuar

_--- bueno… es que … este…--- Candy _soltó el aire que había sostenido en sus pulmones _---lo que pasa es que Eleonor también irá---_

_---Mi madre???--- _Su voz era una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo

---_Si, ella me llamó e insistió en que debía comprar algo para el estreno y bueno insistió en acompañarme---_

_---jajajaja!!!, no sabes en la que te metiste, Eleonor es un tormento cuando se trata de compras, no para en horas ----_

Candy puso cara de terror .

_---jajaja, deberías ver tu expresión, pero creo que te tienes que ir__te acostumbrando a convivir con ellas, después de todo seremos familia---_

Ahora el rostro de Candy era de asombro.

---_Bueno llegamos, Si sobrevives a tu día de compras te recompensaré---_ Terry la besó tiernamente.

Candy ingresó al hospital únicamente estaría un par de horas, las suficientes para supervisar el tratamiento de Jimmy. A medio día se reunió con Annie en el estacionamiento del hospital, para su sorpresa Eleonor ya las esperaba.

_--Candy ¡!!---_ la saludó con un beso en la mejilla _--- Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación, veras que compararemos cosas hermosas ---- _

_--Hola Eleonor!!!, si sin duda será genial---_

Entraron prácticamente en la primera tienda que encontraron, Eleonor llamó a una dependiente para que le mostrara el vestido del escaparate. Mientras hablaba con la vendedora Annie se dirigió a Candy en voz baja.

_--- Candy, hay tres reglas que seguir cuando vas de compras con Eleonor:_

_Primero, si ella dice que un vestido de cierto color te sienta bien, no la contradigas o tardará horas en seleccionar otro._

_Segundo. Si a ella no le gusta tampoco la contradigas o de lo contrario todo el día estará recordándote porque no le gustó,_

_Tercera. Si ella lo quiere pagar, tampoco la contradigas déjala que lo haga o lo tomará como un desprecio y estará enojada por días. ----_

Candy se sorprendió de las palabras de Annie, en ese momento creyó que exageraba, sin embargo tres horas después le dio la razón, llevaban casi dos horas visitando tienda tras tienda ya que ningún vestido le parecía después de que Candy rechazara el vestido negro que eligiera. La ultima hora había escuchado por lo menos 17 distintos comentarios del porque el vestido azul que compró no era una buena elección. Cuando por fin dio su visto bueno a un vestido verde oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, Eleonor se ofreció a pagarlo, Candy estuvo a punto de negarse pero el rostro de ruego de Annie le recordaron sus palabras y lo que había pasado hace un par de horas así que sin más aceptó.

Por otro lado Terry se encontraba en el teatro ensayando la obra que en unas semanas más se estrenaría.

_--- Bien, descansen__ --- _Las palabras de Robert fueron bien recibidas por los cansados actores, se dirigieron tras bambalinas para comer y descansar un rato. Sin embargo Terry se quedó en el centro del escenario, al verse solo comenzó a ensayar sus líneas hasta que una voz lo distrajo

_--- Veo que continuas ensayando, podría hacerlo contigo---_ Era Susana que con paso lento se acercaba a él.

Sin mucho interés respondió _---Deberías descansar continuaremos más tarde ----_

_---No es justo que mientras tú te esfuerzas tanto nosotros descansemos, además somos los protagonistas, deberíamos ensayar juntos----_

_---Esta bien, ensayemos el __tercer acto, siento que aún le falta algo ---_

Susana se puso en el lugar que correspondía.

_---Amanda---_ inició Terry modulando la voz _---por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que he dicho la verdad, te amo!!!---_

_---Yo …. Yo también te amo__….---_ Susana se acercó a Terry, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho

_---No me preguntes desde cuando, ni el porqué de este sentimiento solo que se ahora es así ….---_

Terry pudo observar como Susana se sonrojaba levemente, _Demasiado realismo_pensó un tanto irritado, había ocasiones en que se sentía incomodo en escenas como esas, sacudió la cabeza y continúo con el ensayo.

Llegó a su departamento casi a media noche, no entendía porque pero últimamente se incomodaba cuando estaba con Susana, sin embargo sentía que no podía negarse a llevarla al edificio en que vivía cuando no llevaba automóvil, cosa que desde hace un par de semanas ocurría con mucha frecuencia, después de todo era la hermana de su novia.

Su mal humor desapareció cuando al entrar a la recamara encontró a Candy profundamente dormida, atravesada y desparramada a lo ancho de la cama y el sobrecama echado a un lado, junto a la puerta se hallaba un considerable número de bolsas con logos de diferentes tiendas.

Se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama, se acercó a Candy y la abrazó, sonrió al darse cuenta que Candy se daba la vuelta y se tapaba completamente _--- mmm ya no mas tiendas --- _la escuchó susurrar, sin duda estaba muy cansada y quien no, después de un día de compras con Eleonor, se volvió a acercar, la rodeo con los brazos y en pocos minutos también se durmió.

* * *

1 "Algo mas" La quinta estación


	16. Chapter 16

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XVI

Terruces se encontraba en el estacionamiento del hospital San Joseph, sentado al frente del volante llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos esperando que Candy saliera, irían a comer pero a estas alturas ya habían perdido la reservación en el restaurante, comenzaba a impacientarse, para evitar ponerse de mal humor puso el radio sintonizando su estación favorita, inmediatamente reconoció la canción que se tocaba, "Sin miedo a nada", una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se acomodó en su asiento cerrando los ojos concentrándose en la música, sin duda la recomendación de Candy sobre un dueto había sido acertado. Él había recomendado al productor de la disquera que quien la cantara lo hiciera así, Alex Ubago y Amaya Montero, cantantes españoles, habían hecho un trabajo excelente convirtiéndola en un éxito.

Unos toques en el cristal llamaron su atención y la sonrisa de Candy le hizo olvidar la larga espera.

_---Hola ---_ Le plantó un beso rápido mientras cerraba la puerta. _–Lo siento es que tuve que revisar unos expedientes antes de salir… estas enojado?? ---_

Terry suspiró al ver el rostro afligido de Candy, tomó su rostro y se acercó hasta atraparla en un beso.

_--Ahora ya no ---_ le digo al separarse, Candy solo le sonrió, puso el coche en marcha y lo condujo hasta la calle _--- Pero ya no tenemos tiempo de ir al restaurante, pasaremos por comida y la llevaremos al teatro ----_

_---mmm comida china ----_

_---Ok. Que sea comida china ---_

Minutos después se encontraban comiendo en el camerino de Terry, sentados en el único sillón de la habitación compartían unos tallarines.

Candy se había sorprendido al encontrar su fotografía sobre el tocador, era la misma que le había regalado una semana después de haber aceptado ser su novia.

_---Volverás al hospital ??---_

_--- Solo si se presenta una emergencia, porqué?---_

_--- Hoy solo ensayaremos algunas escenas, así que solo tardaré un par de horas me gustaría que observaras el ensayo ---_

_---De verdad quieres que me quede –_

_---No quieres ----_

_---Por supuesto que sí, pero no se enojará Robert ---_

_---Bueno soy uno de los dueños del teatro además de uno de los productores de la obra, y si a eso le sumas que soy el actor principal, algo de influencias he de tener, no? Vamos deja eso ahí enviaré a alguien para que lo recoja ----_

Dejaron el camerino dirigiéndose al escenario. Candy se asombro al contemplar el teatro desde el escenario, era imponente, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, parecía que cada centímetro del lugar le diera una visión diferente, sintió una extraña energía que le embargaba felicidad. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez de haber elegido al música en lugar de la medicina ella también estaría en un lugar así, sacudió la cabeza, había elegido una profesión no era tiempo de lamentarse.

_---Cuando comenzará el ensayo ---_

_---En cuanto lleguen los otros actores ---_Terry se acercó al piano que sería utilizado en una de las escenas, solo una vez cantaría durante la obra. Comenzó a tocar sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, le hizo una señal para que se acercara y se sentara junto a él.

_--- Dime Candy, alguna vez consideraste ser algo diferente a un medico --- _Parecía que Terry había leído los pensamientos que había tenido momentos antes.

Candy pensó su respuesta por un momento _--- Bueno siempre me gustó la música y como cualquier adolescente alguna vez soñé con ser compositor o cantante, pero uno crece y la vida nos lleva por otros caminos, al final decidí que la medicina era mi mejor opción y como veras no me equivoqué, me gusta mi trabajo porque puedo ayudar a los demás ---_ Candy no digo más comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano, era cierto que su trabajo le agradaba pero no le dijo toda la verdad, ella había pensado en estudiar música en la universidad de Nueva York, sin embargo su padre ya había decidido que iría a Londres a estudiar medicina, en ese entonces no quizo desobedecerlo y aceptó su decisión dejando a un lado sus deseos.

_---Canta---_ Candy se detuvo un momento, Terry se acercó hasta su oído y susurró _--- Canta, olvida que eres una exitosa doctora, cierra los ojos olvida el quirófano donde pasas los días ahora estas en un escenario, Canta con el mismo énfasis con el que operas---_

Candy dudó un segundo pero decidió complacerlo, rápidamente recordó una canción que había escrito mucho tiempo atrás, cerró los ojos, olvidó todo lo que era y por un momento se permitió soñar con lo que le hubiera gustado ser.

Terry se levantó y se recargó a un lado del piano quedando frente a ella.

1En mi mente estás como una adicción que se siente dulce,

tierna y natural

pasas el umbral de mi intimidad,

llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón

me tienes aquí como quieres tú,

vienes y desplazas a mi soledad, me vas atrapando.

en mi mente estás palpitando a mil

y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad

el dejarte ir o decir adiós es morir en vida,

es negarme a mí, que mi libertad se termina en ti

y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber que te estoy amando.

Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrague justamente en ti

tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,

tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula

vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán

tú, total y pleno tú, te haz vuelto mis fuerza y mi talismán

tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula vives tú.

Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable,

caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable

desprendes la luz de cada palabra,

te has vuelto mi espalda tras cada batalla

descubrí el amor al llegar a ti

y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión que te estoy amando

CORO

Y es que has hecho de mí lo que tú quieras, lo que sientes,

lo que has deseado,

a tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno, a tus afectos.

tú me has moldeado y en todo vives tú...

Entre cada célula

vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán

tú, total y pleno tú, te haz vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán

tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo,

en todo vives tú...

Candy abrió los ojos y levantó la vista, al escuchar aplausos, no solo Terry aplaudía detrás de él se encontraba un grupo de actores que habían escuchado su canción. Un hombre de 30 años, alto rubio, de ojos verdes y bien parecido se acercó a ella.

_--- Vaya no sabía que los ángeles tenían permitido cantar para los simples mortales. Julian O'Connors --- _Le tendió la mano a lo que Candy correspondió.

_---Cuando vea a un ángel le avisaré. Candices White Andry mucho gusto Julian ---_

_---Andry ??—_

_---Es mi hermana --- _Susana apareció al lado de Candy.

_--- Pues tu hermana tiene una voz muy hermosa ---_ Julian no apartaba la vista de Candy.

_---Eso es cierto ---_ La voz de Terry hizo que Julian recordara que se encontraba ahí. Se acercó a Candy rodeándola por los hombros _--- El ensayo ya va a iniciar, ven vamos a una butaca en cuanto termine iremos a cenar --- _Candy se sentó en una butaca en la tercer fila desde donde podía ver todo el escenario.

_--- Acaso Candy no vino a verte a ti Susy ---_

Susana se dio la vuelta _--- No, ha venido con Terruces, mi hermana es su novia ---- _su voz sonó muy seria

_---Vaya por eso se me hacia conocida, que pena, ese Granchester siempre se lleva lo mejor ----_

El ensayo se llevó sin ningún contratiempo, para el director había sido excelente por ello después de tres horas les permitió retirarse.

Candy se encontraba sentada en el palco de honor del teatro, a su derecha se encontraban Eleonor y Annie, ambas elegantemente vestidas, a su izquierda Sara Hataway y su hija Mónica, el estreno de la obra "Destinos y decisiones" estaba por comenzar, se sentía muy emocionada era la primera vez que vería actuar a su hermana y su novio juntos.

Dos palcos a la izquierda George Andry se encontraba solo contemplando a la rubia que sonreía a todo aquel que la saludaba, se había enterado por Susana y los medios de la relación que sostenía con el actor y al estar junto con su familia era evidente que esa relación era sumamente formal. No podía dejar de velarla sin duda era una mujer hermosa, una profesional de éxito y sumamente parecida a su madre. Sacudió la cabeza se preguntaba cómo después de tanto tiempo aun pensar en ella le causaba que el corazón le doliera.

Todo hubiera sido tan diferente si no se hubiera enterado de su traición, aquella joven mujer del palco aun sería su hija, aun la amaría como lo había hecho cuando era niña, mi_ niña pecosa _aún recordaba lo feliz que se sintió cuando su entonces esposa anunciara que serían padres por primera vez, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos tan pequeña y frágil el corazón le saltó de felicidad se había prometido a si mismo y a la pequeña que haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerla feliz, cuanto se divertía por sus travesuras, cuanto temor sintió la primera vez que la vio en la rama del gran árbol del jardín, la primera vez que cayó de el había pensado en derribarlo, pero al saberlo Candy había llorado y pedido que no lo hiciera, no había podido negarse, no podía negarle nada, se alegró inmensamente cuando un día al volver del trabajo escuchara su cantarina voz llamándolo desde lo alto del árbol_ Papi, Papi ya pude, mírame _, lo llamaba feliz porque al fin había conseguido conquistar la cima. La había abrazado y velado sus sueños, había pasado las noches en vela cada vez que se enfermaba no existía negocio o reunión importante que no dejara cuando ella le pedía que volviera a casa.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, ya no importaba no era su hija y no merecía que pensara en ella. Las luces de del teatro se apagaron, cuando Susana salió a escena George Andry pensaba

_Susana si es mi hija, es en su felicidad en la que debo ocuparme, tengo que compensarla por todo el tiempo que la he ignorado, por culpa de ellas _

En la escena segunda del tercer acto, Terry comenzó a tocar el piano, cantaría una canción de su autoría, Susana se sentó a su lado aunque el guión indicaba que era a "Amanda" la mujer a su lado a quien se la dedicaba, en realidad solo podía pensar en la rubia que lo miraba desde un palco.

2Te soñé...estaba despierto y te mire...pensé soñar...

pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar

y mirarte descansar seguro junto a mí...

Te soñé...y estabas tan bella tan mujer pensé soñar

pues no podía imaginar que sería de mi vida sin tu amor sin tu calor...

Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no lo creo y junto a ti

me encuentro desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día

llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé...

Te soñé...estaba despierto y te mire...pensé soñar...

pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte

descansar seguro junto a mí...

Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no no ceo y junto a ti

me encuentro desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día

llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé...

Estaba despierto y te soñé....

A pesar de saber que solo estaban actuando, el corazón de Susana comenzó a latir deprisa, no podía apartar la mirada de Terry, aun cuando el guión lo indicaba, Susana en realidad lo hacía por gusto, por un momento se permitió pensar que no estaban en el teatro y que cantaba para ella, pero volvió a la realidad cuando rápidamente Terry había mirado hacia la zona de palcos, donde sabía se encontraba Candy.

La obra continuó sin ningún problema y al finalizar una gran ovación se escuchó en el teatro, tanto Susana como Terruces tuvieron que salir para agradecer en varias ocasiones. Después de muchos años Terry había decidido asistir a la fiesta que la compañía ofrecería para celebrar. Se dirigió a paso rápido a su camerino esperando encontrar ahí a Candy, pero al llegar lo encontró vacio y una nota pegada en el espejo.

_Terry_

_Annie, Candy y yo nos dirigiremos a la reunión, para que tengas tiempo de celebrar con tus compañeros y puedas atender a los reporteros, te veremos allá._

_Eleonor _

_--- Maldición ---- _Terry estaba decepcionado, no pudo ver a Candy antes de la presentación ya que ella había tenido que trabajar y ahora Eleonor se la había llevado. Soltó un bufido, se apresuraría a llegar y una vez allá no la soltaría en toda la noche.

_--- Terruces ---_ La voz de Robert hizo que se detuviera _---Espera nos iremos todos juntos al salón así entraremos juntos---_ Terruces maldigo mentalmente eso solo lo retrasaría, pero solo asintió con la cabeza, conocía perfectamente cómo eran las cosas en el teatro.

Su entrada al salón de eventos lo hizo al lado de una sonriente Susana que iba sostenida de su brazo, mientras que él mostraba una expresión seria, varios reporteros le cerraron el paso haciéndole preguntas que él respondía sin interés, mientras con la mirada buscaba a su madre, hermana y sobre todo a Candy. Cuando las localizó se soltó de Susana y se abrió paso entre los reporteros. Su expresión cambió totalmente al contemplar a Candy enfundada en un vestido verde oscuro, sin mangas y con la espalda descubierta, sujetado en el cuello, que mostraba su bien formada figura, con un peinado alto que dejaba sueltos unos coquetos rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, simplemente estaba hermosa.

_--Madre, Annie ¡!!---_ Saludó brevemente a su familia apenas mirándolas, se acercó a Candy sujetándola por la cintura y besándola brevemente _– Hola Amor ---_ este geste no pasó desapercibido por los reporteros que inmediatamente comenzaron a rumorar.

Candy se sonrojó levemente _--- Hola Terry, compórtate estamos en público ---_ Ambos sonrieron, en tanto unos ojos azules los miraba con tristeza.

_Por dios Susana, es tu hermana _se recriminaba _Hay muchos hombre pero solo tengo una hermana, no cometeré una estupidez _

_---Felicidades Susana, fuiste todo un éxito----_ Por un momento Susana pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, volteó lentamente y se encontró con su padre.

_--Papá!!!—_ Sin pensarlo lo abrazó _--- Viste la obra ---_ Él asintió con la cabeza _---Gracias por estar aquí, aunque creí que no vendrías ---_

_---Pero estoy aquí y creo que eso es suficiente---_

_---Si tienes razón ---_

_---Susana!!!! estuviste grandiosa como siempre ----_ Candy abrazó a su hermana sin percatarse con quien estaba.

_---Gracias Candy, soy muy feliz por tenerlos a ambos aquí---_ Susana volteo y Candy se dio cuenta que ahí estaba su padre.

_---Candices ---_

_---Papá---_

El frio saludo no pasó desapercibido para Susana no era la primera vez que ocurría y comenzaba a cuestionarse del porque, el silencio fue roto por Terry que al reconocer a George se acercó seguido por su familia.

_--- Buenas noches, por lo que escuché es usted el señor Andry el padre de Susana y Candy no es así ---_ Terry le tendió la mano, aunque ambos hombres se habían reconocido decidieron fingir lo contrario.

_---Asi es ---_ George estrechó la mano _--- Mucho gusto señor Granchester, felicidades por su éxito—_

_--- Vaya el padre de Candy--- _Exclamó sorprendida Eleonor

_---Mi madre Eleonor Briter y mi hermana Annie----_

_--- Mucho gusto señora, señorita_--- George saludo educadamente

_--- llámeme Eleonor, comenzaba a preocuparme que Candy no nos presentara, después de todo ha salido con Terry por varios meses---_

_---Bueno lo que ocurre es que mi padre ha estado fuera del país por mucho tiempo ---_ Se apresuró a responder Candy _---Tiene negocios en Europa por eso pasa largas jornadas allá---_

Una voz de hombre hizo que todos voltearan_---Pero ningún negocio es más importante que los hijos, Hola---_ Increíblemente Richard Granchester estaba al lado del grupo. Saludó a cada uno.

_--- Vaya quien diría que después de todo emparentaríamos ----_ Richard se dirigió a George

_---Se conocen ??---_ Preguntó Susana

George voltio hacia su hija _---Granchester es un banquero e inversionista muy importante en Europa y América, hemos coincidido un par de ocasiones ---_

_---y por lo que veo--- _Respondió Richard con una sonrisa ---_de hoy en adelante coincidiremos aun mas, pero vamos la fiesta está iniciando ---_

Terry agradecido en silencio a su padre, sujetó a Candy y se dirigió a la mesa, a pesar del ambiente tenso entre Candy y su padre, la plática de Eleonor y Richard animaron la velada, media hora después George se despidió sin dar excusa alguna, como era su costumbre.

La velada continuó, cenaron y bailaron. Julian subió a donde los músicos y tomando el micrófono llamó la atención de todos.

_--- Buenas noches, como todos ustedes saben, contamos con la presencia de Terruces Granchester que además de actor es músico y creo que las bellas mujeres presentes les gustaría escucharlo cantar---_ Los aplausos y peticiones de que pasara no se hicieron esperar, Julian hizo una seña con la mano para que guardaran silencio.

_--- Vamos Terruces, no defraudaras a tu publico--- _De mala gana pero disimulándolo Terry se puso de pie e indico que aceptaba pero antes de que diera dos pasos Julian continuo hablando

--- _Y como Terruces cantará para las damas, que les parece si le pedimos a su hermosa novia Candy, que nos deleite a los caballeros con su también hermosa voz, ya la hemos escuchado y creo que mis compañeros opinan lo mismo---_

Terry se detuvo en seco, _Que se cree ese cretino_ Estuvo a punto de responder que no permitiría eso, cuando sintió que Candy sostenía su brazo.

_--- Vamos!!!---_ Candy le sonreía tiernamente, Terry puso su mano sobre la de ella y continúo caminando. Al llegar al escenario tomó el micrófono.

_---Hola buenas noches, como Julian pidió Candy y yo les cantaremos una canción espero que les agrade ---_

Llevo a Candy hasta el piano se acercó a su oído y le susurró _--- Cantemos sin miedo a nada la recuerdas ---_ Candy sonrió por supuesto que la recordaba, cuando Terry la compuso fue la primera vez que la besó, asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a cantar

me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas,mi vida,

me muero por escucharte

decir las cosas que nunca digas,

mas me callo y te marchas,

mantego la esperanza ……

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar cómo se sincronizaban a la perfección, la combinación de la dulce voz de Candy con la profunda de Terry los hechizó inmediatamente. Al finalizar una lluvia de aplausos se escuchó y a coro pidieron que cantaran otra más.

Al final de la noche habían cantado un par de canciones, exhaustos se dirigieron al departamento de Terry donde continuarían la celebración solos.

* * *

1 "Tú" Noelia

2 "Te soné" AleK SynteK

Aprovecho para hacer una pequeña nota. Esta historia originalmente la publiqué en un grupo hace algunos meses, por ello he subido tantos capitulos juntos :) ... y no porque me sobre la inspiración. Simplemente la he vuelto a reeleer y corregir, como pueden ver aún así de pronto hay errores de dedo -..


	17. Chapter 17

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XVII

_---Candy---_ La voz de Anthony parecía lejana, sintió una leve sacudida _---Candy, despierta ---_ Pesadamente Candy abrió los ojos, poco a poco pudo enfocar al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

_--Que pasa Anthony ----_ Se sentó pesadamente a la orilla del sofá en el que se encontraba descansado, se talló los ojos estirándose cuan larga era.

_--- Pensé que ya te habías ido pero al asomarme me dí cuanta que te habías quedado dormida –_

Candy consultó su reloj _--- Hay no, que tarde es, hace una hora debí estar en el restaurante ---- _había quedado en cenar con Terruces al terminar la función, pero se había quedado durmiendo cuando solo iba a descansar unos minutos, se levantó a toda prisa arreglándose el cabello, tomó su chaqueta y bolso.

Anthony la sostuvo en el momento en que tropezó _---Calma, si llegas con contusiones Granchester se enfadará ---_ Candy le sonrió al tiempo que se sostenía de su brazo, Anthony también iba de salida, así que juntos se dirigieron a la puerta principal, estaban riendo cuando una voz llamó su atención.

_---Candy ----_ Era Terry que se encontraba en la entrada mirándolos seriamente. Candy rápidamente soltó a Anthony y se dirigió a él.

_---Hola, discúlpame por no llegar al restaurante pero estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida en mi consultorio--- _

_---Claro---_

_---Hola Terruces---_ Anthony lo saludó estirando la mano, que Terry ignoró _---Brown---_ tomo a Candy por el brazo y se dirigieron al estacionamiento en silencio. Candy solo volteó y se despidió de Anthony con un gesto sobre su hombro.

Ya dentro del auto.

_---Terry eso fue muy grosero, no correspondiste al saludo de Anthony---_

Terry no respondió, su rostro demostraba molestia.

_---Terry!!, que pasa---_

_---Te estuve esperando por más de una hora en el restaurante, te llamé en varias ocasiones pero no contestaste me preocupé por eso vine al hospital y que es lo que encuentro, a ti y al "doctor apuesto" muy entretenidos y me preguntas que pasa---_soltó un bufido al tiempo que arrancaba el auto.

Candy abrió su bolso, sacó su celular y efectivamente tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Terry.

_--Terry, lo siento pero en serio me quedé dormida en mi consultorio por eso no escuché el celular y me disculpo por eso---_ Su expresión rápidamente cambió y se puso igual de seria que él _---Pero no me disculpo de mi amistad con Anthony, deja de imaginarte cosas, solo somos amigos puedes entender eso ---_

Terry respiró profundo, se había dejado llevar por los celos al ver a Candy junto a Anthony, pero no lo podía evitar era sí cada vez que los veía juntos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía olvidar que Anthony había sido muy importante, pero debía confiar en ella.

Estacionó el auto y sacudió la cabeza al momento en que volteaba a verla

_---Yo…. lo siento Candy tienes razón, me dejé llevar, me perdonas ---_ Le ofreció una sonrisa a la que Candy no pudo resistirse.

_---Esta bien, pero Terry por el bien de ambos olvida los celos, no son buenos y unos de estos días pueden causarnos un problema ---_ Se acercó y lo besó _---Ahora ya que descansé tengo mucha hambre vamos a comer ---_

Días después Terry se encontraba en el balcón de su apartamento leyendo el periódico : "….. La obra teatral "Destinos y Decisiones", protagonizada por Terruces Granchester y Susana Marlon ha sido aclamada como la mejor obra de la temporada, después de 4 meses de arduas presentaciones en Broadway se ha anunciado una gira por el interior del país visitando ciudades como Los Ángeles, Chicago, Michigan, Washington …"

_---Buen día ---_ Candy se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando sus cosas a un lado y ocupando la silla al otro lado de la mesa de servicio _---Como estas? ---_

_--Bien ---- _Respondió sin mucho interés, dobló el periódico colocándolo a un lado de la mesa, mientras alcanzaba un vaso con jugo al tiempo que la observaba. _---Vienes del hospital ----_

Candy negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se pasaba un bocado de fruta

_--- Regresé en la madrugada---_

Terry la miró con una mirada indescifrable.

_---Sabes, me gustaría que me acompañaras a la gira ----_

_---cof cof cof ---_ Candy casi se ahoga con el jugo al escuchar sus palabras, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse _--- Quieres que te acompañe a la gira ---_

Terry desvió su mirada posándola en la vista de la ciudad _–Si, quisiera que vinieras, pero veo que no te agrada la idea--_

Al ver su semblante sombrío Candy comenzó a pensar lo peor_ ---Terry, mírame ---_ Candy esperó unos segundos hasta que Terry volteara_---Escucha no es que la idea no me agrade, dios sabe que necesito unas vacaciones, pero por ahora me es imposible apartarme del hospital, el nuevo tratamiento de Jimmy comenzará mañana y debo estar al pendiente, recuerda que se lo prometí a la señorita Ponny y a la Hermana María ----_

_---Jimmy el niño con leucemia, lo había olvidado---_

_---Si es él, el anterior tratamiento no funcionó así que probaremos otro, me frustra el no poder ayudarlo, pero haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance ----_

Terry la miró fijamente con un semblante serio y buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que diría, dejando a un lado el tema de Jimmy, Terry habló.

_---Candy….----_Soltó ruidosamente el aire que sostenía_. _ Se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose hasta el barandal con las manos en la espalda _---Llevamos varios meses saliendo, sabes lo siento por ti no es así ---_ Guardó silencio un par de segundos hasta que escuchó una respuesta

–_Si---_

Se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a ella.

_---A pesar de ello nunca hemos hablado del futuro---_

_---Terry….---_ él le hizo una señal para que aguardara

_---Ya es tiempo de hacerlo. Candy soy feliz a tu lado pero no quiero que esto se convierta en un noviazgo sin fin, quiero más, tengo casi 35 años quiero una esposa, una familia, una casa, un hogar_…--Volvió a tomar aire pero ya no podía detenerse ---_ te amo Candy pero quiero saber si estas dispuesta a darme lo que deseo. ----_

Las palabras directas de Terry la tomaron por sorpresa, era extraña la conexión que tenían, Candy también había pensado en el futuro de su relación aunque a ella le pareciera un poco precipitado por ello no había dicho nada. Sin dejar de mirarlo se levantó, caminó hasta él sujetando y entrelazando sus manos.

_--- Nunca me imaginé que quisieras formar una vida a mi lado, aunque debo confesar que más de una vez imaginé como sería una familia tuya y mía. Terry tus palabras son en serio?? ---_

Terry soltó sus manos para atraparla en un abrazo _---Por supuesto que son serias, dime aceptas formar una vida a mi lado---_

Candy sujetó su rostro con sus manos atrayéndolo, susurrando sobre sus labios. _----Por supuesto que me gustaría ---_

_---Entonces múdate definitivamente a este departamento y hablemos de la boda ----_

_----mmm que te parece si me mudo y hablamos de la boda cuando regreses de la gira ----_

_---De acuerdo, será como quieras ---_

El corazón de Terry había vuelto a latir normalmente, había tenido miedo de hablar, miedo de escuchar de Candy una negativa, de escucharla decir que terminaban, por esa idea muchas veces se había detenido, pero su deseo por saber si quería compartir su vida con él fue mayor que cualquier miedo. Ahora que al fin conocía su respuesta sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

_---Vas al hospital ---_

_--Más tarde---_

_---Entonces vamos al centro ---_

_---Al centro, para que ---_

_---Que despistada eres, te acabo de pedir que te cases conmigo y haz aceptado, pero falta que te de un anillo de compromiso, así que vamos para que lo escojas ---_

_---Pero Terry no es necesario, ambos sabemos que nos casaremos para que quiero un anillo ---_

_---No vas a permitir que me critiquen porque mi futura esposa no lleva el anillo que rige el protocolo o si ---_

_---Hay esta bien, todo sea por tu imagen ----_

Al terminar su desayuno se dirigieron al las joyerías del centro, Terry accedió a la elección de Candy, un pequeño solitario con oro blanco, aunque él hubiera preferido algo más caro, pero como siempre no podía negarle nada que la hiciera feliz.

Cada uno citó a su respectiva hermana a una cena después de la función con la intensión de anunciarles su compromiso.

Al terminar la función Terry esperó a Susana, para llegar juntos al restáurate donde había hecho las reservaciones. Annie y Candy ya se encontraban en el lugar a quienes saludaron rápidamente. Terry se sentó al lado de Candy y sosteniendo su mano se dirigió a las mujeres:

_--Susana, Annie les pedimos que vinieran porque quiero anúnciales que Candy ha aceptado casarse conmigo….--- _

Annie se emocionó tanto que inmediatamente abrazó a su hermano _---Que bueno hermano que al fin te decidieras, pero cuando es la boda, será en un salón, donde van a vivir… --- _

_---Son muchas preguntas hermana. Por lo pronto Candy se mudara a mi departamento, al volver de la gira iniciaremos los preparativos de la boda ---_

_--Que bien así tendré tiempo para prepáranos, ya le avísate a mamá y a Richard ?---_

_--Aun no, lo decidimos hoy y queríamos que ustedes lo supieran por estar cerca ---_

Susana que hasta ese momento se mantuvo callada rompió su silencio_ ---Pues felicidades hermana, Terry, se que serán felices --- _Abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, no entendía porque pero la noticia no la emocionó tanto como a Annie.

Annie tomó la mano de Candy dirigiéndole una mirada seria a su hermano _--- Pero Terruces, como se te ocurre pedirle matrimonio a Candy sin un anillo ---_

Terry miró la mano de Candy _– Candy y el anillo?—_

Candy hizo un movimiento rápido, de su cuello jaló una fina cadena en cuyo extremo tenia sujetado el anillo que Terry le había obsequiado junto con un pequeño pero hermoso crucifijo.

_---Lo siento, pero no lo puedo usar en el hospital, imagínate que se me llegue a caer mientras opero a un paciente o lo estoy revisando, por eso lo puse aquí ---_ Lo sacó de la cadena y se lo puso mostrándoselo a Annie y Susana.

_--- Tienes razón no lo puedes llevar puesto en el hospital pero es hermoso ---_ Exclamó Annie

Susana se quedó mirando la cadena que Candy usaba. _-- Esa cadena era de mamá, es la misma del retrato ---_

_---Si, el abuelo me la dio hace un par de años—_

Un extraño sentimiento embargó a Susana, pareciera que Candy siempre recibía lo mejor. Sacudió la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa _Basta como puedes pensar eso, es tu hermana y debes estar feliz por ella, los celos y la envidia no son buenos, ella me quiere y yo a ella_

Así pasó la velada entre una plática animada que constantemente era interrumpida por Annie haciendo planes para la futura boda.

El celular sonaba por quinta vez, quien quiera que fuera era muy persistente.

_--Contesta!!!---_ Candy se volvió y tapo su cabeza con la almohada, adormilado Terry alargó la mano hasta la mesa de noche donde tomó su celular.

_--Bueno!!!---_

_---Terruces Greum Granchester Beker, como es posible ---_La voz seria de Eleonor al otro lado de la línea termino por despertarlo. _---Que es eso de que te has comprometido con Candy._

_---Hola Eleonor, a mí también me da gusto escucharte, así que Annie ya te dio la noticia le dije que te llamaría, pero al parecer no pudo esperar---_

_--Entonces es cierto!!!---_ Repentinamente su tono cambio radicalmente _---Es cierto que se casaran---_

_---Si Eleonor---_

Terry pudo imaginarse el rostro de alegría de su madre, hasta podría jurara que brincó por la noticia.

_---Hay que planear la boda, buscar fecha, lugar, donde comprar el ajuar de Candy, Annie y Susana serán madrinas definitivamente_ --- Terry sonrió, Annie no podía negar de quien era hija.

_--- Detente Eleonor, antes de que planees donde estudiaran la universidad tus nietos ----_

_---Nietos?, no me digas que Candy está embarazada ---_

_---No Eleonor aun no, pero escucha Candy quiere que la boda sea después de la gira, así que aun tienes tiempo para pensar en todo---_

_---Por supuesto que me haré cargo, Candy con su trabajo dudo que tenga tiempo, le avisaré a Richard sin duda el también querrá participar---_

Terry respiró profundo Eleonor ya se había incluido en los preparativos y sabía que no había manera de cambiarlo, miró a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado, por ella lo toleraría todo.

_---Pensaba llamarle a mi padre, pero le marcaras apenas me cuelgues, verdad ?---_

_--Si me conoces para que preguntas, además quien sabe hasta cuándo te dignes en hacerlo ----_

_--Ok. Eleonor le puedes decir ahora si me disculpas tengo algunas cosas que hacer ---_

_--Esta bien y no te preocupes que yo me encargo de avisarle a tu padre ---_ Terry dejó nuevamente el celular en la mesita y retiró la almohada de la cabeza de Candy.

_---Annie ya le contó a Eleonor del compromiso ----_

_---Y que dijo ---_ Le respondió la rubia sin abrir los ojos.

_---Que se hará cargo de todo y eso incluye largas sesiones de compras a las que tendrás que acompañarla ----_

_---Pero … pero .. hay no!!!!--- _Candy hundió su rostro en el colchón, solo en pensar en ir de compras con Eleonor la llenaba de miedo.

En los siguientes días Candy mudó parte de sus pertenencias al departamento de Terry: ropa, objetos personales y algunos libros, por el momento mantendría su departamento después decidieran que hacer con él y el resto de sus cosas. El día del inicio de la gira llegó, por dos meses Terry estaría ausente ya en el aeropuerto se despedía de su ahora prometida.

_---Candy promete que me hablaras por lo menos una vez al día o me escribirás un email---_

_--Lo prometo---_

_---En cuanto nos den un par de días libres trataré de venir a verte ----_

_---Terry solo vas a estar fuera un par de meses, no va a pasar nada, ahora ya vete o Robert vendrá por ti y te llevara a rastras---_

De mala gana Terry se separó de ella, le dio un último beso, tomó su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de abordaje su primera parada sería Chicago, mientras caminaba por el pasillo volteó para ver a una Candy que se despedía con la mano en alto y una gran sonrisa, repentinamente sintió una opresión en el pecho, respiró profundo y continuo su camino.


	18. Chapter 18

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XVIII

Susana contemplaba a su compañero que recitaba sus líneas en el centro del escenario, habían llegado a medio día a la ciudad de Chicago, por la noche realizarían la primero de tres presentaciones que tenían programadas para esa ciudad.

Sin duda Terruces era un hombre atractivo e imponente, desde el día que lo conoció le dió esa imagen, y como no sentirse atraída por él. Sus cabellos ondulados y castaños enmarcaban un rostro y perfil perfectos, sus ojos azules con destellos verdes y penetrantes eran capaces de enmudecer a cualquiera con solo una mirada, su alta y esbelta figura, sus hombros y espalda ancha contrastaban con su estrecha cintura, sus fuertes brazos armonizaban con las fuertes piernas.

_ Que se sentirá estar en sus brazos, que sabor tendrán sus labios,…. Basta _ Susana sacudió la cabeza _Por dios Susana es el novio,… no es el __**prometido**__ de tu hermana _Se reprendió por centésima vez _ Debería de avergonzarme solo por pensar lo que pienso _

_--- Bien eso es todo por el momento--- _la voz de Robertrompió sus pensamientos _--- Vuelvan al hotel a las 8 en punto los quiero de regreso, recuerden que la función inicia a las 9---_

Susana respiró profundo, debía de evitar esos pensamientos por su bien y el de su hermana.

Se encaminó hacia la salida, tomaría un taxi hasta el hotel pero una voz la detuvo_ ---Susana --- _al mirar sobre su hombro pudo ver a Terry muy cerca de ella.

_---Si Terry, necesitas algo ---_ Trató de sonar lo mas impersonal posible pero evitando sonar demasiado familiar.

_--- Te acompaño al hotel ----_ Susana dudo unos segundos, pero al final aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, después de todo prácticamente era su cuñado, así que cualquier negativa podría causar sospechas sobre lo que sentía hacia él.

El viaje hacia el hotel se realizó en silencio _Seguro está pensando en Candy _volteo el rostro hacia el cristal.

_---Candy, hola donde estas ----_ En algún momento Terry había marcado al teléfono de Candy.

_---No te preocupes, tengo suficiente crédito ----_

A través del reflejo del vidrio pudo notar como su semblante siempre serio y formal se transformaba drásticamente, ahora irradiaba alegría se veía relajado, incluso su tono de voz era completamente diferente. Siempre era así, solo necesitaban nombrar a Candy para que ese cambio se diera, no podía entender que había de especial en ella, que era lo que Candy había hecho para lograr la atención de alguien como él.

Susana como el resto de las personas que rodeaban a Terry, conocía de las múltiples amantes que había tenido a lo largo de los años, sin embargo desde que Candy apareciera esos rumores habían desaparecido, al principio cuando supo del noviazgo de Candy y Terry llegó a pensar que solo se trataba de algo pasajero sin embargo en muy poco tiempo ella y todos los demás pudieron ver el cambio drástico que esa relación tenía en él, aun así un sentimiento oscuro era albergado en su corazón un deseo que de que pronto romperían y aun a pesar que apenas una semana atrás se anunciara su compromiso, aun muy pero muy en el fondo ese sentimiento continuaba ahí. Se reprendía por ello sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Nuevamente la voz de Terry llegó a sus oídos_ --Si todo está bien esta noche es la primera presentación---_ Susana Suspiró quedamente, sin duda al otro lado de la línea estaría una Candy feliz

_---Si esta aquí, te la paso ---_Sorpresivamente Terry le tendió el celular _---Candy quiere hablar contigo--- _Susana lo tomó disimulando su hastió

_--- Hola Hermana como estas ---_

La voz amable de Candy se escuchó al otro lado de la línea _--- Bien, con mucho trabajo como siempre, solo quería desearte suer…. Perdón quiero desearte que te rompas una pierna, como se dice en el teatro, se que tu y Terry harán un gran papel ----_

_---Si lo haremos ---_ Respondió sin muchos ánimos.

_---Pasa algo Susana—_Susana se sorprendió Candy era muy perceptiva para con ella así que haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz ocultó todo aquello que la atormentaba.

_--No no pasa nada, solo que estoy algo nerviosa ----_

_---Tu nerviosa?---_

_--Si Candy, todas las funciones son importantes y gracia por los buenos deseos, cuídate te estaré llamando después bye ---_

Solo escucho un adiós de Candy y devolvió el celular a su dueño, en el momento en el que llegaban al hotel, ya se habían registrado así que pasaron directo por la recepción, en todo el trayecto Terry ni una vez había volteado a verla, a no ser por los gestos de cortesía que su condición de caballero le exigían, abrir la puerta, dejarla pasar primero, su atención estaba concentrada en la conversación que sostenía con ella, era increíble pero no le importaba que la llamada no solo fuera de un móvil sino además fuera larga distancia, repararía en gastos tratándose de Candy.

Al llegar a su habitación Terry ni siquiera se volvió, siguió de largo riendo de algo que Candy le había dicho. Susana se sentó frente al tocador. Se imaginaba la boda que se celebraría en unos meses, sin duda sería el evento del año, él un exitoso Actor y compositor ella una prominente médico. Él hijo de un acaudalado banquero e inversionista ingles, ella hija de un rico empresario.

_---Y vivirán felices para siempre…. --_ Su voz estaba llena de amargura y melancolía, y sus ojos vistos en el espejo reflejaban tristeza _--- Candy, porque de todos los hombres del mundo tenías que fijarte en Terry, acaso con Anthony no era suficiente. Una vez más un hombre que me gusta me pasa de largo una vez que tu apareces---_. Si en el pasado Anthony había sido su primer amor pero él nunca tuvo ojos para una niña como era ella en esa época, hasta lo entendía, pero ahora era una mujer, hermosa y añorada por muchos, por muchos excepto por el único que le interesaba.

Comenzó a cepillar sus lacios cabellos _---Terruces, porque no te fijaste en mí, yo te conocí primero, pero lo único que te importa de mi es mi talento para la actuación, pero nunca me has visto como mujer --- _Sus azules ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

_---Pero ya no importa ----_ Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. _---Ya no importa porque te casaras con mi hermana y en eso no debo intervenir ---- _Sujetó una pequeña medalla de la virgen que su madre le diera cuando era niña y que siempre llevaba colgada en el cuello _---Por favor mamá dame fuerzas para callar este amor que siento por el prometido de mi hermana, dame fuerzas para verlos juntos y aceptar que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, no permitas que los oscuros sentimientos rompan los lazos que me unen a ella, tal vez toda mi vida haya sufrido mientras que Candy era feliz lejos y seguiré sufriendo, pero acepto la cruz que eso implica, para que ella sea feliz--- _

Esa era su historia, ella había tenido que quedarse sola en esa enorme mansión, tuvo que soportar la lejanía e indiferencia de su padre, en cambio Candy no lo había soportado por eso huyó

_---Ya basta, ambas la pasamos mal desde la muerte de mamá, y no soy nadie para juzgarla, a pesar de todo siempre estuvo pendiente de mí ---_

Que viscerales eran sus sentimientos para con su hermana, eso era lo que realmente la aterraba, oraba para que nunca se presentara un momento en el que tuviera que decidir entre su hermana y un hombre, no no lo resistiría, ya era tiempo de sepultar todo lo referente a este asunto, lo haría y continuaría su vida .

Después de las presentaciones en Chicago el grupo de actores de la compañía Stranfort volaron a los Ángeles, San Francisco y otras ciudades de esa costa. Había pasado un mes desde su salida durante todo este tiempo Terry mantuvo contacto con Candy atreves de largas o cortas conversaciones via telefónica y/o por video conferencia, según sus apretadas agendas lo permitieran, se había asegurado antes de su partida de proporcionarle el equipo necesario. Estando en Michigan Robert anunció que tendrían un fin de semana de descanso, Terry como productor sabia de estos planes con mayor anticipación así que apenas hubo terminado la última función, decidió tomar el primer vuelo hacia Nueva York, había enviado un mensaje a Candy el día anterior avisando de su llegada aunque no recibió respuesta seguramente a causa de su trabajo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto decidió llamarla, un tono, dos, tres …. Hasta que el buzón de voz se activo, nuevamente lo intentó teniendo el mismo resultado, comenzaba a enfadarle esa situación, Candy nunca había dejado una llamada sin responder o en su caso regresar cuando no la podía responder. Decidió llamar a su departamento, donde le contestó Nora.

_---Hola Nora , habla Terruces---_

_---Hola señor, como está---_

_---Bien, Dime esta Candy en casa---_

_---No de hecho Candy no ha venido a dormir aquí desde hace varios días, aunque he escuchado que llega a su departamento ----_

Terry tuvo un mal presentimiento _---Gracias Nora---_ sin más colgó, decidió tomar un taxi e ir directamente al hospital no quería hacerse ideas, así que se apresuró hacia la salida, pero a medio camino sus ojos distinguieron una figura conocida, a lo lejos Anthony Brown estaba parado junto a las pantallas que anunciaban los vuelos parecía que buscaba a alguien ansiosamente. Por inercia se detuvo junto a una columna, su vestimenta casual así como los lentes oscuros y gorra que usaba le ayudaban a pasar desapercibido, lo observó unos instantes, sacudió la cabeza y estaba por continuar su camino cuando otra figura conocida apareció de pronto, su cuerpo dejó de responderle y sintió que le faltaba el aire, cuando pudo distinguir que la mujer que ahora abrazaba a Brown y llevaba una maleta pequeña, era Candy ….

Se quedó ahí estático, todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, Candy llegando, acercándose a Brown y abrazándolo, él le digo unas palabras y sosteniendo el rostro de ella le dio un beso que por el ángulo no pudo distinguir si lo había recibido en la mejilla o en los labios, pero la mente de Terry optó por la última opción

_la besó, la besó_ Era la idea que gobernaba su mente. Apretó fuertemente las manos hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, sintió una infinita rabia quería matar a golpes a Brown pero su cuerpo no le respondía, solo pudo ver como Brown tomaba por el brazo a Candy y ambos desaparecían por una sala de abordaje. Para cuando puedo reaccionar los había perdido de vista y no los pudo alcanzar. Rápidamente tomó el celular de nuevo y marcó el número de Candy, la rabia se convirtió en ira al escuchar nuevamente el buzón de voz.

Cuanto tiempo estuvo parado ahí en medio del aeropuerto, no lo sabía pero tenía que salir de ahí, buscó el mostrador más cercano y consultó los vuelos, afortunadamente había uno que lo llevaría a Michigan esa misma noche, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abordó.

Susana había decidido salir a conocer la ciudad, por un rato se entretuvo con dos de su compañeras actrices Karen y Ambar, en un pequeño bar no muy lejos del hotel donde había estado hasta las dos de la mañana, momento en el cual sus dos compañeras la abandonaron para seguir la fiesta en el departamento de unos chicos que habían conocido. Siempre era así cuando salía con ellas. A pesar de la hora Susana se aventuró a caminar hasta el hotel, había disfrutado indudablemente de la noche, estaba algo cansada pero decidió no viajar a Nueva York sino quedarse. Tomó el elevador, cuando las puertas se cerraban una mano lo impidió, Susana se quedó sorprendida al ver al hombre que entraba al ascensor. Terry que comúnmente lucia una apariencia impecable, ahora se veía desalineado, con el cabello revuelto, al camisa desfajada y varios botones desabrochados, con las mangas arremangadas y sosteniendo una botella de vino.

_---Terry, que te pasa ---_ Terry no respondió solo seleccionó el piso donde quedaban las habitaciones.

_--Terry?—_

No respondió nuevamente, solo se recargó en la pared y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, que intimidó a Susana. Apenas las puertas se abrieron Terry se encaminó con paso lento por el pasillo, Susana sorprendida por su comportamiento lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo y sujetarlo por el brazo.

_---Terry pensé que estabas en Nueva York, que haces aquí y en ese estado ----_

Terry se volvió ahora su expresión era de dureza y enojo.

_--- Tú lo sabías verdad ---_

_---Saber qué?---_

_---Que tu hermana seguía viéndose con Brown ----_ Susana hizo ademan de decir algo pero Terry no se lo permitió sujetándola por los hombros _---No lo niegues los vi al llegar a Nueva York ---_

Susana se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_---Que fue lo que viste ---_

_---A tu hermana besando al doctor "apuesto" y abordando un avión con él----_

_---Tal vez fue por trabajo ---_

_---jajaja no sabía que su trabajo requiriera besar a sus colegas ---- _Terry la soltó para darle un trajo a la botella

_---Bueno, después de todo Anthony siempre estuvo cerca---_ Terry clavó sus ojos en los de ella y Susana se dio cuenta que cualquier cosa que Terry hubiera visto había roto la relación con su hermana.

Terry se acercó más a ella _--- Que sabes? ---_ Su voz denotaba pura ira.

Susana bajó los ojos clavando la mirada en sus manos que había entrelazado sobre su falda.

_--- Yo , yo siempre me pregunté porque Candy continuaba frecuentando a Anthony no solo en el trabajo, sino fuera de él ---_ La voz le comenzó a temblar _---cuando terminaron nunca creí que Anthony la dejara así de fácil después de todo la esperó por mucho tiempo---_

Cada palabra se clavaba en la cabeza de Terry

_--- Tal vez … después de todo… se habrán arreglado ----- _

Apenas acabó de hablar levantó la vista y pudo ver en los ojos de Terry que algo había cambiado, se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que significaban.

Pensó en retractarse en decirle que no había querido decir eso, pero las palabras murieron en su mente y se negaron a salir de su garganta. Después de un breve silencio y con la sangre hirviéndole Terry de dio la vuelta para continuar su camino

_---Terry mírame ---_ Al escuchar esas palabras Terry se detuvo en seco, su mente afectada por el alcohol y nublado por la ira, le hicieron una mala pasada, había escuchado las palabras pronunciadas con la voz de Candy, se volvió quedando frente a Susana y la sujetó fuertemente, azorada por el comportamiento de Terry, Susana no supo cómo reaccionar cuando sintió su boca cubierta por la de él.

Tardó unos segundos para apartar su rostro del de Terry

_--Terry , yo estoy aquí ---_

Terry la volvió a besar de una manera ruda y que sin embargo le agradaba, a pesar de que su cabeza le exigía que se resistiera que debía detener lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo, su cuerpo y su corazón le gritaban lo contrario, en un instante decidió no pensar, después se preocuparía por los remordimientos, rodeó el cuello de Terry y correspondió el beso.

Sin saber cómo Terry abrió la puerta de su habitación llevando consigo a Susana, no quería pensar solo quería sacar de su cabeza y su corazón a esa rubia pecosa que le había causado tanto dolor.

Ambos sumidos en sus propios sentimientos, ideas y razones, terminaron desnudos en la cama, saciando sus propios deseos o tratando de exorcizar sus demonios, cumpliendo un fantasía o matando una ilusión, restando importancia a la única persona hasta entonces importante en su vida o deseando una venganza para quien amaba, así continuó la noche de una u otra forma para cada uno.


	19. Chapter 19

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XIX

Terry observaba a la mujer que dormía en su cama, mientras se abotonaba la camisa, con la vista recorría el cuerpo que sabia desnudo bajo las sabanas, era hermosa sin duda, sin embargo no despertaba en él más que un simple deseo físico, un deseo de desahogar la ira que los celos le producían.

La primera noche que había estado con Susana, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpa lo inundaron, se había levantado del lecho, vestido y salido de la habitación esa mañana sin siquiera mirarla. No, no culparía al alcohol por lo que acababa de hacer, había sido consiente de cada palabra y acto durante la noche, era consciente que lo único que había querido era vénganse de Candy.

_ Venganza, porqué ??_

Un momento de lucidez llegó a su cabeza y comenzó a cuestionar sus acciones, que había visto, Candy y Anthony en un aeropuerto, más de una vez en el pasado había malinterpretado las muestras de amistad entre esos dos, Candy le había pedido que confiara en ella y él le prometió que lo haría. Se paró a la sombra de un árbol y si era cierto y si nuevamente se había dejado llevar por los celos, una angustia volvió a golpear su pecho, sacó el celular de su bolsa, marcó el número de Candy y no obtuvo respuesta, nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse molesto, buscó el número de su hermana, si el asunto era una situación de trabajo ella sabría.

_--- Hermano, como estas ---_

Con voz completamente controlada Terry ocultó sus sentimientos, tratando de llevar una conversación casual. _---Bien Annie, y tú ---_

_---mmm como siempre, con mucho trabajo …. ---_ Sin duda Annie tenía más que decir pero el humor de Terry lo llevó a interrumpirla _---Que bien, aprovechando sabes cómo puedo localizar a Candy ---_

_--- Localizarla?---_

_---Si, se que tuvo que salir, pero perdí el numero que me dio para localizarla, no se si tu lo conozcas ---_

_---No Terry, de hecho solo sé que ayer pidió unos días libres, pero no nos dio más detalles, después de todo no tenia porque hacerlo, aunque me imaginé que tal vez estaría contigo ---_

_--- Dime Brown esta ahí?---_

_---El doctor Brown?, no, no está aquí, pero ….---_ Una vez mas Annie no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Terry había colgado _---Que extraño, pasará algo??_ ---sacudió la cabeza nada podía ir mal con ese par de enamorados.

_---Brither, lleva estos expedientes a el doctor Brown en neurología yo voy a Cardiología---_ Whitman le extendió un par carpetas.

_---Vaya no llevamos más de un día sin Andry y la verdad ya me aburrí---_Exclamó con cansancio Annie

_---Si tienes razón, las cosas no son iguales sin ella.---_

Cada uno de los internos favoritos del hospital tomó pasillos diferentes dirigiéndose a cumplir sus asignaciones temporales.

En Michigan, la ira volvía a invadir a Terry, Annie solo sabía que Candy había pedido días libres, nadie sabía dónde estaba, apretó nuevamente las manos, Nadie sabía dónde estaba pero él sabía con quien. Vagó por la ciudad caminando como un autómata se atormentaba con imagen de Candy y Anthony, se metió al primer bar que encontró y sin más comenzó a beber. Volvió al hotel ya entrada la noche completamente ebrio. Susana lo espera en la misma habitación que había abandonado por la mañana, al verlo se angustió al pensar que las cosas eran más severas de lo que ella creía.

_---Terry, por dios mira en qué condiciones estas ---_

_--- Déjame---_ Se apartó bruscamente de ella, sin embargo tropezó y Susana apenas pudo detenerlo para que no cayera.

_--- Estas así por ella, por Candy ---_ Su voz estaba llena de reproche

_--- Eso te importa? O solo te importa si puedes pasar otra noche con migo---_ La sujetó de los brazos y lo atrajo a él, para su sorpresa Susana no se opuso.

_---Terry, si es la única forma de tenerte, no me importa el motivo ----_

Se acercó a él atrapándolo en un beso exigente que él correspondió. Susana había entendido que Terry se encontraba despechado, solo sabía que tenía que ver con Candy y Anthony, pero decidió no pensar, solo aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, después de todo ella no había causado nada de eso, se repetía una y otra vez.

Las siguientes tres semanas se habían vuelta prácticamente una rutina, tomaban el avión correspondiente, en el día Terry se perdía en la ciudad en la que se encontraban, se presentaba en el teatro a la hora indicada, después de la función bebía y terminaba en la cama con una Susana a la que no le importaba nadamos que estar en sus brazos, por ello había ignorado los comentarios que comenzaban a circular entre sus compañeros quienes se habían dado cuenta de la actitud de ambos, más de uno condenaba su proceder, mas sabiendo que se trataba de la hermana de su novia..

Tal vez por esa razón Terry dejó de sentirse culpable, después de todo Susana era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender la situación, a pesar de su embriaguez Terry nunca la había obligado, incluso más de una ocasión hizo referencia a Candy y Susana solo le respondía

_---No pensemos en ella ----_Sí a Susana no le importaba porque a él debería de importarle.

Terminó de vestirse, nuevamente estaba por salir cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, desde hace semanas que no respondía las llamadas o mensajes que le llegaban a no ser que fueran del numero de Robert y sin embargo más de una vez también lo había ignorado. El número de su departamento apareció en pantalla, no era la primera vez tal vez fuera Nora o su madre, como en el pasado no lo respondió.

Tomo su laptop y se dirigió al restaurante del hotel, ahí pidió su desayuno; huevos revueltos, con jamón y tocino, café y jugo de naranja, en tanto esperaba su orden prendió la lap y pidió una conexión a internet, hacia semanas que no revisaba su correo y aunque no tenía realmente ganas de hacerlo se obligó a revisarlo. La bandeja de entrada registraba mas de 200 correos sin leer, pero lo que más le sorprendió y a la vez lo enfureció fue descubrir que casi 30 de esos correos eran de Candy, estuvo a punto a borrarlos sin leerlos, cuando vio la fecha del primero, era de un día después del que había volado a Nueva York.

El mesero llegó con su orden, después de depositarlo en la mesa se retiró dejando a un Terry intrigado, Candy no había contestado sus llamadas y nadie sabía exactamente donde estaba, sin embargo le había escrito, dudó un segundo antes de abrirlo.

_Querido Terry._

_He recibido noticias del oncólogo de Suecia, al parecer tomará el caso de Jimmy, pero tuve que volar inmediatamente a Suecia, con la premura olvidé mi celular en el consultorio, así que apenas me instale te daré los datos de donde encontrarme._

_Te ama Candy…_

Una parte de la conciencia de Terry se negaba a creer lo que acababa de leer, como un autómata presionó el botón que abrió el segundo correo.

_Terry._

_ Como que una llamada desde EU a Suecia es tremendamente costosa aun así te anexo el numero del hotel donde me hospedo, pero si te conectas hoy a las mmmm bueno mañana para ti a las 4 de la mañana podemos platicar un rato_

_Te ama Candy_

Abrió un correo más.

_Terry._

_Creo que la diferencia de horarios no ayuda mucho, te he estado esperando conectada pero no te conectaste, dime una hora que tengas disponible._

_Te ama Candy_

Un cuarto correo apareció en pantalla.

_Terryyyyyyyyy_

_Ya se que las gira requiere de toda tu atención pero por lo menos contesta el teléfono o respóndeme este correo._

_Te ama Candy_

Terry se quedó petrificado, ahora entendía porque Candy había desaparecido y sin embargo había tratado de comunicarse, tomó su celular y en el registro de llamadas buscó el numero que Candy indicó, uno tras otro los registros fueron apareciendo coincidiendo con las fechas.

_Dios que he hecho… _

Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, Candy había tratado por todos los medios de comunicarse con él. En cambio él desistió después de la llamada hecha a Annie. Conforme leía los correos se enteró que una semana después Jimmy fue trasladado a Suecia donde recibiría la atención que requería y Candy se quedaría con él, el tiempo que fuera necesario, a pesar de no recibir respuesta, Candy continuaba escribiendo todos los días contando sobre sus esfuerzos por sacar adelante al pequeño, ni un solo reproche por su silencio había en sus cartas. Aun en shock se dirigió al último correo escrito con fecha de dos días atrás.

_Terry._

_No sé porque, todo parecía ir bien, Jimmy se estaba recuperando, teníamos tantas esperanzas, pero esta mañana sufrió una complicación. Jimmy… Jimmy murió hace una hora. Apenas arregle todo lo necesario volveré a Nueva York, espero que sea hoy mismo, o mañana a más tardar. No sé cómo les daré la noticia a la Señorita Ponny y la hermana María. _

_Te quiere y necesita Candy _

Terry estaba completamente desesperado, sentía que el aire le faltaba, había juzgado con tanta ligereza, se había dejado envolver por los celos y cegado por una ira infundada. Volvió a leer el ultimo correo, Jimmy había muerto y Candy estaba solo _ Candy está sola _ Apagó la lap, y dejó olvidado el desayuno, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, tomó su chaqueta y cartera, salió sin siquiera mirar si Susana continuaba ahí. Se dirigió velozmente hacia el cuarto de Robert.

_---Robert, necesito hablarte ----_

Un Robert a medio vestir abrió la puerta _--- Que pasa Terruces---_

_--- Tengo que ir a Nueva York ahora mismo, que me sustituya Julian---_

Robert no discutió, conocía demasiado bien a Terruces y sabía que solo dejaría la gira por algo sumamente importante. _---De acuerdo, cuando volverás---_

_---No lo sé, te llamó después—_

Terry tuvo que esperar en el aeropuerto alrededor de 3 horas para abordar el avión que lo llevaría a Nueva York, al bajar lo primero que hizo fue llamara a su departamento, donde Nora le comunicó que Candy había llegado muy temprano y estaba descansando. El camino se le hizo eterno, al final cuando llegó a casa, se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde encontró a una Candy sumamente triste, quien al verlo se arrogó a sus brazos y estalló en llanto.

Terry la sostuvo en sus brazos juntos se sentaron a la orilla de la cama, Candy mantenía la cara hundida en el pecho de él, entre sollozos le contó lo que había pasado en Suecia, Terry se sentía el peor de los hombres, Candy se había esforzado tanto por ayudar al pequeño y el tachándola como la peor de las mujeres. Había pasado noches completas velando la salud de Jimmy mientras él se perdía en el alcohol y en los brazos de su hermana.

_---Terry hay que ir al hogar de Ponny, ya debe estar cerca la hora del entierro, bueno dejaran sus cenizas en la capilla del hogar---_

Ambos se alistaron, en menos de una hora se encontraban en la capilla del orfanato, sin duda era un momento muy triste. Mientras Candy platicaba con las directoras del lugar, el celular de Terry comenzó a sonar, frunció la frente al ver de quien se trataba.

_---Susana ---_

_---Terry que pasó, Robert nos digo que volaste a Nueva York pero no nos digo porque---_ Terry se irritó la voz de Susana lejos de sonar preocupada sonaba demandante.

_---Terry es hora de irnos ---_

_---Tuve que hacerlo, vuelvo en dos días, y hablaremos.---_ Sin más colgó, con la idea de no responder más.

Candy tenía un semblante sumamente desfallecido, Terry la rodeo por los hombros y juntos volvieron a su departamento. Al llegar Candy se disculpó por no querer comer, se dirigió a la habitación, estaba sumamente cansada así que rápidamente se duchó, cambió e inmediatamente se metió bajo las sabanas y se entregó a un profundo sueño.

Terry la observaba desde el quicio de la puerta, era consciente del terrible error que cometió, pero buscaría la forma de enmendarlo y si era necesario suplicaría el perdón, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla, ahora sabía lo vacía y sin sentido que puede llegar a ser su vida sin ella, no no podía pensar en ello. Tenia que contarle lo que había hecho tal vez si era sincero tendría una oportunidad, lo haría pero primero tenía que hablar con Susana.

Mientras pensaba en lo que haría, se cambió la ropa y abrazándose a Candy se aferró a la idea de no perderla.

_---Tuve que hacerlo, vuelvo en dos días, y hablaremos.---_ el timbre de la línea comenzó a sonar, Susana miró el teléfono un par de minutos.

_---Estas con ella ---_ Había alcanzado a escuchar la voz de un niño que a lo lejos llamaba a Candy. Por la mañana había recibo un mensaje de su hermana donde le contaba lo que había ocurrido, es mas había recibido varios correos de ella, donde sutilmente le preguntaba por Terry, conocía la situación de Jimmy y aunque su conciencia la atormentaba y más de una vez parecía haber convencido a su razón de hacer lo correcto, bastaba con tener cerca a Terry para callar.

A estas alturas Terry ya se había dado cuenta que todo fue un error y se habría reconciliado con ella.

_ Le habrá dicho lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, no lo creo _ En el fondo sabía que a quien Terry amaba era a Candy, suspiró, había sido lindo soñar, sin embargo tal como había decidió vivir esas tres semanas, ahora tenía que aceptar que no podía esperar nada de Terry y hacerse a la idea de que todo estaba en el pasado.

_ De acuerdo, será como tiene que ser _

Dos días después Terry se reincorporó al grupo, ese día sería la última presentación en esa ciudad. Se encontraron en el pasillo que llevaba al escenario.

Sin voltear a verla Terry le habló _---Susana, tenemos que hablar te espero al terminar la función--- _ No esperó respuesta continuó su camino hacia el escenario.

Al terminar la función Susana trató de retrasarse lo más que pudo en cambiarse y arreglarse, sabía lo que venía y quería retrasar el momento lo mas que se pudiera. Contrario a Terruces que en menos de 15 minutos estaba listo y esperando en la salida. Después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, la vio acercarse, inmediatamente la dirigió a hacia la calle y abordaron un taxi ante la mirada reprobatoria de sus compañeros.

El silencio era tenso y así se mantuvieron todo el camino hacia el hotel, se dirigieron a una de las terrazas, al verse solos Susana rompió el silencio.

_---Te reconciliaste con Candy, no es así ---_ Trató de que su voz se escuchara lo más tranquila posible.

_---Si, y pienso contarle lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero primero quería aclarar las cosas contigo---_

Susana le dio la espalda _--- No hay nada que aclarar, por alguna razón estabas dolido y yo era consciente de lo que hacía y harás bien en ser tu quien se lo cuente._ --- Se volvió nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos ---_No es que yo piense hacerlo, por supuesto que no lo haré, pero hay rumores entre los compañeros y si Candy se entera por otra parte sería peor ---_ respiró profundo antes de continuar ---_Esto no se volverá a repetir, tienes mi palabra, sé que esto lastimará a mi hermana pero cuentas con mi apoyo, se que ella querrá saber porque lo hice y créeme que no haré nada que pueda dañar su relación asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos --- _

Terry le sonrió _---Gracias Susana y en verdad que nunca quise lastimarte, pero simplemente amo a Candy y no quiero perderla ----_

_---Y no lo harás Terruces—_Le devolvió la sonrisa ---_Candy es buena aunque tampoco te aseguro que será fácil ---_

Se dieron la mano, ya no había nada más que decir de aquí en adelante solo serían compañeros de trabajo y familiares.

Terminaron el resto de la gira sin mayores contratiempos y aunque su trato era cordial cada uno evitaba la presencia del otro sino era necesaria.

Después de un mes finalmente la compañía volvía a Nueva York. Para su sorpresa Candy estaba en el aeropuerto esperándolos.

_---Terry!!, Susana!! ---_ Al reconocerla ambos se acercaron a ella, quien los recibió muy feliz.

_---Susana, bienvenida a casa_ --- La estrecho en un abrazo, por primera vez Susana sitió el peso del remordimiento al ver los sinceros ojos de Candy, la voz le falló al momento de responder

_--- Hola hermana ---_

_---Pasa algo Susana ---_ Nuevamente Candy había percibido que algo la perturbaba, rápidamente Susana la abrazó de nuevo _---Solo estoy cansada pero feliz de volverte a ver ---_

Al separarse de ella Terry tomó su lugar estrechando a la rubia pecosa.

_---Yo también te extrañé pecas_ --- le digo mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

_---Terry basta, yo también te extrañé—_le digo al tiempo que le daba un fugaz beso.

Al dejarla en el piso Candy sostuvo a ambos uno de cada lado.

_---Vamos a recoger su equipaje y vámonos a casa ---_

Viajaron en el auto de Candy, con Terry en el asiento del copiloto y Susana atrás, todo el trayecto Candy no paró de hablar, sobre todo de su abuelo quien hacía dos semanas que había vuelto a Nueva York y la había visitado.

Al quedarse sola en su departamento Susana comenzó a reflexionar, en el pasado se había convencido que nada de lo ocurrido con Terry fue su culpa sin embargo ahora no estaba tan segura, se había aprovechado de una situación y había ignorado el precio que podía pagar por ello.

_Terry le contará lo que ocurrió y si no lo perdona _un mayor miedo le estrujo el corazón y pesadamente se dejó caer en una silla

_ Y si no me perdona _ cubrió su boca con las manos para evitar gritar _ Dios, fue una traición y puedo perder a mi hermana _ Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, por primera vez fue consciente de la magnitud de sus actos y el precio que podría costarle.

Terry tenía la firme intensión de confesarle a Candy lo sucedido con Susana, lo haría al llegar al departamento, durante todo el camino escuchó su dulce voz y sonrisa.

Estaban en la sala, lo que tuviera que hacer debería hacerlo ahora _---Candy ¡!!---_ Ella se volvió y clavó sus verdes ojos en los de él. _---Si, que pasó ---_ Terry enmudeció, tenía muy claro lo que tenía que decir pero las palabras se negaron a salir, la abrazó atrayéndola a él, tomó valor nuevamente.

---Candy … yo …---Nuevamente la voz le fallo .

Candy rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos, _---Yo también te extrañé ---_ al decirlo lo atrajo a ella aprisionándolo en un tierno beso que en pocos segundos se volvió apasionado.

_---Hazme el amor --- _susurró sobre sus labios, Terry tardó un segundo en decidirse, la volvió a besar ahora con deseo la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Apenas cruzaron la puerta ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, Terry se perdió en las sensaciones que solo Candy podía despertar en él, sus labios hambrientos comenzaron a saborear cada centímetro de su tersa y suave piel, sus manos ansiosas comenzaron a reconocer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Hubo un momento en medio de su delirio que la razón se asomó en su mente, _ Detente, debes ser sincero en ella _ Terry detuve su avance se separó ligeramente de Candy y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que le demostraban tanto amor, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Candy sujetó su rostro con las manos y lo besó, lo besó con ansias, con ternura, con necesidad con deseo, se estiró para alcanzarlo haciendo que su cuerpo desnudo y suave se uniera mas al de él. Ese movimiento hizo que su masculinidad quedara atrapada entre los muslos de ella, lo que borró cualquier pensamiento coherente, solo la necesidad de hacerle el amor imperaba en él.

Como muchas otras mañanas, Terry sostenía en sus brazos a Candy que dormía profundamente, acariciaba sus ensortijados cabellos, su expresión era seria, se reprendía a sí mismo no haber sido capaz de hablar con ella, debió insistir y aclara lo sucedido con Susana, pero no pudo resistirse, había hecho el amor con ella y ahora el miedo a perderla se hacía más grande, no, no podía arriesgarse a perderla.

La estrecho mas hundiendo su nariz en sus cabellos. Susana había prometido no decir nada y dudaba que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera decir algo y si eso llegara a ocurrir fácilmente podía alegar que eran rumores, había tomado una decisión Candy no sabría lo ocurrido.


	20. Chapter 20

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XX

Una semana después que la gira había terminado, Eleonor hizo acto de presencia en el departamento de Terry, para iniciar los preparativos de la boda.

_---Hola Candy, Terry _--- Se acercó a la mesa donde la pareja tomaba su desayuno

_---Eleonor ---_

_---Madre --- _

Libremente se sentó, tomando una rebanada de pan y mientras le untaba mermelada comenzó a hablar.

_--- Aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que vivan juntos—_Les dirigió una mirada seria que desconcertó a la pareja. _---Pero eso pronto lo arreglaremos, he venido para que iniciemos los preparativos---_

_---Eleonor …----_ Trató de interrumpir Terry pero Eleonor lo ignoró.

_---Escucha Terry, hablé con tu padre y en dos semanas estará aquí para hacer el anuncio oficial, será una cena donde solo la familia y amigos cercanos estarán presentes. Candy---_ Se volvió hacia su futura suegra _---Espero que tu padre ya este enterado de tus planes ---_

Candy suspiró _--- Por mi padre no se preocupe, no le aseguro que esté presente pero no importa ---_

Eleonor entre cerró los ojos _– Y eso porque, según entiendo eres su hija mayor, George Andry debería estar presente ---_

_--- La relación con mi padre no es muy buena desde la muerte de mi madre, pero como le dije eso no importa ---_ La tristeza comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro así que Terry cambió el tema.

_--- Hemos pensado en casarnos para mediados de Marzo ---_

_--- Entonces eso nos deja con casi 4 meses para organizar todo, es poco tiempo pero lo haremos, quieren algo en especial ---_

Candy y Terry se vieron mutuamente.

_--Bueno Eleonor quisiéramos una boda no muy grande---_ Respondió Terry después de un momento de silencio

_---Pero tampoco muy sencilla—_Eleonor Se apresuró a especificar.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

_---Fuera de ello lo dejamos a tu criterio ---_

_---Muy bien tendré en cuenta su sugerencia, ahora prepararé lo necesario para el anuncio del compromiso---_

_---Quieres que te ayude en algo Eleonor ---_ Ofreció Candy

_---mmm si tienes tiempo, pero no te presiones que conozco de sobra lo obsesiva que eres con tu trabajo –_ Le guiñó un ojo mientras se despedía.

Una vez solos Terry se acercó a Candy.

_--No te molesta que mi madre se haga cargo de los arreglos ---_

Candy negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba un bocado de fruta _---Al contrario me ayudará mucho, no es que no me importe pero mi trabajo es muy demándate, me entiendes ---_

Terry le sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besarla ---_Te entiendo, bueno me voy nos vemos después ---_

Una semana más tarde Candy se encontraba en una de las exclusivas tiendas de la quinta avenida, buscando un vestido para usar la noche de la fiesta de compromiso junto con Annie y Susana que estaban ahí con el mismo fin.

---_bien me llevaré este vestido rojo_ --- Candy había seleccionado un vestido rojo con titanes sencillo pero hermoso.

Susana y Annie apoyaron su decisión, ahora solo faltaban los zapatos los cuales les llevó alrededor de dos horas para estar satisfechas con la elección. Después de dejar a Annie en su departamento, Candy se dirigía a dejar a Susana al suyo, sin embargo se desviaron hacia el hospital cuando Candy se dio cuenta que había olvidado un expediente de un caso que estaba estudiando. Susana no se opuso, al llegar al hospital la acompañó hasta la recepción donde Susana se quedó platicando con Anthony, en tanto Candy iba a su consultorio.

Susana y Anthony platicaban animadamente bajo la mirada crítica y de envidia de las enfermeras, Candy se acercaba cuando vio como Anthony sostenía a Susana que se desvaneció de pronto. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado, la llevaron a su consultorio donde Candy la atendió.

Susana despertó unos minutos después, trató de incorporarse pero un mareo se lo impidió, con un suave empujón Candy la obligó a recostarse.

_---Que pasó Candy ---_ preguntó en un susurro.

Candy la miró en un principio con semblante serio, después suspiró y se sentó a su lado, tomó la mano de Susana y ahora sus ojos eran comprensivos.

_--Susana te desmayaste en recepción, me asusté porque sé que siempre has sido muy saludable, así que te revisé y … Susana estas embarazada, lo sabías ---_

Susana desvió la mirada _---Lo sospechaba ---_

_--- Me sorprende no sabía que salieras con alguien, el padre lo sabe ---_

Susana negó con la cabeza, Candy no dijo nada pero Susana entendía que debía una explicación _–Conocí al padre durante la gira ---_ Después de todo no mentía _---Fue un romance fugaz, así que no creo volver a verlo ----_

Candy le sonrió dulcemente _---Sabes que cuentas conmigo ---_ Susana sintió una punzada en el corazón, _-- Me gusta la idea de ser tía_, _tienes que conseguir un departamento más grande y cuando salgas de gira yo lo puedo cuidar, mmm o contrataré a una niñera, ---_ Un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con ahogarla, ahora se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de fallarle, Candy siempre ha sido buena con ella _--- Sabes me gustaría que fuera niño, después de todo no tuvimos hermanos, nacerá casi en Verano ---_

_---Candy, perdóname ---_ Susana la abrazó fuertemente

_---Perdonarte, por hacerme tía, vamos Susana no es tan malo, es cierto que aun soy muy joven para eso pero el intento haré---_

_---Candy nunca olvides que te quiero ---_

_---Yo también te quiero Susana---_.

Después de un rato Candy la dejó en su departamento, al llegar a casa estaba sumamente feliz, de inmediato se dirigió al estudio donde sabia encontraría a Terry, se sentó a su lado al tiempo que le daba un fugaz beso, sin esperar a que terminara su pieza comenzó a hablar.

_--- Te vez muy feliz, puedo saber a qué se debe ---_

_--- Si, hoy me enteré que seré tía ---_ Terry dejó de tocar repentinamente

_--Serás tía?? –_

_--Sip, Susana está embarazada ---_

Terry desvió la mirada.

_---Esta embarazada, cuánto tiempo tiene –_

_---Casi dos meses---_

--Te digo quien es el padre--, Candy lo miró algo sorprendida.

_--- No , solo me digo que lo conoció durante la gira, que fue un romance fugaz y dudaba volver a verlo, oye tu supiste que saliera con alguien ---_

Terry se desconcertó pero se esforzó por tranquilizarse _--- No ---_

Candy solo se encogió de hombros _---Bueno lo importante es que Susana ha decidido tenerlo, después de todo no será la primera ni la ultima en tener un hijo sola, bueno no va estar sola porque la vamos a apoyar verdad ---_

Él solo afirmó con la cabeza, _Dos meses, dios mío fue cuando ella y yo estuvimos juntos, podría ser mi hijo _

Los siguientes dos días no pudo estar tranquilo tenía que saber si ese bebé era suyo, si lo era tenía que decidir cómo actuar. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a casa de Susana.

_---Susana habla Terruces ---_

_---Hola Terry ---_

--_Necesito hablar contigo, estás en tu casa---_

Había algo en la voz de él que no era normal _--No estoy saliendo hacia el teatro ---_

_--entonces pasaras por aquí, puedes venir---_

_ Seguramente Candy le contó _ _---Esta Candy en casa ---_

_--No, ya salió al hospital---_

Titubeó antes de contestar _---Esta bien llego en 5 minutos ---_

Las notas de un piano se escuchaban claramente desde el pasillo, Susana llevaba un par de minutos frente a la puerta del departamento de Terry, respiró profundo, tocó el timbre y rápidamente Nora apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

_--- Buenas tardes señorita Susana----_

_---Hola Nora estará Terry ---_ Sonrió al darse cuenta la pregunta tan tonta que acababa de hacer

_--Si, te está esperando –_

Susana vaciló un momento pero nuevamente se armó de valor, caminó a paso lento hasta adentrarse a la sala y de ahí al estudio. Conforme se acercaba el sonido del piano se hacía más agudo. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta desde donde contempló al hombre castaño que tocaba con los ojos cerrados. Guardó silencio hasta que la música se detuviera y él levantó la vista hasta toparse con ella.

_--Pasa –_

Susana suspiró al momento de entrar a la habitación, se detuvo al llegar al fondo mirando por el ventanal. Terry se levantó y se colocó a su lado

_---Es mi hijo? ---_ preguntó sin rodeos

Susana respiró profundo al tiempo que se volvía para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como lo esperaba Candy ya le había contado sobre su estado.

_--- Si ---_

Una simple respuesta pero para Terry significaba un cambio total en su vida.

_---Candy dijo que lo tendrías ---_ Susana solo asintió

El rostro de Terry mostraba aflicción, pasó una mano por sus cabellos, por un minuto el temor a que Susana hiciera lo mismo que Elisa pasó por su cabeza

_--- Que es lo has planeado, es mi hijo y me haré responsable de él_ ---

_--- Lo correcto sería que nos casáramos ---_

Terry frunció la frente --- _Casarnos? No lo creo necesario, como te dije me haré responsable de él, lo reconoceré, pagaré su manutención o si lo deseas vivirá conmigo---_

_---Crees que Candy te perdone cuando se entere---_

Una sombra de incertidumbre cruzó por sus ojos _--- ella me ama se que lo entenderá ---_

_--- Tú lo entenderías, si fuera Candy la que estuviera embarazada de tu hermano –_

Terry la fulminó con la mirada, la idea de Candy con otro lo trastornaba, para calmar sus impulsos apretó los puños con fuerza.

_--- Candy es mi asunto y lo arreglaré como mejor me parezca. Ahora dime aceptas que me haga cargo de mi hijo ---_

_---y que si me negara --- _Quiso tantear Susana

Terry respondió sin titubeos _--Existen los abogados ---_

_--- La amas tanto--_ Susana hizo una pausa antes de continuar --- _Esta bien, creo que es la mejor opción, para nuestro hijo ---_

_--- nuestro hijo??---_

Ambos voltearon, la sorpresa y el temor se pintaron en sus rostros, en el umbral de la puerta Candy los observaba, había vuelto en busca de un expediente que olvidó, cuando Nora le informó que Susana estaba en el estudio antes de partir quiso saludarla, había escuchado la última frase de Susana, con una expresión de incredulidad se acercó un par de pasos, y mirando fijamente a Susana repitió.

_---Que quisiste decir con "nuestro hijo" ---_ El silencio fue su respuesta al tiempo que Susana bajaba la mirada al piso _–responde Susana que quisiste decir con "nuestro hijo"--- _ahora su voz sonaba seria.

Terry dio un paso hacia adelante _---Candy y …--_ pero ella levantó la mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

_---Responde Susana –_demandó una vez más

Un extraño temor la invadió con las palabra de Candy y su tono la hicieron sentir como una niña regañada, _---Terry es el padre de mi hijo ---_ respondió casi en un susurro.

Desvió su mirada hasta encontrar la de Terry quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

_---Así que los rumores de que eran amantes eran cierto –_Candy comenzaba a alterarse pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para contralarse

_---Pero como ….----_ Trató de preguntar Terry

_---Son personas públicas, todos hablan de ustedes, pero quise creer que eran mentiras ---_ Ahora apretaba las manos para tratar de mantener el control

_---Candy podemos explicarlo ---_ La voz de Terry sonaba suplicante

_---Explicarlo, que vas a explicar, que llegas a esta casa después de acostarte con mi hermana –_

_---Candy las cosas no son así ---_ replicó Susana.

_---Estas embarazadas y él es el padre ---_

Terry se acercó a Candy hasta sujetarla por los hombros, esta vez le contaría lo ocurrido.

_---Candy hace dos meses tuvimos un fin de semana libre yo viaje a Nueva York quería pasarlo contigo, pero en el aeropuerto te vi con maleta en mano con Brown, no puede alcanzarte y no contestabas el teléfono ni nadie sabía dónde estabas, crei, crei que te habías ido con Brown, volvía a Michigan esa misma noche y me puse a beber ---_

_--- y yo lo vi muy mal---_Interrumpió Susana_ -- que lo acompañé solo ocurrió Candy ---- _

_---Estaba en Suecia, te escribí todos los días ---_

_---Yo no razonaba no contestaba el teléfono ni leí el correo hasta después lo supe, casi cuando regresaste—_

_--- Solo…solo fue una vez ---_ La voz de Candy se quebró por un instante

Terry la miraba pero con sinceridad y temor contestó_--….. No, continuamos hasta que me entere dónde estabas y porque ---_

_---Casi cuando volví….. ---_Repitió recordando lo que había dicho

Candy conocía lo impulsivo que era Terry y el cómo verla con Anthony solía alterarlo, así que su historia le parecía creíble.

_--- También te escribí a ti ---_ Se volvió hacia Susana _---incluso me respondiste---_

Susana desvió la mirada no podía sostener la mirada que Candy le dirigía.

_---Candy, yo ---_Las lagrimas se abarrotaban en sus ojos _---Yo siempre gusté de Terry, me enamoré de él incluso antes de que tu aparecieras, pero el solo tuvo ojos para ti, cuando lo vi tan mal no puede resistirme--- _Levantó la vista y la dirigió a Terry_ --- yo, yo lo amo, lo siento Candy pero no pude evitarlo y no me arrepiento de nada aunque él no me quiere se hará cargo del bebé ---_

_---Y siempre estará a tu lado que oportuno ---_Ironizó sin poder contenerse

Un pesado silencio cayo entre ellos Candy miraba un punto imaginario en el cristal, su mira era dura y seria como sus facciones. Terry sentía que el corazón acelerado en cualquier momento saltaría de su pecho, sin duda Candy estaba analizando la situación.

Después de unos instantes, Candy se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta, Terry caminó tras ellas pero se detuvo cuando ella se inclinó para tomar la mochila que había dejado a un lado

_---Candy hablemos ---_

La mirada que Candy le dirigió lo heló, esperaba gritos, insultos, lágrimas pero no estaba preparado para lidiar con la serenidad y frialdad que estaba demostrando.

_---Candy por favor ---_volvió a pedir

_---Todo está claro Terruces, te acostaste con mi hermana por un estúpido arranque de celos y ella se te entregó porque te ama, yo no le importé en lo más mínimo y está esperando un hijo tuyo, hay algo más que deba entender ---_

_---Candy yo te amo ---_

Una sarcástica sonrisa apareció en sus labios _–Claro y cada vez que creas que te soy infiel correrás a sus brazos, después de todo estará cerca ---_

Susana respondió con indignación _--- Candy yo no …----_

_---Tu no lo aceptarías, lo harías porque ya lo hiciste una vez—_Aunque su semblante continuaba siendo sereno, sus ojos ahora reflejaban tristeza---_ no te importo en lo más mínimo que él fuera mi prometido y tú, tú mi hermana, lo harías Susana. Te puedo proteger de todos pero no puedo protegerte de ti misma ---_

Candy hizo un ademan de marcharse, pero Terry le tomó por un brazo.

_---Candy me haré cargo del niño, nada le faltará ya hablamos eso, ahora quiero hablar de nosotros, por favor .---_

Susana decidió marcharse_--- Yo me marchó, después hablamos Candy ---_

_---No, quien se marcha soy yo y no habrá un después---_

_--- Candy no hagas esto ---_ Terry la sujetó fuertemente no permitiría que se fuera

Candy se volvió y aunque su voz era sería la elevó un poco _--- Es mi herma, mi hermana lo cual al parecer se te olvidó, porque no buscaste a otra porque ella ----_

Sus palabras fueron un duro golpe para Terry, como explicarle que en medio de su ira había querido desquitarse y que mejor que con lo que ella quería.

_--- Candy, sé que no tengo justificación pero acepto mis errores y sus consecuencias, me haré cargo del niño, pero por favor Candy dame una oportunidad, no volverá a ocurrir, controlaré mis celos, Candy … ----_

_---Suéltame ---_ Candy ordenó

Terry soltó su brazo sin desviar la vista. Candy se quitó el anillo que dejó caer sin importarle su destino al tiempo que de daba la vuelta para marcharse.

_--Candy!!!---_

_--Aléjense, no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de los dos!!!—_El tono de su voz y la mirada fría que les dirigió los petrificó, tanto Terry como Susana solo la vieron salir sin mirar atrás.

Susana se recargó en la pared dejándose deslizar hasta llegar al piso, sus ojos reflejaban la desesperación que comenzaba a invadirla _Aléjense, no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de los dos!!!_Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas las palabras de Candy resonaban en su cabeza, cerró los ojos solo para que la imagen de unos severos ojos se clavaran en su mente, había visto dolor, decepción, coraje en unos ojos que siempre le habían demostrado amor, Candy no quería verla mas, Candy le había dicho que se alejara, posiblemente había perdido a su única hermana.

Tan sumida en su dolor estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Terry salió desesperado tras Candy, vio cuando el ascensor se cerró, se precipitó por las escaleras, tenía que alcanzarla. Para cuando llegó al estacionamiento, Candy ya dirigía su jeep a la puerta de salida.

_--Candy ¡!!!----_ gritó con todo el aire que tenía.

Se dirigió a su auto, lo arrancó lo más rápido que pudo pero al llegar a la calle ya no pudo distinguir el camino que Candy tomó, impotente se bajó del auto y comenzó a buscarla, los claxon comenzaron a sonar, así que sin poder hacer mas volvió a su casa. Ahí encontró a Nora que atendía a Susana. Con paso cansado se acercó a ella.

_--Como estas ---_

_--- Y Candy ?---_ Su voz sonaba desesperada

_---No la alcancé ---_

_--Por favor búscala, nunca la había visto así. Dios no se qué hacer para que me perdone ---_

_--Ya somos dos---_ Terry se recargó en la pared cabizbajo, con una mano en la bolsa del pantalón y la otra sobándose el cuello, realmente se veía desesperado.

_--Debes calmarte, no le hace bien al bebé. Démosle algo de tiempo para que llegue a algún lado y comenzaré a buscarla.---_

Nora llevó a Susana a su casa donde se quedaría con ella. Dos horas después Terry se sentía aun más desesperado, había llamado al hospital, a Annie a quien le pidió le preguntara a Brown y a Josep Marlown, Candy no tenia mas amigos o familiares a quien recurrir ninguno la había visto, tratando de serenarse pensaba donde más podía buscar, una vez que respiró profundo la respuesta fue sencilla, tomó su auto con dirección al mirador.

Candy estaba parda en medio del solar mirando al cielo, recordaba haber estado ahí en otra ocasión muchos años atrás empujada por un profundo dolor, en ese entonces creyó haber conocido los umbrales del dolor, ahora sabia que se había equivocado, porque hoy el dolor que sentía ahora la estaba destruyendo.

Se sentía decepcionada pero sobre todo traicionada.

_--- Terruces si te hubieras metido con otra mujer, tal vez, tal vez te hubiera perdonado, te amo tanto, pero como podría vivir sabiendo que tienes un hijo con mi hermana, como vivir sabiendo que en cualquier momento en un arranque pueden volver con ella , no._

Sacudió la cabeza pensar en él era doloroso

_---Hermana, siempre velé por ti, siempre te antepuse incluso sobre mi misma nunca dudé en tomar decisiones difíciles para protegerte, nunca te lo dije porque no era necesario mamá nos enseñó que la familia era lo más importante Pero para ti fue más importante un hombre que yo que soy tu sangre, maldita sea Susana porque … porque---_ Apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que los nudillos estaban blancos, por primera vez en el día permitió que las lagrimaras salieran libremente por unos minutos.

_---Ya basta!!!---_ se secó las lagrimas con rabia, respiró profundo hasta calmarse, se enderezó y levantó la cabeza, _--- Me traicionaron y no merecen que llore, ninguno de los dos merece nada de mí. ---_ sus ojos se volvieron de piedra ---_ Siempre me he sobrepuesto y lo haré una vez más, lejos de ellos, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí, cumplí mi promesa de protegerla y ahora me considero libre y libre seré._

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta su jeep ya había llorado y sufrido suficiente, tomó una decisión y se apresuraría a realizarla. Para cuando Terry llegó al mirador Candy ya se había ido, se quedó ahí un momento contemplando la ciudad no podía perderla tenía que encontrarla a toda costa.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos Terry no pudo localizar a Candy ya había pasado una semana desde el altercado y Susana tampoco sabía nada. Según Annie Candy había renunciado a su puesto en el hospital San Joseph, pero no sabía más. A estas alturas la familia de Terry ya sabía la causa de la ruptura y su madre, hermana y padre habían manifestado su ofensa y desagrado. Richard volvió inmediatamente a Londres, Eleonor a California y Annie lo había evitado.

Diez días después, el ruido de pasos y voces llamaron su atención, al asomarse al pasillo se dio cuenta que varios hombres entraban y salían del departamento de Candy.

Con voz seria de dirigió a ellos _---Qué hacen? ---_

Un hombre que sostenía hojas se acercó a él. _---Tenemos órdenes de llevarnos estas cosas---_

_---Quien lo ordenó ----_

_---La dueña, una tal Candices White Andry ---_

Al escuchar el nombre una esperanza nació en Terry _---A donde llevaran todo esto ---_

El hombre dio un bufido _--- Algunas cosas irán a un tal Hogar de Ponny y lo que no está en la lista ira a la basura ---_

_---Sabe la dirección de la dueña---_

_---No solo me llegó una hoja de servicio con instrucciones ---_

_---Que pasa Terruces, ---_ Susana apareció en el pasillo_. ---Candy se esta mudando, donde esta --_

_--No está aquí y sus cosas serán donadas_ --- La voz de Terry sonaba cansada

_---Señor y este cuadro ---_ Un joven con overol sostenía el cuadro de la chimenea

Consultó la lista _---Ponlo con las cosas que van a la basura ---_

_--No!!-- _Susana le arrebató el cuadro

_--Que pasa, señorita estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo ---_

_---Espere—_Terry se interpuso entre Susana que sostenía el cuadro y el trabajador _---Ella es la herma de la dueña, y debe haber un error, este cuadro es de su familia, no puede ser que lo quiera tirar –_

El hombre se encogió de hombros _--- Tengo ordenes de solo llevarme lo que está en la lista y lo que no está debe ir a la basura, por mi puede conservarlo ---_ Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta e ingresó al departamento

Tristemente ambos comprendieron que Candy no volvería a ese lugar.

_---La encontraré, te juro que la encontraré ---_ La voz de Terry estaba llena de decisión.

En ese mismo momento Candy se encontraba en el aeropuerto, esperaba se anunciara el abordaje de su avión con Destino a París, le había contado a su abuelo lo sucedido éste conociendo el pasado de Candy le ofreció su apoyo incondicional al entender los sentimientos de su nieta y reprobar lo que esos dos hicieron. Se iría lejos, solo había vuelto por su hermana pero ahora ya nada la detenía, iniciaría una vida lejos de Susana, su padre y Terry.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una profunda voz a su espalda _--- Buenas Tardes, señorita Candices White Andry ----_ Candy se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, alto, de cuerpo atlético que se vislumbraba debajo del elegante traje negro, de cabello rubio y corto y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

---_Quien pregunta?? --- _Preguntó al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

El hombre le sonrió dulcemente. _---William Albert Andrew, soy el administrador y socio de su abuelo Joseph Marlown ---_

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano _---Mucho gusto señor Andrew, mi abuelo digo que tal vez lo encontraría—_

_--Llámame Albert, vine por unos negocios, que bueno que te alcance, vamos el abordaje ya va a iniciar ---_

_---Ok. Y en ese caso puedes llamarme Candy, puedo preguntar cómo me reconoció ---_

_---Fue fácil por años he visto tus fotografías en la oficina de Joseph---_

Candy tomó su maleta de mano y junto a Albert se dirigió a su nueva vida…..


	21. Chapter 21

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XXI

…….. _---William Albert Andrew, soy el administrador y socio de su abuelo Joseph Marlown ---_

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano _---Mucho gusto señor Andrew, mi abuelo me ha hablado de usd.—_

_--Llámame Albert, que bueno que te alcance, vamos el abordaje ya va a iniciar ---_

_---Ok. Y en ese caso puedes llamarme Candy, puedo preguntar cómo me reconoció ---_

_---Fue fácil por años he visto tus fotografías en la oficina de Joseph---………….._

**Cuatro años después…**

George Andry se encontraba como siempre detrás del imponente escritorio de roble en su biblioteca, estudiaba el último balance mensual de sus inversiones que como siempre presentaban ganancias sustanciosas, sin duda su fortuna e influencias habían crecido considerablemente en los últimos 18 años, se sentía satisfecho del legado que le dejaría a su hija Susana. Sus ojos se posaron por un momento en un punto imaginario, abrió el ultimo cajón al lado izquierdo, debajo de unos fólderes sacó una vieja fotografía donde se distinguían dos niñas rubias, una con cabellos lacios y ojos azules que era abrazada por otra de rizos rebeldes y ojos verdes. … **Con amor para papá** … rezaba la dedicatoria.

Recordaba una tarde cuatro años atrás, cuando alterada Susana había entrado en esa misma biblioteca preguntando por Candy quien al parecer había desaparecido, días después se enteraría de la razón de la ruptura, Susana estaba embarazada del prometido de su hermana. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a verla. George dejó escapar un suspiro, era extraño pero cuando escuchó la historia se había sentido extrañamente ofendido, aunque le ofreció su completo apoyo, George reprobaba internamente el proceder de Susana, incluso sintió el repentino impulso de buscar a Candy, pero desistió inmediatamente Susana era su hija y la única por la que velaría.

George volvió a guardar la fotografía, se levantó llevando en la mano su vaso con whisky que acostumbraba ya desde hace años, se paró frente al ventanal que daba al jardín, desde ahí podía contemplar el inmenso árbol donde Candy solía trepar, sacudió la cabeza, desde hace un tiempo y pese a sus esfuerzos George pensaba constantemente en Candy y eso le molestaba, dio un trago a su bebida, no debería importarle pero se preguntaba que habría sido de ella. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

_--Adelante ¡!---_ volvió a beber de su vaso

_---Hola George ---._ George se volvió lentamente le dio una mirada al recién llegado y volvió su mirada al jardín

_---Que te trae por aquí --- _

_--- He venido para hablar….----_

* * *

Dorothy tocó por segunda vez la puerta, era hora de la cena pero no sabía si servirla o no, al no recibir respuesta tocó una tercera vez, esperó unos segundos pero nada, supuso que su jefe había salido sin avisar, para cerciorarse giró al perilla, la puerta se abrió lentamente, Dorothy dejó escapar un grito cuando observó el cuerpo de George tirado en la alfombra delante de su escritorio, corrió hacia él.

_---Señor, Señor!!! ---_ se levantó saliendo al corredor _–Tom!!!, Tom!!!, el señor está mal ---_

Tom Stevens se apresuró, al constatar que su jefe se encontraba inocente tomó su celular

_--Emergencias---_

_---Señorita necesitamos una ambulancia ……_

Susana se paseaba nerviosamente de un extremo a otro de la sala de espera del hospital San Joseph, llevaba más de una hora esperando noticias de su padre, Dorothy la había llamado al encontrarlo tirado en la biblioteca el paramédico que lo atendió le informó que había sufrido un infarto.

Detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz de Terry _---Debes calmarte Susana---_

Susana lo miró fugazmente, _--No puedo, estoy muy preocupado por mi padre ---_ Continuó su andar. Terry se encontraba mirando la calle por la ventana, cuando habían recibo la llamada se encontraban cenando con un productor de teatro interesado en invertir en su compañía.

Detuvo su andar al ver que Annie se acercaba, le habían informado que era el médico encargado de atender a su padre

_---Como se encuentra mi padre---_ Su voz estaba llena de angustia.

Annie suspiro, nunca era fácil hablar con los familiares de los pacientes _---Su condición es delicada, como te informaron sufrió un infarto que al parecer le ha causado una embolia ---_

_---Annie que significa eso para mi padre ---_

Ninguna se había dado cuenta que una cuarta persona escuchaba hasta que interrumpió

_--- Hay signos de daño cerebral de algún tipo--- _Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia el origen de la voz, la sorpresa se dibujo en sus rostros y a la par exclamaron su nombre.

_---Candy!!!---_

Terry volteó lentamente, parada frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer alta, vestida de jeens azules, playera blanca y chaqueta azul, llevando sus rizos atados en una cola de cabello. Candy no mostro signo alguno de sorpresa o alegría, ni dirigió saludo alguno simplemente repitió su pregunta.

_--- Hay signos de daño cerebral de algún tipo ---_

Annie sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa negó con la cabeza _---No lo sabremos hasta que recupere la conciencia, lo cual no será pronto ----_

Susana dibujó una débil sonrisa al tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia Candy _--- Candy que bueno que estas aquí yo …---_ La rubia le dirigió una mirada desinteresada se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo al tiempo que su abuelo parecía al otro extremo. El anciano se dirigió a paso rápido hacia Susana.

_---Abuelo!!!—_Se abrazó fuertemente a él _– Papá sufrió un infarto y Candy estuvo aquí la viste ---_

_---Si—_La voz del hombre era dulce _---No sabía que tu padre sufría del corazón ----_ Se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos

_---Ni yo ---_

Annie intervino _--- El señor Andry presentaba una arritmia leve, pero algo debió alterarlo para que haya desembocado en esto ---_

Joseph apretó los dientes al percatarse de la presencia de Terry, el cual no prestaba atención su mirada estaba clavada en el pasillo por donde desapareciera Candy.

_--- Abuelo ---_ Susana se separó levemente para mirarlo _--- Yo te llamé cuando me enteré pero como se enteró Candy ---_

_---Yo le avisé ---_

Susana dio un paso atrás _---Creí que no sabias donde estaba---_

_---Regresó hace un par de días, pero ya hablaremos de eso después Susana, ahora lo importante es que está aquí, voy a buscarla para ver que mas averiguó, tú espera aquí----_

_--- voy contigo ---_ El anciano negó

_---Es mejor que esperes, un hospital no es el lugar para que ustedes hablen –_

Susana suspiró afirmando con la cabeza y vio desaparecer a su abuelo por el mismo pasillo que Candy.

_--Puedo ver a mi padre Annie ---_

Annie negó con la cabeza,_--- mañana lo podrás ver---_, sin más que decir partió.

_---Es mejor irnos, vamos Susana---_

_--No, esperaré al abuelo---_ Susana suspiró _---Terry hablaras con ella—_

Terry negó _–Ya no tiene caso, si necesitas algo llámame—_

_--- Gracias por acompañarme ---_ Terry le sonrió al tiempo que tomaba su sacó y salía de la sala

Al estar sola, Susana se sentó en un sillón. A pesar de la angustia que sentía por la situación de su padre, no pudo evitar pensar en Candy, desde su partida ella había tratado de localizarla sin éxito. _cuatro años_ Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y hundió la cara en sus manos _ Desde el día en que te marchaste no he podido vivir en paz, y veo que después de tanto tiempo aun no me perdonas, lo pude ver en la forma en la que me ignoraste_sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas _Perdí a mi hermana y podría perder a mi padre, que sola me siento _ Se abrazó a si misma mientras las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

* * *

Terry condujo su auto hasta su departamento, con paso lento se dirigió a su estudio, en su mente tenía clavada la imagen de Candy, fue un encuentro breve sin embargo no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara con solo verla, estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, por más de dos años la había buscado con el único propósito de obtener su perdón, aun cuando todo mundo le aseguraba que eso era imposible.

Se dirigió hasta el armario del fondo de dónde sacó con todo cuidado su vieja guitarra, comenzó a tocar sus cuerdas mientras su mente recordaba cómo había buscado desesperadamente a su dueña, pero cuando alguien no quiere ser encontrado simplemente no se le encuentra hasta que ella lo decide, y eso ocurrió casi año y medio atrás en Londres, Terry había visitado a su padre y en el aeropuerto esperando el avión de regreso estaba leyendo una revista cuando sus ojos se toparon con un artículo

"El inversionista y empresario Franco- Escocés William Albert Andrew asistió al evento de caridad para reunir fondos para los damnificados por los huracanes, se le vio acompañado de su prometida la señorita Candices White Andry, cuya boda al parecer se celebrará una vez que su primer hijo nazca"

El corazón de Terry se había paralizado con la imagen de un hombre alto y apuesto de cuyo brazo se sostenía Candy vestida elegantemente luciendo su avanzado embarazo, sonreía al hombre a su lado. Se había negado a creer lo que leía así que marcó el numero de su padre, sin más le cuestionó sobre Candy, con voz sombría Richard le había confirmado que Candy esperaba un hijo y que era de Andrew ese era el motivo por el cual él insistía en que debía olvidarla, Candy ya había rehecho su vida lejos de él, sus ojos se habían nublado con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y un nudo le cerró la garganta al comprender que la había perdido.

Una lagrima en su mano lo sacó de sus recuerdos, sujetó la guitarra muy cerca de su pecho, el recuerdo de Candy aún le dolía, le dolía cada vez que recordaba como la felicidad se le había escapado estúpidamente de las manos, no podía evitar pensar lo cerca que estuvo de conseguirla. Candy había sido su prometida, se hubieran casado y ahora él seria padre de un hijo de ella, un hijo al que hubiera amado con toda su alma, pero la cruel realidad era que Candy era esposa de otro, de otro era su hijo, a otro le pertenecía su familia.

* * *

Desde el marco de la puerta Candy observaba a Albert sentado junto a un gran ventanal, la luz del sol hacia que su rubio cabello brillara, Albert deposito a su pequeño hijo en su hombro mientras lo arrullaba. El pequeño John William Andrew era rubio y con pequeños rizos, de piel blanca y ojos tan azules como los de su padre, tenía un año de edad y era verdaderamente inquieto.

Candy sonrió, acercándose, tomó un pañuelo.

_---Albert debes colocarte un pañuelo en el hombro o te ensuciaras la camisa ---_ levantó levemente la cabeza del bebé acomodando el pañuelo.

_--- No me importa que se ensucie ---_ Le contestó desenfadadamente.

Candy se alejó y se sentó en un sofá.

_--cómo está tu padre ---_

Candy se talló los ojos --- _Sufrió un paro cardiaco y al parecer hay complicaciones---_ hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello _–Albert creo que debería quedarme, a pesar de todo es mi padre y me gustaría estar cerca hasta que su salud mejore ---_

Albert se levantó acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella, depositó al bebé en los brazos de su madre y se sentó a su lado.

_---Te entiendo, pero por lo que has dicho no será poco el tiempo que tendrías que estar aquí ---_

Candy afirmó con la cabeza.

_---Entonces hay que rentar una casa, el departamento es bueno para estar unos días, pero Scott y Emily comienzan a fastidiarse, están acostumbrados a jugar en un jardín ---_

Candy le regalo una tierna sonrisa _--- Tienes razón, hoy mismo le pediré a Louis que se encargue de buscarla. Albert ya que mi estancia se va a prolongar que te parece si verificamos la inversión en los hospitales y en la disquera ---_

_---Me parece bien, tengo unos asuntos que tratar antes de partir a Londres, pero volveré en un mes ---_ Se inclinó depositando un beso en la frente del bebé y después en la de Candy.

_--Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme ---_

_---Que tengas un buen viaje ---_

Albert miró el cuadro de la madre sonriendo al bebé que inquieto pedía su alimento, les sonrió y se volvió saliendo de la habitación.

Candy lo vio desaparecer mientras acercaba el biberón que el pequeño John aceptó inmediatamente, su sonrisa se borró al momento que los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a su mente, en el hospital había encontrado a Susana sumamente afligida, por un momento sintió el impulso de abrazarla pero se detuvo inmediatamente al contemplar al hombre detrás de ella. Sacudió la cabeza era obvio encontrarlos juntos, no debería de sorprenderle, John jaló uno de los largos rizos de su madre demandando su atención, Candy miró al pequeño y volcó su atención en él.

Luis Parker, era el asistente personal de Candy, en dos días había encontrado una casa que le pareció indicada para la familia, ahora Candy se encontraba revisándola, era una casa de dos plantas perfectamente amueblada, con 6 habitaciones, con un amplia cocina y sala con una chimenea de estilo rustico que le gustó mucho, pero lo que más le gustaba era el magnífico jardín trasero, el cual tenía un césped muy verde y perfectamente cortado, rodeado de varios tipos de plantas y flores, así como un gran árbol del cual colgaba un columpio, estaba contemplando el jardín cuando sintió dos leves empujones en cada pierna, como torbellinos dos pequeños niños salieron corriendo al jardín.

_---mami, el jardín es muy grande---_ la vocecita de una niña sonaba a la par que corría de un lado para el otro.

_---Emy, mira un columpio ---_ Un niño señalaba hacia el árbol

Ambos corrieron en dirección al columpio, Candy los contemplaba desde la puerta, Emily y Scott eran sus hijos mayores, tenían poco más de tres años y eran sumamente inquietos e inteligentes, ambos de cabello castaño y ondulado, de piel blanca y ojos azules con destellos verdes

_ Demasiado parecidos a su padre_Desde el primero momento en que los tuvo en sus brazos se dio cuenta de este parecido sin embargo y pese al dolor que el recuerdo de Terry le infligía amaba a sus hijos y hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerlos felices.

_---Mami Scott no quiere empujarme ---_

_--Emy, yo lo vi primero, tú empújame a mí ---_

_---Niños les gusta la casa—_Les preguntó con una sonrisa

_--Siii!!!—_exclamaron al unísono

Candy se colocó detrás de los pequeños, no necesitaban que su madre les diera indicaciones ambos se sentaron en el columpio, sonrieron al sentir como se movían impulsado por ella.

En ese momento apareció Marie la niñera de los niños y esposa de Louis, sosteniendo al pequeño John.

_---Marie, dile a Louis que la casa nos gusta---_ Marie sonrió demostrando su contento con la elección, sin duda su estancia ahí sería muy cómoda.

Los arreglos para arrendar la propiedad se concertaron ese mismo día, así que tan pronto volvieron al departamento comenzaron a alistarse para mudarse inmediatamente.

Candy hizo la asignación de las habitaciones, así como una lista con lo faltante, en un par de días iría a la ciudad por ello.

Candy se había mantenido al pendiente de la evolución de su padre, para su buena suerte su abuelo tenía una participación considerable en el hospital por lo cual podía acceder a los informes sin mayor problema, le había procurado la mejor atención posible. Tres días después de sufrir el infarto, George despertó, desafortunadamente había perdido el habla y tenia paralizado la parte izquierda del cuerpo.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Candy lo visitaba todos los días, procurando evitar encontrarse con su hermana y cuando su padre dormía.

Pero en una de sus visitas George se despertó, Candy estaba parada frente a él.

_---Hola papá ---_ Candy le saludó con poca emoción en la voz. _---Se que mi presencia no te es grata, pero aprovechando que no puedes moverte para irte ni hablar para reclamarme estaré aquí un rato --- _George pudo percibir la tristeza en sus palabras, fijó la mirada de su ojo funcional y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla _Candy _ al verlo Candy se giró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

_---Este bien ya me voy, pero no te alteres ---_

_No, Candy no te vayas_ George se sentí impotente Candy se había ido y sin embargo el quería lo contario _Perdóname _


	22. Chapter 22

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XXII

Desde que Candy se mudara a Francia y se enterara de su embarazo había disminuido su trabajo como médico y más aún después del nacimiento de los mellizos, cuidar dos niños no era fácil y menos tiempo tuvo cuando nació John. Había trabajado el suficiente tiempo en un hospital como para saber lo demandante que esto era y no quería que sus hijos se criaran solo con niñeras, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidió alejarse de los hospitales, solo ejercía en la pequeña clínica que patrocinaba en Londres durante un par de horas a la semana o cuando se presentaba un caso severo. Como pasaba mucho tiempo en casa su abuelo comenzó a hablarle de sus negocios para sorpresa de ambos Candy demostró mucha habilidad para aprender a administrarlos, poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en ese mundo y sin darse cuenta pronto se estaba haciendo cargo de pequeñas cosas que con el tiempo fueron siendo cosas más importantes.

Ahora con el apoyo de Joseph y la supervisión de Albert había tomado la responsabilidad de un aparte considerable de los negocios de su abuelo.

Candy revisaba una vez más los documentos que Louis le había entregado, comenzaba a creer que la mala suerte la perseguía. Dos meses atrás había viajado a Nueva york en el objetivo de finiquitar un par de negocios que demandaban su presencia, había hecho el viaje con la intensión de no permanecer más tiempo que lo necesario. Sin embargo las cosas se habían complicado.

El consejo de empresas Andrew había convocado a una reunión urgente debido a los problemas administrativos que se habían presentado en diversos hospitales donde tenía participación, Joseph Marlown había nombrado a Candy como su representante dándole toda la responsabilidad sobre sus bienes invertidos con Albert. Con sus conocimientos en medicina y administración el consejo la asignó para hacerse cargo. El poner en orden la administración de los hospitales había sido fácil a excepción de la administración del hospital San Joseph, donde comenzó la calamidad, el director había desaparecido, al investigar los estados financieros del hospital descubrieron desvíos de fondos y otras anormalidades. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, Candy sentía un gran afecto por ese lugar, por lo cual estaba decidida a sacarlo del hoyo en el que se encontraba sabiendo que eso llevaría un poco de tiempo.

Después se había enterado de la enfermedad de su padre, desafortunadamente su salud se había visto severamente mermada y su recuperación seria larga.

Otra razón por la que había viajado a NY, era el cierre del contrato de la disquera NetWordMusic, de la cual había comprado el 50% tres años atrás, con la famosa cantante Karen Klase, el manejo de la disquera se había llevado atreves de su administrador, sin embargo habían problemas para finiquitar el contrato. Klase no aceptaba las canciones que se incluirían en el nuevo disco, ella quería grabar canciones de su elección, las cuales Candy ahora estudiaba.

_---Karen ---_ habló recargándose en su escritorio y modulando su voz _--- Porque te empeñas en grabar estas canciones ---_

Karen se encontraba sentada frente a ella, era sin duda una mujer muy hermosa de cabello castaño, liso y largo completamente suelto enmarcaba su perfecto rostro y resaltaba sus ojos color miel, su jovial y desenfadada personalidad la habían consolidado como una de las mejores intérpretes.

_---Porque son buenas---_ Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y tomaba un trago _--- Además siempre he querido interpretar sus canciones, es uno de los más famosos compositores de Estados Unidos y su música siempre es garantía de éxito---_

Candy se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla _–Hay alguna forma de hacer que aceptes el proyecto original ---_

_---No ---_ fue su sencilla respuesta _--- Candy me han dicho que además de ser una chica rica que administra los bienes de tu abuelo y los tuyos propios, eres medico y además conoces de música no es así ---_

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

_--Bien entonces estrás de acuerdo con que esas ---_ Señaló las hojas sobre el escritorio _---son mucho mejores que las que están proponiendo ---_

Candy entre cerró los ojos, tenía que aceptar muy a su pesar que Karen tenía razón. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de levantar la vista.

_---Esta bien Karen, veré que alguien se ponga en contacto con Terruces Granchester y negocie el uso de su música --- _

Karen prácticamente saltó de su asiento _---Genial, yo me encargare de que no te arrepientas---_ Se acercó a Candy y le dio un abrazo _---Y no te preocupes yo hablaré con él solo asegúrate de tener todo preparado --- _No le dio tiempo de responder Karen desapareció rápidamente del estudio.

Candy se volvió a sentar detrás de su escritorio _ Genial cuando llegué tenía la firme determinación de irme sin ver a ninguno de esos tres y ahora visito todos los días a mi padre en el hospital, he visto a Susana y para colmo por capricho de Karen, Terruces trabajará para la disquera, que mas puede salir mal _Soltó un bufido, ahora solo tenía que evitar tratar con él. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta pero a medio camino tuvo que detenerse cuando el pequeño Scott entro corriendo escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas, seguido de Emy quien parecía sumamente enojada.

_---mamí!!!, Scott no me quiere prestarme sus juguetes ---_ Se paró frente a Candy con las cejas fruncidas y las manos en la cintura.

Scott se asomó por un costado _---Las niñas no juegan con carritos tú tienes tus muñecas ---_

_---Las muñecas son aburridas ---_ se acercó tratando de alcanzar a su hermano quien giró alrededor de su mamá.

_---Scott préstamelo!!---_

_---que no!!!---_

–_Niños!! --_ Candy estaba sumamente divertida mientras trataba de mantener el equilibro que sus hijos amenazaban.

Emy se detuvo de pronto _---Eres malo ---_ las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, se doblo sentándose en el suelo ocultando su rostro en sus pequeñas manos. Scott se acercó a ella.

_---Emy, no llores— _le acarició el cabello, inclinándose para quedar a su altura _--- Te presto mis juguetes pero ya no llores si ---_

La pequeña levantó su carita llorosa, limpiándose las lágrimas _--- De verdad me los prestas ---_

_---Sip ---_ Emy tomó el carrito que su hermano le extendía y lo abrazó.

Candy que se había mantenido como espectador sonrió satisfecha al ver que sus hijos se habían arreglado _--- Bueno que les parece si vamos por helado y jugamos en el jardín ---_

_---Siiii!!!---_ Los niños se tomaron de las manos y salieron corriendo.

* * *

Karen estaba feliz desde hace tiempo estaba esperando la oportunidad para interpretar las canciones compuestas por Terruces Grancheste, ellos se habían conocido años atrás cuando ella y Annie estaban en el colegio, un año atrás habían vuelto a verse.

Se dirigió directamente al departamento de Terruces quien la recibió en su estudio.

_--Terry hola, tengo buenas noticias ---_ Lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla y sin esperar invitación paso a un lado de él entrando al estudio.

_---Hola Karen, te vez feliz---_

Karen se dio la vuela _---Claro, acabo de hablar con la productora y ha aceptado que cante tus canciones--- _Prácticamente brincaba de la emoción

Terry se apoyó en la puerta, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho _---Vaya al final te saliste con la tuya ---_

_---Por supuesto no podía ser de otra forma, ahora no te voy a pedir que no cobres regalías pero por favor se razonable en las negociaciones, mientras más pronto lleguen a un acuerdo más pronto podremos grabar, es más ahora que lo pienso porque no grabamos un dueto ---_

_---Un dueto??---_ Terry negó con la cabeza _---No Karen, te prometo una negociación rápida pero solo eso---_

_---mmm está bien---_ Karen se paseó por el estudio curioseando entre las cosas de Terry, posó su atención en un libro marrón, lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo

_---Oye estas son canciones??---_

Hasta ese momento Terry se dio cuenta de lo que Karen hacia, frunció los cejas. _---Si ---_

_---oye se ven bien, porque no me las habías mostrado ---_

Terry se acercó a ella tomando el libro de sus manos _---Porque no son mías---_

_---mmm ----_ Karen perdió el interés en el libro

…_Y dime conozco a la productora, para saber con quién trataré---_

_---No lo creo, según tengo entendido es la primera vez que se involucra directamente y fue porque su administrador no pudo convencerme ya ves que entre mujeres nos entendemos mejor—_

_---Y como es ??—_

Karen le sonrió maliciosamente _---Es una mejor muy bella e inteligente se llama Candy, bueno Candices White Andry según se ---_

Terry se tensó _Maldición no puede ser ella_

_---Pasa algo Terruces??—_

_--No---_

_---Ok. Entonces en eso quedamos nos vemos --- _

_---Adiós Karen ---_

Karen se despidió rápidamente dejando a Terry sumido en sus pensamientos.

Para su sorpresa al día siguiente recibió la visita de un representante de la disquera NetWordMusic, quien le presentó una propuesta muy interesante, solo hubo un punto que discutir, Terry quería participar en la realización del disco, incluso pidió una participación como productor, punto que Karen respaldó e incluso pidió que fuera él el encargado de la musicalización. El representante había recibido completa libertad para realizar las negociaciones necesarias así que sin más aceptó los términos solicitados.

Dos semanas más tarde estaban firmando los contratos necesarios.

* * *

Candy se encontraba paseándose de un lado para otro de su estudio sumamente inquieta, le había dado total libertad a su representante con la esperanza de no tener que tratar con Terruces, pero ahora que leía el contrato se arrepentía de no haberse involucrado en las negociaciones, su intensión había sido no tratar con Terry pero ahora prácticamente estaría cerca todo el tiempo que la producción tardara. ---_ Maldición, maldición pero que estup… --- _golpeó las hojas con su mano

_--- No deberías de usar ese vocabulario en casa, los niños pueden oírte ---_ Albert entraba con John en brazos, al acercarse el pequeño estiro sus bracitos pidiendo ser cargado por su madre, Candy inmediatamente lo abrazó

_---Lo siento, Hola---_ Depositó un beso en la frente del bebé y uno en la mejilla de Albert.

_---Te ves muy enojada, pasa algo---_ Candy le entregó los documentos, Albert los estudió mientras Candy jugaba con John.

La miró sobre el folder _---Tú negociaste esto ---_

_--No, lo hizo Jack ---_

_---El trato es bueno, pero estas consiente que tarde o temprano tendrás que tratar con Granchester ---_

Candy torció los labios_ ---Si lo sé, pero no culpo a Jack, como tu dijiste no es un mal trato y él no podía saber que lo quería era evitar eso precisamente ---_

_--- Y que piensas hacer??---_

_---Ya se firmaron los contratos, así que ya no puedo cambiarlos, lo único que resta es respetarlos y tratar lo menos posible con él, después de todo como alguna vez me dijiste no puedo huir toda la vida ---_

Albert se acercó y la sujeto por los hombros reconfortándola _– Haces bien y si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo---_

Candy le sonrió _---Gracias Albert---_

_---Bien iré por los mellizos, iremos de compras y comeremos fuera---_

Un par de horas después la familia se encontraba en un importante centro comercial, Albert se había empeñado en comprar juguetes para los niños a pesar de que Candy alejó que ya tenían mas de los que podían jugar.

_---Emy, mira esta muñeca es muy bonita—_ Albert le mostraba una linda muñeca rubia

Emy torció los labios, arrugó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos _–Es bonita, pero yo quiero uno de esos ---_ levantó la mano señalando la estantería de carros

_---Esos son juguetes de niño ---_ Le digo cariñosamente

_---Pero yo quiero uno de esos, porque solo a Scott se los compran ---_ Albert le sonrió, depositó la muñeca en el mostrador y se dirigió a la estantería. Eligió un bonito carro de control remoto.

_---Este te gusta ---_

La expresión de Emy cambió totalmente _---Siii!!!!---_

Albert pagó el juguete y salieron de la tienda, Candy se encontraba sentada en una banca unos metros fuera de ella, junto con Scott y el bebé, Emy corrió a ella mostrándole el carro.

_---Mami, mami mira el carrito que papi me compró ---_

_---Albert malcrías a Emy cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos ---_

Albert encogió los hombros _--- Déjame complacerla, ahora que les parece si vamos a comer --- _

Candy se levantó llevando a John en brazos, Albert cargó a Emy en un bazo y sujetó a Scott con la otra mano. Se alejaron riendo rumbo al área de comida, no se dieron cuenta que desde hace rato eran observados.

Terry había salido a realizar unas compras, estaba buscando una tienda donde comprar una corbata cuando sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de una mujer rubia con un bebé en brazos sentada en una banca en el pasillo, se hizo a un lado quedándose a unas tiendas de distancia, después de observarla unos minutos se dio cuenta que había alguien más con ella, una manita había aparecido aun lado de ella, Candy volteó y se movió dejando ver a un pequeño de unos tres años a quien le sonreía, se sorprendió a un mas cuando una niña de la misma edad, con vestido azul y peinada de colitas se acercó corriendo a ella mostrándole algo que traía en las manos seguida de un nombre rubio que sonreía, algo se dijeron e inmediatamente después se dirigieron hacia otro lado del centro comercial, los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron entre la gente.

Terry se giró buscando la salida más cercana, ver a Candy con su familia era muy duro. Tenía clavada la imagen de la familia no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras se dirigía a su departamento, se preguntaba si Andrew sabia lo afortunado que era, en ese momento cayó en la cuenta que los dos niños a diferencia del bebé eran de cabello castaño, _Que extraño, si ambos son rubios, además deben de tener como 3 años_ sacudió la cabeza, recordó que tiempo atrás había investigado algo sobre Andrew, según eso él había estado casado con una mujer Irlandesa la cual había muerto dos años atrás _Seguramente son hijos de su primer matrimonio_ Golpeó el volante, _maldición, en que estaba pensado cuando firmé ese contrato_ suspiró _Quería verla aunque fuera por trabajo, quería verla de cerca unos minutos_ Aceleró el auto tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

* * *

Susana se encontraba en la sala del departamento de su abuelo, muy temprano había recibido una llamada de él citándola esa tarde, al llegar la había saludado como siempre sin embargo había algo en su expresión que la inquietaba, al entrar se encontró con un hombre en silla de ruedas para su sorpresa era Archivald Cronwell, para ella el productor que había participado en varias obras montadas por la compañía Stranford. Habían mantenido una charla amena. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Joseph se apresuró a abrirla.

Después de saludar a su abuelo Candy ingresó al departamento, al verla Susana se alegró aunque la felicidad le duró poco al recibir la gélida mirada de los verdes ojos de Candy.

Cronwell giró su silla _---Hola Candices te esperábamos---_

Candy lo miró sin responder el saludo _--- Llegó el día? ----_

Cronwell asintió _---Si Candy es tiempo---_

Guardaron silencio, Susana los miraba con cara de interrogación, no entendía de lo que hablaban antes de poder formular alguna pregunta, Candy se adelantó.

_--- Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí ---_

_---Candy!!—_la llamó su abuelo _--- Es necesario que estés aquí, es tiempo que hablemos ----_

_---Tú estás aquí, puedes confirmar cualquier cosa que él diga ---_

_---Candy---_ se adelantó Cronwell _---Que es lo que pasa, parecería que no te importa ---_

Candy mostro una sonrisa irónica_. ---exacto ---_

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Cronwell _---No entiendo tú estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella y ahora dices que no te importara ---_

Candy miró a Cronwell, luego a Susana y se giró

_--- La verdad, no me interesa, buenas tardes ----_ Candy salió del departamento dejando a todos perplejos.

Después de unos minutos sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa, Cronwell se dirigió a Susana a pesar de la reacción de Candy esta vez hablaría.

_---Susana, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que tengo que decir es muy importante, es sobre la muerte de tu madre, ella ………----_

Susana escuchaba muy atentamente las palabras de Cronwell cada vez que su historia le parecía demasiado increíble o que estaba mintiendo miraba a su abuelo el cual confirmaba una verdad tras otra, las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a fluir.

_--- Yo soy tu padre ---_

Al escuchar esto se levantó horrorizada _--- No eso no es cierto ----_ Miró a su abuelo

_---Lo es Susana ---_

_---Pero, cómo lo sabes, mamá te lo digo? ----_ Joseph afirmó con la cabeza

_---Quién más lo sabe ---_

Joseph respondió _--- Tu padre se enteró hace poco, para ser exactos el mismo día que sufrió el infarto, creo que no soportó la verdad y ….Candy ---_

_---Candy? ---_

_---Si---_ Joseph se acercó a su nieta _---Susana después de lo que te diré entenderás porque Candy reaccionó como lo hizo al descubrir lo que había pasado entre tú y Terry--- _respiró profundoantes de continuar_ --- tu padre creía que Candy era la hija de Cronwell así se lo hizo saber a ella, por esa equivocada idea George trataba a Candy con tanta indiferencia, por eso la envió lejos, un día le quitó su apoyo económico literalmente la dejó en la calle, Candy no recurrió a nadie salió adelante sola hasta que yo me enteré---_

Joseph vió como Susana palidecía pero no podía detenerse

_--- Tiempo después de que George le digiera a Candy que no era su hija ella hizo un par de pruebas de ADN, ahí fue cuando se enteró de la verdad, ella era hija de George pero tú no ---_

_---Pero no le digo a papá, él la siguió tratando igual---_

---_No, no le digo. Candy quiso protegerte, aun eras muy joven y ella temía a la reacción de George por eso calló _ ---

_--- Por eso papá y ella se trataban así ---_ Susana cubrió su boca con las manos _--- Candy, renunció a su padre y a su vida por protegerme, me amaba tanto que se sacrificó por mí. Y yo yo la traicioné, Dios mío yo no lo sabía ---_

Joseph abrazó a Susana _--- No lo sabías porque ella nos pidió callar, así es el amor de una hermana no pide a cambio nada por lo que da ---_

Cronwell se acercó a ellos, posó su mano sobre la de Susana _---No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca conocí a alguien que amara a su hermana de la manera en la que Candy te quería a ti. Ahora ya sabes la verdad que hemos callado por tanto tiempo, ahora lamentarse no sirve de nada solo podemos decidir qué hacer de aquí en adelante, eres mi hija y no espero que me aceptes de la noche a la mañana, pero dame una oportunidad es lo único que te pido---_

_---Yo … necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas---_

_Cronwell le sonrió ---Claro y no estaré lejos ---_

La mente de Susana era un caos, se acababa de enterar que Andry no era su padre, extrañamente ese hecho no le dolía tanto como el darse cuenta del sacrificio que Candy hizo solo por protegerla y al magnitud de su error.


	23. Chapter 23

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XXIII

Terry se encontraba en el estudio de grabación de la disquera NetWordMusic, realizando unos ajustes en la musicalización de una de las canciones que Karen interpretaría, sentado en un banco alto tocaba unos acordes con la guitarra, sonreía al tiempo que dirigía una rápida mirada al cristal desde donde sabía era observado por Candy. Ya varias veces se habían encontrado en el mismo lugar debido a las grabaciones y aunque solo hablaban de trabajo para él habían sido minutos sumamente apreciados. Días antes Karen le hizo una revelación muy interesante.

Mientras platicaban sobre unos arreglos, Albert había aparecido en la cabina de control, al verlo Candy salió del estudio para alcanzarlo.

_---Vaya ese hombre es sumamente apuesto ---_ exclamó Karen sin poder apartar la vista de él.

Terry no levantó la vista de las hojas que tenía en la mano_ --- Ni lo pienses Karen, es el esposo de Candy---_

Karen volteo a verlo _---Esposo?? De donde sacaste eso ----_

_--- Acaso no es el padre de su hijo??---_

_---Si tienen un hijo pequeño, hace poco lo trajo es un niño precioso --- _Terry torció los labios_ --- Pero según me han dicho no están casados ---_

Terry miró fijamente a las dos personas detrás del cristal _---Dices que no están casados!!!—_

_---Así es aunque viven juntos y ahora que lo pienso es casi lo mismo, no??. Que mala suerte, no solo es terriblemente apuesto el hombre, sino también muy rico ---_

Terry ya no la escuchaba, solo miraba a Candy _Así que no estás casada_ una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no tenía la mas mínima duda que aun la amaba y pese a la seriedad y formalidad con la que se dirigía a él más de una vez se había sentido observado por ella.

_---Bien ahora quiero que practiquen esas notas y si se acoplan podemos grabar la melodía hoy mismo---_ Terry entregó al guitarra a uno de los músicos, se levantó y dirigió a la sala de control desde donde dio la señal para que comenzaran a tocar.

Las notas comenzaron a tomar formar, deliberadamente Terry se colocó al lado de Candy, quien mantenía la vista fija en los músicos sin decir palabra, a diferencia de Terry que descaradamente la miraba de lado.

Incomoda por la intensa mirada de Terruces, Candy le habló sin voltear_ ---Debería poner atención a los músicos--- _señaló levantando una mano y apuntando con el dedo hacia ellos _---De lo contrario nos retrasaremos ---_

Terry sonrió de lado, sin duda y a pesar de su expresión inmutable, él sabía que Candy estaba nerviosa, durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos aprendió a mirar más allá de su actitud de "dama de hierro".

_---No necesito verlos, solo escucharlos y lo están haciendo bien ---_ Respondió al tiempo que se giraba, Candy se sintió aliviada, sin embargo no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando volvió a sentir la mirada de Terry.

Terry solo se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Candy quien enfundada en unos jeens azul y camiseta ligera, que se ajustan a su cuerpo, resaltaban su figura.

Cuando los músicos terminaron se acercó al panel de control, presionó un botón y habló por el micrófono.

---_Bien, suena bien. Ahora probemos con la letra, Karen acércate e inicien_ --- La música volvió a sonar y Karen comenzó a cantar

1_Te extraño más que nunca  
y no sé qué hacer  
despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer  
espera otro día por vivir sin ti  
el espejo no miente me veo tan diferente  
y haces falta tu_

La voz de Karen resonaba tenuemente en el estudio, Terry se acercó a Candy y manteniéndose erguido comenzó a entonar la letra en tono bajo, como si tratara que nadie excepto quien estaba a su lado lo escuchara

_La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tú  
si que era diferente cuando estabas tú_

No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no se donde estas, si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz

Candy se tensó al escuchar la voz de Terry y al recordar que era una canción escrita por él

_  
No hay nada mas dificil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no sé donde estas, si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz_

_  
La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual  
el ritmo de la vida me parece mal  
era tan diferente cuando estabas tú  
si que era diferente cuando estabas tú_

_  
No hay nada mas dificil que vivir sin ti  
sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar  
el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti  
y no sé donde estas, si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz_

* * *

Esa misma noche Terry se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón desde ahí contemplaba a la rubia de cabello ondulado que dormía plácidamente, la lámpara de la mesa de noche se encontraba encendida permitiéndole distinguir perfectamente cada uno de sus rasgos, le dirigió una tierna sonrisa cuando se topó con unos ojos azule claro y somnolientos que lo miraban desde la cama.

_--- papi!!! ---_ La pequeña se sentó extendiendo las manos.

Terry se sentó a la orilla de la cama, la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

_---Hola pequeña--- _La escuchó bostezarmientras se acomodaba.

_---Papi me cuentas un cuento para que me vuelva a dormir ---_

_---Bueno Candy, pero será uno corto de acuerdo ---_

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, Terry la depositó en la cama e inmediatamente se metió en las sabanas esperando que su papá comenzara el cuento. Diez minutos después ya estaba dormida. Terry le dio un beso en la frente, la cubrió perfectamente ---_Buenas noches pequeña pecosa_--y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se metió a la tina de hidromasaje, había sido un día bastante pesado sonrió al recordarlo --- _Ahora entiendo a Annie, si que tenía razón al decir que un día de trabajo con Candy equivalía a tres en cualquier otro lugar_---. Candy no había permitido que nadie se retirará hasta que la canción que habían estado ensayando quedara perfectamente grabada, a pesar de las protestas por el cansancio de los músicos, ella encontró las palabras perfectas para convencerlos que podían hacerlo, bueno más que un convencimiento fue un reto pero funcionó.

La imagen de Candy apareció en su mente, los años le habían favorecido, ahora su belleza era más madura y evidente, cerró los ojos, ella siempre había poseído un cuerpo bien formado pero ahora sin duda a causa del embarazo, sus cuervas se habían definido aun mas y sus pechos eran más grandes, muchos la verían igual por la ropa tan casual que usa, sin embargo para él las diferencias eran evidentes, fueron muchas las noches en las que sus manos recorrieran cada curva de su cuerpo, conocía exactamente el tamaño de sus senos que habían sido su deleite, sin mucho trabajo su imaginación logró recrear el cuerpo desnudo de Candy con las nuevas proporciones que había deducido, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que comenzaba a excitarse al solo imaginarse como sería ahora tocarla.

Salió de la tina y se puso una bata, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla se dirigió al dormitorio, sus ojos se detuvieron en la fotografía sobre la mesa de noche, en ella aparecía cargando a su hija.

Samanta Candices Granchester Andry, era la hija que había procreado con Susana. Tenía poco más de tres años de carácter afable y un poco tímido, le temía a la oscuridad por ello todas las noches la luz de su mesa de noche se quedaba encendida. Desde que nació pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Terruces, a raíz de que Susana había iniciado una carrera como actriz de cine solía viajar mucho además no había abandonado el teatro, así que si no estaba filmando una película se encontraba de gira con la compañía. A él eso no le molestaba, aprendió a convivir con ella por el simple hecho de ser la madre de su hija, pero nunca en todos esos años volvieron a estar juntos ni siquiera habían mencionado lo ocurrido, la culpa que sentía Susana y el dolor de él no les permitía tratar ningún asunto que no fuera acerca de su hija o de trabajo.

Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, Terry había propuesto nombrar a la pequeña Samanta, Susana aceptó sin embargo para sorpresa de todos se empeñó en ponerle por segundo nombre Candices, alegando que era el mismo nombre que su madre, abuela y bisabuela habían llevado, sin embargo la verdadera razón de su empeño era que ella misma se decía que esa niña debía ser hija de su hermana. Terry trató de convencerla que no era una buena idea, sin embargo Susana no vaciló ni un momento y al ver que no podía hacerla cambiar de idea terminó aceptando, sin embargo le había pedido a toda la familia que la llamaran por su primer nombre, Eleonor, Annie y Richard aceptaron sin preguntar asumiendo que así trataba de evitar pensar en ella, así mientras todos la llamaba Sam de cariño, él en la intimidad de su casa y cuando estaban solos solía llamarla por el nombre de su amada "Candy" o cariñosamente le decía "mi pequeña pecosa", era una concesión que se daba a sí mismo.

Resulta irónico como a veces el destino se ensaña con aquellos que lastiman a los que aman, Sam tenía el cabello levemente ondulado y rubio, sus facciones no eran en nada parecidas a las de su madre o a las de él, eran suaves pero firmes, con una pequeña nariz donde se distinguía una estela bastante visible de pecas que se extendían por sus mejillas, sus ojos eran grandes y su boca pequeña, inclusive mientras más crecía hacía gestos que al verlos obligaba a ambos padres a recordar a Candy. Annie había pasado horas explicándole que el asunto del parentesco era cosa genética, así como Candy era casi igual a su madre, la pequeña Sam había heredado rasgos que sin duda eran dominantes dentro de su familia.

Depositó la fotografía en la mesa y se dejó caer en el colchón --- _No sabes cuánto siento hija, no darte una familia como debería ser, pero simplemente ni tu madre ni yo podríamos soportarlo, pero_ _estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para que seas feliz bajo estas circunstancias_ ---.

Se acomodó bajo las sabanas, el cansancio comenzaba a vencerlo --- _Que diferente sería todo si Candy hubiera sido tu madre, seriamos una familia---_. No tenia duda de ello al recordar a Candy con su propia familia que se veían tan felices. Amaba a su hija pero también era un hecho que la mujer a quien amaba y añoraba era Candy. El sueño lo venció y como otras tantas noches una vez más soñó con ella, soñó que estaba a su lado, en su cama, la soñó haciéndole el amor.

* * *

Desde hace un par de semanas Candy no había podido visitar a su padre sin embrago había procurado mantenerse informada de su evolución, a pesar de continuar inmóvil de la mitad del cuerpo y no poder hablar, salvo algunas palabras difusas, en dos días seria dado de alta e iniciara la rehabilitación desde su casa.

Como siempre que lo visitaba era ya tarde ---_Hola papá ---_ lo suponía dormido sin embargo George solo fingía, sabiendo que de otro modo Candy se marcharía, tomó el expediente y lo leyó detenidamente, _---Te estás recuperando muy bien, aunque tardaras un poco volverás a tener movilidad ---_ Dejó el expediente en su lugar, lo miró por unos segundos desde los pies de la cama. _---El abuelo me contó lo que ocurrió el día que él y Cronwell hablaron contigo---_ suspiró al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabellera_ ---No sé si hayas comprendido porque hice lo que hice, pero debes de entender que después de lo ocurrido la noche que mamá murió no podía sino tenerte miedo, si papá te temía --- _guardó silencio

George sintió un vuelco en el corazón --- _Lo entiendo Candy, solo yo tuve la culpa de lo ocurrido, a diferencia tuya no me ocupé por saber lo que había detrás de todo, me di por informado y que caro he pagado mi error--- _ mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando que Candy continuara hablando, con la esperanza de saber más y con la convicción que apenas pudiera hablaría con ella, aun no era tarde para enmendar las cosas.

--- _Y ya no le temes_ ?--- Candy volteo hacia donde la voz provenía encontrándose con Susana quien estaba sentada en el sillón a un costado de la puerta, nadie le había dicho que su padre estaba acompañado y como no eran horas de visita daba por hecho que estaba solo.

Miró a su hermana unos segundos, su expresión cambió completamente ahora su rostro mostraba dureza y sus ojos frialdad.

Con voz seria le respondió _– No, ahora ya no le temo, no porque esté en esa condición sino porque ahora ya no tengo porque preocuparme por lo que haga ---_

Susana comprendió lo que quiso decir y sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le nublaron, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a un costado de la cama de George.

_--- Entiendo, ahora ya no te importo y no te culpo después de todo solo recibiste ingratitud de mi parte, pero si lo hubiera sabido, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, de verdad Candy nunca me hubiera atrevido a mirar a Terry ---_

Una sonrisa irónica se pintó en los labios de la rubia mayor ---_así que necesitabas una lista con las cosas que hice por ti para que te sintieras con la obligación de hacer algo por mí.--- _sacudió la cabeza_ ---A diferencia tuya el simple hecho de ser mi hermana me bastó para no dudar ni un momento en renunciar a lo que por derecho me correspondía con tal de verte a salvo ----_

Sus palabras fueron un duro golpe para Susana ---_Es cierto_--- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro --- _No fui capaz de anteponerte a mis propios deseos y te causé mucho daño y me lo causé también, todo este tiempo no he hecho otra cosa que reprocharme mi debilidad, ahora entiendo que tú fuiste mi fortaleza para sobre ponerme a la muerte de mamá y soportar la vida al lado de papá, creí que ya había conocido lo que era la soledad, pero estaba muy equivocada antes cuando necesitaba de alguien sabía que podía recurrir a ti pero ahora ya no es posible y me haces mucha falta---_

Por un momento Candy sintió que flaqueaba al ver la tristeza de su hermana, sin embargo el sentimiento le duró muy poco _---Eso ya no importa, apenas termine con lo que he venido hacer me marcharé para siempre ---_

_---El abuelo me contó todo lo que tuviste que pasar, como papá te abandonó en Londres, Candy eres mi única familia dime qué puedo hacer para que no te vayas ---_

Candy la miró unos instantes ---_No hay nada que puedas hacer Susana, lo hecho, hecho está---_

_---Me odias ---_ su voz sonaba angustiada

Candy pensó un momento su respuesta _---No Susana, no te odio, pero algo se rompió entre nosotras y no creo poder cambiarlo, solo sé que no quiero tenerte cerca y tampoco a papá --- _George abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras vio a Candy parada frente a él e intentó hablar pero no pudo.

_---Y papá, lo dejaras así, ahora él sabe la verdad y querrá tenerte a su lado a ti que eres su hija y a sus nietos, le vas a negar ese derecho ----_

Candy se mantuvo observando un punto imaginario en la habitación _---Papá perdió cualquier derecho el día que sin importarle nada excepto el mismo provocó el accidente donde mamá murió---_

Susana se quedó atónita ante tales palabras.

_---Que dijiste---_

_---Veo que el abuelo no te contó--- _Volvió la mirada hacia su padre ---_No fue un accidente lo que ocurrió esa noche, papá sacó del camino el auto--- _hizo una pausa era tiempo de hablar y no se detendría --- _Sacó el auto del camino_ _ sabiendo que yo estaba dentro, sin importar que fuera o no su hija no tenia porque atentar contra mi vida, crecí a su lado y debió ser suficiente el amor que le tenía y que él decía tenerme para evitar que sufriera algún daño pero no lo fue, ahora entiendes porque le tenía tanto miedo--- _Una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro ---_Creo que una maldición me persigue, papá, tú y Terry decían quererme y sin embargo me causaron más daño que cualquier enemigo que tuviera---- _

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de George ---_Por dios Candy, sabias que era responsable de la muerte de Pauna y aún así no hablaste, aun sabiendo de lo que era capaz te quedaste al lado de Susana, hija perdóname---_.

Un tenso silencio cayó sobre ellos después de unos instantes Candy se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta

_---Cuando desapareciste Terry te buscó por mucho tiempo y solo desistió cuando supo que estabas embarazada de Andrew, sin embargo Terry sigue amándote, no ha podido olvidarte---_

Candy la miró sobre su hombro _--- Y de que sirve, ahora ambos tenemos vidas separadas y honestamente no pienso dejar lo que tengo por alguien que al igual que tú y papá no le basto con amarme para no lastimarme ---_ Candy salió de la habitación dejando a su padre y hermana.

Susana y George se miraron, Susana se dejó caer en una silla al lado de la cama ---_el abuelo digo que Candy calló porque yo era demasiado pequeña y no quería que pasara apuros, me pareció que había algo mas porque en dado caso el abuelo pudo hacerse cargo de nosotras, ahora entiendo que tenía miedo de lo que pudieras hacerme ---_

George miró a la mujer a su lado reconociendo que decía la verdad, sin duda hace tiempo hubiera perdido el control ante la realidad --- _Fui muy egoísta, solo pensé en mi---. _ Recordó las palabras que Candy pronunciara años atrás

"_Dos personas en este infierno ya son suficientes, no arrastres también a Susana a él"_

_---__ Un infierno, en eso convertí su vida, no la culpo por no quererme cerca---_

Susana volvió a hablar cuando se disponía a salir _---La perdimos, por nuestra estupidez, ignorancia y egoísmo perdimos a la única persona que nos quería, tú y yo nos merecemos el uno al otro después de todo somos iguales aunque no llevemos la misma sangre ---_

Candy se apresuró a salir del hospital, al fin había dicho todo aquello que se había guardado por mucho tiempo, extrañamente no se sentía mejor. Al llegar al estacionamiento se encontró con Marie esperándola en el auto.

---_Mami _¡!!!--- Emy y Scott salieron del auto abrazándola apenas la alcanzaron

_--"__Terry sigue amándote, no ha podido olvidarte"---__. _Sostuvo al pequeño Scott quien era el vivo retrato de su padre, _Cómo olvidarlo cuando todos los días lo veo atreves de mi pequeño_.

* * *

Candy se apresuraba para llegar a la recepción, enfundada en un vestido verde oscuro y largo con una abertura al lado izquierdo que le llegada a medio muslo, con los hombros y parte de la espalda descubierta, zapatos de tiritas, peinado alto y luciendo un par de modestos aretes de diamantes y un pequeño dije, atrajo las miradas de varios hombres al entrar al salón donde se ofrecía la recepción por el aniversario del hospital San Joseph, al llegar saludó a los conocidos, doctores, enfermeras y administrativos, siempre sonriente aunque manteniendo la seriedad que la caracterizaba, recorrió parte del lugar dirigiéndose a la mesa de los directivos. Durante el recorrido Terry sentado en una de las mesas no apartaba la mirada de la hermosa mujer.

_---Es mi imaginación o Candy luce más bella de lo que la recordaba ---_ Annie se encontraba sentada al lado de Terry y no pudo evitar el comentario al ver la forma en que su hermano la miraba.

_---Si es muy bella---_ Respondió con voz ronca, al darse cuenta de ello aclaró la garganta.

Annie sonreía _---Quita esa cara de bobo hermano---_

Terry sacudió la cabeza, cuando Annie le comentó de la celebración inmediatamente le pidió que lo invitara, nunca pensó que correría con la suerte de que llegara sola.

Candy saludó a los directivos que se encontraban muy animados, tomó asiento al centro de la mesa, sabía que los presentes la observaban, desde donde se encontraba podía ver todo el salón el cual recorrió con la mirada hasta detenerse en unos ojos azules, era Terry enfundado en un esmoquin negro con el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás con unas ondas que le caían por las sienes, se veía sumamente atractivo, este le sonrió y levantó su copa como saludo, Candy inmediatamente desvió la mirada y se volvió hacia la izquierda cuando el doctor Martín la llamó.

Pasó cerca de una dos horas en la mesa sosteniendo conversaciones triviales con los que se encontraban ahí, de cuando en cuando discretamente miraba hacia la mesa de Terry, la última vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba, para su sorpresa y enfado se descubrió sintiéndose decepcionada por ello, se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando escuchó su voz.

_---Buenas noches señora Andry---_

Candy volvió la cabeza lentamente, se esforzó por que su voz sonara imperturbable _---Buenas noches señor Granchester ---_

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, por un momento todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, hasta que Candy haciendo un esfuerzo desvió la mirada.

_--- Perdone mi atrevimiento ---_ Habló Terry modulando la voz _---Pero me concedería bailar conmigo esta pieza ---_ Terry sonreía de medio lado extendiéndole la mano.

Candy se vio tentada a negarse ya era inquietante saberlo en el mismo lugar pero la idea de bailar nuevamente con él la aterraba, durante días había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar lo nerviosa que la presencia y miradas de Terry la ponían, de pronto fue consciente que varios de los presentes en la mesa la observaban, no encontró ningún pretexto para negarse así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor aceptó.

Terry le ofreció el brazo que Candy tomó, apenas se tocaron ambos se estremecieron, era como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran, con paso seguro se dirigieron a la pista mezclándose entre las parejas que ya se encontraban ahí, Terry puso una mano en su cintura y sujetó con la otra su mano, Candy dudó un instante en tocar su hombro, apenas lo hizo y se sintió extrañamente bien.

La melodía era lenta por lo que requerían estar cerca, Candy trató de relajarse manteniéndose callada y mirando un punto imaginario sobre el hombro de él, el olor a lavanda de Terry inundó sus sentidos, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Terry la acercó más hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron y había levantado la mano hasta la parte descubierta de su espalda, sorprendida giró la cabeza quedando muy cerca de sus labios, Terry la miraba, sus ojos se veían oscurecidos y Candy se estremeció al recordar que esa era la forma en que la miraba siempre que estaban juntos, abochornada giró nuevamente la cabeza y trató en vano de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Terry se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de su oído _--- Porque estas nerviosa ---_ Su cálido aliento rozó su mejilla haciendo que las piernas le temblaran. _---No estoy nerviosa, solo que me incomoda que todos me miren por estar bailando tan pegados ---_

Terry sonrió de medio lado _---Claro---_ No dijeron mas continuaron en silencio el resto de la melodía, Terry se sentía como en el paraíso, no se había equivocado al estimar las nuevas proporciones del cuerpo de Candy y su conocido aroma a rosas le estaba embotando los sentidos al finalizar Terry la escoltó hasta su mesa, al despedirse le sujetó la mano depositando un beso en ella, le sonrió y se fue sin decir más. Candy se sentía abrumada en lugar de tomar asiento se dirigió al baño de damas afortunadamente se encontraba sola en ese lugar, se recargó en el lavabo y respiro profundamente, al mirarse al espejo noto que se encontraba levemente sonrojada _No puede ser solo estuviste cerca unos minutos y has revivido todos los sentimientos que me he esforzado por matar _. Dio un golpe con el puño en el espejo, estar ahí no era suficiente para calmarse, así que salió del tocar y se dirigió hacia una de las terrazas se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y se recargó en el barandal cerrando los ojos.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así tratando de controlar el mar de emociones que amenazaban con romper su tranquilidad, un poco más calmada decidió volver al salón y despedirse no se sentía bien para continuar en la reunión. Estaba por girarse cuando sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura trató de dar un paso hacia atrás pero su espalda chocó contra algo duro.

Fue arrastrada hasta una esquina del balcón y al girarse se encontró con los ojos azules de Terry.

--- _Terruces suéltame!!_ --- exclamó con aire enérgico y forcejeando, pero Terry lejos de soltarla la rodeó con sus brazos aprisionando sus manos contra su cuerpo y sin más la besó.

Candy sintió que el piso desaparecía, intentó zafarse pero Terry la tenia fuertemente sujeta, al principio no correspondió, pero las fuerzas rápidamente la abandonaron al sentir como Terry jugueteaba con sus labios que mantenía cerrados, su aliento era cálido, terminó por rendirse cuando sintió la lengua Terry tratando de abrirse paso, separó los labios dejando escapar un suspiro lo cual él aprovecho para adentrarse en esa cálida boca que nunca había podido olvidar. Candy dejó de luchar al tiempo que sentía como la fuerza del agarre cedía, instintivamente llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Terry atrayéndolo más hacia ella lo que provocó que profundizara el beso. Se dejó llevar embriagada por el tumulto de emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo, no sé dio cuenta en qué momento Terry se había girado apoyándola en la pared.

Al sentir que Candy dejaba de forcejear Terry aflojó la fuerza de sus brazos, pero la acercó más a su cuerpo, la giró llevándola hasta la pared, donde permanecerían ocultos de las miradas de los asistentes, tener en sus brazos a Candy desataba sensaciones conocidas que solo había podido sentir con ella, sin dejarla de besarla bajo lentamente una de sus manos, a lo largo de la espada, pasando por sus caderas hasta llegara a la abertura del vestido, sintió un agradable calor en la mano al momento de tocar la piel de ella.

Candy se estremeció al sentir la mano de Terry en su pierna, la cual recorrió lentamente hacia arriba, al llegar a la tela comenzó a subirla no se detuvo hasta encontrar la piel de su cadera, dejó escapar un gemino ahogado y arqueó la espalda para acercarse más a él ya no pensaba solo sentía.

Terry abandonó la boca de Candy que se estremecía en sus brazos, comenzó a descender por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, su sabor y calor era el mismo que tantas noches había evocado, la mano con la que acariciaba la cadera se deslizó más atrás hasta sentir los firmes glúteos, en ese momento Candy se arqueó aun mas sintiendo en su abdomen la erección de Terry muestra irrefutable de la excitación que estaba sintiendo, sin pensarlo Candy llevó una mano hasta esa parte de la anatomía de Terry, pudo sentir sus palpitaciones sobre la tela y sintió como una parte de sí se humedecía, sus respiraciones eran cada vez mas aceleradas y entrecortadas, abrió mucho los ojos al momento de sentir la mano de Terry en su feminidad, un golpe de cordura la hizo reaccionar y antes de que algo mas sucediera se apartó de él.

_---Basta!!!,---_ Tomó a Terry por sorpresa, lo cual le permitió alejarse de él unos pasos, acomodándose la ropa de pronto sintió una gran rabia al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Terry trató de sujetarla pero lo único que logró fue recibir una tremenda cachetada que le obligó a girar la cabeza.

_---No te atrevas a volverme a tocar ----_ su voz aun sonaba agitada.

Para su mayor enojo, Terry se volvió a mirarla sonriendo _--- Porque detenernos si lo estabas disfrutando tanto como yo ---_

Candy sintió que se sonrojaba, era cierto lo había disfrutado y eso la enfurecía aun mas, le dirigió una terrible mirada y sin decir más caminó hacia la puerta la cual para su sorpresa estaba cerrada, sin duda lo había hecho Terry cuando salió. Entró al salón y sin despedirse de nadie se marchó.

Terry la vio perderse en el salón, se recargó en el barandal y sonrió _---Estabas temblando en mis brazos y me correspondiste, aun me amas ----_ Se quedó en ese lugar durante varios minutos tratando de reponerse, tener a Candy así lo había alterado mucho.

* * *

Dos días después de la noche de la recepción, Terry no había visto a Candy durante ese tiempo, sin duda lo estaba evitando, se dirigió a la sala de control donde encontraría a Karen, al abrir la puerta se topo con los ojos de una pequeña sentada en un alto banco giratorio comiendo una paleta.

_---Hola Terry ---_ Karen se acercó a Terry que sujetaba su pequeña hija._---Pero si es Sam, mira cómo has crecido y ese milagro que la trajiste al trabajo ---_

Terry no podía quitar la vista de la niña de cabello castaño peinado en coletas y ojos azul verdosos que inocentemente le sonreía. ---_Nora tuvo un imprevisto, me pidió el día y no tuve con quien dejarla_ ---

_---Hola, quieres paleta ---_ Emy se movió en su asiento buscando en la bolsa de su overol azul hasta sacar una paleta que le tendió a Sam, quien miró a su padre buscando su aprobación, Terry asintió con la cabeza, dio un par de pasos hasta tomar la paleta que le ofrecían.

_---Gracias!!!---_

Karen se volvió _---Ah, mira ella es Emily Andry, la hija de la productora, me la encargó mientras iba por unos papeles, la pequeña es algo testadura y no quiso salir de aquí---_

_---Emy, ella es Sam y él su papá Terruces ---_

_---Teruis??--- _preguntó inocentemente

_---No Terruces, bueno mejor dile Terry es más fácil ---_

---_Teri, que nombre tan gracioso_ --- Emy sonrió y al hacerlo Terry identificó la sonrisa de Candy reflejada en la niña.

Emy se bajo del banco ante la sorpresa de los mayores, con agilidad cayó de pie y se acercó a Sam tomándola de la mano --- _Quieres jugar, ahí tengo juguetes_ --- señaló una esquina donde había un par de juguetes, Terry soltó la mano de Sam y le indicó que podía ir.

Era la primera vez que veía a Emy de cerca y en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron Terry sintió un vuelco en el corazón --- _Andry ??_---.

_---Karen dijiste que Emily era la hija de la productora, no es más bien la hija de Andrew_---

Karen meditó un momento _--- No, Emy y Scott se apellidan Andry no Andrew y su asistente me comentó que son hijos solo de Candy ---- _

En ese momento la puerta de la cabina se abrió dando paso al pequeño Scott.

_---Emy !!---_ Llamó a su hermana sin prestar atención a los adultos.

Emy levantó la cabeza _---Scott ven ---_ El pequeño se dirigió hacia su hermana

_---Tu quien eres??—_digo dirigiéndose a Sam.

_---Ella es mi nueva amiga, Sam y él su papá Teri---_ Emy señaló hacia Terry y Scott volteó, lo miro unos segundos sin decir nada y se inclinó disponiéndose a jugar con las niñas.

_--- Son mellizos, y sus ojos son muy bonitos no crees ---_ Karen comentó al tiempo que se sentaba. _--- mmm ah claro ---_ exclamó llena de sorpresa _---Sabia que sus ojos me recordaban a alguien, era a ti ese color azul-verdoso no es muy común ---_

Terry se quedó estático contemplando a los niños, sobre todo a Scott --- _Es como verme cuando tenía esa edad_---

---_Karen, sabes qué edad tienen los niños_ --- Preguntó con voz seria

_---mmm tres años y tanto creo que casi cuatro--- _Karen contempló el rostro de Terry que era bastante serio y tenso_---Pasa algo Terry??--_

Candy se dirigía la cabina de control, desafortunadamente había tenido que ir personalmente por unos papeles que requerían ser firmados, se esforzó por estar lo más temprano posible para evitar encontrarse con Terry, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido días antes todavía la perturbaba, aun no lograba entender cómo se había dejado llevar por el momento, sacudió la cabeza esforzándose por alejar los sentimientos que habían despertado en ella. La reunión había tardado más de lo esperado así que debía darse prisa en recoger a sus hijos, quienes insistieron en quedarse en la cabina, y marcharse lo antes posible.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Terry que se encontraba de pie, con una expresión sumamente fría, ---_Buenos días_ --- saludó al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia donde Terry veía tan insistentemente, se estremeció al darse cuenta que miraba a sus hijos. Por unos instantes solo las voces de los niños llenaron el lugar.

_---que bonita es ---_ Sam sostenía una muñeca

--_Te la regalo --- _Digo Emy con una sonrisa _---A mí me gusta más los carritos---_

_---Emy no andes regalando tus cosas o mamá se enojará --- _

_--- Mami verdad que puedo regalársela---_ Candy asintió con la cabeza _---Ya ves mami me dejó regalarla---_

Sam se levantó con la muñeca en las manos _---Papi mira la muñeca que Emy me regaló ---_

Candy se tensó al comprender que la pequeña que jugaba con sus hijos era nada menos que su sobrina. -_--Emy, Scott recojan sus juguetes es hora de irnos_ --- ambos niños obedecieron en el acto tomando cada uno sus juguetes se pusieron al lado de su madre quien abrió la puerta indicándoles que salieran _---Karen nos veremos después, Hasta luego---_ sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Candy tenía un mal presentimiento la actitud de Terry la había inquietado, ---_Espero que no esté haciendo conjeturas, no pensé en lo peligroso que era traer a los niños aquí _---. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Candy se dirigió a su auto, abrió las puertas para que los niños entraran, acomodándolos en el asiento trasero, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando sintió un tirón que la obligó a voltearse, Terry la sostenía por el brazo y la miraba con una expresión indescifrable, jalándola hasta la parte trasera del auto.

---_Candy, que se significa esto_ ----

Candy entendió a lo que se refería, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a darle explicación alguna, así que reuniendo todo su valor y autocontrol se enderezo y habló con voz calmada.

_---De que me habla Terruces---_

La actitud de Candy lo molestó.

_---Me refiero a los niños---_ Sostuvo a Candy por ambos brazos manteniendo la mirada en la de ella _---Te atreviste a ocultarme que existían, que estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste ---_ dijo apretando los dientes

Candy guardó silencio unos instantes, reconociendo que cualquiera que conociera su historia y viera a los niños, le bastaba con sumar dos más dos para entender que eran hijos de él.

---_No lo sabía cuando me fui y después no le vi el caso, no iba a cambiar las cosas _---

Terry apretó las manos al tiempo que sacudía levemente a Candy _---Maldición Candy tenía derecho a saberlo, a verlos nacer a estar con ellos...---_

_---Tú no tienes ningún derecho, lo perdiste el día que te acostaste con mi hermana ---_Candy apretaba los dientes, siempre que recordaba el motivo de su separación la ira la invadía, se esforzó por soltarse, al no poder se envaró y lo enfrentó _---Ya basta, tu hija te espera arriba vuelve con ella y deja que nosotros continuemos con nuestra vida, no te necesitamos---_

_---Son mis hijos ---_

_---Son solo míos!!!---_ espetó Candy

La mirada de Terry se cargó de una combinación de ira y tristeza ---_No Candy, ustedes me necesitan tanto como yo a ustedes y no voy a renunciar a mis hijos ahora que se de ellos me entiendes, no renunciaré a ellos!!!_--- sin darse cuenta le estaba gritando al tiempo que la sacudía, un leve golpe en el pie y un empujón hicieron que bajara la vista.

_---Suelte a mi mamá!!!_ --- Scott trataba de apartarlo de su madre empujando sus piernas, mientras que Emy le golpeaba un pie.

Terry soltó a Candy cuyos brazos le dolían por la fuerza que Terry había ejercido, dio un par de pasos atrás, enternecido por el esfuerzo de los niños de proteger a su madre. Ambos niños se abrazaron a las piernas de ella.

---_Vuelvan al auto niños_ --- A pesar de la orden ninguno de los dos se movió sino que se abrazaron con más fuerza.

---_Vámonos_ --- Candy los apartó llevándolos hasta el interior del auto, Terry se encontraba estático observándolos.

_---Candy!!!---_ dijo en un hilo de voz.

Antes de subir al auto Candy volteo ---_Terruces deja las cosas como están no las compliques, porque no voy a permitir que te acerques a ellos, son solo mis hijos, entiendes solo míos!!!---_ y sin más arrancó el auto dejando en el estacionamiento a un Terry atónito.

1 "Si no te hubieras ido" Marco Antonio Solis


	24. Chapter 24

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XXIV

Susana se encontraba a la entrada del edificio donde vivía, media hora antes había recibido una llamada de Terry pidiéndole que lo esperara necesitaba que cuidara de Sam, algo en el tono de su voz le preocupó, comúnmente era ella quien tenía que avisar para poder tener a Sam unos días con ella, algo muy importante debió ocurrir para que Terry le pidiera tal cosa.

Terry la miró parada en la acera, estacionándose frente a ella.

Sin salir del auto, se giró mirando a su hija _---Sam quiero que te portes bien con tú mamá, vendré en unos días por ti---_

Sam se quitó el cinturón, se estiró abrazando el cuello de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

_--- Si papi --- _salió del auto y se abrazó a su madre _---Mami!!!---_ Susana la tomó en sus brazos mirando sobre la cabeza de su hija vio como Terry arrancó sin darle explicación o indicación alguna y el ver que Sam no llevaba equipaje, contribuyó a que su preocupación aumentara.

Terry aceleró el auto hasta llegar a su departamento, las palabras de Candy resonaban insistentemente en su cabeza …"_ No lo sabía cuando me fui y después no le vi el caso, no iba a cambiar las cosas_"… la presión con la que apretaba la mandíbula provocaba que los dientes le rechinaran …"_ deja que nosotros continuemos con nuestra vida, no te necesitamos---_"… .

Cuando se quedó solo en el estacionamiento la ira lo había invadido, todos esos años se había lamentado por la pérdida de Candy pero ahora se daba cuenta que su pérdida fue mucho peor, no había estado cuando sus hijos nacieron, no estuvo presente mientras crecían. Regresó a la cabina de control donde Sam se encontraba, no se sentía bien para cuidarla así que llamó a Susana para llevarla con ella, en todo el camino hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse tranquilo, su hija no tenía la culpa de sus errores.

Al entrar al departamento y verse solo dio rienda suelta a su frustración, comenzó a romper y volcar todo lo que había a su paso …"_son solo mis hijos, entiendes solo míos!!!_"…

Tomó una lámpara y la arrojó contra la pared --- _También son_ _míos, debiste haberme dicho que los esperabas_--- Golpeó la mesa de centro …"_ no voy a permitir que te acerques a ellos_"… Continúo destruyendo todo lo destruible descargando su rabia _---No puedes hacerme eso!!!--- _Gritaba con furia ---_ Cometí errores pero no puedes hacerme esto ---_

Al escuchar el ruido Nora salió asustada, había regresado después de arreglar su problema para ver si no necesitaban algo, al ver a Terry hecho una furia y gritando como loco se mantuvo alejada, tomó su bolso y cuidadosamente salió del departamento sin ser vista. En el pasillo sacó su celular y marcó el número de Annie.

_---Hola Nora!!!---_

_---Annie, donde estas----_

Annie pudo sentir el nerviosismo en su voz _---En el hospital---_ Algo golpeó la puerta y el sonido llegó hasta Annie preocupándola -_--Qué fue eso?, Nora que pasa ---_

Nora tardó unos segundos en responder _---Annie tienes que venir, el señor está como loco destruyendo todo el departamento--- _

_---Qué? , Y Sam, donde está Sam??—_preguntó preocupada.

Hasta entonces Nora se dio cuenta que no había visto a la pequeña _---No sé, no la vi en la casa y no me atreví a acercarme --- _Otro golpe que hizo que Nora saltara _---De verdad Annie tienes que venir pronto --- _

_---Esta bien llamaré a Susana para saber si Sam esta con ella, donde estás tú ---_

_---En el pasillo --- _

_---Bien quédate allí no tardo ---_

Casi una hora después Annie salía del elevador, Nora se encontraba sentada en el pasillo recargada en la pared al verla se levantó.

_---Gracias a dios que llegaste, hace un rato que ya no escucho ruido, pero no me atreví a entrar y Sam ---_

---_Sam esta con su madre ve allá y quédate con ellas yo te hablo más tarde --- _

Nora asintió con la cabeza, le entregó las llaves y se marchó preocupada por su jefe.

Al entrar Annie se sorprendió, el departamento estaba completamente destruido, el suelo lleno de partes de muebles y vidrios, al no ver a Terry en la sala se dirigió al estudio donde supuso lo encontraría. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, la destrucción había llegado hasta ahí, partes de violines y guitarras, hojas rotas y bancos estaban por todas partes como si un huracán hubiera azotado el lugar.

Encontró a Terruces sentado en el suelo junto al ventanal cabizbajo, su aspecto era terrible, tenía la camisa desfajada y rasgada, el cabello completamente alborotado, se acercó unos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo, se sorprendió al notar que sujetaba una botella de whisky.

Se detuvo a su lado inclinándose lo miró unos instantes quedándose muda al ver que estaba llorando.

---_Hermano_ --- lo llamó poniendo una mano en su hombro, no recibió respuesta.

_---Terry, que ocurre---_ se mantuvo a la expectativa sin duda lo que haya provocado ese arranque era algo terrible.

_--- Annie vete---_ apenas habló en un susurro sin voltear a verla.

_---No, hasta que me cuentes que fue lo que te puso así_--- Annie pudo ver como apretaba la mandíbula.

_---Que te vayas!!!—_gritó en esta ocasión provocando que se sobresaltara, sin embargo no se movió.

Terry flexionó la pierna derecha, apoyando el codo en la rodilla y restregándose el rostro. Levantó la botella y le dio un sorbo.

---_Hermano, por dios que te sucede_ --- Annie estaba realmente preocupada, la única vez que había visto beber así a su hermano fue cuando se enteró que Candy estaba en Londres esperando un hijo de otro, pero ni entonces había tenido un arranque como ese. Guardó silencio esperando que Terry hablara.

Instantes después Terry echó atrás la cabeza apoyándola en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

--- _Candy estaba embarazada cuando se fue---_ habló apretando los diente tratando de controlar la voz.

Annie dejó escapar un gritito – _No es posible!!!---_ Dudó un momento en preguntar --- _y que fue de tu hijo ---_

_---Hijos---_ corrigió ---_Fueron mellizos un niño y una niña--- _suspiró ---E_mily y Scott, son sus nombres, ya los había visto de lejos pero creí que eran hijos de Andrew, pero hoy los tuve cerca, el niño es exactamente como yo a su edad y cuando cuestioné a Candy si eran míos no lo negó, no podía… ---_

Annie estaba atónita ante lo que escuchaba _---Terry que más te digo Candy, que hará ahora que sabes de ellos---_

Terry abrió los ojos, su mirada estaba cargada de ira --- _No quiere que me acerque, me niega mi derecho a ser su padre a verlos crecer ---_

_---No!!!, no puede hacerte eso ---_exclamó indignada al ver su dolor.

--- _Eso digo, que me alejara, que no me necesitaban. Maldición si lo que quiere es vengarse encontró la mejor manera de hacerlo se que cometí un grave error pero no merezco esto.--- _bebió otro trago de alcohol.

---_Terry no creo que Candy quiera vengarse, más bien aún está dolida por lo que pasó, no la justifico pero la entiendo y tú también debes entenderla_--- estiró la mano quitándole la botella

Terry la fulminó con la mirada pero Annie no se intimidó ---_Hermano no puedo decirte cómo actuar, solo te pido que te calmes y pienses las cosas, piensa en lo que harás ahora para acercarte a tus hijos no será fácil porque Candy ya ha hecho su vida con Andrew ---_

_---No están casados ---_ interrumpió con voz seria

--- _Aún así, viven juntos, tienen un hijo_ y _bueno por lo que se dice han vivido como una familia todos estos años_--- Terry apretó los labios --- _mi consejo es que hables con Candy antes de que se le ocurra desaparecer otra vez, busca la forma de acercarte a ella y a tus hijos y si ella no cede bueno…----_ Annie guardó silencio, Terry la miró por primera vez ---_Si no cede, si no me permite ver a mis hijos, entonces que Annie ---_

Annie suspiró ---_Si no cede y quiere llevarse a los niños, siempre puedes recurrir al recurso legal como última opción aclaro, hoy en día fácilmente puedes demostrar que son tus hijos---_

_---Te refirieres a una prueba de paternidad---_

Annie asintió ---_Si, pero repito primero trata de hablar con ella y llegar a un acuerdo---_

Terry pensó un momento sus opciones, a pesar de estar bebido aun no estaba ebrio ---_Pero Candy puede alejar que me dejó porque su hermana tiene una hija mía de la misma edad y que por eso me abandonó---_

---_Sin duda lo haría, pero has sido un padre impecable y eso cualquier juez lo tomaría en cuenta, pero repito que sea la última opción, primero habla con ella---_

Guardaron silencio, Terry comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Annie, no podía perder el tiempo lamentándose por el pasado, no podía cambiarlo, ahora lo único que debería importarle es buscar la forma de que Candy le permitiera estar junto a sus hijos, no dudaba en que ella ya estaría tomando medidas para evitarlo.

---_Tienes razón Annie, tengo que pensar las cosas detenidamente si ya perdí a Candy lo aceptaré pero no renunciaré a mis hijos ---_

Al verlo más tranquilo, Annie lo abrazó ---_Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, ahora creo que deberías descansar ---_

_---Si---_Se levantó respirando varias veces --- _mañana decidiré que hacer ---_

Annie se quedó con él hasta que se calmó completamente y se retiró a descansar, al salir del departamento tomó su celular.

--- _mamá, necesitamos hablar, es sobre Terry …..-----_

* * *

Durante los últimos días Candy trabajó arduamente con un único objetivo, marcharse lo más pronto posible. Desde el día de la discusión con Terry evitó toda comunicación con él, había rechazado sus llamadas y dado instrucciones que de presentarse en su casa le negaran el paso, incluso Marie tenía prohibido salir con los niños.

Ya había arreglado que Jack se hiciera cargo de la disquera y del contrato con Karen Klase, los asuntos administrativos del hospital solo requerían de poco más de una semana para que todos los asuntos que requirieran su presencia fueran finiquitados permitiéndole nombrar a un representante que concluyera con los pendientes.

Al llegar a su casa pudo ver el auto de Albert estacionado en el garaje, para su sorpresa otro auto se encontraba junto a el, ---_Vaya tenemos visitas _--- al entra, voces provenientes de la sala llamaron su atención, respiró profundo no se trataban de visitas por negocios sino social por lo cual debería de presentarse. Se acercó a paso lento, los primeros en verla fueron sus hijos que inmediatamente se acercaron a ella.

_---Mami!!!---_ Emy levantó una mano mostrándole un bonito carro _--- Mira lo que abuelita me regaló---_

_ Abuelita???_ Candy levantó la vista topándose con Eleonor y Richard,

-_--Hola Candy ha pasado mucho tiempo—_Saludó Eleonor en un tono muy serio.

Candy se envaró y correspondió con el mismo tono _– Eleonor, Richard buenas tardes ---_

Richard se acercó a Candy y en un tono más conciliador correspondió el saludo _---Candy, tenemos mucho que hablar, por favor---_

Candy no respondió solo los miró por unos segundos. Albert se levantó, caminó hasta Candy y puso una mano en su hombro _---Candy habla con ellos, es mejor que escuches lo que tienen que decirte --- _Candy asintió_ ---Llevaré a los niños arriba y volveré ---_

_---Scott, Emily vayamos a mostrarle sus nuevos juguetes a su hermano --- _Ambos niños se acercaron a él. Scott tomó su mano _---papá vamos al jardín a jugar_ --- La voz de Scott llegó hasta Eleonor que torció los labios –_Marie jugará con ustedes, mas tarde los alcanzaremos ---_

Candy se sentó frente a Eleonor que no apartaba la vista de ella _---él no es su padre, Terruces es quien debería estar con ellos ---_ Su voz estaba llena de reproche.

Richard apretó una de sus manos _---Eleonor, por favor---_ luego se volvió hacia Candy.

_-- Annie nos llamó en cuanto Terruces le contó lo de los niños. Candy nos hemos dado cuenta que has hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo lejos ---_

_---Que es lo quieren Richard ---_

_---Como no has querido ver a Terruces estamos aquí para pedirte como padres que le permitas acercarse a sus hijos---_

_--No--_

_---Candy …---_

_---Escuchen no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que Terruces quiera, se lo dije a él y lo repito ahora no permitiré que se acerque a mis hijos, y no tengo nada más que decir.---_

_---Pero Terry si tiene más que decir--- _Eleonor se puso de pie y le tendió un sobre _--- Sabemos que Terry cometió un error al meterse con Susana, pero es algo que no se puede cambiar. No es justo que le niegues sus derechos como padre y él no está dispuesto a permitírtelo---_

Candy tomó el sobre, su rostro pasó de la sorpresa la ira _--- Como se atreve!!!----_ Se puso de pie enfrentándose a Eleonor _--- Como se atreve a pedir una prueba de paternidad y encima parte de la custodia de los niños ante un juez ---_

_---Como Eleonor ha dicho, Terry hará todo lo posible por estar cerca de sus hijos, te ha buscado para que lleguen a un acuerdo, pero como te has negado y para evitar que te marches llevándotelos, ha tenido que recurrir a esto, pero aun están a tiempo de evitarse un proceso legal, Candy hablen –_

_---No, no tengo nada que hablar con él, no voy a cambiar de parecer y… ---_ Candy guardó silencio al sentir que Albert la sujetaba por un hombro _--- Candy se encuentra algo alterada no le ha sido fácil lidiar con lo ocurrido, creo que es mejor que se marchen y le den tiempo para pensar las cosas ---_

_---Esta bien nos vamos---_ habló Richard, _--- Candy sin importar lo que ocurre con Terry, nosotros somos sus abuelos y nos gustaría poder visitarlos y Annie también quiere conocerlos—_

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta acompañados por Albert, antes de salir Eleonor se volvió _–Has hecho un buen trabajo al criarlos, son unos niños hermosos ---_

Albert volvió al lado al Candy quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá, la rodeó por los hombros y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

_---Candy los padres de Granchester, me contaron que él ya sabe sobre los niños. Es cierto que no quieres que se acerque a ellos ---_

_--Si –_

_---Candy, como padre te digo que yo haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de John---_

_---No es igual, tú no me has hecho daño, al contrario siempre has estado conmigo y me has apoyado, en cambio Terry… ---_

_---Por dios, se supone que ya lo habías perdonado---_

_--No lo sé Albert, yo se que aun amo a Terry pero no sé como tomar el hecho que tiene una hija con mi hermana, era más fácil estando lejos ---_

_--La has visto???---_

_---Si, se llama Sam, eso me dijeron los niños, estaban jugando con ella el día que los llevé a la disquera, te das cuenta que son medios hermanos-primos, es aberrante ---_

_--- Candy, no es justo que hables de Sam de esa manera, ella no es culpable por lo que hayan hecho sus padres y te guste o no es su hermana tanto como lo es John ---_

_---Albert yo…---_

_-- Candy, yo fui testigo de lo mucho que sufriste pero ya es hora que dejes el pasado atrás y comiences a tomar decisiones, recuerda que no estás sola y lo que decidas no solo te afectará a ti sino a nuestros hijos, lo entiendes---_

Albert acaricio en silencio su cabello por un rato _--Quieres escuchar mi opinión ---_

_--Sabes que si ---_

Se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos _--- Irse no es una opción Candy, eso no lo detendrá estoy seguro que te buscaría por todo el mundo y no dudo que Richard pondría todo su dinero e influencias a disposición de su hijo. Por otro lado si procede legalmente, será un proceso largo y nada sencillo, ambos casos pueden convertirse en una batalla, y honestamente no permitiré que mis hijos se vean involucrados en eso ---_ Candy vio como Albert arrugaba las cejas _--- así que te pido, no más bien te exijo que hables con Terruces y lleguen a un acuerdo---_

_---Y a qué clase de acuerdo podemos llegar? ---_

_---Por lo que Eleonor me platicó no quiere quitárnoslos, cosa que por supuesto no permitiría, solo quiere que le permitas convivir con ellos.---_

_---Albert eso significaría quedarnos indefinidamente aquí ---_

Albert torció los labios_ ---Mmm, bueno la mayor parte de los negocios de tu abuelo los puedes manejar desde aquí---_

_---Y tú??. Albert no estarás pensando en llevarte a John!!—_

_---Por supuesto que no, John te necesita, yo trataré de arreglar todo para pasar el mayor tiempo posible aquí, está bien ---_

_--- Hay Albert!!!---_ Candy volvió a apoyarse es su hombro _---Porque no te conocí antes---_ sonrió _--- De nada hubiera servido ni siquiera me hubieras mirado, tú siempre amaste a Patty, no tenias ojos para nadie que no fuera ella ---_

Guardaron silencio unos minutos.

_---No se Albert, la idea de estar cerca de él no me agrada ---_

Albert le sonrió de medio lado_ --- tienes miedo de que te convenza y termines volviendo con él ---_

Candy soltó un bufido _ ---No te cansas de tener siempre la razón?---_

* * *

Al día siguiente Terry se encontraba en un elegante café, por la mañana había recibido una llamada de Candy solicitándole que se reunieran para discutir la cuestión de los niños, miró su reloj, ya habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora pactada.

_Y si se arrepintió_ Respiró profundo _Si no viene, iré a su casa, no importa si tengo que armar un escándalo pero hablaré con ella_ Después de otros 10 minutos estaba por irse cuando la vio en la puerta, le hizo señas para que lo ubicara y aunque Candy apenas lo miró mientras se acercaba, él no apartó la vista de ella. Se veía hermosa con el vestido blanco con estampados negros, ligero para un día tan caluroso como ese, como todo caballero se levanto cuando llegó a la mesa --- _Hola Candy_!!--- le recorrió la silla, al hacerlo su fragancia a rosas le hizo cosquillas en su nariz, haciendo que el enfado de hace unos momentos se le olvidara. Se sentó frente a ella y se observaron por unos segundos en silencio.

---_ Me alegra que al fin te hayas decidido a hablar conmigo---_

_---y como no hacerlo después de la visita de tus padres--- _Sacó el sobreque Eleonorle entregara ---_Vaya si tienes agallas para hacer algo así_--- Su tono agresivo hizo que Terry se pusiera a la defensiva.

_---Si hubieras hablado conmigo no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de obligarte con eso ---_

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

--- _Pero ya estás aquí, así que no hay necesidad de proceder_, _vamos a ponernos de acuerdo_--- Terry se removió incómodamente en su silla --- _sobre mis hijos, quiero que sean reconocidos como tal, que sepan que yo soy su padre y además vendrán a vivir conmigo_---

_--- Vaya pensé que en un acuerdo habían opciones de ambos lados_ ---

_---Esta no es una negociación Candy---_

--- _Pues debería serlo, no puedo simplemente decirle a los niños "Scott, Emily, este Terruces Granchester, su padre y se irán a vivir con él"---_

_--- Y porque no?---_

_--- No Terruces_ --sacudió la cabeza --- _no es tan fácil, entiende que para ellos el único padre que han conocido es Albert, será difícil de explicarles la aparición de otro…---_

Terry dio un golpe en la mesa_--- No sería necesario explicación alguna si no me hubieras ocultado su existencia--- _

_--- Quieres que te recuerde el motivo de mi partida?, o mejor nos concentramos en mis hijos_---

_--- Nuestros hijos_ --- corrigió

Candy torció los labios _--- Como sea, el caso es que por el momento no podemos decirles quien eres, te tienen que conocer primero ---_

_--- Eso lo harán cuando vivan conmigo---_

_---No. ni siquiera lo consideres, puedo permitir que los veas para que se conozcan pero seguirán viviendo conmigo y eso no se discute ---_

Terry soltó un bufido, cruzó los brazos y se recargó en su silla _--- Dime tus "opciones"---_

_--- Mientras estemos aquí, podrás ver a los niños los fines de semana ---_

_--- No, quiero verlos cuando quiera ---_

Candy iba a replicar pero prefirió respirar profundo recordando que había prometido a Albert llegar a un acuerdo _--- Esta bien, los puedes reconocer como tus hijos pero yo tendré la custodia, los veras cuando desees, pero tienes que avisar antes de pasar por ellos y siempre los devolverás por las tardes, estás de acuerdo---_

_--- Y si quiero que se queden en mi casa …---_

_---No, no se quedaran en tu casa --- _

_---Porque no?---_

_--- No me obligues a darte la obvia razón ---_

_--- Te guste o no Samanta es su hermana ---_

_--- Será difícil explicarles que eres su padre pero más difícil será explicarles que Samanta no solo es su hermana sino también su prima ---_ Apenas terminó de hablar se arrepintió de lo dicho

Terry la fulminó con la mirada, odiaba el tono de sus palabras y no soportaba que involucrara a su hija.

_--- Solo lo diré una vez Candy, nunca entendiste, nunca vuelvas a referirte a Sam en ese tono, si cometí errores en el pasado son míos y respondo por ellos, pero no permitiré que culpes a mi hija por ellos –_

_--- No la culpo de absolutamente nada y me disculpo por mi impertinencia --- _Candy se recargó en su silla --- _No me opongo a que convivan, de hecho…. me gustaría conocerla_---

--- _Esta bien_--- Terry hizo una pausa mientras reflexionaba --- _Acepto tus términos_, _solo espero que Andrew no se oponga ---_

_---Por Albert no te preocupes, fue él quien me pidió pensar bien las cosas y que tratara de llegar a un acuerdo contigo, él siempre busca lo mejor para nosotros. _

_---Vaya así que debo darle las gracias---_ su voz estaba cargada de ironía --- _Ahora que lo pienso no debe ser un hombre común, cualquiera se sentiría amenazado si otro hombre tratara de entrar en "su familia"---_

_---Albert no tiene porque sentirse amenazado, él tiene su lugar en mi vida y sabe que nadie lo puede desplazar ---_

Terry empuñó las manos por debajo de la mesa, aunque su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, un sentimos de ira lo embargó, aun recordaba lo sucedido la noche del aniversario del hospital, aun recordaba los besos de Candy, sus manos enredándose en sus cabellos, su calor y la manera en que su cuerpo se estremecía en sus brazos. Se había hecho a la idea que Candy aún lo amaba, pero ahora al escuchar sus palabras comenzaba a dudar " V_iven juntos, tienen un hijo"_ recordó las palabras de Annie _Como pude olvidar ese pequeño detalle, el lugar que ocupa en tu vida es tu cama. Acaso solo estabas aburrida o jugando conmigo _

Candy tomó su bolso y se puso de pie --- _Bueno ya está todo acordado,_ _démosle tiempo al tiempo. Adiós ---_

Terry se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, no trató de detenerla _ Démosle tiempo al tiempo, ya veremos si también yo puedo tener un lugar en tú vida Candices_

* * *

_---Sam mamá llegó---_ Susana se encontraba realmente agotada, había ensayado su nuevo protagónico toda la mañana, como siempre que Sam estaba con ella volvía a la hora de la comida. Se sorprendió al ver a Terry sentado en la sala.

_--- Hola Terry, como estas?---_ le preguntó mientras se tomaba asiento frente a él.

_--- Bien y tú?---_

_--- con mucho trabajo, la nueva obra se estrena en dos meses. Has venido por Sam? ---_

_--- No precisamente, pero quiero saber si se puede quedar contigo un par de días más, si no puedes me la llevaré y mi madre la cuidará---_

--- _Esta bien, esta es su casa ---_

Susana guardó silencio, había convivido durante mucho tiempo con Terry y lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba pensando como decirle algo. Esperó hasta que Terry se decidió a hablar

_---Susana lo he pensado mucho y considero que es necesario que lo sepas, después de todo también te involucra ---_

_---Que pasa Terry, pasa algo malo?---_

Terry se inclinó apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando las manos. _---No nada malo. Escucha hace unos días me enteré que---_ hizo una breve pausa --- _Cuando Candy se fue hace casi cinco años ella, estaba embarazada ---_

La sorpresa se pinto en el rostro de Susana _---Dios mío---_

_--- Tuvo dos hijos --- _Continuó _--- un niño y una niña. Hemos hablado y ha aceptado permitirme estar cerca de ellos y quiero que Samanta como su hermana, conviva con ellos---_

_---Candy está de acuerdo?---_

_--Si ---_

Para sorpresa de Terry, Susana sonrió ---_Así que tengo tres sobrinos, dos niños y una niña, como se llaman Terry ---_

_--- Scott y Emilly son los mellizos, el más pequeño es John William---_

Susana se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la sala _--- Sabes me gustaría conocerlos--- _sus ojos se entristecieron _--- Pero dudo que Candy me lo permita, pero me alegra que le permita a Sam convivir con sus hermanos y su primo ---_

_--- Mami, papi!!! --- _Sam saludó con un beso a su madre y se acomodó en las piernas de Terry

_---Papi te extrañé---_

_---Yo también pequeña, vamos por un helado y con tus abuelitos?---_

_---Siiiii, pero espera---_ Sam se puso de pie y corrió hacia su habitación.

_--- La llevaré con mis padres, volveremos más tarde ---_

_---Vamos papi---_ Sam sostenía la muñeca de Emy le regalara.

_--- No ha soltado esa muñeca desde que se la diste ---_

_--- No se la di, fue un obsequio de Emilly---_

_---Emilly la hija de Candy? ---_

_---Si, se vieron una vez en la disquera, bueno vamos, no tardamos ----_

Terry había quedado en verse con sus padres en Central Park, compró un par de helados y como aún era temprano caminaron atreves del parque.

_--- Hola!! ---_Sam agitaba su manita. Al levantar la vista Terry se detuvo al toparse de frente con Albert Andrew sentado en una banca acompañado por Scott, Emilly , una mujer alta y castaña quien sostenía en brazos al pequeño John.

_--- Sam!!!---_ Emilly saludó de la misma forma _--- Teri!!!---_

Terry sonrió al saludar a sus hijos _---Hola Emy, Scott!!! ---_

Albert se puso de pie_ ---_ _Señor Granchester, soy William Albert Andrew_ _mucho gusto_ --- Le tendió la mano la cual Terry correspondió --- _Terruces, un placer_ ---

Emy sujetó la mano de Sam_ --- Papá, podemos jugar con Sam ---_

--- _mmm, si su padre la deja está bien --- _Respondió Albert

Terry asintió con la cabeza Emy, Sam y Scott se alejaron unos metros en compañía de Marie. Albert volvió a sentarse haciéndole una señal a Terry para que tomara asiento al otro extremo de la banca.

Estuvieron mirando en silencio como los niños jugaban, Scott corría detrás de las niñas y Marie sostenía a John quien muy risueño trataba de correr tras sus hermanos.

---_Candy dice que estás de acuerdo en que esté cerca de los niños, en realidad me parece extraña tu actitud hasta hoy has fungido como su padre, tarde o temprano los mellizos sabrán que su verdadero padre soy y que harás entonces --- _Terry miraba de lado a Albert.

_--- La verdad ---_con voz tranquila Albert comenzó a hablar ---_ pasé muchas horas pensando que hacer, vi nacer a los mellizos, los he visto crecer, soy su padrino, también el padre de su hermano menor y desde hace casi dos años hemos sido una familia. Si se lo pidiera Candy sin duda aceptaría que continuáramos como hasta ahora y tú no podrías hacer nada --- _Albert sonrió de medio lado

La seguridad de Albert hizo que Terry pensara en el hombre que tenía delante de él, Andrew poseía una cuantiosa fortuna, sus negocios e inversiones siempre rendían frutos además que su influencia con políticos y diplomáticos era muy conocida, sin duda sería un imponente adversario si tuvieran que enfrentarse en un proceso legal. No pudo evitar preguntarse el motivo por el cual había tomado esa decisión.

--- _Y porque no lo hiciste, porque no le pediste a Candy que me mantuviera lejos de tu familia --_

Albert no contestó inmediatamente, observó por unos segundos a los niños que se entretenían juntando hojas secas y arrojándolas sobre sus cabezas.

_--- Se que Candy nunca te digo sobre la existencia de los niños, no pudiste decidir qué hacer, si hacerte o no cargo de ellos…. ---_

_--- Por supuesto que me hubiera hecho cargo de ellos ---_Interrumpió con un dejo de molestia

_--- Después de ver a Sam, no lo dudo. Pero bueno el caso es que no me pareció justo que no pudieras decidir y me pregunté que hubiera hecho en tu situación, si Candy me hubiera ocultado la existencia de John y la respuesta fue que quisiera que se me diera la oportunidad de estar con él, un padre que quiera ser padre debería tener la oportunidad de estar con sus hijos --- _

Internamente Terry le daba la razón.

_--- Solo nunca olvides que siempre voy a estar cerca, así como Sam es su hermana, John también lo es y él es mi hijo, eso siempre nos mantendrá cerca de sus hermanos y su madre, no te pido ser amigos, pero por lo menos podemos mantener una relación cordial por el bien de todos, no somos enemigos Terruces ---_

Terry lo miró por unos instantes, estaba seguro que tendría problemas al tratar con Albert sin embargo el hombre que tenia frente a él hablaba con una tranquilidad que lo obligaba a meditar las cosas, se preguntaba que tanto sabía de su pasado al lado de Candy, sabría el motivo por el cual se separaron, sea como sea ese hombre le estaba dando la oportunidad de estar con sus hijos y no la desaprovecharía.

_---Tienes razón, no somos enemigos. Nuestros hijos son hermanos y por su bien pondré todo de mi parte para llevar la fiesta en paz ---_

Albert asintió con la cabeza, instantes después se puso de pie _--- Marie, niños es hora de volver a casa –_

La niñera se puso de pie al tiempo que los mellizos y Sam corrían al lado de sus padres.

_---Adiós Emy, Adiós Scott---_se despidió Sam

_---Adiós Sam--- _respondieron al unísono

Albert extendió la mano a Terry quien la estrechó_. --- Bueno Terruces nos estaremos viendo, puedes ir a casa cuando gustes ---_

---_Gracias Albert pronto iré a visitarlos---_ Se inclinó mirando a los niños _--- Emy, Scott hasta luego ---_

Emy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo sorprendió _---Adiós Teri!!--_

Terry los siguió con la vista mientras se marchaban cruzando el parque _ Algún día mi pequeña, me llamaras papá _Observó una vez más a Albert que sonriendo se dirigía a Scott a quien sostenía de la mano y al parecer le decía algo. Sin duda no sería fácil ganarse a sus hijos y ahora entendía al mira lo mucho que los mellizos quieren a Albert que no debía buscar tomar su lugar sino que tendría que hacerse de uno propio, tenía que ganarse el amor de sus hijos sin ser una amenaza para Albert y sobre todo aceptar que nunca se podría deshacer de él, lo cual probablemente significaba que no tenia oportunidad con Candy. El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_--- Madre….-Si lo siento ya vamos para allá ---_

_ Por ahora me conformo con tener a mis hijos_ --- _Vamos Sam tus abuelos nos esperan ---_

_---Papi, porque yo no tengo hermanos como Emy, ella tiene a Scott y a John y siempre juga con ellos y yo estoy solita ---- _

Terry la cargó _--- Candy te gustaría que Scott y Emy fueran tus hermanos?---_

_---Siiii!!!, así siempre podría jugar con ellos---_ Terry beso su frente y se prometió ser un buen padre para los tres.


	25. Chapter 25

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XXV

**Aeropuerto de París 5 años atrás…**

Candy se encontraba mirando atreves de una ventana del aeropuerto, la hermosa ciudad de París se descubría ante sus ojos -- _La ciudad del amor _--- pensó con dolor y amargura, se sentía débil y estaba muy pálida, lo cual atribuía a su mala alimentación y las continuas noches de insomnio que había sufrido desde el día que descubriera lo sucedido entre su hermana y Terry. Sus ojos se endurecieron pero no tuvo tiempo de evocar ese triste día porque la cálida voz de Albert la sacó de sus pensamientos.

---_Ya he arreglado que tu equipaje sea enviado a casa de tú abuelo ---_ desde que la encontró en el aeropuerto Albert se dio cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos detrás de la seriedad que aparentaba, le había dado la impresión que tratando de alejarse de algo doloroso.

---_Gracias Albert ---_ le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

---_Luces enferma, iremos a un medico antes de ir a casa de Joseph---_

_--- No es necesario solo estoy cansada---_

_---Albert!!!---_

Candy dirigió la vista a una mujer de unos treinta años, estatura mediana, delgada, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, de cara un tanto redondeada aunque de facciones finas. Prácticamente corrió hasta ellos y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio. Albert la recibió con una gran sonrisa mientras ella depositaba un fugaz beso en los labios.

--- _Hola cariño, te extrañe---_ Le digo en un tono dulce.

_--- Yo también te extrañe.---_ Albert se separó un poco de ella sin soltarla ---_Paty quiero presentarte a Candices White Andry, la nieta de Joseph Marlown, Candy ella es Patricia Andrew mi esposa --- _

_--- Mucho gusto Patricia---_ le tendió la mano la cual la morena estrecho

_--- Patricia, ufff asi solo me llama mi madre, dime Paty y mucho gusto Candy, bienvenida a París ---_

Candy miró unos instantes a Paty, tenía unos grandes ojos oscuros enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, los cuales reflejaban mucha alegría y vivacidad, Candy le sonrió

---_Y dime Candy te quedaras mucho tiempo en Paris??--- _Candy estaba por responder pero en ese instante sintió que todo alrededor giraba y una gran debilidad se apoderaba de ella, apenas escuchaba la voz de Albert llamándola después no supo más.

Horas más tarde despertaría en una pequeña clínica, donde se enteraría de su embarazo, el temor y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía débil y sola. Volvió la cabeza a su lado derecho cuando sintió que alguien apretaba su mano.

_--- Candy---_ Paty la miraba a los ojos ---_Acaso no es una buena noticia tu embarazo---_ Había una nota de angustia en su voz.

Candy cerró los ojos --- _Dios estoy esperando un hijo de Terry---_- Pensó, su mente era una tormenta de dolorosos recuerdos de los días vividos al lado de él, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro ---_ Tendré un hijo, un hijo que será solamente mío, ya no estaré sola_--- sonrió al momento de abrir los ojos ---_Es una excelente noticia Paty---_ Paty la miró unos instantes había visto la tristeza y duda en sus ojos antes, pero ahora había un brillo especial en esos ojos verdes, le sonrió --- _Sabes mi esposo y tú abuelo son muy buenos amigos, así que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas a una amiga ----_

Ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron dando inicio a una gran amistad.

* * *

Candy observaba desde la ventana de la biblioteca a Terry que descendía de su auto, al abrir la puerta trasera vio descender a sus hijos, Emy y Scott se veían muy contentos, desde dos meses atrás Terry solía frecuentarlos, si no los llevaba al parque o algún otro sitio jugaban en el jardín de la casa por horas, a pesar del tiempo que pasaba con sus hijos, Candy trataba de evitarlo lo más que podía, sabía que lo amaba sin embargo cada vez que lo veía con Sam a su lado no podía evitar pensar en la traición de Terry y Susana. y se veía invadida por un profundo resentimiento que la impulsaba a alejarse.

Se dio la vuelta alejándose de la ventana, caminó hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó pesadamente, se reclinó apoyando el rostro en sus manos, el días anteriores había mantenido una larga platica con Albert quien una vez más le aconsejó poner en orden sus sentimientos y decidiera lo mejor para ella y sus hijos, como siempre le reiteró su completo apoyo. Pero Candy aun no sabía qué hacer, en esos momentos de indecisión no pudo dejar de pensar en la única verdadera amiga que tuvo. Se acercó a uno de los libreros, fijó su mirada en una fotografía donde aparecía ella y a su lado Paty quien sonreía mientras la abrazaba.

_--- Paty no sabes cuanta falta me haces. Contigo las cosas siempre eran más fáciles de comprender ---_ suspiró al recordar a su amiga.

Durante su embarazo, Candy permaneció al lado de su abuelo y los Andrew, entre los tres la cuidaban y procuraban todo lo que necesitara, Paty pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, la acompañaba a realizar las compras para proveer de lo necesario a los bebes, pasaba todas las tardes a su casa para comer juntas y la acompañaba a sus revisiones medicas, ambas mujeres se emocionaron mucho cuando el médico les informó que tendría mellizos, sin embargo por un momento Candy pudo observar un dejo de tristeza en sus oscuros ojos, en los meses que llevaban juntas Paty le había contado cosas sobre su vida, sobre todo de su matrimonio con Albert.

Ellos se conocían desde que eran niños, el padre de Paty Michael O'Braian era el principal asesor financiero de William Andrew, su madre murió cuando ella solo tenía dos años por lo que no la recordaba. Era 5 años menor que él, sin embargo compartían un gran amor por la naturaleza y los animales, siempre que podían se escapaban para dar paseos por el bosque o ir al zoológico. Aunque estuvieron separados por varios años mientras Albert cursaba la universidad, nunca perdieron contacto siempre tenían tiempo para llamarse por teléfono, escribirse un correo o incluso escaparse algún fin de semana. Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados, los Andrew se opusieron, sin embargo Albert siempre se mantuvo firme y al ver su resolución sus padres terminaron por ceder. Se habían casado diez años atrás, cuando él tenía 25 años y ella solo 20 y aun estudiaba finanzas en la universidad. Ambos trabajaban en las empresas Andrew y eran muy felices. No era necesario preguntárselos, al verlos juntos se les notaba lo enamorados que estaban, destilaban amor cuando sus ojos se encontraban, en algunos momentos Candy llegó a sentir envidia de ellos, Albert siendo un hombre tan rico y apuesto nunca había sido infiel y podría apostar con todas las de ganar que ni siquiera había mirado a otra mujer, que diferencia a lo que había hecho Terry.

Solo existía una sombra en su felicidad, Al inicio de su matrimonio habían pospuesto el tener hijos, ya que Paty apenas estaba por terminar la universidad, después porque estaba iniciando una carrera profesional como asesora financiera, siete años después de su boda habían decidido que era tiempo de formar una familia pero habían descubierto que Paty era estéril, al saberlo decidió dejar libre a Albert, sabiendo lo mucho que él deseaba un hijo, para que pudiera formar una familia con una mujer que pudiera dársela. Paty tramitó un divorcio voluntario a espaldas de Albert y se marchó dejándole los papeles del divorcio firmados, pero Albert se opuso rotundamente y enfurecido por la decisión de Paty uso todos sus recursos para encontrarla, la localizó en un pequeño poblado en Escocia, hasta donde fue y le exigió que volviera con él. Paty no lo pensó dos veces después que él le digiera que en la vida no siempre se puede tener todo lo que se desea y si tenía que elegir entre la mujer que amaba y una familia la elegía a ella porque ya era suya. Ambos volvieron a Francia y precisamente en el tiempo en que Candy llegó estaban haciendo los trámites para ingresar en un programa de adopción.

Al nacer los mellizos, Candy le pidió a los Andrew que fueran sus padrinos, lo cual les llenó le alegría y aceptaron al momento. Desde entonces siempre estuvieron muy cerca de ellos. Paty se desvivía por sus ahijados lo cual a Candy no le molestaba ya que no solo era una gran ayuda sino porque ver feliz a Paty la hacía feliz también a ella. Cuando le contó lo sucedido con Terry y su hermana Paty solo se limitó a escucharla y a pedirle que dejara atrás el pasado y con el cualquier rencor, solo así podría ser feliz. Si, sin duda durante el tiempo que pasó a su lado había prácticamente olvidado a Terry y Susana, a su lado enfocarse a sus hijos y dejar el rencor a un lado era fácil, Candy siempre había fungido como la hermana mayor protectora que tomaba decisiones difíciles pero por primera vez en su vida no lo era, sino que ahora Paty era quien la cuidaba y aconsejaba, a su lado se sentía querida y protegida.

Tristemente la vida pareciera que se ensaña con la gente buena, casi un año después del nacimiento de los niños le detectaron Cáncer de seno, Albert contrató a los mejores médicos pero muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos en un año la enfermedad terminó con su vida.

Candy suspiró, Albert había perdido a su amada esposa y ella a su mejor y única amiga, su pérdida fue un golpe muy duro para ambos, al final Paty le pidió que siempre estuviera cerca de Albert y lo ayudara a superar su muerte, Candy le prometió que así lo haría. Ahora sonreía al mirar otra fotografía donde ella se encontraba al lado de Albert y los tres niños, sin duda había cumplido su promesa y en el proceso ella también había encontrado la paz que tanto deseaba, desafortunadamente esa paz se vio rota al volver a Nueva York.

Las campanadas del reloj marcando las seis la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba, era hora de la merienda de los niños y debía alistarse para la cena a la que asistiría esa noche.

* * *

Los eventos de caridad en una ciudad como Nueva York son muy frecuentes. Esa noche se ofrecía una cena para recaudar fondos para los hospitales que ofrecían atención médica gratuita para personas de bajos recursos, a través de clínicas anexas. Por ser un evento organizado por el patronato presidido por la esposa del alcalde, toda la alta sociedad de la ciudad fue invitada a participar: hombres y mujeres de negocios prominentes inversionistas banqueros, científicos, personajes del medio artístico.

Por ello Richard Granchester y su hijo Terruces se encontraban entre la lista de invitados, esa noche después de realizar sus correspondientes donativos, se sentaron en la mesa asignada junto con Eleonor y Annie. En la mesa de al lado se encontraba un grupo de actores entre ellos Susana Marlown cuya fama como actriz de teatro y cine había crecido no solo a nivel nacional, su última película había ganado varios premios en los festivales de cine internacionales además le valió la nominación al óscar como mejor actriz. A pesar de sus logros profesionales no era del todo feliz, había descubierto la verdad detrás de la muerte de su madre, su padre había estado a punto de morir, ahora sabía la verdad de su origen y su única hermana no la quería cerca. En medio de todo habían surgido cosas buenas; George y ella habían hablado poco después que fuera dado de alta del hospital al final habían llegado a la conclusión que sin importar lo sucedido serían familia, padre e hija como siempre debió ser y ambos se esforzarían por recuperar el amor de Candy y merecer el amor de sus hijos, George había sonreído al recordar que ahora tenía 4 nietos aunque tres de ellos no lo conocieran, no sería fácil pero ambos pondrían todo su esfuerzo con la esperanza de volver a ser una familia completa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio entrar a su hermana del brazo de Albert, inmediatamente miró a Terruces quien también había fijado la mirada en la pareja, una mirada seria que trataba de ocultar el dolor que sentía al verlos juntos.

Terruces no podía apartar la vista de la ella, enfundada en un elegante pero atrevido vestido era el centro de atención de los caballeros. Candy vestía un vestido negro, con la espalda descubierta, sujetado por un tirante del lado derecho que atravesaba la espalda por el mismo costado hasta la cintura y del lado izquierdo por debajo del brazo otro tirante que atravesando su espalda se unida al otro a la altura del hombro derecho. La falda asimétrica larga del lado derecho hasta la altura del tobillo y del izquierdo a la mitad del muslo, con zapatos altos de tiras, acentuaban las formas de su cuerpo, con el cabello suelto pero pulcramente acomodado y un tenue maquillaje era sin duda el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero ella iba acompañada de un Albert vestido con un esmoquin negro hecho a la medida que la sostenía orgullosamente del brazo.

La pareja se acercó a los anfitriones después de saludarlos se dirigieron a la mesa que les habían designado y que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde los Granchester se encontraban, durante el trayecto, Albert y Candy saludaban a sus conocidos. Albert la condujo hasta su mesa.

-_--Terruces, Richard, buenas noches ----_

Richard se levantó ---_Albert, Candices ---_ Todos se saludaron cortésmente, en los últimos meses tanto Eleonor, Richard y Annie habían visitado su casa para ver a los niños. Tanto Candy como Terry fingieron indiferencia. Al voltearse, Candy observó a Susana sentada en una de las mesas, Albert se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada esperando su reacción, Candy se limitó a pasar de largo, tiempo atrás le había dicho a Susana que no la odiaba pero tampoco la quería cerca y era verdad.

La velada continuó sin mayores incidentes, después de la cena y que la anfitriona se dirigiera a los presentes, la pista de baile fue abierta y las parejas comenzaron a levantarse, Albert invitó a Candy y ambos bailaron muy sonrientes varias piezas ante la mirada recelosa de Terry, quien aunque mantenía una actitud serena, por debajo del mantel empuñaba las manos cada vez más fuerte, al ver como Albert sostenía a Candy y paseaba su mano por la espalda desnuda de ella. Los celos lo estaban carcomiendo. Después de un rato la pareja se sentó y ante la sorpresa de su familia Terry se acercó a la mesa de Candy.

Sonrió a los ocupantes que lo observaban ---_Disculpen Buenas noches---_ saludó al tiempo que se volvía a ella, le extendió la mano ---- _Me concedes bailar conmigo ---_ Todos a su alrededor se miraron confusos, Candy era la pareja de Albert y veían esa invitación con desagrado, Candy estaba por negarse pero Albert intervino. --- _Adelante Candy, no hay problema, pero después espero que Terry nos acompañe un rato ---_

Terruces entendió inmediatamente _---Por supuesto Albert, pero te advierto que esta noche no me interesa hablar de negocios---_ Al ver la familiaridad con la que los hombres se hablaban todos sonrieron.

Candy no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron el baile, la cercanía los estaba perturbando, sin darse cuenta estaban bailando muy juntos. Candy sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido cerró los ojos en un intento por frenar el tumulto de emociones, la tercer melodía terminó, haciendo un esfuerzo y dirigiéndole un abreve sonrisa le pidió volver a la mesa. Su turbación fue mayor al ver que Terry lejos de retirarse tomaba asiento al lado de Albert, ambos hombres charlaron largo rato junto con los otros invitados. Casi a media noche se retiraron.

* * *

**Hospital Saint Louis Paris, dos años y medio atrás.**

La habitación era iluminada por los rayos del amanecer, el silencio solo era roto por el sonido del monitor de signos vitales, aunque Albert arrodillado al lado de la cama apenas lo escuchaba, toda su atención estaba centrada en la mujer acostada y que lo miraba con un infinito amor mientras la vida la abandonaba. Tomó la mano de Paty entre las suyas llevándola hasta sus labios.

_---Paty, mi amor no me dejes ----_Sus azules ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

---_Mi amor no debes llorar ---_ habló con un hilo de voz _--- Así es como debe ser, doy gracias al señor porque tuve la dicha de amarte y que me amaras --- _Hizo una pausa para tomar aire

_---Se que es tiempo de partir y no quiero lagrimas, cuida de Candy y los mellizos por mi ---_

Candy luchaba por mantener la calma, pero ver morir a su amiga le causaba un enorme dolor, admiraba la entereza con la que aceptaba las cosas, aun sabiendo que estaba muriendo se preocupaba por ella.

_--- Candy, recupera a tu familia, deja el pasado y continúa, busca ser feliz ---_

Candy se acercó más al otro lado de la cama ---_Paty, gracias por todo y buscaré ser feliz junto con mis hijos, no te preocupes por nosotros ---_

Paty le sonrió, luego clavo su mirada en los ojos de Albert.

--- _Estoy muy cansada, siempre te amé y siempre voy a amarte---_

_---Yo también te amo ---_ respondió Albert con la voz quebrada

Lentamente Paty cerró los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un leve suspiro. Candy se volteo a los aparatos que anunciaban lo inevitable, presionó un botón para apagarlos, Paty había muerto.

Las notas de un piano rompían el silencio de la noche, con paso lento Albert se dirigió a la biblioteca deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, la tenue luz que se filtraba por el ventanal le permitió distinguir la figura de Candy. La melodía que lo había guiado cambio de tono, ahora era lenta, apenas en un susurro audible pudo distinguir la dulce voz de Candy.

1_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar  
y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo  
que solo da una faz _

Los años a su lado le enseñaron que la música era su manera de expresar todo aquello que las palabras directas no podían

_la vara vista es un anuncio designal  
la cara oculta es la resulta  
de mi idea genial de echarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto  
olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha sensatez _

--- _Está pensando en Terruces_---

_  
y no sé si seré sensato  
lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer las cosas sin querer  
y aunque fui yo quien decidió  
que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habrá segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte….  
_

Las notas evocaban tanta nostalgia que no dejaban duda. A pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos para aparentar naturalidad, pero para aquellos que los conocían, era evidente el nerviosismo de ella y los celos de él durante el baile. Sonrió, le parecía cómica esa situación, durante los últimos meses él los había descubierto en varias ocasiones observándose cuando el otro estaba ocupado.

No cabía duda alguna ese par a un se amaba y sin embargo se aferraban a la idea de no estar juntos. _---__Son un par de tontos, desperdician el tiempo que podrían estar juntos---__. _Pensó en Candy y en lo mucho que le debía, tenía que hacer que algo para que ella fuera feliz.

La luz de la habitación se encendió.

---_Candy, que haces con las luces apagadas ---_

Ella se volteó encontrándose con la figura de Albert y le sonrió –_Hola!!, solo estaba tocando un poco, disculpa si no te he dejado dormir---_

Albert entró en la habitación ---_Estaba en el estudio, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar ---_

_---Algo te preocupa hay algún problema ---_ Le pregunto al tiempo que él se sentaba en un silla y se apoyaba en el respaldo, ella se acercó quedándose de pie.

Él negó con la cabeza ---_No, la casa y los negocios todo va bien, lo único que me preocupa es tu situación con Terry ---_

Candy torció los labios mientras cruzaba los brazos

_--- Todo está arreglado, el quiere a los niños y le he permitido que este cerca ---_

_---Candy no me refiero a eso sino a ustedes---_

_---Por dios Albert, ya hemos hablado ---_

_---Si pero siempre terminas huyendo, no haces frente a lo que es obvio, ustedes se quieren y sin embargo no hacen a un lado el pasado y forman la familia que deberían ser ---_

_---Albert yo ya tengo una familia, los niños y tú lo son, así soy feliz ---_

_---Sin complicaciones verdad ---_

_---Albert …----_

_---Candy, si yo viera que tengo una oportunidad créeme que no dudaría en echar mano de todo mis recursos para que fuéramos una pareja, pero yo mejor que nadie sabe que cuando se ama a alguien simplemente se ama y no hay nada en el mundo que cambie eso. Recuerda que prometimos a Paty que nos cuidaríamos mutuamente, tú has cumplido con esa promesa pero yo siento que no he hecho mucho por ti---_

Candy lo abrazo por la espalda apoyando la cabeza en su hombro _---Como puedes decir eso, todo lo que hoy tengo te lo debo a ti ---_

_--- Pero no es suficiente ---_

A Candy se le encogió el corazón, lo menos que quería era causarle preocupaciones ---_Albert, no te preocupes por mí, solo necesito un poco de de tiempo –_

_---No es tiempo lo que necesitas Candy, sino aclararle nuestra relación a Terry, pero antes necesitas sino perdonar a Susana por lo menos dejar a un lado tus resentimientos hacia ella._

Candy frunció la frente -_--No veo que tiene que ver una cosa con otra ---_

Albert lanzó un suspiro ---_Mucho Candy, he visto la forma en que miras a Terruces pero esa mirada se endurece cuando Samanta esta a su lado, estas proyectando tus resentimiento contra ella---_ Apretó las manos de Candy con las suyas ---_Samanta es su hija y afortunadamente Terruces no la abandonará, siempre estará a su lado, lo cual debes tener muy presente---_

Guardaron silencio unos instantes, Albert tenía razón y Candy lo sabia pero no sería fácil dar el paso, le dio un beso en la mejilla ---_Pensaré lo que has dicho, ahora es mejor que descansemos ---_

---_Me quedaré un rato más ---_

_---Bueno, pero descansa sí---_ Candy salió de la biblioteca dejando a Albert con sus pensamientos.

_---__ Que puedo hacer por ti Candy, mi deuda contigo es tan grande que siento que nunca podre pagarte, después de todo te debo la vida __---_

**París dos años atrás…**

Desde la muerte de Paty, Albert se encerró en sí mismo, ya no era el mismo hombre alegre y vivaz, se encontraba sumergido en una profunda depresión, se le veía pálido y con ojeras, apenas dormía y comía, se alejó de sus amigos y los negocios, simplemente ya nada le importaba. Candy lo llamaba y visitaba constantemente pero él se negaba a recibirla o responderle. Una tarde de tormenta se encerró en su estudio, se sirvió un coñac y se sentó detrás del escritorio, se quedó mirando a la nada, después de unos minutos abrió el segundo cajón del cual sacó un revólver. Lo sostuvo y miró largamente, el arma estaba cargada y él no tenía ganas de continuar viviendo, la sostuvo por la empuñadura y puso un dedo en el gatillo, se la colocó en la sien derecha, su mano ni siquiera temblaba, respiró profundo decidido a terminar con todo, pero en el momento en el que se disponía a tirar del gatillo la puerta del estudio se abrió.

Candy apareció en el marco de la puerta, contemplándolo con ojos tristes, no digo nada solo lo miró y se acercó a paso lento, deteniéndose a su lado, para entonces gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al verla Albert bajó el arma sin soltarla.

---_Albert_ – le temblaba la voz ---_No eres el único que sufre, a ella no le gustaría ver esto—_Alcanzó el arma y se la quitó poniéndola a un lado del escritorio, al tiempo que se inclinaba y se apoyaba en su pecho _---Cuando mamá murió y creí que Andry no era mi padre quise morir y cuando supe que mi hermana esperaba un hijo de mi novio sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba y también quise morir, cuando decidí venir a París, la idea de hacer esto mismo rondaba mi cabeza pero gracias a Paty y a ti pude superar mi tristeza, pero ahora Paty ya no está y su pérdida me ha dejado un gran vacío, no quiero perderte a ti, Albert por favor no me dejes te necesitamos---_

Albert sintió un vuelco en su corazón, recordó las palabras de su esposa --"_ cuida de Candy y los mellizos por mi_"--- Ella siempre supo lo mucho que Candy los necesitaba, cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el cabello de Candy, Se sentía vació, pensaba que no había nada por lo cual continuar, pero estaban los niños de los cuales era padrino, ahí estaba su amiga pidiéndole que no lo dejara, no sabía si sería capaz de apoyarla, sin embargo sabia que debía ser fuerte.

_---Perdóname Candy, he sido muy egoísta ---_

Candy se puso de pie y lo sujetó de la mano _---Vamos necesitas descansar, buscaremos ayuda, estarás bien Albert ---_

Albert sujetó su mano ---_Candy podemos platicar ---_

Ella se secó las lágrimas y lo llevó hasta un sillón, ahí estuvieron platicando sobre sus vidas, de las cosas buenas y malas, divertidas y tristes, al cabo de un par de horas ambos se encontraban más tranquilos.

Candy se quedaría en la casa, era muy tarde y continuaba lloviendo, fueron al piso superior. Aun cuando Albert parecía más tranquilo, Candy no quería dejarlo solo así que cuando llegaron a la habitación de él, se empeñó en darle unos calmantes, fue hasta el botiquín que tenía en el cuarto de baño rebuscó entre los medicamentos hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba, regresó al lado de Albert quien tenía la mirada fija en un punto imaginario en la habitación, Candy se acercó a él, le acarició el rostro con ternura, él la abrazó acercándola a su cuerpo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Albert se agachó quedando muy cerca de sus labios los cuales comenzó a besar suavemente, Candy no supo porque pero no se resistió al contrario le correspondió, de pronto ambos dejaron de pensar solo se dejaron llevar por el momento, minutos después desnudos en la cama, ambos se acariciaban suave y tiernamente, ninguno pensaba solo sentían la dicha de estar vivos.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron juntos, no hubo reproches ni arrepentimientos, decidieron continuar siendo amigos y solo el tiempo diría su podían ser algo más. Desde ese día Albert se esforzó por retomar su vida, volvió al trabajo y visitaba a los mellizos, además acudía a terapia con un psicólogo y las cosas mejoraron cuando casi dos meses después se enterara que Candy estaba embarazada y él era el padre.

Ahora Albert era un hombre nuevo, su hijo era lo que más amaba en el mundo, John iluminó su vida. Hubiera querido darle una verdadera familia, pero después de hablar con Candy llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era no casarse pero se mantendrían juntos por el bien de su hijo. Fue así que después de dos años y sin vivir como pareja, habían logrado formar un hogar.

Después de mucho pensarlo tomó una decisión, debía hablar con Terruces y dejarle muy claro que a él y Candy solo los unía el amor que le profesaban a sus hijos y una gran amistad.

La oportunidad de hablar con él se le presentó tres días después, era un día nublado así que Terruces decidió no salir, se encontraba en la sala en casa de Candy observando jugar a los 4 niños. Desde el umbral Albert lo saludó.

--- _Hola Terruces!!!---_

Terry se puso de pie y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza ---_Albert!! ---_

_---Papi!!!--- _Emy se arrogó a los brazos de Albert quien la levantó sin esfuerzo y le dio un beso

---_Hola princesa---_

---_Teri son contó una historia muy bonita, mira_--- le enseñó su manita la cual estaba cubierta por un títere de tela con forma de un lobo ---_El es lobo y es muy feroz, guuuaaa---_ Albert sonrió ante los sonidos y movimientos de Emy. La puso en el suelo e inmediatamente la pequeña corrió hasta sus hermanos.

Volteo hacia Terry quien lo miraba seriamente, Albert suspiró entendía a lo que se debía esa expresión _--- Marie ya es hora que los niños coman, Terruces podemos hablar un momento ---_

Terry lo observó un momento antes de responder ---_Claro_---

Albert le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera hasta el estudio, ya dentro le indicó sentarse en un sillón mientras el se acercaba al bar.

_--- Gustas algo de beber---_

_---Un whisky, por favor ---_

Albert se sirvió un coñac y le tendió su bebida a Terry, tomó asiento frente a él y dio un sorbo a su vaso.

Terry rompió el silencio _---De que quieres hablar Albert ---_ Su tono aunque tranquilo denotaba seriedad

Albert se recargó en el sillón y lo miró a los ojos ---_Quiero que hablemos sobre ti y Candy ---_

La expresión de Terry se volvió más seria _--- No hay nada que hablar al respecto, mientras me permitan ver a mis hijos no seré una amenaza para su relación--- _Albert notó la nota de sarcasmo en la última palabra

---_Vaya decepción, yo esperaba que me digieras que Candy aún te interesaba así por lo menos esta plática tendría algún significado—_

_---Que es lo quieres Albert---_

_---Que me digas si Candy te interesa, no más bien quiero saber si aun la quieres. Solo quiero saberlo, no te preocupes sea cual sea tu respuesta tienes mi palabra que no cambiará el arreglo que tienes con Candy con respecto tus hijos, solo ella puede hacerlo ---_

_---Aun la amo---_Respondió sin desviar la mirada.

Albert depositó su vaso en la mesa de servicio, se levantó y caminó hasta una ventana, cruzando las manos en su espalda.

_---Te creo y por eso quiero platicarte sobre nosotros---_

Terry apretó las manos, lo que menos necesitaba era que precisamente Albert le restregara en la cara lo felices que eran.

_--- No hay necesidad de eso ---_digo poniéndose de pie _--- Como te dije no seré un problema para ustedes ---_

_---Terruces siéntate que lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante, Candy me importa mucho y solo quiero que sea feliz ---_

_---Y acaso no es feliz contigo ---_

Albert volteo sonriéndole de medio lado _---Lo es, pero puede serlo aun mas, aunque yo no puedo darle lo que necesita para eso, por eso te pido que te sientes, me escuches y te calles, esto también te incumbe ---_

Terry lo miró unos instantes en silencio, Albert había logrado despertar su interés, así que sin más hizo lo que le pidió.

_---Bien, te escucho---_

Albert volvió a mirar por la ventana _---Para que entiendas lo que hay entre Candy y yo, necesito contarte toda la historia desde que la conocí hace cinco años en el aeropuerto……-----_ Albert le contó detenidamente lo que había vivido al lado de Candy, la tristeza en la que se hundió a raíz de su separación, como se había enterado de su embarazo, su amistad con su entonces esposa, el día en que intentó suicidarse, el nacimiento de John y todo lo ocurrido hasta ese día.

Terry escuchaba con atención su relato, se sintió terriblemente mal al escuchar todo lo que Candy había sufrido por su causa, sintió que los celos despertaban cuando escuchó como habían concebido a John y se sorprendió de las decisiones que ambos tomaron por el bien de ellos y los niños, mientras el relato transcurría Terry admiraba mas a Albert.

El relato le llevo un par de horas, al finalizar estaba sentado nuevamente frente a él, Terry callado, tenia apoyados ambos codos en las rodillas con los brazos estirados y las manos entrelazadas con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante tratando de comprender lo escuchado.

_--- No sé si creer lo que he escuchado--- _digo después de un rato ---_Candy es una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera, cualquier hombre quisiera tenerla por compañera, porque me cuentas todo esto ---_

Albert dejó salir un suspiro _--- Tienes razón al decir que cualquiera daría y haría todo por tenerla a su lado, pero como te he dicho yo la quiero, es la madre de mi hijo, no sería difícil enamorarse de ella, pero yo quiero que sea completamente feliz y sé que para eso te necesita, hasta yo se que te ama ---_

Terry sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y sonrió _---Por dios Albert, de que planeta eres ---_

Albert soltó una ligera carcajada ---_Te aseguro que no soy extraterrestre, solo un hombre inteligente y con principios---_

_---Modestia a parte ---_

Albert volvió a ponerse serio _--- Bueno Terruces, ya conoces la verdad de nosotros ahora todo depende de lo que tú y ella hagan. Ya sea que Candy decida estar son contigo o continuar como hasta ahora, respetare su decisión---_

_"__Solo hay un problema, Candy no quiere a Sam"_ Terry Pensó con pesar

_---Candy no tiene nada en contra de Samanta---_ Terry levantó los ojos , Albert pareció leer sus pensamientos _--- Es solo que cuando la ve irónicamente recuerda a Susana ---_

_---Irónicamente??---_ Preguntó levantando una ceja

Albert sonrió – _No conozco en persona a Susana pero por sus fotografías se ve que no se parece a ella,_ _Con rizos mas marcados y ojos verdes podría jurar que es Candy en miniatura, sobre todo por sus gestos y sonrisa---_

Terry asintió con la cabeza _--- Pero entonces no hay mucho que hacer, no me alejaré de Sam---_

_--- Y no te pido que lo hagas ni Candy lo hará. Ya he hablado con ella al respecto y sabe lo que necesita hacer, ahora todo es cuestión que se decida y algo me dice que lo hará pero necesita un empujoncito---_

Terry lo miró comprendiendo a lo que se refería _---Tienes razón, si Candy me da una oportunidad ten por seguro que no la desperdiciaré esta vez---_

Era hora de marcharse, así que ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron en busca de los niños, se despidieron estrechándose las manos, desde ese momento Terry admiraría a Albert de una manera en la que nunca pensó que podría admirar y respetar a una persona.

* * *

1 "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte". Mecano


	26. Chapter 26

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XXVI

Las risas provenientes del jardín le indicaron a Candy que sus hijos se encontraban en casa, se dirigió a Marie que desde una banca vigilaba sus juegos.

---_Hola Marie, creí que no estarían en casa ---_

Sin dejar de observar a los niños contestó ---_El señor Terruces, recibió una llamada del trabajo y tuvo que ir al teatro pero más tarde regresará por Samanta ---_

Candy levantó la vista y la encontró sentada en el columpio que era impulsado por Scott, torció los labios y sin decir palabra entró a la casa.

Fue hasta la biblioteca, por largo rato se quedó mirando el cuadro que adornaba la chimenea ---_Mi familia_ --- pensó al mirarse en el, junto con sus hijos y Albert.

_---Es bonito ---_ La voz de Sam la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

Volvió su mirada a la pequeña que la miraba con curiosidad. Sam le sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a ella

_---_ _Deberías estar jugando en el jardín ---_ Sin querer su voz sonó seria.

Sam se detuvo, bajó la vista y entrelazó las manos en un gesto nervioso. _--- Hice algo malo? ---_ Su inocente voz hizo que Candy se sintiera mal por hablarle de esa forma. Respiró profundo

---_No, solo que creí que estabas jugando con mis hijos ---_

Sin cambiar de postura le contestó _--- Si, pero Marie nos llevó a la cocina por jugo --- _Hubo un breve silencio el cual fue roto por la voz de Sam que apenas era un susurro ---_Mi mamá dice que tú eres mi tía, porque eres su hermana, eso es cierto? ---_

Candy se envaró y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda---_Si, tú madre es mi hermana ---_

Los niños son muy perceptivos y Sam pudo sentir la frialdad en su voz _--- mmm, entonces porque nunca juegas conmigo, con tía Annie siempre jugamos y me da regalos ---_

Candy no respondió.

_---No me quieres?---_ Candy se volvió al escuchar la voz temblorosa de la pequeña, para su sorpresa vio como Sam se tallaba los ojos son su manita. _---todos dicen que solo a los niños malos no se les quiere, soy mala?---_

Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón, ---"_ estas proyectando tus resentimiento contra ella_"--- recordó las palabras de Albert y por primera vez se dio cuenta de su conducta. Se acercó a Sam y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura.

_---Perdóname Sam, eres una buena niña, la que es mala soy yo---_

_---No es cierto, Scott y Emy dicen que eres una buena mamá ---_

Candy le sonrió por primera vez, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sam que le devolvió la sonrisa. ---_si eres una buena mamá también eres una buena tía, entonces serás mi tía?---_

Candy la estrechó en sus brazos ---_Si Sam quiero ser una buena tía --- _Se apartó de ella para darle un beso en la frente, en ese momento se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle

---_Tienes pecas!!_ --- le digo señalándole la nariz.

Sam sonrió ante el comentario --- _Si tengo pecas y me gustan mucho, aunque Scott siempre se burla de ellas ---_

_---Sabes cuando era niña yo también tenía pecas y me gustaban mucho ---_

_---Si te gustaban porque te las quitaste ---_

_---No me las quité, desaparecieron mientras crecía ---_

Sam se le acercó mucho al rostro mirando con curiosidad su nariz ---_mmm entonces cuando yo crezcan se me van a quitar??—_

_---Es lo más probable –_

Sam hizo un puchero ---_pero yo no quiero que se me quiten me gustan mucho---_ digo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_---Bueno tal vez a ti no se te quiten---_ le digo para calmarla.

_--Si!!!, a mi no se me quitaran---_

Candy la observó por unos instantes dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían.

_--- Sabes yo también me llamo Candy, Samanta Candices ---_ Su sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar tal revelación

_---No, lo sabia ---_

Sam encogió los hombros ---_Bueno solo mi mamá y mi papá me dicen así, todos los demás me llaman Sam--- _Le hizo una seña acercándose a su oído ---_ mi papá también me dice pequeña pecosa ---_

En ese momento Candy recordó que era el mismo mote con el que años atrás la hacía rabiar.

_---Sam!!! Donde estas?---_ La voz de Mariellegó hasta ellas.

Sam dio un grito de sorpresa mientras se cubría la boca _– Marie me busca, me voy ---_ se despidió agitando la mano mientras corría hacia afuera, en la puerta se topó con Emy y Scott.

_---Sam!!!, donde estabas, no importa vamos al jardín---_Emy la tomó de la mano y juntas salieron seguidas por Scott.

Candy los siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta, caminó hasta la ventana desde donde los contempló, pasado un rato respiró profundo había tomado una decisión, por el bien de sus hijos y el suyo debía enfrentar a Susana y a su padre.

* * *

---_Cuando vendrá mi nieta ---_ Con un poco de esfuerzo debido a las secuelas de su embolia, George platicaba con Susana

_---Mañana la traeré, hoy Terry la llevó a casa de Candy ---_

George soltó un suspiro ---_ Por lo menos él puede ver a los niños ---_

_---Si, Sam dice que son muy buenos con ella ---_

_---Terruces no ha tenido problemas con Andrew ---_

_---Parece ser que él está de acuerdo en que los vea---_

_--- Me refiero a si no han tenido problemas por Candy ---_

_--No que yo sepa---_

Continuaron platicando por un rato, Susana le comentó de la nueva obra que en un mes se estrenaría, de pronto Dorothy apareció.

_---Disculpen ----_ ambos voltearon a verla, Dorothy parecía nerviosa.

_---Pasa algo??---_ Preguntó George al ver que dudaba en hablar.

Dorothy suspiró tratando de superar su propia sorpresa. --- _Pasa que en la sala los están esperando ---_

George no quería que los molestara _---Quien sea, dile que vuelva después---_

Dorothy miró a Susana y luego a George _---Quien los busca es…Candy ----_

La sorpresa se pintó en sus rostros, padre e hija se miraron confusos

Susana miró a Dorothy ---_Seguramente ha venido a ver a mi padre ---_

_---Preguntó por ambos, al parecer tu sirvienta le digo que estabas aquí---_

La sorpresa de Susana aumentó al escuchar lo último, eso significaba que Candy la había ido a buscar a su casa, desde su regreso a Nueva York había evitado todo contacto con ella, incluso aun recordaba como la ignoró en la cena de beneficencia.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia su padre. ---_Es mejor que no la hagamos esperar---_ George asintió y empujando la silla de ruedas de su padre se encaminaron a la sala.

Al llegar ambos la observaron parada mirando el cuadro de la chimenea.

_--- Cuando te fuiste ---_Comentó Susana mientras se acercaban ---_le pedí a los hombres que enviaste que me lo dieran, lo guardé en mi casa hasta que papá me pidió que lo devolviera a su lugar, de donde nunca debió ser quitado---_

Susana acomodó a su padre al lado de uno de los sillones donde se sentó. Ambos guardaron silencio esperando que Candy hablara, pero después de unos minutos de silencio George lo rompió.

_---Candy… hija… yo se que nada de lo que pueda decir borrará tantos años de dolor pero quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice, yo… ---_

_---No he venido a hablar del pasado ---_ Candy se volvió mirándolos alternadamente ---_o a escuchar sus arrepentimientos, de hecho hasta hace unos días no me importaba en lo absoluto volver a verlos --- _Hizo una pausamientras soltaba un suspiro ---_si estoy aquí es porque quiero terminar con el pasado, un pasado que he arrastrado y se ha convertido en resentimiento-- _Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Susana ---U_n resentimiento que me ha hecho actuar de una manera vergonzosa con quien no tiene culpa de nada, hoy me dí cuenta que estaba tratando a tú hija de la misma manera en que George me trató a mi – _Ahora miraba a su padre ---_Y no quiero ser como tú, me niego hacer pagar a Samanta por los errores de sus padres de la misma manera en que yo tuve que pagar por mi madre, tengo una familia, tengo unos hijos maravillosos que no merecen que su madre trate mal a una inocente que además de ser su prima también es su hermana, no porque ella lo haya elegido así ---_

Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de su hermana y padre que no sabían que decir.

_--- El pasado no puede ser borrado lo hecho hecho está, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias culpas y cometió sus propios pecados y por ellos ha pagado y pagará lo de deba, ahora lo único que importa es decidir lo que haremos de aquí en adelante ---_

George se puso de pie, con pasos cortos y con algo de dificultad se acercó a Candy.

_---Candy tienes razón, no puedo recuperar el tiempo que perdí hundido en mi dolor, pero quiero que sepas que de hoy en adelante quiero ser el padre que no fui, si me lo permites quiero ser el abuelo de tus hijos y ya el tiempo dirá si me merezco tú perdón ---_ Estiró los brazos hasta abrazarla. Por unos segundos Candy dudó pero después levantó los brazos correspondiendo el abrazo. George sintió unan gran felicidad ante el gesto de su hija.

Después de unos momentos se separó de ella y volvió a su silla. Susana se mantuvo en su lugar con la cabeza agachada y entrelazando las manos en su regazo.

Cuando se dispuso a hablar la voz le temblaba _--- Candy yo …--- _levantó la vista cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

_--- Esta bien, como dije lo que sucedió ya no importa, nuestros hijos crecerán como los hermanos que son, ya no te atormentes mas, somos humanos y comentemos errores y tú has aceptado los tuyos y has sabido vivir con sus consecuencias --- _Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules después de muchos años respiró con alivio, las palabras de Candy le quitaron un terrible peso de encima.

--- _Gracias Candy --- _ambas hermanas se fundieron en un abrazo, ahora todo había terminado.

* * *

Dos semanas después el cumpleaños de Sam fue celebrado en la casa de su abuelo, Candy asistió con su familia, para George fue un día muy feliz por primera vez convivió con sus tres nietos. Un mes después se celebró el cumpleaños de los mellizos. Terry logró que Candy y Albert le permitieran organizar por primera vez una fiesta para sus hijos en la cual no escatimó en gastos, entre payasos, juegos y un montón de obsequios.

La noche del estreno de la obra "Más allá del horizonte" protagonizada por Susana, Candy, Albert, George y Terry observaron la obra desde el palco de honor, como siempre la actuación de Susana fue soberbia siendo merecedora de una enorme ovación. Después de felicitarla en su camerino los cinco se dispusieron a marcharse, sin embargo apenas atravesaron la puerta del teatro un gran número de reporteros le cerraron el paso, aunque la obra era un éxito, a los reporteros lo menos que les interesaba era realizar preguntas al respecto, buscaban alguna declaración respecto al rumor que por semanas había circulado en los medios de espectáculos, donde se decía que los hijos mayores de Candices Andry eran hijos de Terruces Granchester los cuales tenían la misma edad que su hija reconocida cuya madre era ni más ni menos que su hermana.

La información en revistas y programas televisivos, era tan especulativa que cada vez la historia se retorcía de una forma terrible, que dependiendo de la historia dejaban mal parado a cualquiera de los tres en ese "triangulo amoroso".

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y echando mano de la seguridad del teatro pudieron abordar la limosina que los esperaba ya dentro el enfado en sus rostro no se podía ocultar.

_--Maldición, esto no puede continuar así---_ Con frustración Terry golpeó el asiento. _– Que podemos hacer para que nos dejen en paz ---_

_--- Deberían realizar una declaración para aclarar las cosas ---_ Todos voltearon a ver a Albert que con su conocido tono tranquilo parecía que sabía lo que tenían que hacer.

Terry arrugó la frente _--- No, me niego a exponer a mis hijos ---_

Albert de inclinó hacia enfrente --- _Terruces conoces como es la prensa si no obtienen información la vana a crear y los últimos reportajes están tan retorcidos que dejan mal parada a Candy y no tardaran en hacer lo mismo con tus hijos ---_

Terry sopesó sus palabras, clavó su mirada en el hombre frente a él ---_ Que propones ---_le sonrió levemente levantando una ceja _---De lo poco que te conozco he podido ver que nunca haces ver un problema si no tienes una solución ---_

Albert le devolvió la sonrisa _---Tienes razón, he pensado que los tres se reúnan con un reportero respetable y le cuenten su historia, solo así las especulaciones terminaran ---_

_---mmm y supongo que conoces a ese reportero respetable ---_

Albert asintió era la única solución razonable que existía. Días después Alex Crew reportero del New York Times y otras publicaciones respetables, realizó la entrevista en casa de Candy, en esa ocasión los tres contaron su parte de la historia aunque ocultaron ciertos detalles y pusieron énfasis en el acuerdo al que tenían con respecto a la convivencia de sus hijos y la suya. Crew sin duda quedó impresionado por las decisiones tan maduras que habían tomado solo por el bienestar de sus hijos y eso incluyó a su amigo Albert quien para evitar más escándalos y especulaciones había adquirido la casa de al lado y se había mudado un par de días atrás. Tiempo después la entrevista fue publicada y al fin los dejaron en paz.

* * *

El tiempo trascurrió y un día a inicios de invierno, Candy se encontraba sentada en una banca en el jardín de su casa, contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados como el viento movía las ramas del árbol que sostenía el columpio, a la vez que pensaba en Terry, ahora ya no le molestaba la presencia de Sam y en las ultimas semas habían platica un poco con él, no quería forzar las cosas dejaría que el tiempo pasara y decidiera si aun tenían una oportunidad. Por su parte Terry se mantenía a la expectativa, siempre observando y analizando cada movimiento y acción de Candy esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

Ese día dejó a los niños en casa de George junto con Marie, había decido que era hora de hablar y poner en claro su situación, al llegar a casa una de las sirvientas le indicó que Candy se encontraba en el jardín así que se dirigió hacia allá.

La encontró sentada y se acercó creyendo no ser escuchado, respiró profundo y tomó asiento a su lado.

--- _Hola Terry ---_ lo saludó sin voltear a verlo,

_--- Como supiste que era yo ---_ preguntó curioso.

Candy sonrió levemente _--- Podría reconocer tu presencia y aroma a metros de distancia ---_

Guardaron silencio un rato mirando el movimiento del árbol

_--- Un día de invierno como hoy te conocí ---_ habló con voz llena de añoranza

Candy se giró mirando su perfecto perfil _--- Te equivocas, te conocí cuando me mudé al departamento y eso fue en primavera ---_

Él sacudió la cabeza _--- No, no fue así --- _Se puso de pie ---_Vamos te demostraré que no me equivoco ---_

Candy dudó un instante pero sonriéndole tomó un abrigo y su bolso saliendo detrás de él. Terry condujo su Ferrari por las calles de Nueva York en silencio, después de un rato Candy reconoció el camino, era el que llevaba al mirador. Se estacionaron en medio del claro. Salieron del auto y se recargaron en el cofre del auto contemplando la vista y sintiendo el golpeteo del viento helado en sus rostros.

_--- Hace exactamente 19 años --- _comenzó hablar --- _salí a dar un paseo, era una mañana fría y con viento, estaba a punto de regresar cuando al levantar la vista tuve la visión más hermosa de mi vida ---_Candy lo observaba con curiosidad, sus ojos parecían perdidos en los recuerdos ---_Ahí …--- _señaló el final del claro ---_estaba parada una mujer, casi una niña, la miré embelesado, por un momento pensé que estaba viendo a un ángel rubio, pero al observarla bien me dí cuenta que estaba llorando ---_ giró su rostro quedando de frente a ella _--- Quise acercarme pero en ese instante una ráfaga de viento levantó tierra y hojas que me golpearon el rostro, para cuando pude recuperar la vista la chica ya no estaba ---_ Al observar sus ojos se dio cuenta que Candy aun no entendía , se puso de pie, Candy lo siguió con la vista mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del auto, por el ángulo en el que estaba, el auto no le permitió ver lo que había sacado y llevaba en la mano_ --- Cuando me acerqué al lugar donde había estado la chica me encontré con que había olvidado esto ---_ levantó la mano y frente a ella pareció una vieja guitarra.

Candy la tomó en sus manos, estaba impactada por la sorpresa, aunque desde el momento que la miró la reconoció la examinó, hasta detenerse en el grabado, grabado que ella misma dibujó cuando era niña. Con ojos incrédulos volvió a mirar a Terry .

---_ Es mi guitarra!!!---_ exclamó con sorpresa al comprender la historia de Terry, esa chica era ella, _--- Todo este tiempo tú lo tuviste---_ los recuerdos de aquella mañana volvieron a su mente. _--- Cuando te diste cuenta que era yo a quien viste ese día ---_

Terry dio unos pasos hacia adelante dándole la espalda ---_La noche del estreno del primer protagónico de Susana, te vi en uno de los pasillos, eras muy diferente para entonces, pero esa noche en mi apartamento mientras tocaba la guitarra claramente te reconocí. Luego si tenía alguna duda esta desapareció el día que me contaste que te gustaba la música y que habías perdido tu guitarra favorita en este lugar, todo concordaba ---_

Candy tenía muchas preguntas _--- Porque si sabias que era mía no me la devolviste ---_

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro _– Muchas veces lo pensé, quería devolvértela pero siempre lo postergaba, una parte de mi no quería separarse de ella, es magnífica, luego cuando te fuiste se convirtió en mi compañera en mis solitarias noches, al tocarla sentía como si tu aun estuvieras a mi lado, a pesar del tiempo aún guarda tu escancia---_

Se acercó hasta quedar en frente de ella, acarició su mejilla con su mano ---_ Candy te he amado desde ese día hace tantos años, y se que he cometido errores pero ni el tiempo ni la distancia han podido borra este amor de mi corazón_---. Se acercó más a ella_ ---Y siempre voy a amarte, ahora dime lo que puedo esperar de ti, sea lo que sea lo aceptaré aunque se me parta el corazón ---_

Candy lo miró a los ojos, la mano de él en su mejilla le transmitía tanto calor, se enderezo dejando a un lado la guitarra, a pesar de todo amaba a ese hombre sobre todas las cosas, ahora ella colocó su mano en la mejilla de él , llevándola hasta su sien y pasándola suavemente por la frente , para bajar por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios que dibujó con uno de sus dedos , sin resistir mas lo besó.

Fue un beso breve y tierno, se separó un poco hablando sobre sus labios _--- Yo también te amo, quiero tener la familia que siempre deseamos juntos, quiero ver pasar más inviernos a tu lado, quiero amarte y que me ames---_

Terry sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en su cintura y la acercaba a él. ---_Yo también quiero todo eso ---_ Todo estaba dicho, ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado lleno de promesas, donde sus almas se reconocieron, no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro pero querían tener esperanzas en el.

Ahora comienza un nuevo camino…………..


	27. Chapter 27

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo XXVI

Las risas provenientes del jardín le indicaron a Candy que sus hijos se encontraban en casa, se dirigió a Marie que desde una banca vigilaba sus juegos.

---_Hola Marie, creí que no estarían en casa ---_

Sin dejar de observar a los niños contestó ---_El señor Terruces, recibió una llamada del trabajo y tuvo que ir al teatro pero más tarde regresará por Samanta ---_

Candy levantó la vista y la encontró sentada en el columpio que era impulsado por Scott, torció los labios y sin decir palabra entró a la casa.

Fue hasta la biblioteca, por largo rato se quedó mirando el cuadro que adornaba la chimenea ---_Mi familia_ --- pensó al mirarse en el, junto con sus hijos y Albert.

_---Es bonito ---_ La voz de Sam la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

Volvió su mirada a la pequeña que la miraba con curiosidad. Sam le sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a ella

_---_ _Deberías estar jugando en el jardín ---_ Sin querer su voz sonó seria.

Sam se detuvo, bajó la vista y entrelazó las manos en un gesto nervioso. _--- Hice algo malo? ---_ Su inocente voz hizo que Candy se sintiera mal por hablarle de esa forma. Respiró profundo

---_No, solo que creí que estabas jugando con mis hijos ---_

Sin cambiar de postura le contestó _--- Si, pero Marie nos llevó a la cocina por jugo --- _Hubo un breve silencio el cual fue roto por la voz de Sam que apenas era un susurro ---_Mi mamá dice que tú eres mi tía, porque eres su hermana, eso es cierto? ---_

Candy se envaró y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda---_Si, tú madre es mi hermana ---_

Los niños son muy perceptivos y Sam pudo sentir la frialdad en su voz _--- mmm, entonces porque nunca juegas conmigo, con tía Annie siempre jugamos y me da regalos ---_

Candy no respondió.

_---No me quieres?---_ Candy se volvió al escuchar la voz temblorosa de la pequeña, para su sorpresa vio como Sam se tallaba los ojos son su manita. _---todos dicen que solo a los niños malos no se les quiere, soy mala?---_

Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón, ---"_ estas proyectando tus resentimiento contra ella_"--- recordó las palabras de Albert y por primera vez se dio cuenta de su conducta. Se acercó a Sam y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura.

_---Perdóname Sam, eres una buena niña, la que es mala soy yo---_

_---No es cierto, Scott y Emy dicen que eres una buena mamá ---_

Candy le sonrió por primera vez, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sam que le devolvió la sonrisa. ---_si eres una buena mamá también eres una buena tía, entonces serás mi tía?---_

Candy la estrechó en sus brazos ---_Si Sam quiero ser una buena tía --- _Se apartó de ella para darle un beso en la frente, en ese momento se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle

---_Tienes pecas!!_ --- le digo señalándole la nariz.

Sam sonrió ante el comentario --- _Si tengo pecas y me gustan mucho, aunque Scott siempre se burla de ellas ---_

_---Sabes cuando era niña yo también tenía pecas y me gustaban mucho ---_

_---Si te gustaban porque te las quitaste ---_

_---No me las quité, desaparecieron mientras crecía ---_

Sam se le acercó mucho al rostro mirando con curiosidad su nariz ---_mmm entonces cuando yo crezcan se me van a quitar??—_

_---Es lo más probable –_

Sam hizo un puchero ---_pero yo no quiero que se me quiten me gustan mucho---_ digo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_---Bueno tal vez a ti no se te quiten---_ le digo para calmarla.

_--Si!!!, a mi no se me quitaran---_

Candy la observó por unos instantes dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían.

_--- Sabes yo también me llamo Candy, Samanta Candices ---_ Su sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar tal revelación

_---No, lo sabia ---_

Sam encogió los hombros ---_Bueno solo mi mamá y mi papá me dicen así, todos los demás me llaman Sam--- _Le hizo una seña acercándose a su oído ---_ mi papá también me dice pequeña pecosa ---_

En ese momento Candy recordó que era el mismo mote con el que años atrás la hacía rabiar.

_---Sam!!! Donde estas?---_ La voz de Mariellegó hasta ellas.

Sam dio un grito de sorpresa mientras se cubría la boca _– Marie me busca, me voy ---_ se despidió agitando la mano mientras corría hacia afuera, en la puerta se topó con Emy y Scott.

_---Sam!!!, donde estabas, no importa vamos al jardín---_Emy la tomó de la mano y juntas salieron seguidas por Scott.

Candy los siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta, caminó hasta la ventana desde donde los contempló, pasado un rato respiró profundo había tomado una decisión, por el bien de sus hijos y el suyo debía enfrentar a Susana y a su padre.

* * *

---_Cuando vendrá mi nieta ---_ Con un poco de esfuerzo debido a las secuelas de su embolia, George platicaba con Susana

_---Mañana la traeré, hoy Terry la llevó a casa de Candy ---_

George soltó un suspiro ---_ Por lo menos él puede ver a los niños ---_

_---Si, Sam dice que son muy buenos con ella ---_

_---Terruces no ha tenido problemas con Andrew ---_

_---Parece ser que él está de acuerdo en que los vea---_

_--- Me refiero a si no han tenido problemas por Candy ---_

_--No que yo sepa---_

Continuaron platicando por un rato, Susana le comentó de la nueva obra que en un mes se estrenaría, de pronto Dorothy apareció.

_---Disculpen ----_ ambos voltearon a verla, Dorothy parecía nerviosa.

_---Pasa algo??---_ Preguntó George al ver que dudaba en hablar.

Dorothy suspiró tratando de superar su propia sorpresa. --- _Pasa que en la sala los están esperando ---_

George no quería que los molestara _---Quien sea, dile que vuelva después---_

Dorothy miró a Susana y luego a George _---Quien los busca es…Candy ----_

La sorpresa se pintó en sus rostros, padre e hija se miraron confusos

Susana miró a Dorothy ---_Seguramente ha venido a ver a mi padre ---_

_---Preguntó por ambos, al parecer tu sirvienta le digo que estabas aquí---_

La sorpresa de Susana aumentó al escuchar lo último, eso significaba que Candy la había ido a buscar a su casa, desde su regreso a Nueva York había evitado todo contacto con ella, incluso aun recordaba como la ignoró en la cena de beneficencia.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia su padre. ---_Es mejor que no la hagamos esperar---_ George asintió y empujando la silla de ruedas de su padre se encaminaron a la sala.

Al llegar ambos la observaron parada mirando el cuadro de la chimenea.

_--- Cuando te fuiste ---_Comentó Susana mientras se acercaban ---_le pedí a los hombres que enviaste que me lo dieran, lo guardé en mi casa hasta que papá me pidió que lo devolviera a su lugar, de donde nunca debió ser quitado---_

Susana acomodó a su padre al lado de uno de los sillones donde se sentó. Ambos guardaron silencio esperando que Candy hablara, pero después de unos minutos de silencio George lo rompió.

_---Candy… hija… yo se que nada de lo que pueda decir borrará tantos años de dolor pero quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice, yo… ---_

_---No he venido a hablar del pasado ---_ Candy se volvió mirándolos alternadamente ---_o a escuchar sus arrepentimientos, de hecho hasta hace unos días no me importaba en lo absoluto volver a verlos --- _Hizo una pausamientras soltaba un suspiro ---_si estoy aquí es porque quiero terminar con el pasado, un pasado que he arrastrado y se ha convertido en resentimiento-- _Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Susana ---U_n resentimiento que me ha hecho actuar de una manera vergonzosa con quien no tiene culpa de nada, hoy me dí cuenta que estaba tratando a tú hija de la misma manera en que George me trató a mi – _Ahora miraba a su padre ---_Y no quiero ser como tú, me niego hacer pagar a Samanta por los errores de sus padres de la misma manera en que yo tuve que pagar por mi madre, tengo una familia, tengo unos hijos maravillosos que no merecen que su madre trate mal a una inocente que además de ser su prima también es su hermana, no porque ella lo haya elegido así ---_

Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de su hermana y padre que no sabían que decir.

_--- El pasado no puede ser borrado lo hecho hecho está, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias culpas y cometió sus propios pecados y por ellos ha pagado y pagará lo de deba, ahora lo único que importa es decidir lo que haremos de aquí en adelante ---_

George se puso de pie, con pasos cortos y con algo de dificultad se acercó a Candy.

_---Candy tienes razón, no puedo recuperar el tiempo que perdí hundido en mi dolor, pero quiero que sepas que de hoy en adelante quiero ser el padre que no fui, si me lo permites quiero ser el abuelo de tus hijos y ya el tiempo dirá si me merezco tú perdón ---_ Estiró los brazos hasta abrazarla. Por unos segundos Candy dudó pero después levantó los brazos correspondiendo el abrazo. George sintió unan gran felicidad ante el gesto de su hija.

Después de unos momentos se separó de ella y volvió a su silla. Susana se mantuvo en su lugar con la cabeza agachada y entrelazando las manos en su regazo.

Cuando se dispuso a hablar la voz le temblaba _--- Candy yo …--- _levantó la vista cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

_--- Esta bien, como dije lo que sucedió ya no importa, nuestros hijos crecerán como los hermanos que son, ya no te atormentes mas, somos humanos y comentemos errores y tú has aceptado los tuyos y has sabido vivir con sus consecuencias --- _Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules después de muchos años respiró con alivio, las palabras de Candy le quitaron un terrible peso de encima.

--- _Gracias Candy --- _ambas hermanas se fundieron en un abrazo, ahora todo había terminado.

* * *

Dos semanas después el cumpleaños de Sam fue celebrado en la casa de su abuelo, Candy asistió con su familia, para George fue un día muy feliz por primera vez convivió con sus tres nietos. Un mes después se celebró el cumpleaños de los mellizos. Terry logró que Candy y Albert le permitieran organizar por primera vez una fiesta para sus hijos en la cual no escatimó en gastos, entre payasos, juegos y un montón de obsequios.

La noche del estreno de la obra "Más allá del horizonte" protagonizada por Susana, Candy, Albert, George y Terry observaron la obra desde el palco de honor, como siempre la actuación de Susana fue soberbia siendo merecedora de una enorme ovación. Después de felicitarla en su camerino los cinco se dispusieron a marcharse, sin embargo apenas atravesaron la puerta del teatro un gran número de reporteros le cerraron el paso, aunque la obra era un éxito, a los reporteros lo menos que les interesaba era realizar preguntas al respecto, buscaban alguna declaración respecto al rumor que por semanas había circulado en los medios de espectáculos, donde se decía que los hijos mayores de Candices Andry eran hijos de Terruces Granchester los cuales tenían la misma edad que su hija reconocida cuya madre era ni más ni menos que su hermana.

La información en revistas y programas televisivos, era tan especulativa que cada vez la historia se retorcía de una forma terrible, que dependiendo de la historia dejaban mal parado a cualquiera de los tres en ese "triangulo amoroso".

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y echando mano de la seguridad del teatro pudieron abordar la limosina que los esperaba ya dentro el enfado en sus rostro no se podía ocultar.

_--Maldición, esto no puede continuar así---_ Con frustración Terry golpeó el asiento. _– Que podemos hacer para que nos dejen en paz ---_

_--- Deberían realizar una declaración para aclarar las cosas ---_ Todos voltearon a ver a Albert que con su conocido tono tranquilo parecía que sabía lo que tenían que hacer.

Terry arrugó la frente _--- No, me niego a exponer a mis hijos ---_

Albert de inclinó hacia enfrente --- _Terruces conoces como es la prensa si no obtienen información la vana a crear y los últimos reportajes están tan retorcidos que dejan mal parada a Candy y no tardaran en hacer lo mismo con tus hijos ---_

Terry sopesó sus palabras, clavó su mirada en el hombre frente a él ---_ Que propones ---_le sonrió levemente levantando una ceja _---De lo poco que te conozco he podido ver que nunca haces ver un problema si no tienes una solución ---_

Albert le devolvió la sonrisa _---Tienes razón, he pensado que los tres se reúnan con un reportero respetable y le cuenten su historia, solo así las especulaciones terminaran ---_

_---mmm y supongo que conoces a ese reportero respetable ---_

Albert asintió era la única solución razonable que existía. Días después Alex Crew reportero del New York Times y otras publicaciones respetables, realizó la entrevista en casa de Candy, en esa ocasión los tres contaron su parte de la historia aunque ocultaron ciertos detalles y pusieron énfasis en el acuerdo al que tenían con respecto a la convivencia de sus hijos y la suya. Crew sin duda quedó impresionado por las decisiones tan maduras que habían tomado solo por el bienestar de sus hijos y eso incluyó a su amigo Albert quien para evitar más escándalos y especulaciones había adquirido la casa de al lado y se había mudado un par de días atrás. Tiempo después la entrevista fue publicada y al fin los dejaron en paz.

* * *

El tiempo trascurrió y un día a inicios de invierno, Candy se encontraba sentada en una banca en el jardín de su casa, contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados como el viento movía las ramas del árbol que sostenía el columpio, a la vez que pensaba en Terry, ahora ya no le molestaba la presencia de Sam y en las ultimas semas habían platica un poco con él, no quería forzar las cosas dejaría que el tiempo pasara y decidiera si aun tenían una oportunidad. Por su parte Terry se mantenía a la expectativa, siempre observando y analizando cada movimiento y acción de Candy esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

Ese día dejó a los niños en casa de George junto con Marie, había decido que era hora de hablar y poner en claro su situación, al llegar a casa una de las sirvientas le indicó que Candy se encontraba en el jardín así que se dirigió hacia allá.

La encontró sentada y se acercó creyendo no ser escuchado, respiró profundo y tomó asiento a su lado.

--- _Hola Terry ---_ lo saludó sin voltear a verlo,

_--- Como supiste que era yo ---_ preguntó curioso.

Candy sonrió levemente _--- Podría reconocer tu presencia y aroma a metros de distancia ---_

Guardaron silencio un rato mirando el movimiento del árbol

_--- Un día de invierno como hoy te conocí ---_ habló con voz llena de añoranza

Candy se giró mirando su perfecto perfil _--- Te equivocas, te conocí cuando me mudé al departamento y eso fue en primavera ---_

Él sacudió la cabeza _--- No, no fue así --- _Se puso de pie ---_Vamos te demostraré que no me equivoco ---_

Candy dudó un instante pero sonriéndole tomó un abrigo y su bolso saliendo detrás de él. Terry condujo su Ferrari por las calles de Nueva York en silencio, después de un rato Candy reconoció el camino, era el que llevaba al mirador. Se estacionaron en medio del claro. Salieron del auto y se recargaron en el cofre del auto contemplando la vista y sintiendo el golpeteo del viento helado en sus rostros.

_--- Hace exactamente 19 años --- _comenzó hablar --- _salí a dar un paseo, era una mañana fría y con viento, estaba a punto de regresar cuando al levantar la vista tuve la visión más hermosa de mi vida ---_Candy lo observaba con curiosidad, sus ojos parecían perdidos en los recuerdos ---_Ahí …--- _señaló el final del claro ---_estaba parada una mujer, casi una niña, la miré embelesado, por un momento pensé que estaba viendo a un ángel rubio, pero al observarla bien me dí cuenta que estaba llorando ---_ giró su rostro quedando de frente a ella _--- Quise acercarme pero en ese instante una ráfaga de viento levantó tierra y hojas que me golpearon el rostro, para cuando pude recuperar la vista la chica ya no estaba ---_ Al observar sus ojos se dio cuenta que Candy aun no entendía , se puso de pie, Candy lo siguió con la vista mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del auto, por el ángulo en el que estaba, el auto no le permitió ver lo que había sacado y llevaba en la mano_ --- Cuando me acerqué al lugar donde había estado la chica me encontré con que había olvidado esto ---_ levantó la mano y frente a ella pareció una vieja guitarra.

Candy la tomó en sus manos, estaba impactada por la sorpresa, aunque desde el momento que la miró la reconoció la examinó, hasta detenerse en el grabado, grabado que ella misma dibujó cuando era niña. Con ojos incrédulos volvió a mirar a Terry .

---_ Es mi guitarra!!!---_ exclamó con sorpresa al comprender la historia de Terry, esa chica era ella, _--- Todo este tiempo tú lo tuviste---_ los recuerdos de aquella mañana volvieron a su mente. _--- Cuando te diste cuenta que era yo a quien viste ese día ---_

Terry dio unos pasos hacia adelante dándole la espalda ---_La noche del estreno del primer protagónico de Susana, te vi en uno de los pasillos, eras muy diferente para entonces, pero esa noche en mi apartamento mientras tocaba la guitarra claramente te reconocí. Luego si tenía alguna duda esta desapareció el día que me contaste que te gustaba la música y que habías perdido tu guitarra favorita en este lugar, todo concordaba ---_

Candy tenía muchas preguntas _--- Porque si sabias que era mía no me la devolviste ---_

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro _– Muchas veces lo pensé, quería devolvértela pero siempre lo postergaba, una parte de mi no quería separarse de ella, es magnífica, luego cuando te fuiste se convirtió en mi compañera en mis solitarias noches, al tocarla sentía como si tu aun estuvieras a mi lado, a pesar del tiempo aún guarda tu escancia---_

Se acercó hasta quedar en frente de ella, acarició su mejilla con su mano ---_ Candy te he amado desde ese día hace tantos años, y se que he cometido errores pero ni el tiempo ni la distancia han podido borra este amor de mi corazón_---. Se acercó más a ella_ ---Y siempre voy a amarte, ahora dime lo que puedo esperar de ti, sea lo que sea lo aceptaré aunque se me parta el corazón ---_

Candy lo miró a los ojos, la mano de él en su mejilla le transmitía tanto calor, se enderezo dejando a un lado la guitarra, a pesar de todo amaba a ese hombre sobre todas las cosas, ahora ella colocó su mano en la mejilla de él , llevándola hasta su sien y pasándola suavemente por la frente , para bajar por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios que dibujó con uno de sus dedos , sin resistir mas lo besó.

Fue un beso breve y tierno, se separó un poco hablando sobre sus labios _--- Yo también te amo, quiero tener la familia que siempre deseamos juntos, quiero ver pasar más inviernos a tu lado, quiero amarte y que me ames---_

Terry sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en su cintura y la acercaba a él. ---_Yo también quiero todo eso ---_ Todo estaba dicho, ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado lleno de promesas, donde sus almas se reconocieron, no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro pero querían tener esperanzas en el.

Ahora comienza un nuevo camino…………..

FIN...


End file.
